My Mother's boyfriend Traduction Fr
by Motsamots
Summary: Bella a enfin trouvé un homme qui l'intéresse: Edward Cullen. Le problème? Il sort avec sa mère, Renée
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'ai lu une super fic' en anglais récemment et j'ai vraiment adoré.**

**Après accord avec l'auteur je vous poste donc la traduction.**

**Il s'agit de My Mother's boyfriend de Peachylicious.**

.net/s/4880180/1/My_Mothers_Boyfriend

**Petite mise en garde: il n'y aura AUCUN lemon Renée/Edward!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le petit ami de ma mère**

« Bella ! » hurla Renée depuis le haut des escaliers « je ne trouve pas mes clés ! »

Je soupirais bruyamment en reposant le livre que j'avais entre les mains sur la table du salon. Je me levais pour me traîner au pied des escaliers.

« Bon, où est-ce que tu les as vues pour la dernière fois ? »

Je pouvais l'entendre courir dans tous les sens à travers le plafond, pour finalement retourner vers sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas ! Aide-moi à chercher ! »

Je restai parfaitement calme et résistait à une furieuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

J'attrapais la rampe en secouant la tête. Elle ne changerait jamais…

Renée réapparut en haut et me jeta un regard.

« Je t'en prie Bella ! Je vais être en retard ! »

J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire que cela n'arrivait qu'une fois de temps en temps, mais, non. C'était une nuit tout à fait typique. Renée, ma mère de 42 ans, était bien partie pour être en retard à son nouveau rendez-vous. Sa vie tournait autour du travail, des rendez-vous amoureux, et bien sûr, de moi. Je ne savais pas où elle pouvait bien trouver les hommes avec qui elle sortait. Elle en changeait plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour battre un cil.

Elle cherchait désespérément à se remarier parce que, selon elle, personne ne voudrait encore d'elle passé 44 ans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait constamment besoin d'un compagnon. Moi par exemple, j'avais 20 ans et je me sentais parfaitement bien sans petit ami.

Quel était le problème après tout ? Les gens étaient-ils incapables de supporter la solitude ? Pourquoi tout le monde était obsédé par le besoin de trouver sa moitié ? Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt.

Apparemment, beaucoup d'énergie et de travail acharné étaient placés dans l'espoir d'une relation durable. Toutes les histoires d'amour finissaient immanquablement de la même façon : un cœur brisé. D'après ce que j'avais vu en tout cas. J'avais entendu parlé de couples qui ont été mariés pendant plus de 20 ans, mais cela ressemblait plus à des légendes urbaines à mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de couple avec plus de 10 ans de vie commune.

En toute honnêteté, Renée n'avais pas eu d'histoires durant plus d'un an depuis Charlie, mon père. Elle voulait se marier à nouveau mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un homme qui retienne son attention suffisamment longtemps. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait le côté excitant du début, quand tout est encore nouveau mais elle s'ennuyait rapidement. Je lui ai répondu que le prince charmant n'existait pas. Je ne croyais pas aux âmes sœurs et encore moins aux foutaises des contes de fée.

Selon moi, on rencontrait une personne, avec les mêmes centres d'intérêt, qui te voulait pour ce que tu es et tout se faisait naturellement. Renée voulait trouver le magicien qui pourrait lui mettre le sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne faisait pas attention à la compatibilité.

Mais j'étais qui d'abord pour la critiquer ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de petit ami, quelques rendez-vous mais rien qui n'ait retenu mon attention. Peut-être que j'étais faite pour être seule, et cela me convenait parfaitement.

« Bella ! » Renée me tira de mes réflexions.

« Est-ce que tu as regardé dans ton porte-monnaie ? »

« Oui ! »

« Le meuble de la salle de bains ? »

« Oui ! »

« Cuisine ? »

« Oui, Bella ! »

« Dans la lingerie ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dans tes poches ?

« Ou… » elle marqua une pause. « Non » Elle leva un doigt. « Une minute ».

Je la regardai filer jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier ses poches. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre le tintement des clés.

« Trouvées ! » Elle courut hors de la pièce, dévala les escaliers pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu viens de me sauver la vie Bella ! »

Elle dégageait un parfum capiteux qui me fit toussoter, je le repoussai pour respirer à nouveau.

« Wouah… Maman ! »

Je secouais une main devant ma figure.

« Tu veux me tuer avec ce truc ? »

« Très drôle Bella. » Elle passa devant moi avant de stopper devant le miroir du hall. Elle releva ses cheveux avec une petite moue.

« Tu penses que je devrais les attacher ou les laisser comme ça ? »

« Comme tu veux » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Allez Bella ! » elle passa une main sur sa blouse. « Faut que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là. A quoi ressemblent les filles de ta classe ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je regagnais la table pour prendre mon verre d'eau.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je pris une gorgée en attendant sa réponse.

« Je veux juste savoir comment est la concurrence. Celui avec qui je sors ce soir a à peu près ton âge. »

Je recrachais instantanément tout ce que j'avais dans la bouche. _Quoi ?!_

Renée me fixa, une main sur la hanche.

« Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de faire ça sur les meubles ? »

Je passais le revers de ma main sur ma bouche.

« Humm, désolée, pas fais exprès »

Elle considéra à nouveau sa tenue et ses cheveux.

« Je pense que je dois avoir un petit problème d'audition parce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire que ton nouveau petit ami avait mon âge ? »

Elle croisa mon regard à travers le miroir alors qu'elle mettait du rouge à lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, Bella, on sort c'est tout. »

« Maman. », j'avais pris ma voix d'adulte s'apprêtant à réprimander un enfant « c'est un gamin. C'est…malsain. »

Elle soupira avant de me faire face.

« C'est un adulte Bella. De plus, il est plus âgé que toi. »

« Plus âgé comment ? » Je fermais les yeux en croisant les doigts. « Pitié dis-moi qu'il a presque trente ans. »

« Il a 23 ans »

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux.

« Maman ! »

« Oui ? » me dit-elle avec un air innocent

« Depuis quand tu les prends au berceau ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon Bella. Je suis toujours sortie avec des hommes de mon âge et regarde où cela m'a menée. Je pense qu'il est temps d'essayer de nouvelles choses. »

« En sortant avec un gamin ? » répondis-je incrédule

« C'est un adulte. »

« Ok, ça se trouve je suis allée à l'école avec lui » Je me figeai d'horreur. « S'il te plaît dis-moi que je ne le connais pas ! »

« Je ne pense pas Bella. Il vient d'arriver d'Alaska », dit-elle, de nouveau face au miroir.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Merci mon Dieu, il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un avec qui j'avais été en cours. Cela aurait été tellement humiliant. Je pouvais imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une réunion d'anciens élèves avec lui

« Les filles vous vous rappelez de ***, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait juste trois ans de plus que nous. Vous vous souvenez nous avions toutes un béguin pour lui au lycée et nous imaginions qu'il devait embrasser super bien ? Et bien ma mère peut tout confirmer. Trop bête de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance avant qu'il ne se transforme en Ashton Kutcher ! »

Super, ça serait un souvenir tout à fait mémorable !

Ughhh…Et si cette relation marchait pour de bon et qu'elle l'épouse ? Quel sorte de toast je pourrais porter à leur mariage?

« Et bien cher beau-père, je pense que nous nous entendrons à merveille parce qu'on pourra évoquer ensemble les années 90 de notre jeunesse pendant que ma mère sera dans son rocking chair, tricotant une écharpe et fredonnant des chansons dont on a jamais entendu parler. Et pas d'inquiétude pour les enfants. Je passerai les prendre chez la nounou, pendant que tu iras voir maman à la maison de repos. »

Je me forçais à revenir au présent.

« Et si c'était une sorte de gigolo, maman ? J'en ai entendu parler récemment aux infos »

« Bella, regarde autour de toi. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et compris tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Nous n'étions pas riches, nous appartenions à peine à la classe moyenne. Renée n'était vraiment pas le genre de femmes traquées par de jeunes loups affamés.

Peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment ma mère. Beurk. J'avais une vision de lui mangeant des pots de bébé alors que j'étais moi-même un nourrisson. C'était si dérangeant. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une femme de son âge ? Ca se trouve il était défiguré ou pire encore…

Je soupirais et rendis les armes.

« Peu importe. C'est ta vie. Une seule chose, pas de détails pour celui-là, d'accord ? »

Renée se mit à rire bêtement.

« Tu aurais dû voir son torse. Il était en train de porter un pack de six lorsque je l'ai percuté… »

Je mis mes doigts dans mes oreilles.

« Je ne t'écoute pas ! Je n'entends rien ! »

Un mois plus tard

Je retirais les pâtes de l'eau bouillante avec Renée dans mon dos, examinant le tout par-dessus mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je plaçais une grosse cuillère en plastique sur le dessus.

« Des spaghettis. Les filles vont passer ce soir. »

Elle alla ouvrir le frigo.

« C'est soirée film, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Je me redressais trop vite et ma tête heurta le coin du meuble suspendu, m'arrachant un « aïe » grimaçant.

« Fais attention mon cœur »

Elle passa derrière moi pour attraper un verre.

« Devine où Edward m'emmène ce soir ? »

_Edward ? C'est qui Edward ?_ Je réfléchis un moment. Ahhhh ! Ok. Le gars avec qui elle sortait depuis un mois. Le gamin. Je ne l'avais toujours pas rencontré. J'étais surprise que cela dure encore mais j'étais heureuse pour ma mère. Elle avait l'air particulièrement épanouie. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse, ni aussi radieuse. Elle avait toujours le sourire sur son visage ces derniers temps.

« Mmmm… MacDonalds ? » répondis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres

Elle me mit une petite claque sur l'épaule.

« Non ! Tu connais ce nouveau restaurant Italien qui a ouvert il y a quelques mois ? »

Je soulevais les sourcils.

« Wouah. Impressionnant. Tu dois faire une réservation des semaines à l'avance pour pouvoir y aller. »

« Je sais. Devine qui est le propriétaire » me dit-elle en souriant

« Qui ? »

Son sourire s'élargissait.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Et bien si ! » acquiesça-t-elle en gloussant

« Il a seulement 23 ans et il possède son propre restaurant ? Tu assures maman, tu sais les choisir. »

Elle soupira rêveusement.

« Oui, je sais. J'étais au courant qu'il travaillait dans ce restaurant mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était le propriétaire. Apparemment il voulait attendre qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux avant de me le dire. »

J'hochais la tête.

« Je peux comprendre. Alors il t'emmène là-bas ce soir ? »

« Oui. » Elle marqua une pause et me fixa. « Tu cherches toujours du boulot ? »

« Maman » grommelai-je

« Quoi ? »

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas supplié pour qu'il m'embauche ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit-elle sur la défensive. « Il est possible que j'ai mentionné le fait que malgré nos recherches, tu n'aies rien trouvé et qu'il ait dit quelque chose à propos d'un éventuel poste à pourvoir. »

« Maman ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Et que va-t-il se passer si les choses tournent mal entre vous alors que je travaille pour lui ? Peux-tu imaginer à quel point les choses pourraient être inconfortables ? Il me virera probablement, il appellera tous ceux qu'il connaît pour leur dire de ne jamais m'embaucher, il va juste ruiner ma vie ! »

Renée gloussa.

« Je crois que tu t'enflammes un peu là »

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment. Je redressai la tête d'un coup.

« Attends ! »

Elle sursauta, surprise par le ton de ma voix.

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ? »

Elle me lança un regard coupable.

« Et bien…pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il m'a posé quelques questions sur toi et… »

« Il a posé des questions sur moi ? » je levais un sourcil « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur l'amour de ma vie » dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

« J'espère que tu ne lui as rien révélé d'embarrassant. »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

La sonnerie de l'entrée résonna, nous faisant tourner la tête vers la porte.

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Tu veux le rencontrer ? »

« Maman…Je…Je ne sais pas… »

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

Elle me serra mes mains si fort que j'avais envie de sauter par dessus le comptoir.

« Je suis avec lui depuis un mois et je voudrais vraiment avoir ton avis. »

Je passais timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Ok. »

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant.

« Merci mon cœur. »

Elle me poussa gentiment jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Ouvre la porte. Dis-lui que je suis prête dans 5 minutes. »

Je me retournais vers elle.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser seule avec lui ? »

« Allez Bella. » me supplia-t-elle. « Il ne va pas te mordre. En plus, je voudrais que tu lui parles un peu pour me dire ce que tu penses de lui. S'il te plaît. »

Je grommelais en traînant des pieds.

_Après tout, quel était le problème ? Tout ce que je devais faire c'est ouvrir la porte et avoir une petite discussion avec le très jeune petit ami de ma mère._

Je m'avançais de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la porte avant de jeter un coup un regard par-dessus l'épaule juste le temps de voir ma mère me faire un clin d'œil. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

OH.

MON.

DIEU.

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi…Wouah ! Je pense que je venais de tomber amoureuse. Il était grand, fin mais suffisamment musclé avec des cheveux de couleur bronze et d'incroyables yeux verts que semblaient sonder mon âme. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Il était…je n'avais même pas de mot. Wouah.

« Salut ! »

Sa voix veloutée me sortit de ma contemplation. Même sa voix était indubitablement sexy.

Un seconde. Ce n'était pas… ? C'était Edward ? Le Edward de Renée ?

« Salut ! » articulai-je

« Je suis Edward » il tendit sa main vers moi et je la fixais un peu trop longtemps avant de la serrer un peu tremblante.

« Bella. » Nos deux peaux rentrèrent en contact et je sentis un curieux courant d'électricité passer entre nous.

Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je pense qu'il a dû le sentir parce qu'il m'examina avec curiosité avant de retirer sa main. Je jetais un coup en arrière en espérant que Renée sortirait comme par magie de sa cachette. Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec Edward. Je n'avais pas envie d'être près de lui. Je ne voulais pas être attirée par le petit ami de ma mère.

ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

* * *

**Allez reviewez !!!**

**Au fait pas de panique, la suite la semaine prochaine (le week end je pense!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 La fille de ma petite amie

**Avant toute chose,**

**Un ENORME merci pour votre enthousiasme!!**

**Ca fait chaud au coeur!!**

**Je vous rappelle donc qu'il s'agit de la traduction de la fic' de Peachylicious.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

(Pour info, quand des passages me font particulièrement rire, je vous laisse des petits commentaires à côté)

**Et j'allais oublier!! Merci Drinou & Eiphose mes lectrices test!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**La fille de ma petite amie**

Edward

« Hey mec ! » me lança Emmett alors qu'il se jetait sur le canapé en décapsulant une bière, « Ce soir ya un match. »

« J'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé de le regarder seul, » répondis-je les mains sur les poches pour vérifier que j'avais tout. Portefeuilles, ok. Portable, ok. Clés de la voiture, ok. « J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. »

Emmett haussa un sourcil.

« Avec cette nana qu'on a rencontré au musée la semaine dernière ? »

J'acquiesçais en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux en bataille. C'était mon premier rendez-vous depuis ma rupture avec Tanya, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas un peu nerveux. Tanya et moi étions ensembles depuis la fac et j'envisageais sérieusement de lui faire ma demande lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé une nouvelle qui eue l'effet d'une bombe. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte de six semaines. Et où est-ce que j'étais il y a six semaines ? Je visitais l'Italie avec mon père. Sans Tanya. Class la nana, hein ?

« Mec, c'est trop cool ça ! » dit-il en posant ses pieds sur la table. « Les femmes plus mûres sont super douées au lit. »

L'image d'Emmett au lit avec une femme plus âgée m'arracha un frisson.

« Bon, je rentrerais tard. Essaye de ne pas brûler la maison. » répliquai-je en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de m'en aller.

« Chef, oui, chef. » fit Emmett mimant un garde à vous

Emmett était mon grand, et complètement irresponsable, frère. Il vivait dans un minuscule appartement avec une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Quelques mois plus tard, je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte, trempé jusqu'aux os et m'expliquant que la fille l'avait jeté dehors après une violente dispute. Je l'avais donc accueilli. Ses activités quotidiennes se résumaient à dormir toute la journée, faire la fête toute la nuit, s'empiffrer de junk food et avaler une quantité impressionnante d'alcool. Comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à ramener une fille chaque soir ? Je n'avais jamais compris.

« Oh, hé Eddie ! » Emmett agita ses doigts vers moi. Ma main sur figea sur la poignée. « Est-ce que ta nouvelle nana a une sœur… ou une fille ? » me demanda-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Si elle a une fille elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 12 ans. »

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace. « Demande pour la sœur alors. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. » lançai-je d'une voix sarcastique, avant de quitter la maison.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que je sortirai avec une femme qui avait presque 20 ans de plus que moi, mais elle avait quelque chose. Elle avait attiré mon attention tout de suite, ce qui était rare, très rare. J'étais habitué aux jeunes femmes très entreprenantes mais il m'était facile de les ignorer. La raison à cela : j'avais été en couple avec Tanya pendant 8 ans et j'étais définitivement monogame.

En fait, je les ignorais pour la simple raison qu'elles m'ennuyaient. Tanya était la seule femme avec laquelle j'avais eu une relation sérieuse et apparemment la seule de mon âge que je supportais. Je détestais ses amies si bruyantes et bavardes mais j'ai découvert que je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de femmes plus âgées. Elles étaient plus matures, et ne jouaient pas comme des gamines. Je n'étais pas sûr de fréquenter une fille de mon âge ou même plus âgée avant un bon moment. En plus Renée semblait être une personne bien. Je pouvais voir qu'il se passait un truc avec elle.

Une heure plus tard, Renée et moi marchions le long des quais, discutant de tout et de rien. Aucun sujet tabou. Nous parlions sports, films, musique, etc… Je me sentais bien et envisageais déjà de l'inviter à nouveau.

« Charlie était mon premier amour. » expliqua Renée alors que l'on s'approchait de la balustrade pour regarder l'océan et les étoiles. « Malheureusement, nous nous sommes éloignés et je voulais autre chose. J'aspirais à faire quelque chose de ma vie. Il se satisfaisait de cette existence dans une petite ville, à faire la même chose tous les jours selon un programme bien défini. J'ai pris la décision radicale de m'enfuir avec notre fille. »

Je tournais mon visage vers elle

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille. » (_N/T et là c'est le drame !!)_

Elle sourit « Elle s'appelle Bella. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

Je relevais les yeux vers les étoiles. « Est-ce qu'elle va voir son père ? »

« Avant, oui. Quand elle était plus jeune. » Elle se pencha pour respirer l'odeur de la mer mêlée à la viande grillée, popcorn et cookies. On entendait des rires et le brouhaha des voix au loin. « Elle a cessé de le voir lorsqu'elle a fini le lycée, mais Charlie vient de temps en temps. »

_Après le lycée ? Bella n'était plus une enfant alors. Etait-elle majeure ? Je sortais avec une femme qui avait une enfant majeure ?_

« Quelle âge a-t-elle ? » déglutis-je

Elle baissa la tête, manifestement gênée à l'idée de donner l'âge de sa fille.

« Elle est… plus jeune que toi. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes et je me demandais si c'était tout ce qu'elle allait me dire mais elle se remit à parler.

« J'avais bien l'intention de te dire son âge mais après sa réaction ce soir… »

Elle eut un lent haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai l'impression de faire du détournement de mineur. »

Je me tournais vers elle.

« Hé »

Je redressai son menton vers moi.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec notre différence d'âge. »

Je cherchais son regard et elle semblait être d'accord.

« Et toi ? »

Elle se dégagea doucement.

« Moi non plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Nous sommes deux adultes majeurs et vaccinés. »

Elle rougit violemment.

« Elle a 20 ans. »

20 ans ? Wow. Je m'attendais à 18. Peut-être 19. J'avais trois ans de plus que sa fille. Pas étonnant que la fille ait mal réagi. J'aurai probablement péter les plombs si Esmée m'avait dit qu'elle sortait avec un homme de mon âge.

« Elle est à la fac. », continua-t-elle « Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, c'est pourquoi elle vit encore à la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle étudie ? »

« Le journalisme. » répondit-elle rapidement.

Je hochais la tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire de plus.

Notre rendez-vous se termina quelques heures plus tard. Je la raccompagnais à sa voiture et l'embrassais sur la joue. Nous nous sommes souhaité bonne nuit et j'ai promis de l'appeler dans la semaine pour qu'on se voie à nouveau. _(N/T- courage, fuyons ! MDRRR)_

Après tout, la nuit s'était bien passée. Cependant, j'étais toujours un peu nerveux par rapport à la fille. Apparemment, elle n'approuvait pas la relation et je me demandais quelle pourrait-être sa réaction quand nous nous rencontrerons. Est-ce qu'elle allait me faire la morale parce que je sortais avec sa mère ? Me questionner sur mes intentions ? Essayer de m'empoisonner avant de faire disparaître mon cadavre dans l'océan ?

Je soupirais et pris le volant pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard**

« Alice » appelai-je depuis la cuisine en m'approchant d'une petite jeune femme devant le comptoir. « La table 12 s'est plainte d'avoir trouvé un cheveu dans la marinade. »

Alice était une nouvelle employée et une amie de longue date de la famille. Etant donné qu'on se connaissait depuis quasiment toujours, je lui avais offert du travail dès que je l'avais entendu se plaindre de ne rien trouver parce que personne n'embauchait.

Elle pointa le dessus de sa tête « je n'ai quasiment plus de cheveux ! »

« Ce n'était pas un des tiens », répondis-je avant qu'elle se mette à crier. « Il était long et blond. »

Nous nous retournions en même temps vers la serveuse qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine pour articuler un « Rosalie » à l'unisson.

Je me retournais vers Alice. « Occupe toi de ça, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je devais avoir une petite conversation avec Rosalie. Mon esprit se remémora immédiatement la nuit où j'avais dit à Renée que je ferais passer un entretien d'embauche à Bella. J'aurai bientôt une place de serveuse vacante. Je n'étais pas si strict d'habitude mais le restaurant venait d'ouvrir et nous avions une réputation à faire. Je voulais juste avoir le meilleur personnel possible. Il était hors de question d'entendre des rumeurs à propos de cheveux ou autres objets suspects au beau milieu des plats.

J'ai finalement donné un avertissement à Rosalie en lui demandant de maintenir ses cheveux loin de la nourriture. Après que Rosalie fut de nouveau en salle, je rappelai à Alice que j'allais revenir dîner avec Renée ce soir et que s'il y avait le moindre problème je serai là.

***

Je me garai devant la maison de Renée et sortis de voiture. C'était la première fois que je venais dans cette maison et cela avait l'air tout à fait correct. Un peu petit mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je traversais la route avant d'aller actionner la sonnette.

Les mains dans les poches, j'attendais pendant quelques minutes que la porte s'ouvre.

Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour la décrire. La plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue se tenait devant moi dans l'embrasure, et ma mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher. Elle avait une cascade de longs cheveux châtains et de grands yeux chocolat. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et sa mâchoire était parfaite. Elle était légèrement en contrebas. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m60. Son corps était mince et elle avait de longues jambes malgré sa taille.

« Salut » réussis-je à articuler après être sortie de ma contemplation

« Salut » répondit-elle doucement, d'un air presque… nerveux ?

Est-ce que j'étais en train de dévisager la fille de Renée ? Oh, cela allait définitivement être une relation très bizarre.

« Je suis Edward. » je lui tendis une main, qu'elle accepta après un instant.

Elle parla au moment où nos deux peaux se rencontrèrent.

« Bella. »

Un courant invisible nous parcourra quand nos deux mains se serrèrent. Paniqué, je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle avant de retirer rapidement la mienne. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir faire fonctionner ma relation avec Renée pendant que Bella était dans les environs. J'aurais dû lui demander à voir sa fille avant de continuer. J'aurais au moins anticipé le choc que j'avais ressenti.

Si la relation avec Renée ne marchait pas, il faudrait établir une règle, « Pas de fille canon », avant de sortir avec une femme.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers la maison et je me balançais d'une jambe à l'autre mal à l'aise. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se retourna vers moi et recula d'un pas.

« Est-ce que vous voulez rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde respiration. J'étais parti pour un rodéo en enfer.

* * *

A vos souris...

Un petit clic', beaucoup de bonheur!


	3. Chapter 3 Vampires et oeufs

**Bonjour, enfin bonsoir à tous!**

**Merci pour votre enthousiasme c'est très encourageant !!**

**Alors toutes mes excuses pour le délai mais ce chapitre était trèèèèssss long donc il me faut bien une semaine pour en faire quelque chose d'acceptable!**

**Au fait, petite précision de traductrice ;-) je ne fais pas de mot à mot. Je cherche avant tout à capter l'esprit du texte et afin de ne pas rendre le tout trop indigeste j'allège certains passages en évitant de faire trop de répétitions. L'anglais est une langue qui fait passer beaucoup de choses en peu de mots contrairement à la langue de Molière! **

**Je fais donc mon max pour concilier respect du texte originel et plaisir du lecteur. Justement... Bonne lecture à vous!**

**Et comme toujours, merci à Peachylicious!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Vampires et œufs**

**Bella**

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais vu Edward Cullen, le petit-ami de 23 ans de ma mère. Renée l'évoquait de temps en temps mais heureusement, je n'avais aucun contact direct avec lui et avec un peu de chance, cela continuerait comme ça. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ? Si ?

Je soupirais bruyamment avant d'écouter la pluie battre contre la vitre. Je m'étendis sur mon lit, par-dessus ma couette, pour en contempler les pieds. Ma tête plongée dans une histoire que j'avais lue un à de nombreuses reprises, mais impossible de me concentrer. Je relisais le même paragraphe pour la cinquième fois et je n'imprimais aucun mot.

J'avais faim et mon esprit me réclamait à manger. Tout particulièrement des œufs. Je m'imaginais dans la cuisine, en train de casser deux œufs avant des les regarder cuire dans une poêle et de les mettre dans ma bouche. Cette envie allait me rendre dingue mais j'avais trop peur de quitter l'espace protecteur de ma chambre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le réveil sur la table de nuit. Deux heures du matin. Je savais que Renée était à la maison… dans son lit… en train de faire Dieu sait quoi. Je l'avais entendue rentrer quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait fait du bruit en arrivant. J'avais immédiatement su qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle _l_'avait ramené ici. Pour la première fois. Et je ne l'avais pas entendu partir. Je frissonnais en imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire à ce moment précis. Ecœurant. Je grimaçais et couvrais mes yeux avec mon oreiller, comme si je pouvais effacer ces images de mon esprit.

Je me retournais dans l'autre sens, exaspérée. Je balançais le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce sans aucune intention d'être délicate. J'avais faim. Je voulais des œufs. Maintenant.

Un grognement exaspéré s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je m'extirpais de mon lit avant de gagner la porte de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je collais mon oreille contre la porte, et écoutais pour identifier un quelconque mouvement ou… gémissement. Je frissonnais une nouvelle fois, le dégoût me montant aux lèvres. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruit.

Je tournais la poignée et avançais ma tête dans le couloir sombre. Personne. Je l'ouvris en grand avant de sortir pour de bon de ma chambre. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque je passais devant la chambre de Renée en imaginant ses bras autour du corps d'Edward.

_Beurk. _

_Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !_

_C'est ta mère !_

Le plancher se mit à craquer, me faisant fermer les yeux. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu . Je continuais mon avancée avant de descendre les marches des escaliers. Une a une. Doucement et précautionneusement, de façon à ne faire aucun bruit.

J'atteignis le bas, traversais la salle à manger et m'apprêtais à atteindre la cuisine quand quelque chose me stoppa. Un mouvement imperceptible que mes yeux avaient capté et qui me fit tourner la tête. Il faisait complètement noir et je ne distinguais presque rien. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité et je pus enfin voir quelque chose sur le canapé. Oh, Dieu. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont là. Ensembles. Blottis sur le canapé. J'espère qu'ils ont leurs vêtements. Beurk ! Je ne m'assiérais plus jamais sur ce canapé à présent ! Pas question. Pas avant de l'avoir décapé et désinfecté.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et reculais jusqu'à la cuisine. Est-ce que j'allais continuer ma quête des œufs ? Ou partir en courant dans les escaliers pour me cacher ? Zut. Je voulais vraiment, mais alors vraiment mes œufs. J'en avais presque le goût à présent. Et j'étais si proche du but. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'entendent. Ils savaient probablement que j'étais là. C'était… pffff. Quel était le problème après tout ? Quand une femme veut des œufs, elle les obtient !

J'attrapais délicatement la poêle dans le placard sous la cuisinière mais mon plan ne fonctionna pas vraiment comme prévu. Au moment où je tirais cette poêle vers moi toutes les autres se sont mises à faire du bruit me faisant reculer un instant. Je retins l'ensemble des poêles au-dessus de celle que je voulais atteindre et lorsque je finis enfin par la récupérer, les autres dégringolèrent pour de bon.

Discret, Bella. Très discret.

Si Renée ne savait pas encore que j'étais dans la cuisine, elle était probablement au courant à présent. Je levais les yeux au ciel et secouais la tête. J'allais certainement entendre parler de ça demain. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Enfin, disons, tout à l'heure.

Je pris la poêle pour la placer sur la cuisinière avant de me retourner vers le frigidaire pour récupérer les précieux œufs, ainsi que tout le reste qui allait avec.

Une fois tout posé sur le plan de travail, j'ouvris la boîte d'œufs et les sortis un à un. Je les avais bien en main lorsque j'entendis quelque chose derrière moi. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine alors que je déglutis péniblement tout en me retournant. La cuisine était faiblement éclairée par la lumière située au dessus de la cuisinière et je ne pouvais pas détailler précisément l'intrus. Mais je savais parfaitement qui c'était. Et ce n'était pas la femme que j'appelais maman. C'était un homme. Un homme très très canon. Le petit ami de ma mère. Edward.

Glup…

« Heu, » articulai-je stupidement. « Salut ? »

Le coin de ses lèvres remonta légèrement et mon souffle s'accéléra (N/T : le mien aussi…LOL). Ahhhh

« Salut » répondit-il doucement.

« Je suis désolée », balbutiai-je, « Je sais qu'il est très tard. Ma mère et toi essayez probablement de dormir mais j'avais vraiment faim, alors… »

Il fit un petit sourire amusé.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour ta mère puisqu'elle est dans sa chambre à l'étage, probablement en train de dormir mais en ce qui me concerne tu ne m'as pas réveillé. J'étais déjà debout. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Je pris le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de me dire, avant d'ajouter un « oh » avec un mouvement de sourcils.

Renée était dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait… _ses petites affaires_ avant de s'enfuir dans le salon ? Ou… Peut-être… qu'il n'y avait pas eu de petits jeux sous les draps ?

Devant ma mine un peu confuse, il précisa pour expliquer sa présence: « Nous sommes allés dans un club et comme nous avions tous les deux un peu bu, un ami de Renée nous a déposé ici. »

« Oh. Je vois. Donc tu es coincé ici. »

« Jusqu'à ce que mon frère se réveille et vienne me récupérer pour aller chercher ma voiture. »

« mmm, tu n'a pas l'air saoul. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Je ne le suis pas. Juste un peu embué à vrai dire. »

Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« Des œufs. J'y pense depuis à peu près une heure. J'ai essayé de me sortir ça de la tête mais… me voilà, en train de faire des œufs… à 2h00 du matin. Donc, de toute évidence, mon obsession a eu raison de moi. »

« Est-ce que tu es enceinte ou un truc comme ça ? »

J'ai reniflé d'une façon pas vraiment féminine avant de déclarer : « Pfff. Il faudrait que je fasse l'amour pour être enceinte. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je me fige, réalisant ce que je venais de dire. L'atmosphère devint pesante alors que je retournais à ma cuisson.

Edward rompit le premier ce silence inconfortable.

« Donc, est-ce que tu te réveilles toujours à 2h00 du matin pour venir faire çà ? »

Je lui fis signe que non.

« J'étais déjà réveillée. Je ne dors pas beaucoup. »

Il s'appuya contre le meuble, fixant mes œufs en train de cuire.

« Et que fais-tu quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Je cuisine des œufs. » répliquai-je avec un petit sourire. « Ou le plus souvent, je lis. C'est ce que je faisais avant que la faim m'amène jusqu'ici. »

« Ah. Et tu lis quoi ? Jane Austen ? Danielle Steel ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel amusée. « Non, _Les vampires de Salem_ – Stephen King. »

Il approuva de la tête. « L'un de mes préférés. »

Je souris silencieusement alors que j'attrapais deux assiettes dans le meuble.

« Je l'ai lu une bonne vingtaine de fois. J'adore les vampires. J'imaginais d'ailleurs que ce garçon avec qui j'allais à l'école était… »

Je m'interrompis pour servir les œufs dans les assiettes. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui disais tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parlais déjà ? Je secouais la tête.

« Peu importe. »

« Non, dis-moi. » insista-t-il

Je baissais la tête, embarrassée et serra les lèvres avant de secouer la tête.

Je lui tendis une assiette et faillis mourir de rire en voyant sa tête du coin de l'œil. Il faisait une moue ridicule avec ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît ? » me supplia-t-il doucement

Je soupirais fortement.

« Bon. »

Je m'assis sur le plan de travail, attrapant mon assiette et pointant ma fourchette vers lui.

« Ne t'avises pas de te moquer ! »

« Promis, je ne me moquerai pas. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire

Je n'en croyais pas un mot, mais j'avais décidé de lui raconter quand même.

« Ok. Je t'ai déjà avoué que j'aimais les vampires. Disons que je suis…comment dire…un peu obsédée par eux. »

Je mordillais mes lèvres et sentis mon visage brûler.

Ce n'était pas bien. Je ne devrais pas manger des œufs au beau milieu de la nuit avec le petit ami de ma mère, pendant qu'elle était en train de dormir.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« Allez, s'il te plaît ? » il battit des cils devant moi et je ne pus retenir un large sourire.

« Je partage ce secret très embarrassant si tu m'en dis un à ton tour. »

Je mordillais à nouveau ma lèvre et gloussait comme une lycéenne complètement subjuguée par le chef de l'équipe de football.

« Ok. Tu as gagné. Je capitule. »

Il sourit triomphalement et je rougis. _Mon dieu. Ce sourire. Juste incroyable._

_Ah. Arrêtes ça. Tu franchis la ligne._

« Ok », commençai-je, « il y avait ce garçon sur lequel je craquais au lycée… »

C'était probablement mon imagination mais j'avais cru voir Edward se raidir un peu.

« Enfin, bref, j'étais vraiment très timide et bien trop effrayée pour aller lui parler de toute façon. Il y a avait quelque chose en lui qui était différent. Il était si différent et si attirant. Et pas moi. Aucune des autres filles ne faisaient attention à lui. Il n'était pas vraiment populaire. Je pense que je l'aimais bien parce qu'il était…juste lui. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce que les autres pensaient. »

Je balayais l'air d'une main.

« Je m'éloigne un peu du sujet ! Bon alors, une nuit, je me suis endormie devant un film. Un film de vampires. Et j'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve très réaliste dont je me souviens encore aujourd'hui. »

Je baissais la tête en me moquant de moi-même :

« J'ai rêvé que ce garçon passait par la fenêtre de ma chambre et se mettait à avancer à quatre pattes vers moi pour venir boire mon sang. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers un Edward amusé. Il m'encouragea à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

Ma figure devait être d'un rouge écarlate à présent.

« Donc, il s'est penché vers moi et … »

Je remarquais que les épaules d'Edward bougeaient imperceptiblement, sous l'effet du rire qu'il tentait de contenir.

« Tu as dit que tu ne te moquerais pas ! » répondis-je mi-sérieuse mi-amusée.

« Je ne me moque pas. » dit-il d'une voix tendue, manifestement en train d'essayer de se contrôler. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« S'il te plaît, continue. Donc il marchait à quatre pattes…comme un enfant ? »

Je lui jetais un regard contrarié.

« Non. Comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. »

« Il aurait peut-être pu se relever un peu pour… » un début de rire perça «…mordre…» il s'éclaircit de nouveau la voix « …ton cou ».

Ok. Il avait bien de l'alcool dans le sang. Je le fixais d'un air impassible ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »

Il finit par se calmer. Je croisais les bras devant ma poitrine en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Promis. Plus de rire. Continue, s'il te plaît » en joignant ses mains en guise de gage.

Je grommelais mais continuai quand même.

« Bon. Il _rampait_ vers moi, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge brillant et sa bouche était pleine de venin à cause de sa soif de mon sang. Je me redressais alors dans mon lit en le suppliant de ne pas me faire de mal. Il ne m'écoutait pas et continuait d'avancer alors que je m'étais réfugiée dans un coin. Il se relevait soudain immense et se baissait vers moi. Prêt à attaquer. Mais à ce moment, je me détendais et le regardais dans les yeux. Il paraissait étonné que je ne sois pas effrayée et que je ne supplie pas pour ma vie. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse avoir plein accès à mon cou et lui dis de le faire. Prends-moi (N/T hum hum…). Tue-moi. Transforme-moi. Mords-moi. »

Edward était complètement calme, ne me quittait pas des yeux, totalement absorbé par mon histoire.

« A ce moment, quelque chose l'a fait reculer. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Notre relation nous avait mené jusque là. Il était un dangereux et vil vampire et que j'étais une douce et innocente jeune femme. Mon rêve s'est transformé alors en une fresque épique et depuis cette nuit…j'ai l'habitude de l'imaginer en vampire. »

Edward restait silencieux pendant un moment, et bizarrement, sans avoir l'air de retenir un quelconque rire.

« Intéressant. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis complètement dérangée ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non pas du tout. »

Le ton de sa voix et son expression me disaient qu'il était sincère.

« A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien entendre tous les détails que tu as mis de côté. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Non, je suis sérieux. »

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je murmurais rapidement : « C'était un très long rêve. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Je souris en le regardant. Je sentais que quelque chose était en train de se passer entre nous et j'étais presque sûre qu'il l'avait senti lui aussi. J'avais complètement oublié où nous nous trouvions pendant un instant. Moi, assise sur le plan de travail avec une assiette sur les cuisses. Et lui, appuyé contre la cuisinière. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus que nous et rien d'autre.

Donc, je lui racontai. Chaque partie du rêve dont je me souvenais. Alors que j'arrivais à la fin, il me dit que je devrais en faire un roman mais ça me fit rire.

_Mais oui, bien sûr !_

Qui pourrait être intéressé par un rêve étrange, mettant en scène mon amour de lycée transformé en diabolique vampire obsédé par moi ?

« Je pense que je détesterai être un vampire. » déclara Edward en appuyant sa tête sur les coussins du canapé.

Nous avions migré vers le salon alors que j'étais au milieu de mon récit. Nous étions assis sur le canapé depuis…et bien, qui pourrait dire depuis combien de temps ? Edward était du côté gauche, sa tête penchée en arrière et ses pieds posés sur le sol. J'étais à droite, face à lui. Mes jambes étaient repliées sous moi et ma tête posée sur le sofa.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je incrédule. « J'adorerai être un vampire. Imagine une seconde toutes les choses que tu pourrais voir …et faire. Et tu ne mourrais jamais. »

« C'est bien ça le problème », expliqua Edward, « tu es supposée vieillir et mourir. Je détesterais vivre une éternité et voir les gens avec qui j'ai grandi vieillir et mourir. Et continuer à répéter ça pendant des générations. Des choses à faire, oui, mais cela deviendrait vite lassant et ennuyeux. Sans oublier le fait de passer l'éternité tout seul. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela me rendrait misérable. »

« Et bien » répliquai-je, « et si tu ne restais pas seul ? Et si tu trouvais ton âme sœur ? Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas passer l'éternité à ses côté ? »

Il renifla.

« Elle me rendrait probablement dingue et me ferait envisager le suicide pendant les 100 premières années. »

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête.

« Je deviendrais un vampire si je le pouvais. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Et de vieillir. »

Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. L'incertitude de ce qu'il va se passer ? Ou peut-être parce que le monde continuera à exister et les gens de vivre alors que je serai partie. Cela ne va pas s'arrêter pour moi. Je serai partie et tout le monde continuera à avancer. La plupart des humains ne saura même pas que j'ai existé. J'aurai juste été un individu comme un autre qui a vécu et qui est mort. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Je pense », dit-il en se redressant, « que lorsque tu vieillis et que tu acquiers suffisamment d'expérience…mourir n'est plus quelque chose de terrifiant. Après un certain temps, tu acceptes le fait que c'est ce qui arrive à toute chose vivante. Une fois que tu as vécu, après toute l'expérience acquise…tu es satisfait de partir. »

Je lui souris.

« Tu parles comme si tu avais 60 ans. »

Il hocha la tête. « J'ai juste vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. »

« Humm », je m'étais inconsciemment penchée vers lui. « Est-ce que tu pourrais, en toute honnêteté, dire que tu peux mourir demain et être content de ce que tu as obtenu de la vie ? »

Il avança d'un millimètre en ma direction.

« Non, je ne le pourrais pas. »

« Donc, comment peux-tu savoir que tu es comblé ? Même si tu as 90 ans ? »

Il soupira.

« Je ne le peux pas. Mais si tu perds ton temps à t'inquiéter à propos de la mort et de choses comme ça, tu vas passer à côté de ta vie. Relax, Bella. Et vis. Inutile de te tracasser à propos de l'inévitable. La vérité c'est que, les vampires ça n'existent pas et que nous mourrons tous. Je considère la vie comme une chance. Ne la prends pas pour acquise. Vis, tout simplement. »

Edward glissa encore un peu plus vers moi. « Prenons-le dans un autre sens… Tu es en parfaite santé et capable de faire tout ce dont tu as envie. Tu ne pars pas avec des handicaps. Il y a beaucoup de gens dehors qui n'ont pas cette chance. Même si tu ne le remarques pas, tu es une fille chanceuse. Tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ça pour acquis. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour le futur. Vis au présent. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. Ne laisse pas tes peurs te retenir. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finiras par te réveiller plus âgée et beaucoup d' opportunités ne te seront plus accessibles si tu ne suis pas tes rêves dès à présent. » Il marqua une pause. « Les rêves réalistes j'entends. Je ne pense pas que devenir vampire…ou sortir avec un vampire soit une option possible. »

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment avant que je reprenne la parole.

« Je ne suis même pas fatiguée. Et toi ? »

« Non », répondit-il en souriant.

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis réveillée et je veux faire quelque chose. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu trouves beaucoup de chose à faire à 4h00 du matin. »

« Il est 4h00, déjà ? » ma voix montait d'une octave.

« Oui m'dame. »

Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je les rouvris pour l'observer. « Ca. Nous, en train de parler. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans ? »

J'ai regardé droit devant moi.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire…tu sors avec ma mère. »

« D'habitude tu ne parles pas avec les hommes avec qui elle sort ? »

« Si, ça m'arrive. Mais, d'habitude…ils sont…plus vieux. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui pour voir sa réaction mais il avait rejeté sa tête contre le canapé avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Et je ne leur parle pas comme ça. »

J'agitai une main entre nous.

« Je ne m'assoies pas avec eux dans le salon, très tôt le matin, pour parler des vampires et de la mort. »

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

« Bon, je dois avouer que la situation est étrange. »

« Donc tu ne trouves pas ça malsain ? »

Il me regarda.

« Pas vraiment. Nous parlons c'est tout. Rien d'inhabituel à ça. »

Hummm. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas sentit à quel point j'étais bien auprès de lui. Et peut-être qu'il n'était pas attiré par moi comme je l'étais par lui, parce que de mon point de vue, tout cela n'avait rien de normal.

« Je suppose oui. » acquiesçai-je sans conviction

Il soupira en passant ses mains sur sa figure.

« Est-ce que je t'ennuies ? Préfères-tu que je… »

« Non. Reste. J'aime avoir de la compagnie. »

J'essayais de retenir mon sourire mais il fendit mon visage malgré tout.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

Il ne parla pas pendant un instant et ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer.

Il l'ouvrit à nouveau : « Je ne sais…Oh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta mère a dit que tu cherchais du travail ? »

« Oui. En quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? »

J'opinais.

« Oui, je cherche du travail. »

« Je suis sûre que tu sais déjà que je possède le restaurant sur… »

« Je sais » l'interrompis-je, « d'ailleurs comment est-ce arrivé ? je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes d'une vingtaine d'années qui possèdent leur propre restaurant. »

« J'ai repris l'entreprise familiale. Mon grand-père, du côté de ma mère, était un chef quand il avait mon âge. En vieillissant, il avait mis assez d'argent de côté pour ouvrir son propre restaurant. Ma mère y travaillait quand elle était plus jeune. Elle est naturellement devenue un chef et quand son père est décédé, elle a hérité du restaurant. Tout comme elle, mon frère et moi y avons travaillé quand nous étions au lycée. Mes parents envisageaient de me laisser l'affaire quand ils prendraient leur retraite. Mais je voulais en ouvrir un autre. Le mien. Donc après le lycée, j'ai été rendre visite à une amie de la famille. La meilleure amie de ma mère qui avait déménagé quand j'étais adolescent. Elle a une fille de mon âge et nous avions grandi ensemble. Elle m'a en quelque sorte convaincue de déménager et d'ouvrir quelque chose par ici. Donc, j'ai passé les lieux au peigne fin pour trouver l'endroit idéal et j'ai fini par le trouver. »

« Je vois. »

C'était la seule chose que je puisse dire.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà travaillé en tant que serveuse ? »

« Non, » admis-je « J'ai été vendeuse. J'ai travaillé une fois dans un deli. Mais je n'ai jamais été serveuse. J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de postuler pour ce genre de boulot dans les restaurants. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment une personne très extravertie. Je suis aussi un peu maladroite. En fait, je suis loin de la vérité. Je suis très maladroite. »

« Et bien, il y a d'autres possibilités si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le métier de serveuse. »

« Tu es en train de m'embaucher ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ? »

Je fixais mes genoux.

« Parce que tu sors avec ma mère. Et si jamais les choses tournaient mal…tu sais. »

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si les choses ne marchaient pas entre ta mère et moi. »

« Ca ne te gênera pas de me voir alors ? »

Il détourna les yeux et je remarquais une tension dans ses épaules.

« Cela risque d'être un problème. »

« Oh. Est-ce que je peux… » Je secouais la tête.

« Non, laisse tomber. »

« Est-ce que quoi ? » demanda-t-il ignorant mon « laisse tomber ».

« Rien. »

« Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, Bella. »

Mon cœur s'emballa quand il prononça mon nom. J'aimais entendre mon nom glisser sur sa bouche.

« Je ne peux pas te demander ça. C'est hors de propos. »

« Dis toujours. »

J'éclaircis ma voix et le regardais, nerveuse.

« Tu sors avec ma mère », les yeux ronds, « Tu sors avec ma mère. Tu comprends. Enfin. Je voulais savoir…hum…pourquoi ? »

Je vis une émotion passer dans ses yeux et j'ouvris rapidement la bouche pour parler à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas à me répondre. C'était brutal. »

« Non, c'est bon. »

« C'est juste que ma mère est bien plus âgée que toi. Mais, sincèrement, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. »

« Ca va Bella. »

Il pivota entièrement vers moi et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'aurai probablement été contrarié si j'avais découvert que ma mère sortais avec un homme bien plus jeune qu'elle. »

Il éclaircit sa voix.

« J'ai l'habitude de sortir … avec des femmes plus âgées. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse avec une femme et elle avait mon âge. Après que nous ayons rompu, c'était difficile de trouver une personne qui m'intéresse vraiment. Et puis j'ai rencontré Renée et…ça a…fonctionné. »

« Oh » répondis-je calmement, « Tu dois vraiment l'apprécier, ma mère. »

Il paraissait mal à l'aise et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« Elle est chouette. »

« C'est sûr, tout le contraire de moi » acquiesçai-je avec un pauvre sourire

Le constat me frappa en pleine figure. Renée et moi n'avions rien en commun. S'il l'appréciait…il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse m'apprécier.

_Attends._

_Pourquoi cela te préoccupe ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens jalouse et contrariée ? Même s'ils rompaient, il serait intouchable. Tu ne sors pas avec l'ex petit-ami de ta mère. Cela ne se peut pas. C'est contraire aux règles des relations mère-fille.

Je soupirais. _Quelqu'un _là-haut avait vraiment envie de me torturer en agitant cet homme inaccessible devant moi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je descende lui parler ? Avant, il me plaisait physiquement. Mais maintenant…c'était _lui_. Lui tout entier. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que sa personnalité puisse être encore plus _belle_ que son apparence.

J'avais juste envie de me cogner la tête contre la table basse.

« Tu n'es pas mal. » déclara-t-il calmement

Je rougis et baissai mon visage. _Pas mal_. C'était sa manière de dire que j'étais juste potable ?

« Parle-moi de toi, Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Je commence par quoi alors ? » répliquai-je en rigolant

« Film préféré ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire

Et nous avons commencé à parler de nos goûts en matière de films et de musique. Nous avions des centres d'intérêts communs mais bien sûr nous avions quelques divergences. Nous avons donc passé le plus clair de la nuit à parler, rire et à plaisanter.

J'ai fermé les yeux en bâillant. Edward fit un léger mouvement de son côté et j'ouvris un œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il se tortillait pour attraper son portable dans le noir. Il réussit à l'attraper et l'alluma.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons parlé si longtemps. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »Demandai-je en bâillant à nouveau

Il bâilla à son tour et reposa son téléphone sur la table.

« Presque 6h30. »

« C'est pas possible ! » Je me levais d'un bond et courut vers la cuisine pour regarder l'horloge du micro-onde. _Punaise_. Il était vraiment 6h30.

Comment diable était-il possible d'avoir passé tellement d'heures à parler, alors qu'il me semblait être là depuis à peine une demi-heure, voire une heure ?

Je fis demi-tour pour retourner dans le salon pour voir Edward qui s'était endormi. J'avais une furieuse envie de prendre mon appareil photo. Il avait l'air incroyablement adorable, jeune et innocent.

« Maman va probablement se réveiller dans peu de temps. »

Ses mots eurent à peine le temps de sortir de ma bouche que je fus soudain tout à fait réveillée. Maman. Edward lui appartenait. Il était à elle. Pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pendant ces quelques heures. Tenté d'en apprendre plus sur mon futur beau-père ? Mais je ne le voyais comme une potentielle figure paternelle. Les choses dont nous avions parlés…la façon très libre et naturelle avec laquelle nous nous étions livrés. C'était bien plus intime. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un des petits-amis de Renée. Jamais.

Edward marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et je n'avais pas réalisé que je souriais bêtement depuis quelques secondes. Il était si fatigué. Je remontais le drap pour le recouvrir. Au moment de partir, je sentis une main autour de mon poignée qui me tirait vers le bas. Je tombais à genoux et m'assis près d'un Edward presque endormi.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pleins d'une telle intensité que j'en oubliai presque de respirer. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes à me fixer avant d'articuler :

« J'aurai aimé te rencontrer avant. » Il avait dit cela si doucement que je l'avais à peine entendu.

Avant que je puisse répondre, il avait fermé ses yeux et l'instant d'après je sus qu'il s'était endormi. Figée dans cette position, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui. _J'aurai aimé te rencontrer avant_. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Me rencontrer avant qui ? Avant Renée ? Pourquoi voulait-il m'avoir rencontrée avant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens s'il voulait juste être mon ami. Alors…est-ce qu'il… en désirait plus? Non. Cela devait être autre chose. Nous nous connaissions à peine. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que nous nous parlions.

J'entendis le plafond craquer me signalant que Renée était réveillée. Etant donné le bruit, elle venait à peine de sortir de son lit. Je gravis les escaliers à toute vitesse pour me ruer dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte avant de me laisser glisser le long pour m'asseoir sur le plancher. Non seulement Edward Cullen était canon. En plus il était intéressant. Je voulais le détester. Il fallait que je le déteste. Mais punaise, je ne le haïssais pas. Pas même un tout petit peu. Je crois même que…je l'aimais bien…beaucoup. Mauvaise idée.

J'attendis que la douche se mette en route pour attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et composer un numéro que je connaissais par cœur depuis mes 6 ans. Il était très tôt et je savais que j'allais le réveiller.

« Allo? » grommela une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Jasper, c'est moi. »

« Bella ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je secouais la tête même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Rien. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a problème ? »

« Parce que je te connais depuis l'âge de 14 ans et que je peux savoir rien qu'au son de ta voix si quelque chose cloche. Sans oublier le fait que tu m'appelles aux aurores. Donc accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je soupirais. « Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward. »

J'entendis les draps se froisser à l'autre bout du fil. « Edward ? »

« Mais oui, tu sais…Edward. Le Edward de Renée. Je t'en ai parlé. »

« Pas vraiment. Tu as évoqué le nouveau trip « prédateur » de ta mère et c'est tout. »

« Bien. Tu te souviens que j'ai mentionné le fait qu'il était canon. Et bien ce soir, pour la première fois d'ailleurs, j'ai eu une conversation avec lui. Et Jasper…Oh mon dieu ! Il est merveilleux. Il est incroyable. Il est juste…parfait. Et je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau de toute ma vie. »

« Pfff. Bien sûr que si, tu m'as rencontré moi. »

Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Jasper, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

J'entendis pousser un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu n'as qu'à le traiter comme tous les autres gars qui sont sortis avec ta mère. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il a mon âge. Je suis attirée pas lui. Vraiment très attirée. Tu sais à quel point c'est rare pour moi. »

« Bella, c'est malsain de fantasmer sur le petit ami de ta mère. Tu es en train de compromettre ta relation avec elle en pensant de cette façon à ce mec. »

Je grognais dans le téléphone avant de rouler sur le lit.

« Je sais. Tu as raison. Mais _comment _suis-je censée faire pour l'ignorer ? Il sort avec ma mère. Il va sûrement venir à la maison de plus en plus souvent. »

« Bella, tu t'écoutes un peu ? Il sort avec Renée. Renée. Pas toi. Ta mère. Tu vas te sortir ça de la tête. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. »

Je lançais un regard furieux à mon portable. « Merci, Jasper, tu m'aides beaucoup là. »

« J'essaye Bella. Tu dois te rentrer dans le crâne que tu ne l'auras jamais. A moins que tu envisages d'avoir une aventure avec le copain de ta mère. Et si cela arrive, qu'est-ce que cela t'apprendras sur lui ? Qu'il est capable de tricher ? Avec la fille de sa petite amie ? Ce n'est pas le genre de personne avec laquelle tu voudrais être, non ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Nous n'allons pas avoir une aventure. Il ne pense pas à moi de cette façon de toute manière. »

« J'espère bien, ça serait dégoûtant. »

« Cela sera serait dégoûtant s'il avait 50 ans. Il n'a que trois ans de plus que moi. »

« Bella est-ce que tu veux sortir avec un homme qui couche avec ta mère ? »

« C'est…ew…Jasper. Beurk. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en soient à ce stade. Il dormait sur le canapé et elle était dans sa chambre. »

« Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils n'aient pas déjà dormi ensemble. Renée n'est plus vierge depuis longtemps. »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas une cigogne qui m'a déposée devant le porte de la maison ? » feignant un cri d'horreur

« Bella » je pouvais sentir l'agacement dans sa voix.

« Désolée. Mais sérieusement, Jasper, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu _dois_ m'aider ! »

« Tu ne vas pas aimer mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-il possible que je finisse ma phrase sans que tu me pose des questions ? »

Je me mis à bouder en silence.

« Enfin. » dit-il après un moment.

« Hey ! » répliquai-je offensée

«

Je n'obtins que du silence.

« Désolée. Continue. »

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Avant toute chose, il faut que tu mettes de la distance entre lui et toi. C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Edward ? »

« Bien. Tu arrêtes de parler à Edward pendant la nuit. Aucune conversation personnelle. Deuxièmement, si tu veux le sortir de ton esprit, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose que tu vas détester. »

Je déglutis. J'étais prête. Je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Il va falloir que tu te trouves un petit-ami. »

Tout sauf _ça_.

« Jasper, les seuls garçons qui m'aient jamais invitée étaient flippants avec un égo démesuré et alors genre premier de la classe qui le prenaient très mal quand je déclarais vouloir être leur amie.

« Ok, inscris-toi sur un site de rencontres. »

« Tu ne peux pas être en train de me dire ça ?! »

« Quel est le problème Bella ? »

« Je ne veux pas que ma photo traîne sur internet sur un site de rencontres ! Les gens pourraient la voir ! »

« C'est le but. »

« Des gens que je _connais_ pourraient la voir ! Et si Edward la voyait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sur ce genre de sites ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que quelqu'un qu'il connaît pourrait y aller. »

Une idée très bizarre était en train de germer dans mon esprit.

« Et si son _père_ y allait et que je commence à sortir avec lui…et qu'il me ramène chez lui pour me présenter sa famille…et là boom…Edward ! »

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de sortir avec un homme plus âgé ? » me dit-il blasé

« Et bien…non. »

« Arrêtes de penser Bella. Mise en route de l'opération « trouver un sucre d'orge pour Bella » »

« Pas question. Si tu l'appelles comme ça et bien je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. »

« Est-ce que tu veux arrêter de penser au petit-ami de ta mère ? »

Je soupirais.

« Oui »

« Très bien. A présent tais-toi et écoute. Je suis en train de te créer un compte. »

Je grommelais.

« Ca suffit Swann. Bon, quel type d'hommes t'intéresse ? Le poids, la couleur des cheveux… »

Et il continua à me poser toute une série de questions stupides auxquelles je répondais. Cela allait être une longue journée.

* * *

**Just one click :-p**


	4. Chapitre 4 Intervention du meilleur ami

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu long entre deux publications mais bon, j'essaye de faire au mieux...**

**J'ai deux autres fics et des obligations à côté...  
**

**Allez, un petit chapitre juste pour vous, parce que vous le valez bien!!**

**Je vous rappelle qu'il ne s'agit que d'une traduction de la merveilleuse fic de Peachylicious!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Intervention du meilleur ami**

« Bon, voyons voir tes réponses », dit Jasper à l'autre bout du fil. « Tu recherches un homme avec des cheveux châtains/roux, des yeux verts, d'environ 1m80, mince mais musclé…intéressé par les histoires de vampires…blablabla. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu _trop_ précise ? »

Est-ce que c'était réellement la description que j'avais donnée ? Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais en train de décrire Edward. Il a posé les questions une par une et j'ai répondu. C'est mon inconscient qui avait parlé.

« En fait, il _existe_ une personne qui correspond à cette description… » répondis-je

« Edward ? » termina-t-il

« Oui » acquiesçai-je dans un murmure

« Ca suffit Bella. »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus d'Edward.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Plus d'Edward » ?»

« Il n'est pas question que tu le revois. »

« Et bien », répliquais-je d'une voix sévère, « depuis que j'ai eu 21 ans, _papa_, je pense avoir gagné le droit de décider qui je veux voir ou pas. »

« Tu veux sciemment essayer de ruiner ta relation avec Renée ? Elle est ta mère. » Jasper était en mode monologue. « Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Bella ? Tu vas faire éclater ta famille si tu ne te sors pas ce truc de ta tête. Ecoute-moi bien, ok ? »

Je maugréais dans mon coin.

« Bella ? »

« Oui, j'écoute. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je te connais depuis un sacré bout de temps et tu me prends la tête comme pourrait le faire une sœur. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Très bon départ Jasper, vraiment ! »

« Chut. Je te connais par cœur. Je t'ai vu rire, ensuite pleurer avant de rire à nouveau et pleurer encore une fois. Je connais toutes les moindres petites choses que tu as expérimentées. J'étais là quand tu as découvert qui tu étais officiellement une femme, capable d'avoir des enfants. Le truc, c'est que je te connais. Mieux que n'importe qui, à part Renée. Elle et moi on est les seules personnes au monde qui pourraient écrire la biographie complète d'Isabella Marie Swann. »

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux et écoutais Jasper. Il disait vrai. Je n'étais vraiment moi-même qu'avec ces deux personnes. Je me protégeais toujours lorsque j'étais avec d'autres. Sauf avec Edward. Je m'étais mise à nue et j'avais été honnête avec lui. Pas aussi libérée qu'avec Jasper. Mais quand même, j'avais eu une seule conversation avec lui et je lui avais dit le fond de ma pensée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le faire avec la majeure partie des gens.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber », continua-t-il, « mais je ne resterais pas là sans rien faire à te regarder foutre en l'air ta relation avec Renée. Je t'empêcherais d'aller plus loin avec son petit-ami. Je le ferais parce que je suis ton ami et que je m'inquiète pour toi. Les vrais amis ne laissent pas leurs amis coucher avec les copains de leurs parents. »

« Et si jamais je devais rencontrer Edward, Jasper ? » lui demandai-je

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne crois pas en une quelconque destinée. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas. Tu penses que nous faisons tous nos choix en parfaite connaissance de cause et ce qui nous arrive n'est que le résultat de ces choix. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil rageur en direction du mur, en imaginant qu'il s'agissant de Jasper. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il me connaissait aussi bien ? A croire que je pensais à voix haute.

« Arrête d'être aussi sarcastique. Réfléchis à ça pendant une minute. Renée ne sort jamais avec des hommes aussi jeunes. Ils ont été poussés l'un vers l'autre. Et si le but de tout ça était finalement qu'il me rencontre ? »

« Tu regarde beaucoup trop de films » me dit-il d'un ton sans ironie. « Ils sont allés l'un vers l'autre parce qu'il y a une attraction mutuelle. Il y a une alchimie. Ils s'apprécient, Bella. Ta mère n'est pas là pour sortir avec un gars de façon à le mener jusqu'à toi. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me faire la morale et me dire à plutôt à quel point c'est injuste que ma mère ait trouvé un mec fantastique, le seul que je veuille ? »

« Non, Bella. » Sa voix était sans appel. « Depuis les 14 ans que nous nous connaissons, est-ce que j'ai, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, édulcoré la réalité ? Je suis direct. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que tu es venue me demander conseil. Je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. »

« Tu n'est pas bien haut sur mon échelle d'amour en ce moment. » grommelai-je

« Je suis ton mec numéro un. Pas la peine de nier. »

« T'as qu'à croire », entre deux bâillements, « Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Est-ce que je peux aller dormir à présent ? »

« Non Bella. Il n'est pas question que tu dormes. »

Il me sembla que son ton était sarcastique mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour y faire attention.

« hum ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes si tu peux aller dormir. Mon dieu, les femmes. Va dormir. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. »

« Mmmm, » je baillais à nouveau. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne journée », corrigea-t-il

« Bien sûr. Je te parle plus tard. Bye. »

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre.

Le manque de sommeil m'assomma sévèrement et j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à écouter Jasper à la fin de notre conversation. Je voulais juste dormir. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

******************************************

J'étais soudain secouée. Le lit faisait des bonds de haut en bas. J'entrouvris les yeux, ma vue était trouble.

« Tremblement de terre ! »

« Non », j'entendis une voix masculine, « Tempête Jasper »

Ma vue devenait plus claire et je roulais sur le côté pour regarder Jasper qui était accroupi sur mon lit, et sautillant dessus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu ne peux pas laisser une fille garder les yeux fermer encore un peu ? »

« Cela fait 6 heures que tu dors. Il est temps de te lever. »

« _Pourquoi_ ? » grommelai-je

« Parce que je te le dis. »

Il tira sur ma couette et essaya de me mettre hors du lit mais j'esquivais ses attaques.

« Hey ! Jasper ! Et si j'avais été toute nue ! »

« Je serais devenu aveugle. »

Je plissais les yeux vers lui.

« Comme si tu n'étais pas curieux. »

« Je t'ai vue en bikini tellement de fois que je ne les compte même plus. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Je ne veux pas te voir nue Bella. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? »

« Tu as un rendez-vous ce soir. »

Cette information requérait toute mon attention. Je me redressais pour m'asseoir.

« Quoi ? Avec qui ? Comment ? Quand ? »

« Je t'ai bien dit que je t'avais enregistrée sur un site de rencontre. »

« Je ne pensais pas que cela irait _aussi_ vite ! » râlai-je

« Sérieusement, Bella, » il secoua la tête. « Cela ne prend pas 3 mois pour créer un profil et retenir l'attention des mecs au taquet de Seattle. »

« Oh mon dieu. Jasper, je te jure que si tu m'as inscrit sur un site porno… Je serais tellllleeeeeement en colère que je te fracasserais un bâton sur le dos. »

Il me fixait incrédule.

« Tu me connais mieux que ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée sur ce genre de sites. Peu importe, les mecs qui voulaient juste coucher avec moi ont été recalés face à mon scanner personnel. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui. Donc si tu es d'humeur sexuelle, tu vas devoir m'appeler afin que je rappelle les mecs éjectés. Fais gaffe à ce qu'il soit propre. Pas de trous dans le préservatif. Et c'est parti. »

« Ravie de voir l'intérêt que tu portes à ma vie sexuelle. »

« Tu n'as _pas _de vie sexuelle. » me rappela-t-il. « Pas encore. Mais si jamais tu as des besoins urgents laisse-moi savoir. »

« Mai oui, tu peux être sûr que tu seras le dernier à être au courant. »

« Je prends juste soin de toi, miss » précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant

« Tu rends tout cela encore plus flippant en disant que tu me considères comme ta sœur » j'eus un petit mouvement de recul

« Les frères font ce genre de trucs. » insista-t-il

« Ils ne vont pas jusqu'à vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de trous dans les préservatifs du petit-ami de leur sœur. »

« Ils devraient. »

« Ils ne le font pas. »

« Comment le sais-tu, tu n'as pas de frère. »

« Ouais, et bien, si j'en avais un, il ne me demanderait pas de l'appeler au moment où j'envisage de conclure avec un mec. »

Jasper frissonna.

« Quoi ? »

« J'essayais juste d'imaginer cette fameuse conversation. » dit-il en frissonnant à nouveau.

« Flippant hein ? »

« Très » acquiesça-t-il

« Ouais. Donc ça ne te dérange pas si j'annule le plan « appeler Jasper avant de me lâcher »?

« Pas du tout. »

Il marqua une pause et me regardait comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

« Mais ils doivent impérativement passer par le scanner meilleur ami si les choses deviennent sérieuses. »

« Marché conclu. » répondis-je rapidement. « Mais, pas besoin d'espérer de travaux pratiques ce soir. »

« Pourquoi pas. Tu ne sais même pas avec qui tu sors ce soir. »

Je soupirais.

« Avec qui est-ce que je sors ce soir ? »

« Son nom est Eric. Ce n'est pas Edward mais il est pas mal. »

« Tu as l'intention de me prendre la tête avec cette histoire pendant des années n'est-ce pas ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« En plein dans le mile. J'ai déjà réécrit mon discours pour ton futur mariage en l'incluant dedans. »

« Je n'entends pas sonner les cloches dans un futur proche. »

« Cela arrivera un jour. Ton futur mari va tout savoir à propos de ton béguin pour le petit-ami de ta mère. »

Je sautai hors du lit, attrapai Jasper et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Je retourne dormir. Mon rendez-vous n'a lieu que ce soir. Donc, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Jasper agita son doigt devant moi.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, Miss Swan. »

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Whitlock ? »

« J'ai promis à Renée que nous la rejoindrions pour déjeuner. »

« Annule. Ou mieux vas-y avec elle. Sans moi. »

« Edward sera là. »

Mes yeux se rétrécirent. Jasper haussa les épaules et se tourna à moitié vers la sortie.

« Et bien, si tu ne veux pas venir, je pense que je vais devoir faire la connaissance d'Edward sans toi. Et je vais pouvoir lui raconter toutes sortes d'histoires particulièrement humiliantes à ton sujet qui l'empêcheront à tout jamais de fantasmer sur toi. »

Je secouais la tête, furieuse.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Il me jeta un regard innocent.

« Et bien, s'il n'y a personne pour m'en empêcher… »

Il fit à nouveau un pas vers la sortie.

Je courus après lui et le poussai dans ma chambre.

« Laisse-moi prendre une douche rapide. Je suis prête dans 20 minutes. »

Il afficha un sourire triomphal.

« Ca aurait pu être drôle. »

Je pointais mon doigt en sa direction.

« N'envisage même pas de me mettre mal à l'aise, Jasper Whitelock. Je suis sérieuse. Tu pourras oublier ton titre de meilleur ami si tu fais quelque chose de stupide. »

Il leva les mains en signe de rémission.

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Mais je vais te surveiller comme un oiseau de proie de façon à ce que tu ne fasses pas un mouvement vers le petit-ami de ta mère. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais parler de lui comme « petit-ami de ma mère » ?! Tu me fais me sentir malsaine. »

« Fantasmer sur_ le mec de ta mère_, c'est malsain. »

Je lui jetais un regard incendiaire avant d'allumer ma penderie pour attraper un pantalon avant de passer la tête vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte, je fis un _pssst_ pour attirer l'attention de Jasper.

Il sortit sa tête de ma chambre et attendit pour entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

« Est-ce qu'il est déjà là ? » murmurai-je

Jasper secoua la tête.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Renée a dit qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe avant de refermer la porte et sauter dans la douche.

************************

A peu près 20 minutes plus tard, j'étais habillée, les cheveux séchés. Je quittais la salle de bain pour entrer dans ma chambre. Jasper était en travers de mon lit en train de jouer avec un truc jaune, très fille.

« Je suis prête », annonçai-je pour attirer son attention

Il se releva et me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes plus ce truc ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il me montra l'objet jaune avec lequel il jouait. C'était une barrette pour petite fille, avec des paillettes et un papillon sur le dessus.

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus 8 ans. »

« Je l'aime bien. », dit-il en la fixant. « C'est mignon. Tu devrais la mettre. »

« Je pense que je peux vivre sans » dis-je en levant un sourcil

« Allez Bella » il se leva et vint près de moi « Porte-là. Tu es jolie avec. »

« Jasper, tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper. »

Soudain, j'ai été frappée par un flashback. Quand Jasper et moi avions environ 7 ans, nous sommes allés rendre visite à sa mère dans la maison de repos où elle travaillait, pendant sa pause-déjeuner. Comme nous étions des enfants, nous avions décidés de courir partout pour ensuite jouer à cache-cache. Je cherchais partout un endroit où me cacher pendant que Jasper comptais jusqu'à 30. J'ai trouvé une porte légèrement entrouverte, la chambre appartenait à l'une des pensionnaires les plus âgées, je me glissais à l'intérieur. Les résidents avaient l'habitude de circuler entre les couloirs et laissaient leurs portes ouvertes. Ils semblaient apprécier notre présence. Donc, c'est sans aucune hésitation que j'allais me cacher dans cette fameuse chambre.

Je souris à la femme assise dans sa chaise et regardant la télévision. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais les rayons du soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre. Elle me regarda et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui murmurai que j'étais en train de me cacher et elle m'a juste sourie.

Je me suis glissée sous le lit et pouffait de rire en voyant passer les chaussures de Jasper. Après quelques minutes, je quittais ma cachette et décidai de rejoindre Jasper. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer. Apparemment, ma barrette était tombée et je l'avais oubliée dans la chambre.

Au moment où j'arrivai sur le palier, la femme me courut après et voulut me remettre ma barrette. Elle me fit un sourire édenté tout en essayant de la réajuster dans mes cheveux, mais je lui ai dit d'arrêter et que je n'en voulais plus. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas qu'elle la mette dans mes cheveux. Elle me terrifiait.

Mais elle insistait en disant que j'étais plus jolie avec. Jasper m'a finalement aperçu et a couru vers moi. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais elle me suivait tout en répétant que cette barrette me rendrait plus jolie.

J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit-là. Cette femme était un zombie, et au moment où elle touchait mes cheveux, elle arrachait mon nez et essayait de manger le reste de mon corps, avec cette même litanie : « cette barrette irait très bien sur toi. ».

J'avais fait l'erreur de raconter cette histoire à Jasper et il n'arrêtait pas de me charrier avec ça quand nous étions plus jeunes. Et apparemment il n'avait pas oublié.

« Jasper », menaçai-je, revenue au présent, « laisse cette chose loin de moi.»

Il me fit un sourire inquiétant et me bloqua dans un coin de la chambre.

« Allez Bella. Tu aurais l'air si mignonne. Laisse-moi te la mettre. » Il plongea sa tête vers moi de façon à ce que sa bouche soit près de mon nez.

« Pas question », criai-je mi-terrorisée mi-amusée. Je le bousculais avant de courir hors de la chambre.

Il me suivait. « Je veux juste te mettre ta barrette. Laisse-moi la poser sur ta magnifique chevelure. »

Je courrais dans les escaliers, Jasper dans mes talons.

« Maman, aide-moi ! » criais-je dans les escaliers

Jasper et moi étions morts de rire lorsque soudain je marquai un arrêt, figée dans mon élan. Jasper, qui courrait derrière moi, ne s'attendit pas à me voir m'arrêter aussi brusquement.

Edward était debout près de la porte d'entrée me regardant fixement. Il avait à moitié enlevé sa veste. Il s'était apparemment arrêté en nous voyant descendre les escaliers. Nos yeux se croisèrent pendant une seconde avant qu'il rompe le contact et reprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Renée sortit de la cuisine et nous sourit.

« J'étais sur le point de vous appeler pour vous dire de descendre. »

Elle se retourna vers Edward.

« Edward, tu as déjà rencontré ma fille Bella. Et le jeune homme qui est en train de la torturer c'est Jasper. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas passer 24 heures sans essayer de donner une crise cardiaque à Bella. » dit-il avec un large sourire.

« Tu ne serais pas le Jasper que j'aime et que je connais si tu ne le faisais pas », répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayais de lui faire cette fois-ci ? »

« Lui rappeler l'histoire de la barrette. »

« Ah oui ! »

Renée marqua une pause avant de rigoler.

« Je m'en souviens de celle-là. Mon pauvre bébé n'a pas pu dormir sans la lumière pendant toute une semaine après ce cauchemar. »

Je baissais la tête, gênée. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un dieu grec était debout juste devant eux ?! Je passais une main nerveuse sur mon front et jetais un regard en coin à Jasper. Il affichait un air satisfait. Petit con.

« Pas d'inquiétude, je reste toujours pour réconforter ma petite femme. »

Petite femme ? Mais que diable lui arrivait-il ? Il essayait de faire comme si j'étais hors de contrôle. Mais j'avais une autre idée en tête.

« Ca serait comme un inceste Jazz »

« Inceste ? »

« Tu es presque mon frère », répondis-je en souriant, « Tu le sais bien. Tu m'as appelé ta sœur il y a quelques minutes, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Bien, » il se tourna vers Renée, « on devrait y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que Bella soit en retard pour son rendez-vous de ce soir. »

Je le détestais. Je le détestais vraiment.

« Rendez-vous ? » demanda Renée.

Je n'avais pas manqué de noter que sa voix était montée d'une octave, probablement grisée par l'espoir.

« Rien de bien important maman. Répondis-je rapidement essayant d'ignorer mon inconfort.

« Ils ne se sont jamais vu. C'est un rendez-vous mystère. »

Edward prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Est-ce que c'est sûr ? »

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers lui.

« Tout ira bien », répondit Jasper un peu trop brusquement.

«Est-ce que tu vas y aller avec elle ? »

« Non, c'est une grande fille. Elle peut gérer ça. »

Edward haussa les sourcils. « Tout cela me semble un peu dangereux. On ne peut faire confiance à personne de nos jours. »

« J'ai été à de nombreux rendez-vous de ce genre. Personne n'a essayé de m'attaquer », précisa Renée. « Bella est une fille très intelligente. Si elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas, elle s'en ira. »

Edward ne semblait pas satisfait par cette réponse. « Je pense quand même que quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner. »

Jasper s'approcha de moi et passa une main sur mes épaules.

« Je ne serais pas loin si elle a besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas être collée à ses basques pendant son rendez-vous. Ils pourraient avoir des idées et je ne suis pas certain que mon estomac puisse supporter la vision de Bella en train de se trémousser avec un mec. »

Je couvris mon visage avec mes mains. J'allais tuer Jasper.

« Est-ce qu'on peux y aller maintenant ? » demandais-je, la voix étouffée à cause de mes mains.

« Bien sûr, tout le monde est prêt ? »

_Ouf_

Nous suivîmes Edward à l'extérieur jusqu'à sa Volvo. Il s'installa derrière le volant et Renée à ses côtés, Jasper et moi, à l'arrière. J'avais choisi la place juste derrière Renée comme ça je pouvais facilement observer Edward. Mon dieu. Il était parfait.

Jasper se racla la gorge en me jetant un regard sévère. Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortis mon portable pour faire semblant d'écrire un texto.

Après quelques minutes, mes yeux se recentrèrent sur la voiture lorsque je vis un mouvement. Renée avait posé sa main sur celle d'Edward. Sa main qui était libre quelques minutes avant, posé sur sa cuisse, recouvrait maintenant celle de Renée. Génial.

Edward retourna sa main et leurs deux paumes se touchaient à présent, pour se resserrer l'une sur l'autre. Je sentis un frisson de jalousie me parcourir. Je me forçai à regarder ailleurs. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affectait autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je laissais cet homme consumer chacune de mes pensées ?

Jasper sentit mon désarroi et au lieu de me taquiner, il prit ma main pour me rassurer. Il pouvait être un vrai petit con par moment, mais il savait que tout ceci était difficile pour moi et il essayait juste d'être un ami à ce moment précis. Je soupirais en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Jasper pencha la sienne en ma direction.

Je regardais droit devant moi et remarquai que les yeux d'Edward dans le rétroviseur, pointés sur moi. Je me raidis, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement, il regardait déjà ailleurs.

C'était si inconfortable. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et fixait le ciel maussade. Il allait pleuvoir plus tard dans la journée, c'était certain. Rien de surprenant. Quand est-ce qu'il ne pleuvait pas ?

Je regardais les immeubles défiler en tentant de sortir Edward de mes pensées. Il était dans cette voiture, tenant la main de Renée devant moi. Si ça ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il ne serait jamais à moi, autant dire que j'étais aveugle.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, Edward se gara sur le parking d'un restaurant et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je marchais le plus près possible de Jasper, à tel point que nos mains se frôlaient. J'avais besoin de réconfort, surtout en voyant Edward passer sa main autour de la taille de Renée et elle faire de même. J'ai gémi doucement et Jasper m'a embrassée le haut de ma tête.

« Tout ira bien. » me promit-il « Il faut que tu vois ça. Je suppose que tu ne les as jamais vus si intimes avant. Imagine ce qu'il se passe en privé. »

J'entrouvris la bouche en fixant Jasper.

« Beurk ! Tu n'es vraiment pas d'une grande aide. »

« Oh que si bien au contraire. » assura-t-il « Tu ne l'oublieras pas que si tu les vois ensemble…et si tu visualises ce qu'ils font quand ils sont seuls. »

Je le repoussais violemment mais il me ramena à ses côtés.

« Tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles. »

« A toi de gérer les choses, Bell's »

Nous arrivâmes à la porte de Edward la garda ouverte pour nous. Quel gentleman. Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit. Jasper me donna un coup de coude.

« Hey ! »

« Arrêtes de flirter. » murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'Edward n'entende pas.

« Je ne flirtais pas. J'essayais juste d'être polie », répondis-je en murmurant à mon tour.

Nous nous sommes approchés de l'hôtesse qui nous a menés à une table dans le milieu du restaurant. Après avoir passé commande, j'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais en cours de trajet, j'ai trébuché et rencontré par malchance une serveuse portant un plateau de boissons. J'avais maintenant un daiquiri fraise dégoulinant partout sur moi.

Cela allait être une catastrophe. Je le savais.

* * *

**Just one green click!...**


	5. Chapter 5 Premier Rendezvous

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience!**

**Un immense merci également pour toutes vos reviews ^^**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais ****malheureusemen****t on ne fait pas toujours comme on veut !**

**Allez stop le blabla, bonne lecture et bon Week-end!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

**Premier Rendez-vous**

**Bella**

Je frottais nerveusement une serviette en papier humide sur mon t-shirt en col v, qui avait été blanc, un jour. Il était foutu. Complètement foutu. Je ne pouvais pas revenir à table avec cette énorme tache rouge au beau milieu. C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas mis un débardeur en dessous ou pris une veste ?! Attend. Un débardeur. Jasper en porte toujours un.

Je farfouillais pour trouver mon portable et lui envoyai un texto.

_Salut. _

J'attendis impatiemment que mon téléphone bip en réponse.

Ce qu'il fit après 30 secondes.

_Salut. Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu m'envoies un message alors qu'on est dans le même immeuble ? J._

_Je suis dans les toilettes. J'ai eu un petit accident._

_Ramène tes fesses ici avant que ta mère commence à flirter avec moi. J._

Je levais les yeux au ciel et répondis.

_Hahaha. Très drôle. J'ai besoin de ton aide._

Bip.

_Tu as besoin que je déboutonne ton jean ? J._

Quel enfoiré !

_Une serveuse a renversé une boisson aux fruits alcoolisée sur moi. Mon t-shirt est foutu et je sens la fraise._

Moins de 10 secondes après j'entendis un nouveau bip. Il avait été rapide.

_Normal. J._

_Est-ce que je peux mettre ton débardeur ?_

_Il est déjà pris pour le moment, par moi. J._

_Jasper ! Tu portes un sweat en plus._

Je fixais la trace rouge et hideuse sur mon t-shirt et me renfrognais.

_Est-ce que je dois te rejoindre dans les toilettes pour femmes ? J'exige d'être dédommagé pour ça ;) J._

Ha. Dédommagé. Ok.

_Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, pervers._

_Hey. Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Arrête de corrompre mon esprit innocent. Sors ta tête de la cuvette. Je veux juste un dîner. J._

Parfait. Aussitôt que je pourrais sortir de mon rendez-vous.

_Bien sûr. Prends la place d'Eric et je t'emmène dîner._

_Bien essayé. Demain soir ? Toi et moi. Sous la lune vibrante et les étoiles scintillantes. J._

Je grommelais. Génial.

_Oh. Merveilleux. Dommage que ta personnalité ne pulvérise automatiquement toute chance de romantisme naissant_.

Je fis un large sourire. Il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

_Vas te faire voir ! Je me dirige vers toi. J._

_Attends._

_Je vais faire demi-tour vers la table. J._

Oups.

_Désolée. Je t'aime Jazz._

C'était vrai.

_Ouais, ouais. Je t'aime aussi Munchkin J. _(N/T : nom d'un jeu de rôles parodique)

C'était vrai aussi.

Je sortis des toilettes, les mains sur la tache, attendant l'arrivée de mon chevalier servant en armure venu me sauver de l'humiliation.

**Edward**

Je doutais pouvoir connaître une situation pire que celle que j'endurais à présent. Je m'étais moi-même coincé, je-ne-sais-comment, dans un ridicule triangle amoureux. J'étais partagé entre ma petite-amie et sa fille. Sa _fille_. Quelqu'un devait être en train de jouer au marteau piqueur dans mon crâne. J'allais sûrement être puni pour ça. C'était mal. La fille que je désirais avait grandi à l'intérieur de la femme avec laquelle je sortais. Elle était une partie d'elle.

Emmett était me récupérer quelques heures après que je me sois endormi. Il avait tout de suite noté mon air soucieux et je m'était confié à lui à contrecœur. Pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison, 'avais imaginer qu'il ferait preuve de la sagesse dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Quand il m'avait suggéré « couche avec les deux en même temps » je savais que j'étais vraiment seul.

Ma relation avec Renée évoluait doucement. Nous étions plus comme des amis proches, avec une attirance l'un pour l'autre. Techniquement, nous ne faisions que parler lorsque nous étions ensemble. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais pas envie de précipiter les choses. Encore moins à présent.

J'avais pensé que ma vie n'aurait pas pu être pire que lorsque Tanya avait avoué m'avoir trompé et avoir été avec d'autres hommes. Elle était la seule femme avec laquelle j'avais été. Je nous voyais vieillir ensemble, heureux pour le reste de notre vie. Je voulais me marier avec elle. Je voulais fonder une famille avec elle. Pendant des années j'ai pensé qu'elle était mon âme sœur. Ma moitié. Je pensais que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans elle.

Mais à ma grande surprise, la quitter n'avait pas été aussi dévastateur que j'aurai pu l'imaginer. C'était dur au début mais son absence me pesait à peine. C'était surtout le fait que j'avais perdu tellement d'années avec une femme qui m'avait trahi sans l'ombre d'un remords. Vivre sans elle avait été plus facile que ce que j'avais cru.

Etre obligé de choisir entre deux merveilleuses femmes était bien plus douloureux que tout ce que Tanya avait pu me faire. Et cela faisait moins d'un seul jour. Avant d'arriver dans la maison pour passer les prendre, j'avais pris la rapide décision de continuer avec Renée. Elle et moi étions déjà en couple. Elle était le choix évident.

J'avais pensé pouvoir chasser Bella de mon esprit. _C'est juste une phase_. J'essayais de me convaincre. Mais quand je l'avais revue, dévalant les escaliers en riant, j'avais été frappé de plein fouet par l'idée que rien ne pourrait me sortir cette fille de la tête.

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière me submergea lorsque je croisais son regard intense. Ce que je ressentais était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter avant. Cela avait pris plusieurs semaines avant que je puisse parler avec Renée comme je l'avais fait avec Bella cette nuit-là. J'étais irrémédiablement lié à elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec Renée.

Avec Renée, c'était facile de se détendre et de s'amuser. Nous parlions et passions un moment agréable. Elle était facile à vivre. C'était difficile de ne pas aimer quelqu'un comme Renée, mais je n'étais pas attiré par elle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les choses allaient si lentement entre nous.

Je l'aimais bien c'est sûr. Je pouvais m'imaginer rester avec elle encore un peu. Au point de nous voir fous amoureux, incapables d'être séparés l'un de l'autre ne serait-ce que quelques heures ? Non. Je pourrais passer une semaine voire plus sans la voir sans en être affecté. Elle était simple et indépendante. Pas comme Bella.

Je n'avais parlé qu'une fois à cette fille (deux si on compte la première rencontre très bizarre), mais c'était comme si je la connaissais depuis des années. Elle était complexe, une vraie énigme. Elle disait des choses très singulières et cela me fascinait. Je voulais la connaître un peu plus parce qu'elle était si unique. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça de toute ma vie et cela me poussait vers elle. C'était très fort. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques heures et je désespérais de la revoir à nouveau. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle**,** même en ayant pris la décision de rester avec Renée.

Je ne pouvais pas juste rompre avec Renée et commencer à courtiser Bella, tel un chiot traînant la langue. Elle était inaccessible, c'était trop tard à présent. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me languir d'elle et me plonger dans mon désespoir. Juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, je m'étais dit que j'aurai aimé l'avoir rencontrée plutôt. Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de très fort entre nous alors. Mais plus maintenant. Je détruirais le lien avec Renée. Je ruinerais leur relation. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était une chose de désirer Bella, c'en était une autre de céder à ses pulsions. Je sortais…je sors …avec sa mère. C'était une situation sans espoir.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées au moment où Jasper et Bella sont revenus à table. Elle semblait avoir changé. Quelque chose était différent. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le t-shirt qu'elle avait enroulé sur son bras avant de regarder le haut qu'elle portait à présent.

Est-ce qu'elle s'était changée ? Dans le restaurant ? Et qu'est-ce que Jasper avait été faire là-bas avec elle ? Pourquoi ce sourire idiot sur ses lèvres ?

Ils prirent chacun une chaise. Jasper a fait un clin d'œil à Bella, levant les siens au ciel. Je sentis la jalousie me transpercer. Quelle était exactement la nature de leur relation ? Ils semblaient être un peu trop proches pour de simples amis, mais Jasper a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir. Est-ce qu'il la laisserait sortir s'ils avaient été ensemble…ou s'ils faisaient des choses tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une amitié et plus si affinités ?

J'éloignais rapidement cette idée. Je me pencherais sur la question un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, je voulais en savoir plus sur le rendez-vous qu'elle allait avoir. Qui était ce type ? Est-ce qu'elle était d'accord pour sortir avec un parfait étranger ? Est-ce qu'elle avait conscience des dangers qu'elle encourait ? Elle ne devrait pas le rencontrer seule, pas dans cette ville. Ce n'était pas sûr.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait qu'elle sorte avec un homme qui pouvait être un meurtrier, ou alors le fait qu'elle sorte tout court qui me contrariait. Je soupirais silencieusement. _Seigneur, Edward. Elle ne t'appartient pas, tu n'as pas à te soucier d'elle_.

« Beurk ! »

J'entendis Bella grommeler. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Jasper qu'elle regardait d'un air renfrogné.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il d'un ton innocent.

« Tu lui as donné mon numéro ? » répliqua-t-elle en agitant son téléphone sous son nez

« Comment veux-tu qu'il communique avec toi, Bella ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil, « Deux canettes et un fil c'est un peu démodé, non ? Ou alors préfères-tu lui envoyer des lettres ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tapotait ses ongles sur le clavier.

« Il veut savoir ce que je veux faire ce soir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas censé avoir planifié ça ? »

Jasper secoua sa tête.

« Seigneur, Bella. Laisse-lui au moins une chance. Il essaye juste d'être poli. Il veut savoir ce que _tu_ aimes pour que tu te sentes bien et puisses t'amuser. »

Bella soupira et continua à jouer avec les touches.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Dîner ou cinéma ? C'est pas trop cliché ? Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait réussir à mieux se connaitre dans un cinéma ? »

« Et bien, il y a certaines parties que tu peux découvrir dans ce genre d'endroits. »

Bella lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Il va bien falloir utiliser ton équipement un jour ou l'autre, bébé. »

La bouche de Bella s'arrondit.

« Jasper Whitlock ! »

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'elle regarda dans ma direction. Quand elle remarqua que je la fixais ouvertement, elle baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues devinrent plus foncées. Est-ce qu'elle était gênée de savoir que j'avais entendu le commentaire de Jasper ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

Je soupirais et jetais un œil vers Renée. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée. Elle savourait son repas et avait entamé la conversation avec le couple d'à côté. Je me retournais vers Bella et Jasper.

« Vas juste manger alors. » répondit Jasper en lui prenant le téléphone des mains.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Protesta-elle

« J'envoies un texto à ton cher et tendre. »

« Mon dieu. » Bella se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. « N'écris rien de compromettant. Pitié. »

« Tu me connais. » répondit Jasper tout en écrivant

« Justement. »

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans quel restaurant ? »

_Eureka !_ Une ampoule venait de s'éclairer au dessus de ma tête.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et Bella me releva les yeux vers moi.

« Vous pourriez venir dans mon restaurant. »

Jasper se figea et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son corps me mettait en garde.

« En plus ça te permettras de découvrir les lieux. Etant donné que tu vas venir y travailler, tu devrais te familiariser avec. Et puis si le gars s'avère être bizarre, tu auras quelqu'un pour t'aider à t'éclipser. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella.

Jasper referma le clapet du téléphone…d'un coup sec. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Donc tu as l'intention de l'espionner ? » me demanda-t-il sans détours.

J'étais un peu surpris par sa réaction. _C'était quoi son problème ? Etait-il toujours aussi protecteur ?_

« Non », assurai-je fermement

Bella s'appuya sur son épaule, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Il y a un restaurant français très sympa près de la jetée. » dit-il à Bella toujours en me fixant

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et chuchota quelque chose que je ne pus entendre. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« Je pense que j'aime ton idée Edward. Tu seras là n'est-ce pas ? »

Jasper me scrutait.

Je l'ignorai et regardais Bella. « Oui je serais dans le restaurant. Je ne te chaponnerais pas pour autant. Je demanderai à quelqu'un de l'équipe de garder un œil et de me prévenir si besoin. »

« Elle a un portable » répliqua Jasper. » Elle peut m'appeler si elle en a besoin d'aide. »

_Sérieusement c'était quoi son problème à celui-là ?_

Renée se retourna enfin vers notre table.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien » répondit Bella. « Jasper fait son…Jasper. »

Le reste du déjeuner passa à une lenteur terrible. Renée essayait de faire la conversation mais personne ne faisait d'effort. Jasper et Bella se jetaient des regards entendus. J'étais trop perturbé par la réaction de Jasper. Je voulais simplement aider son amie et éviter qu'elle ne se fasse enlever…ou pire.

Renée et Bella sortirent ensemble et je restais derrière pour payer la note. Jasper m'épiait du coin de l'œil et après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité s'approcha de moi.

« je n'ai rien contre toi » commença-t-il, « mais que les choses soient claires : tu sors avec Renée. Si tu te joues de Bella de quelque manière que ce soit, je n'attendrais pas une seconde pour te botter les fesses. Cette fille est tout pour moi, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal. »

Je croisais les bras en position défensive.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi… »

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Dit-il d'un air sévère « Tu ne l'as pas quittée des yeux de tout le repas. Tu ne l'as connais pas. Personne ne la connait aussi bien que Renée et moi. N'oublies jamais ça. »

Il me bouscula légèrement avant de rejoindre les filles qui attendaient dehors. J'étais figé sur place avec un air estomaqué. _C'était quoi ça ?_ Est-ce qu'il avait réellement cru que je tenterais quelque chose avec Bella alors que je sortais avec Renée ? Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Je n'avais rien d'un manipulateur.

**Bella**

Mes yeux survolaient mon reflet dans le miroir. Jasper m'avait demandé de mettre quelque chose de très sympa, ce qui voulait dire que je devais faire ma fille et porter une robe. Mais il n'avait rien dit à propos d'une quelconque coiffure, et j'utilisais un minimum de maquillage pour un effet visible mais léger qui faisait très naturel.

Je devais rencontrer Eric au restaurant dans quelques minutes et il avait été ravi quand j'avais parlé du nouveau restaurant italien. Il avait précisé qu'il en avait entendu parlé en bien mais qu'il n'y avait jamais été parce qu'il était toujours complet. Je lui ai dit que j'avais des contacts et il a paru impressionné.

« J'ai mis un spray d'auto défense dans ton sac. » Jasper était étendu sur mon lit, ses bras repliés sous sa tête. « Au cas où. »

« Je te rappelle que nous allons dans un restaurant bondé. Et Edward sera là de toute façon. »

Son visage se durcit pendant quelques secondes, mais il se reprit immédiatement.

« J'ai vu ça. C'est quoi ton problème avec lui. Tu t'es comporté comme un beau salaud à table. »

« Juste pour être sûr qu'il connaisse les limites à ne pas franchir. »

« Les limites ? »

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

Il soupira et se redressa.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça. »

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil.

« Il est temps d'entrer en scène tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh ! »

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Il ne me restait plus que 10 minutes avant mon rendez-vous. Jasper m'avait proposé de me déposer parce qu'il voulait voir la tête du type qu'il devrait tuer si jamais je revenais à la maison en pleurant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans le restaurant et entrais. Jasper me surveilla jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'intérieur. J'étais certaine qu'il voulait vérifier que j'entre bien et que je n'allais pas m'enfuir à la dernière minute.

Je m'approchais d'une serveuse qui me conduisit vers une table. Un garçon brun avec un sourire niais m'y attendait. Il n'était pas mal mais bon pas exactement le Prince Charmant. Ses yeux foncés rencontrèrent les miens et il se leva pour m'embrasser.

Je me figeais dans ses bras et tentais de le repousser. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

« Tu dois être Bella ? » me demanda-t-il très enthousiaste

« C'est bien possible. » répondis-je avec un pauvre sourire

Je commençais déjà à regretter d'avoir accepter.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ça ?

Pour me désintoxiquer d'Edward ? _Ok. Bonne chance avec ça._

« Tu es beaucoup plus étourdissante en personne. » me dit-il avec un air de convoitise

Je baissais la tête en rougissant. J'avais vu le profil que Jasper avait rédigé lorsque j'étais revenue à la maison. Il avait choisi une photo datant de quelques mois. J'étais avec Angela, Jessica et Lauren, des amies d'école.

Nous nous retrouvions une fois par mois pour une soirée entre filles. La dernière fois c'était lorsque j'avais rencontré Edward . J'avais été incapable de me concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient. Mon esprit était obsédé par lui. Je me repassais notre bref échange dans ma tête encore et encore.

« …tu vois ? »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de dire depuis les deux dernières minutes alors je préférais me taire et acquiescer d'un air compréhensif.

« Tu es si silencieuse ! » dit-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. « Parle-moi de toi. »

Je sentais mon visage brûler comme s'il était en plein soleil. Il me fixait avec intensité et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

« Hummm… »

Je cherchais vainement quoi dire.

« Et bien, je… »

« Est-ce que tu es de Seattle ? » me demanda-t-il pour m'aider à me lancer

Je secouais la tête.

« Non, je viens de Forks, en fait. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes quatre ans. Et puis ma mère et moi avons déménagé jusqu'à Phoenix mais cela n'a pas vraiment marché. Alors nous sommes arrivées ici, j'avais six ans. »

Il opina rapidement.

« Super. »

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à me parler de sa passion pour l'anthropologie. Cela rentrait dans une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'Edward était quelque part tout près. J'aurai pu me lever et partir à sa recherche. Mais je ne le ferais pas. J'étais sûr qu'il avait juste voulu être gentil en me proposant de venir ici. Il ne voudrait probablement pas que je le dérange.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que disait Eric mais quand il évoqua une émission culturelle j'avais à nouveau décroché. Je me demandais si Edward nous avait vus. Est-ce qu'il nous espionnait ? J'aurais tellement aimé le voir. _Bon sang Bella. Le but de ce rendez-vous est de t'empêcher de penser à Edward. Pas d'ignorer celui qui est en face de toi pour rêver de lui. _

J'avais été un peu rude avec Eric et ce n'était pas correct envers lui alors je faisais semblant d'être intéressée par ce qu'il disait en hochant la tête et plaçant des hummm au bon endroit.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir ça ? » demanda Eric tout en positionnant sa fourchette au-dessus d'une boulette de viande dans mon assiette.

Je haussais les épaules en secouant la tête.

« Je ne pense pas non. »

Il sourit en plantant sa fourchette dans mon plat pour enfourner sa prise dans sa bouche.

Je regardais ailleurs lorsque j'aperçus Edward debout un peu plus loin. Il parlait avec un groupe installé à une table toute proche. Son sourire était lumineux et il avait l'air heureux. Les gens attablés riaient assez bruyamment et buvaient littéralement la moindre de ses paroles. Il les avait tous envoûtés.

Un sourire apparût automatiquement sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as vu quelqu'un que tu connais ? »

Eric m'avait ramenée à la réalité.

« Je suis désolée si j'ai l'air un peu…. »

J'agitais ma main devant moi. Il me répondit d'un sourire.

« C'est normal d'être nerveuse. Si cela peut te rassurer, je te trouve très attirante, moi aussi. »

_Hein ? Aussi ? De quoi ??_

Je frottais mon visage avec mes mains, en ayant une forte envie de crier.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment…nerveuse. »

Il gloussa. _Oui, oui, gloussa._

« Tu es si charmante. »

_Hummm. Ok._

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup tes petites mimiques. Tes manies sont trop craquantes. »

Il disait tout ça d'un air tendancieux.

Je souris faiblement.

« Heu, merci ? »

Il se pencha vers moi en essayant d'attraper ma main.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille faire un tour quand on aura fini ? »

_Non !_

« Et bien… » dis-je en haussant les épaules, le regard au loin, « Je suis un peu…fatiguée. Donc, je ne pense pas. »

Il serra un peu plus ma main et ses yeux cherchaient les miens.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder vers Edward. J'aurai tellement préféré que _lui_ me ramène chez moi.

Eric frottait son pouce sur ma paume pour attirer mon attention.

« Avec plaisir. » répondis-je

Il ne s'était jamais départi de son sourire.

« Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré Bella. Je vais souvent à ce type de rendez-vous. Tout a l'air de bien se passer au début et puis en suite les filles finissent par … » il agita ses bras en poussant un petit cri.

_C'est. Quoi. Ce. Délire ?_

Je levais un sourcil en repoussant ma chaise.

« Hum. Bon. On a fini ? »

Il regarda son assiette.

«Pour moi c'est bon. Je n'attendais que toi, mon ange. »

_Ok, super, ce rendez-vous est officiellement terminé._

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » nous demanda d'une voix douce notre magnifique serveuse blonde qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

« Non, merci. Nous avons fini. » répondit Eric avec un sourire.

« Je reviens avec votre addition » précisa-t-elle tout aussi souriante

Elle s'éloigna et les yeux d'Eric ne quittèrent pas la partie inférieure de son corps. Très class.

Je soupirais en frottant mon visage, une nouvelle fois.

« Alors, est-ce que tout se passe bien par ici ? » dit une voix chaude et familière

Je redressais d'un coup ma tête et croisais une paire d'yeux verts. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement et un sourire.

« Merci mon Dieu ! »

_Oups. Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?_

Edward éclata de rire avant de glisser un regard vers Eric, pour me fixer à nouveau. Il se pencha pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

« C'est si horrible ? »

J'acquiesçais rapidement.

Eric s'éclaircit la voix, nous faisant regarder tous les deux dans sa direction. Il avait l'addition dans la main. Je n'avais même pas vu la serveuse revenir.

« Tu es prête, beauté ? »

_Beauté ? Il était sérieux là ? Dès le premier jour ?_

Je grommelais un « oui ».

Eric se leva et fit le tour pour venir m'aider. Je levais les yeux au ciel quand il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me redresser. Parce qu'évidemment, j'étais incapable de me lever toute seule. Je veux dire, j'étais seulement une très vieille jeune femme de 20 ans après tout.

Je regardais Edward.

« On se voit plus tard ? »

Il jeta un œil vers Eric et d'un mouvement brusque s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ouvris la porte du côté passager aussi vite que possible avant de bondir en direction de ma maison.

Eric était sur mes talons et j'accélérais le pas. _Tu devrais aller plus vite._

Il effleura mon épaule et je lui fis face.

« J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, Bella. »

Il se pencha comme si il allait m'embrasser.

Je me reculais vivement et fis un pas en arrière.

« Moiaussimercibonnenuit »

Les mots avaient jailli en un seul bloc à vitesse grand v.

Il prit ma main avant de la serrer et la secouer.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se revoit demain soir ? »

« Je suis désolée » en reculant d'une marche à nouveau « J'ai déjà un rendez-vous demain. »

Je laissais délibérément de côté la partie sur le meilleur ami avec qui je n'avais qu'une relation platonique.

Son visage se décomposa.

« Oh » avant de sourire. Encore. « La nuit prochaine alors ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas…peut-être. » mentis-je.

La réponse était non. NON.

J'essayais de m'en aller à nouveau mais il ne me lâchait pas.

« Et bien… bonne nuit. » répétai-je

« Bonne nuit. » dit-il

Et il ne partait pas. Je m'éloignais encore un peu et sa main emprisonnait toujours la mienne.

_Mais lâche moi, non de non !_

Je me dégageais rapidement avant de traverser l'allée à vive allure.

« Je t'appellerai ! » cria-t-il

Je me réfugiai dans la maison et claquais la porte en frissonnant. C'était la dernière fois que j'écoutais Jasper.

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit tout à fait clair mais Edward était endormi lorsqu'il a dit sa fameuse phrase « J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant. »

**J'espère que cela vous a plu!**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements ;D**


	6. Chap 6 Trois RDV supplémentaires

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews et pourtant dieu sait qu'elles me font plaisir!**

**Je vous fais donc ici un immense merci à vous toutes!! (j'essayerai d'y répondre mieux la prochaine fois!)**

**Comme vous avez dû le voir, je suis un peu débordée! La merveilleuse et adorable Anaïs83 m'a proposée son aide pour la traduction et j'ai accepté avec un grand ouf de soulagement!**

**Nous sommes donc deux à traduire ce petit bijou! Nous devrions donc pouvoir tenir le cap du chapitre par semaine!**

**Je ne vous ennuie pas plus et vous laisse savourer ce chapitre!**

**J'ai pour habitude de laisser des petits commentaires dans le coeur du texte, j'espère que cela ne nuit pas à votre lectures (du coup mes adorables relectrices se sont ells aussi piquées au jeu, vous verrez bien...)**

**Allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Trois rendez-vous supplémentaires**

Le reste de la semaine fut absolument horrible. Juste horrible. Apparemment, j'avais fait des choix bien pires que ceux de Jasper. Après mon rendez-vous avec Eric, j'ai dit à Jasper que j'en avais fini avec toute cette histoire de rencontres. Mais, comme la pauvre sotte que j'étais, j'avais accepté de sélectionner moi-même les candidats.

Ils avaient pourtant l'air tout à fait normaux sur leurs profils. Ils semblaient plutôt mignons et capables de s'exprimer correctement. Comme si cela suffisait pour être un petit ami potentiel.

Deux nuits après ma rencontre avec Eric, j'étais sortie avec un certain Tyler, qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne.

Je l'ai retrouvé dans un restaurant de fruits de mer assez chic. C'était son idée. Personnellement je trouvais les prix un peu trop élevés à mon goût. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était riche. Il était habillé à la perfection. Je me suis approchée et il me salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Tyler pense que Bella est magnifique. »

Je restais figée. _Quoi ? Tyler, ce n'est pas censé être son prénom ?_ J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test et que le véritable Tyler lui avait demandé de vérifier que j'étais bien celle qu'il pensait, et qu'il attendait donc son feu vert…ou un truc du genre. Mais non. C'était lui Tyler. Et c'était sa façon de parler.

Nous nous installâmes pour ensuite regarder le menu. Il me demanda ce que je trouvais apetissant, selon ses propres termes. Je lui désignais un certain nombre de plats.

Il secoua la tête.

« Tyler n'aime pas les fruits de mer. »

_Pourquoi diable avait-il choisi ce restaurant alors ?_

Etant donné que Tyler n'aimait pas les fruits de mer, il semblait impensable que je puisse en commander. Nous avons donc tous les deux du poulet grillé.

Au beau milieu du dîner, je l'entendis poser sa fourchette. Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

« Tyler est distrait par la sauce qui se trouve au coin de la bouche de Bella. Tyler voudrait qu'elle la nettoie. Maintenant. »

Ce gars me faisait me sentir si mal à l'aise que je tentais de filer de ma chaise dès que je me sentis rassasiée. J'allais trouver une excuse pour éviter le film.

« Assieds-toi. Tyler ne part pas avant d'avoir fini de manger son poulet grillé. »

Je me suis rassise. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Nous avions continué malgré tout ce rendez-vous et quand il m'a déposée devant chez moi, il a farfouillé avant de sortir son blackberry.

« Tyler voudrait convenir d'une deuxième rendez-vous. »

Ce à quoi je répondis : « Bella ne sort pas avec des hommes qui ne mangent pas des crevettes. »

Je tournais les talons pour rentrer à la maison. Pour la deuxième fois, je claquais violemment la porte en pestant.

Il y a eu Mike. Complètement obsédé.

Il voulait qu'on se retrouve sur un court de tennis. Je n'étais pas la personne la plus douée en sport mais je devais pouvoir tenir le coup pour une partie de tennis.

Il me faisait courir intentionnellement après les balles dans tout le court. Il m'a ensuite dit que je serais plus à mon aise sans soutien-gorge. Premier signal indice qui aurait dû m'inciter à interrompre ce rendez-vous. Mais, comme une idiote, j'ai persisté. _Avec_ mon soutien-gorge, je précise.

Après la partie, il était trempé de sueur et commençait à sentir le fauve mais insista pour qu'on mange ensemble. Nous nous installâmes en terrasse, en plein soleil, ce qui le faisait transpirer encore plus. Je buvais à petites gorgées mon thé glacé lorsque je faillis m'étrangler avec ce qu'il allait dire.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec une autre fille ? »

Je m'étouffais quelques secondes avant de le fixer, stupéfaite.

« Quoi ? »

Il me regarda pensivement pendant un moment ?

« Je t'imagine très bien en train d'embrasser une femme. »

J'entrouvris la bouche sous le choc alors qu'il reprenait un morceau de manicotti.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un orgasme ? » demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Ma figure tourna au rouge pivoine. Je ne pouvais même plus parler encore trop choquée pour qu'un son sorte de ma bouche.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Il prit une autre bouchée.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un orgasme avec une fille ? »

J'attrapais discrètement mon portable sous la table, pianotais dans mes sonneries et en lança une comme si quelqu'un m'appelait.

Je décrochais et plaçais le combiné près de mon oreille avant de me parler à moi-même.

« Allo ? »

Silence.

« Oh, non. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Silence.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Silence.

« Oui, oui. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Je refermais mon téléphone et me composais un air aussi triste que possible.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Il y a eu un accident…et ma sœur… » je me levais d'un bond et envoyais mon sac à main sur mon épaule. « Je dois y aller. Encore, désolée. »

Oui, j'ai menti. Je n'avais même pas de sœur. Rien à faire.

***

Le jour suivant, Edward demanda si je voulais venir au restaurant parce qu'il souhaitait que je démarre mon travail dans quelques jours. Nous nous assîmes dans son bureau et nous tâchions de trouver le poste le plus adapté pour moi. Il avait dit aux employés qu'il me faisait passer un entretien, même si en réalité il avait déjà décidé de m'embaucher, et qu'il ne fallait rien dire pour ne pas penser que j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur.

« Est-ce le cas ? » demandai-je, en faisant allusion au traitement spécial

Il sourit en haussant les épaules.

« J'avais bon espoir que tu réussisse malgré tout. »

« Tu sais, juste parce que tu as dit, il ya des chances pour que je me plante complètement. Je vais surement faire n'importe quoi et prendre les commandes de travers »

Il rigola en secouant la tête.

« Nous devrions peut-être te mettre à la plonge dans ce cas-là. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux et il rit à nouveau.

« Je suis sûre que tu ferais une hôtesse d'accueil parfaite. »

« Parler à des étrangers ? » je remuais sur ma chaise un peu gênée. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. »

Il bascula dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Tu t'en sors très bien pour le moment. »

« Et bien…Heu…c'est parce que je me sens à l'aise avec toi. Comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours… »

Oups. Trop d'informations. Je rougis furieusement et baissais la tête.

« Je veux dire, hum, tu sais…tu es le petit ami de ma mère…donc c'est un peu comme si…tu es quasiment…tu sais…hummm »

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil à travers la barrière des mes cils et c'était comme s'il avait cessé de respirer.

« Je me sens à l'aise avec toi, moi aussi. » répondit-il doucement

Mon rythme sanguin s'affola et des papillons virevoltaient dans mon estomac. La pièce devint soudain silencieuse et nos yeux ne se quittaient plus. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard et il semblait en être de même pour lui. Je mordillais nerveusement ma lèvre et il entrouvrit les siennes. Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine et la seule chose que je pouvais entendre étaient les battements. Est-ce qu'il pouvait les entendre lui aussi ?

Il a déglutit péniblement avant de se pencher en avant.

Mon souffle devenait erratique. (N/T : euhhhh j'ai super chaud là….vous aussi vous êtes suspendus à l'écran ?)

Un son sourd contre la porte nous fit sursauter. (N/T : et bien…raté !)

Edward bondit hors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Je restais assise, essayant de me calmer. Que diable venait-il de se passer entre nous ?

Je l'entendis parler derrière moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me retourner pour regarder. Cela frisait le ridicule, j'étais de plus en plus attirée par lui à chaque fois que je le voyais.

_C'est le petit-ami de ta mère_ ! récitai-je dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que Jasper dirait ? Ah, oui. Pense à ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Brrrrrrr…

« Bella, » c'était la voix d'Edward, « Voici Alice Brandon. »

Je me levais et allait vers eux. La jeune fille était minuscule. Edward était immense à côté. Elle était rayonnante et me tendit la main pour serrer la mienne.

Nous mains se touchèrent pendant un court instant et son regard scrutait mon visage.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère ! »

Je retirais ma main doucement.

« Oh, tu l'as rencontrée ? »

« Bien sûr, elle passe beaucoup de temps ici. »

Je sentis mon cœur se briser lentement. Mon regard a glissé vers Edward alors que celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Alice arrêta immédiatement de sourire et me regarda avant de se tourner vers Edward, dans un mouvement répété.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » répondis-je rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, et à en juger par sa réaction, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Qu'est-ce que je crois exactement ? » souligna t'elle innocemment

_Bien attrapée maintenant hein ?_

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alice, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'emmènerais pas Bella faire un tour dans le restaurant pour la présenter à tout le monde ? »

Elle sourit intensément.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Une minute. Edward avait bien dit qu'il me présenterait au reste du personnel. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ?

Alice sortit du bureau et je la suivis. Se faisant, mon épaule effleura le torse d'Edward. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Nos yeux se croisèrent mais il détourna vite les siens.

Que se passait-il ?

Je rencontrais donc mes futurs collègues. Il y en avait certains qui se tenaient devant nous. La première, Rosalie, une blonde splendide que j'avais déjà aperçue. Elle me demanda si tout allait bien avec mon « petit ami » mais je clarifiais tout de suite la situation en précisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rendez-vous. Elle semblait le trouver très à son goût. D'accord. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas entendu notre conversation.

L'autre personne c'était James. Un serveur plutôt agréable à regarder qui avait l'air de flirter avec toutes les femmes qui l'approchaient. Il était charmant, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Un peu plus tard, Edward offrit de me raccompagner étant donné que nous allions au même endroit. Renée l'avait invité pour le dîner.

***

Une douce mélodie résonnait depuis la salle à manger ? Renée venait de finir de servir le repas à table. On aurait pu croire qu'elle recevait une armée entière au vue de la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait réunie. _Oui, on dirait bien qu'elle a cuisiné. Impressionnant. _

Elle précisa que nous mettrions de côté les restes pour plus tard. Disons que nous avions à manger pour à peu près un mois.

Renée s'assit en bout de table pendant qu'Edward et moi nous nous retrouvions face à face.

« Et bien, Bella » dit Renée après avoir bu une gorgée de vin. « Quand est-ce que tu vas me parler de tes rendez-vous ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui donner des détails étant donné qu'elle semblait être occupée avec Monsieur Parfait tout le week end.

« Il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant à raconter. »

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en parler devant Edward. En particulier pour celui avec Mike.

« Oh, c'est bon…. » elle râlait comme un enfant. « Je veux connaître tous les détails. Est-ce l'un d'entre eux t'a déjà embrassée ? »

Je piquais un fard mémorable et me tournais vers elle.

« Maman ! »

« Sérieusement Bella, tu as 20 ans. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'embrasser des garçons. »

Et ajouta à l'attention d'Edward :

« Je pense qu'elle est juste embarrassée parce qu'elle n'a jamais été embrassée auparavant. »

Ma figure était littéralement en train de griller.

J'avais l'impression d'être en enfer !

« Maman ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était

« Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas la vérité. »

Edward se crispa sur sa chaise. C'était quoi ça ? Il nous faisait le numéro du beau-père protecteur à présent ? Il avait une attitude très paternelle lorsque Jasper avait évoqué mon rendez-vous avec Eric, et quand il avait proposé de venir dans son restaurant. Je crois qu'il prenait le rôle de petit-ami de ma mère un peu trop sérieusement.

Renée faisait des bonds sur sa chaise.

« Quelqu'un t'a déjà embrassé ? Quand ? Qui ? C'était juste un smack ou carrément un french kiss ? »

Je détournais ma tête. Est-ce que les mères sont censées poser ce genre de questions ?! Est-ce qu'elles ne préfèrent pas que leurs filles _n'embrassent pas_ de garçons ?

« Edward et moi nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois… » commença-t-elle

_NON !NON !NON ! Je ne peux pas écouter ça ! ASSEZ !_

« Mon premier baiser c'était en 6ème. » l'interrompis-je rapidement

« Vraiment ? Avec qui ? »

« Jasper. »

Ces yeux sortirent quasiment de leurs orbites.

« Jasper ?! Vous deux… ? »

« Non » répliquai-je en criant presque. « Nous étions juste…curieux. »

« Est-ce que vous avez expérimenté d'autres choses ? »

_Mon dieu_, j'avais juste envie de mourir.

Edward se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« Maman, tu mets Edward mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? » Ou peut-être manger en silence. Cela voudrait mieux.

Renée jeta un œil vers Edward et sourit.

« Oh, je suis désolée mon cœur » (N/T : ahhh beurk…..) Elle attrapa sa main. (N/T :Ahhhh re-beurk !...)

Mon cœur venait juste d'être arraché avant d'être piétiné, aplati comme une vulgaire feuille de papier.

Mes yeux piquaient et se remplirent de larmes. _Oh, non. Ne pleure pas. Pas ici. Pas devant eux !_

Je repoussais ma chaise qui se fracassa par terre, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sa voix était inquiète.

« C'est bon, je vais juste me chercher quelque chose à boire. » criai-je en retour.

Je reviens avec un verre rempli de coca.

Edward et Renée échangèrent quelques mots rapides alors que je me penchais vers l'évier pour m'arroser la figure avec de l'eau fraîche.

_Calme-toi Bella. Tu ne dois pas pleurer pour si peu. Ne sois pas ridicule._

Je refermais l'eau et mis ma main sur mon cou. Il y avait un nœud qui refusait de s'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas faire partir la douleur et mon cœur restait brisé. Je savais qu'ils étaient en couple. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affectait autant ? Je sentais que j'allais pleurer à nouveau.

_Non. Arrête ça. Ne pleure pas._

Je plaçais mes deux mains sur le rebord et secouais la tête.

Je peux le faire. Je peux supporter tout ça. Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin d'un rendez-vous supplémentaire. J'en aurais autant que nécessaire si cela me permettait d'oublier Edward.

J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la cuisine. C'était Edward, il ramenait deux assiettes. Nos yeux se sont croisés et il avait l'air…dévasté. Il restait près de moi, et déposé les plats dans l'évier. Il regardait droit devant lui, à travers la fenêtre en face de nous. Nous pouvions y contempler nos reflets.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. » murmurai-je

« Tu n'en n'as pas l'air. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui.

Il toucha mon bras et je me retournais vers lui.

« Bella » soupira-t-il dans une étrange voix

Mon estomac jouait à la roulette russe alors qu'il fit un pas dans ma direction et penchait sa tête vers moi pour me regarder. Je pouvais sentie la chaleur de son corps. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort que tout à l'heure dans son bureau. Mon souffle devint erratique lorsque je me plongeais dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il à dire mais il redressa la tête et se recula rapidement.

J'aperçus derrière lui Renée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle nous observait Edward et moi. Cela n'était pas bon. Je jetais un œil vers Edward. Il avait recouvert son visage avec ses mains et prenait une profonde inspiration.

« Tout va bien ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une vois tendue

Oh, maman, s'il te plaît. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

« Oui ». je tentais d'avoir l'air convaincante mais ma voix se brisait. « Edward me demandait ce qu'il pourrait t'acheter pour ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine. » Je mentais. Je faisais ça très souvent ces derniers temps. « Mais je ne peux rien te dire parce que c'est un secret. Nous essayons de parler doucement pour que tu ne nous entendes pas. »

J'irais certainement en Enfer.

J'étais même incapable de soutenir le regard d'Edward pendant que je mentais.

Renée sourit mais ses yeux ne disaient rien. « Oh. »

Ma poitrine était comme vidée. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Je bousculais Renée et courus me réfugier dans mon chambre à l'étage.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Jasper, qui ne répondit pas.

_Bon dieu, Jasper. J'ai besoin de toi !_

J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable et me connectais au site de rencontres. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau rendez-vous. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui n'était pas complètement malade. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward. Cela devait s'arrêter maintenant.

J'ouvris ma messagerie et découvris une tonne de messages. J'en ouvris un et priais pour que celui-ci soit saint d'esprit.

Je cliquais sur son profil et l'examinais. Elégant, drôle et charmant.

Il me semblait faire l'affaire.

Je lui envoyais un rapide message et cinq minutes plus tard obtins une réponse.

Nous avons passé la soirée à dialoguer. Il n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec Eric, Tyler ou Mike. Nous avions même convenu de nous retrouver dans un club où jouait son groupe favori demain soir. Je plaçais de grands espoirs en celui-ci.

Jasper ne m'avait toujours pas rappelé au moment où je quittais la maison pour me rendre à ce nouveau rendez-vous. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il me rappelait toujours. Peut-être avait-il oublié son téléphone quelque part, ou alors sa batterie était morte.

Lorsque j'arrivais au club, je reconnus immédiatement mon cavalier. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Son corps immense et musclé surplombait l'assistance. Je m'avançais dans sa direction et il sembla me reconnaître immédiatement. Il était bien mieux en vrai. Il avait des cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux marrons.

Nous écoutâmes le groupe jouer tout en discutant. Il ne m'a pas demandé si j'étais déjà sortie avec une femme. Il ne parlait pas de lui à la troisième personne et il n'était pas non plus trop du genre tactile et familier.

J'étais particulièrement contente d'avoir choisi ce garçon.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu vis à Seattle ? » criai-je pour couvrir la musique.

« Quelques mois. D'où est-ce que tu viens déjà ? »

« Forks ? »

« Connais pas. C'est à Washington ? »

« Ouais. »

Il se rapprocha. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit oui » répondis-je en criant un peu plus fort.

Il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

« De quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? »

« Oui ! » il y avait trop de bruit ici. Un peu d'air frais n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Nous marchâmes pendant une demi-heure, discutant et apprenant à nous connaître.

Une femme du nom de Leah s'approcha pour nous demander l'adresse d'un restaurant où elle était supposée retrouver un ami. Mon nouvel ami n'en n'avait aucune idée et je n'en étais pas sûre moi non plus. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui expliquer mais au final je les avais tous embrouillés. (N/T : tiens on dirait moi là ! R/N :Je confirme LOL)

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à marcher tous les trois.

« Je suis navrée de vous avoir ennuyé. » dit elle alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un bout de papier avec le nom du restaurant. « J'aurais dû regarder sur une carte ou un truc du genre avant de sortir. »

« Pas de soucis. » répondis-je en toute sincérité.

« Je me sens tellement bête. C'est vrai, je viens de La Push et je viens à Seattle de temps en temps. Je devrais connaître mon chemin depuis le temps. »

« Tu viens de La Push ? » demanda mon rendez-vous. « C'est un chouette coin. »

Je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu as entendu parlé de La Push mais tu ne connais pas Forks ? »

« Tu viens de Forks ? » demanda Leah

Et nous passâmes les 10 minutes suivantes à parler de Forks et de La Push.

Le restaurant devant se trouver très près de là où nous étions mais j'achevais de nous perdre un peu plus. Je m'excusais mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier finalement. Sur le chemin du retour, une petite pluie fine nous força à nous abriter devant un petit magasin, le tout dans la bonne humeur.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » mon cavalier se rua à l'intérieur et revint avec un bonbon. « Je n'en ai pas vu depuis mon enfance. »

« Et bien. » je l'examinais alors que le gérant s'approcha pour nous expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en avaient stoppé la vente il y a quelques années avant de la reprendre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant mais nous sommes restés là près de 40 minutes. Le temps semblait juste s'envoler.

La pluie avait cessé et nous repartîmes vers nos voitures.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment. » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Moi aussi. » me souriant à son tour. « Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se revoit ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Nous échangeâmes nos numéros. Au moment où il rentrait dans sa voiture, je lui fis un signe de main.

« Bonne nuit Emmett. »

« Bonn nuit Bella. »

Peut-être que cette histoire de rendez-vous n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

* * *

** N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des petits mots doux pour nous encourager!**

**Les reviews les plus sympas seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur (qui malheureusement ne répond pas mais bon....)**


	7. Chap 7

Tout d'abord un immense merci à tout le monde!  
Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes deux à traduire cette fic' à partir de maintenant.  
Anaïs s'est occupée plus particulièrement de ce chapitre. Merci donc à vous de l'encourager ;D  
Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7**

**Bella**

Mon téléphone commença à sonner au moment où je fermais la porte d'entrée.

« Allo ? »

« Bella, c'est moi » C'était sans aucun doute la voix de Jasper. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au nom de l'appelant. Ce n'était pas son numéro.

« Jasper ? Où es-tu ? A qui est ce téléphone ? »

« Um, tu penses que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »Il semblait si différent. Fatigué. « Et est-ce que tu m'autorises à rester chez toi quelques jours ? »

La panique s'empara immédiatement de moi.

« Bien sur. Où es-tu ? » J'essayais de garder ma voix aussi calme que possible et retenais mon souffle en attendant sa réponse.

Il respira bruyamment dans le téléphone : « Au poste de police »

« QUOI » criais-je dans le téléphone

« Ne panique pas. Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras là. »

Je soupirais et passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux

« Ok, je suis en route et je veux des détails monsieur. Sans rien oublier. »

« Merci Bella »

« Je te vois dans quelques petites minutes » Je fermais subitement mon téléphone et couru dehors pour sauver mon ami de prison.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire pour atterrir là. Il était généralement une bonne personne et n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis avec la loi. J'essayais de ne pas penser aux différentes choses qu'il avait pu faire, je ne pensais qu'à arriver là bas le plus vite possible.

***

Quelques minutes après, j'arrivais au commissariat de police pour trouver Jasper qui m'attendait.

Je courais vers lui et remarquais que son visage était blessé. Un flot continu de questions sortait de ma bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Es tu blessé ? Qui t'a fais ça ? Tu es tombé ? Oh mon dieu Jasper ! Répond-moi ! »

Il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer.

« Relax Bella, respire. »

« Ne me dis pas de respirer » criais-je « que diable t'est il arrivé ?! As-tu une idée à quel point j'étais inquiète quand tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? Et ensuite tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu es en prison. Et là tu as l'air de sortir tout droit d'une bagarre ! »

Il soutint mon regard jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée. Il avait toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Il pouvait me détendre dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je d'une voix faible

« J'ai été arrêté… »

« Je m'en suis rendue compte. » l'interrompis-je

Il inclina sa tête et leva un sourcil.

« Désolée » chuchotais-je « Continue »

« Allons d'abord dans la voiture » insista t-il. « Tu ne peux pas me frapper quand tu conduis »

Oh oh. Cela devait être assez mauvais alors.

Il me suivit à la voiture et se glissa sur le siège passager. Je mis le contact puis le regarda.

« Te rappelles-tu quand nous étions en 3ème ? C'était un dimanche soir…on était chez toi en train de regarder Jurassic Park » demanda t'il doucement

« Quel est la rapport avec ton arrestation ?! » demandais-je d'une voix aigue

« Ca en a, crois-moi » Il abaissa la vitre pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air frais dans la voiture. « Tu t'en rappelles ou pas ? »

« Tu veux parler de la nuit où nous nous sommes accidentellement endormis et que tes parents étaient énervés que tu n'ais pas appelé pour leur dire où tu passais la nuit ? » demandais-je.

« Oui. Bien, donc tu te rappelles » Il souffla profondément « Tu m'as accompagné jusque chez moi le lundi matin ? Ainsi j'ai pu avoir mes vêtements pour l'école »

« Oui » Je devenais impatiente.

« Et tu te souviens de ce que nous avions vu ? »

Oui je voyais parfaitement. C'était terrible. La mère de Jasper pleurait sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Le beau-père de Jasper était énervé contre elle et l'accusait d'être incapable de faire quoique ce soit, y compris de s'occuper de son fils. Apparemment, il était rentré à la maison, ivre, et avait demandé où il était. Elle n'avait manifestement pas réalisé quelle heure il était et que Jasper n'était pas à la maison. Son beau-père avait alors déchargé sa colère sur sa mère.

« Oui » chuchotais-je

« Ca a été la dernière fois qu'il l'a frappée. Je l'avais menacé ce matin là, tu te souviens ? Je lui avais dis de ne pas jamais la toucher de nouveau où je l'attaquerais. Il avait juste ri et m'avait répondu d'aller à l'école. Alors j'ai juré que je raconterai au conseiller d'éducation ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il appellerait les flics et qu'il irait en prison. C'est là qu'il m'a pris au sérieux et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que ma mère m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Elle m'a dit qu'ils viendraient me chercher pour me placer dans une mauvaise famille d'accueil loin d'ici. J'étais un enfant et j'étais effrayé. Je ne voulais pas être placé. »

Il secoua sa tête et soupira.

« J'aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un à l'époque ».

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant Jasper »

J'essayais de le rassurer.

« J'y étais, tu sais. Je n'ai rien dis non plus. »

Il soupira encore et inclina sa tête.

« De toute façon, il ne l'a jamais retouché après ça. A chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait d'un air mauvais, je l'avertissais que cela ne me prendrai qu'une seconde pour jeter ses fesses en prison. Il avait toujours ses problèmes de violence, mais je me suis assuré qu'il ne pose plus jamais un doigt sur elle. »

J'avalais bruyamment. Je savais où il allait en venir.

« Je suis allé chez moi la nuit dernière » Continua t'il « et devine ce que j'ai vu. »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il serra ses poings.

« Elle était couverte de blessures. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce salaud avait eu le cran de la toucher encore une fois. J'étais si énervé, Bella. Je ne pouvais même pas penser clairement. Je voyais rouge. Je l'aurais tué s'il avait été à la maison. Sans l'ombre d'un regret. »

« Oh mon dieu » chuchotais-je pour moi-même

« Donc je suis sorti pour le retrouver. Je savais exactement où il était, au bar en bas de la rue, là où il va toujours après une de ses scènes. J'ai trouvé ce bâtard assis sur un tabouret, buvant, fumant …riant. Ce foutu trou du cul riait. Je l'ai saisi et lui ai donné des coups de poings répétés. Les gens ont essayé de me retenir mais je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. »

Il appuya sa tête contre l'appuie tête

« Il m'a laissé tranquille ce soir et a dit qu'il n'engagerait pas de poursuites si je la fermais sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma mère. Pas question que j'accepte. Mais il m'a tendu son téléphone pour que je puisse appeler ma mère. Elle m'a supplié d'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Et comme le pauvre crétin que je suis…j'ai juste… j'ai dit oui. Je lui ai dit de disparaître de ma vue et c'est à ce moment là que je t'ai appelé. »

« Je suis désolée Jasper. »

« Je me barre de cette foutue maison. Je restais seulement pour elle, pour la protéger et après elle le défend. Comment peux-tu rester avec quelqu'un qui te bats ? » pesta-t-il

« Ils s'aiment Jasper »

Il tourna subitement sa tête vers moi : « Battre quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couvert de bleus n'est pas comme ça qu'on montre son amour. »

« Jasper stop » dis-je avant qu'il ne s'emporte. « Je ne défend aucun d'entre eux. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne permettrais jamais qu'une chose pareille m'arrive. Mais cela se passe comme ça dans beaucoup de relations. C'est dingue et je ne le comprends pas. Mais qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ? Elle ne le quittera manifestement pas. »

« Donc je suppose que je dois juste m'assoir et laisser couler ? »

« Non » Dis-je plus fort que nécessaire « Ecoute, nous irons voir ta mère demain ok ? Lorsque ton père sera au travail. Nous irons juste là bas et parlerons. Nous trouverons une solution, ensemble. Mais tu devras rester calme. N'explose et n'hurle pas après elle. »

Soudain, mon dilemme avec Edward ne me semblait pas une si grande affaire. Pas quand il y avait des choses comme ça qui se déroulaient dans le monde. Je pourrais ignorer mes sentiments pour lui si cela signifiait que lui et ma mère avaient une vie heureuse ensemble. Je serais blessée mais c'est quelque chose que j'endurerais car c'est ce que font les gens pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Ils font des sacrifices.

***

Deux autres semaines passèrent. Ma situation avec Edward devenait de plus en plus dure chaque jour. J'étais constamment près de lui maintenant. Je passais la plupart de mon temps au restaurant ou à la maison avec Jasper. Et Edward était toujours là où j'étais. Nous allions au travail ensemble et nous rentrions chez moi ensemble. La tension entre nous d'eux était si palpable qu'il aurait fallu une tronçonneuse pour la couper.

Renée jetait des coups d'œil dans ma direction à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait ensemble. Je pense qu'elle savait qu'il y avait une attraction, mais elle ignorait à quel point c'était profond. Elle et Edward n'avaient rien fait d'affectueux devant moi depuis le diner, ils avaient juste parlé. Il semblait même qu'elle avait perdue de son intérêt pour lui. Elle était habituellement pendue à chacun de ses mots, maintenant elle semblait rêvasser quand il était au milieu d'une histoire.

Mais je ne voulais pas renoncer à mes espoirs. Je me suis même sentie coupable d'avoir souhaité qu'ils se séparent. Je ne devais pas penser ça. Même quand ils auraient des chemins séparés… qui me disait qu'il voudrait de moi ? Et le plus important. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma mère. Elle n'approuverait jamais.

Non seulement il était le petit ami de ma mère, mais il était aussi mon patron maintenant. C'était une double limite.

Depuis que Jasper refusait de rentrer chez lui, et depuis que je pouvais à peine respirer dans ma propre maison, nous envisagions de partir pour prendre un appartement ensembles. Le seul problème était que nous allions encore à l'école et que c'était cher. Comment pourrions-nous payer nos prêts étudiants, le loyer et les factures sans lutter financièrement ? C'était la fin de l'été et j'avais un boulot, mais travailler comme serveuse ne suffirait pas à tout couvrir.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'une année avant de quitter l'école, donc nous devrions attendre jusque là. Jasper pourrait rester à la maison et me distraire d'Edward.

Nous avions eu une longue conversation avec la mère de Jasper à propos de sa situation actuelle. Nous avions tous les deux tenté de comprendre, mais c'était difficile. Elle avait fini en disant qu'elle resterait avec son mari et que c'était comme ça. Mais Jasper l'avait prévenu qu'il irait chez les flics la prochaine fois qu'il la toucherait, et promit de vérifier tous les deux ou trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

Ma vie amoureuse avait été inactive pendant les deux semaines passées. J'avais eu un bon moment avec Emmett et nous étions restés en contact avec des textos et des mails. Il avait eu un autre rendez-vous mais cela ne m'avait pas dérangé. Bien qu'il soit un mec génial, il n'était pas Edward. Personne ne serait jamais Edward, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre.

***

C'était près de la fin de mon service quand Edward s'approcha de moi sur le podium.

« Bella ? »

Je lui jetais un regard « Oui ? »

Il semblait épuisé. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient roulées au dessus de ses coudes et les quatre premiers boutons étaient défaits, exposant un éclat de son torse lisse et ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre que d'habitude. Je savais que Renée était quelque part par là donc j'espérais secrètement que son apparition n'avait aucun lien avec elle. S'ils avaient déjà eu des relations dans son bureau…beurk…je serais incapable d'y mettre les pieds à nouveau…

« Mon frère est supposé être ici dans quelques minutes. Quand il arrive, peux-tu juste lui dire de venir dans mon bureau ? »

« Bien sur » Répondis-je avec un sourire professionnel.

C'était une des choses que j'avais appris à faire : Sourire. Pendant huit heures par jour.

« Oh, et l'inspecteur devrait bientôt être là aussi. Renvoie-le juste poliment »

« Ok »

« Merci » ajouta-t-il avant s'en aller.

Je soupirais et fis face à la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était son frère et je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait, ou même quel était son nom. J'espérais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le connaisse au moment où il franchirait la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme très familier entra. Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire imbécile sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je

Il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa sur la joue « Un homme ne peut pas rendre visite à sa copine ? »

Je roulais des yeux « Je ne suis pas ta copine »

« Tu seras toujours ma copine ». Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Juste passé te voir » dit Jasper en se penchant par-dessus le podium. « Je n'étais jamais venu ici auparavant ».

« Je devrais t'amener ici un jour ou l'autre quand je ne travaillerais pas ».

« Quand est ce que tu fini ? »

« Mmm… » Je jetais un coup d'œil sur l'horloge au mur. « Dans une heure ».

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme que je reconnu entra avec un téléphone accroché à son oreille.

« Ouais, je viens juste d'entrer » dit la voix turbulente. « Ouais. A plus tard ». Il raccrocha et me regarda avec des yeux ébahis.

« Emmett ? » Demandais-je incrédule.

« Bella ? Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ».

Quelles étaient les chances qu'il entre dans ce restaurant en particulier ? Il est très populaire après tout, me rappelai-je.

« Et bien j'ai commencé il y a deux semaines en réalité. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas étonnant alors que je ne t'ai pas vu ici avant. »

J'étais déconcertée par cette déclaration. Travaillait-il ici aussi ? Comment aurais-je pu ne jamais le voir avant si c'était le cas ? Ou aimait-il vraiment, vraiment ce restaurant ?

« Tu viens ici souvent ? »

« Ouais, mon frère…. »

Il fut interrompu quand une main féminine toucha mon épaule. Je tournais mon cou en arrière pour voir Renée.

« Hey Renée ! »

Emmett salua ma mère.

Elle sourit en retour.

« Hey Em ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Ok. Attendez une minute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Emmett et ma mère se connaissent ?

Alice sauta et parla en même temps que moi.

« As-tu vu Rosalie ? » me demanda Alice.

« Tu connais ma mère ? »Demandais-je à Emmett avant de répondre à Alice « Elle est quelque part par là »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Edward te cherche » dis Renée avant même qu'Emmett ait fini sa phrase.

Edward cherchait qui ? Moi ? Mais… Je venais juste de le voir.

Jasper donna un coup de coude dans mon estomac.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je

Il tourna sa tête vers Alice.

Je frottais l'endroit où il m'avait cogné.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »Chuchotais-je.

« Présente nous ? »

Je soupirai.

« J'ai du boulot. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de faire quelque chose maintenant » dit il.

« J'ai un client qui attend en face de moi Jasper. »

Emmett secoua sa tête. « Oh, je ne suis pas un client. Je viens juste chercher mon frère. »

« Oh. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demandais-je

Tout le monde commença a parlé autour de nous. Jasper se penchait vers moi et se présentait lui-même à Alice. Rosalie surgit et commença à parler à Renée.

« Son nom est… »

« Te voilà » J'entendis la voix d'Edward venir de derrière moi. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? »

A qui parlait-il ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière Edward et vu qu'il fixait Emmett. « Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

« Quoi ? » Renée, Edward et moi demandions simultanément

Emmett regarda Renée puis moi. « As-tu dis que c'est ta mère ? »

J'inclinais la tête lentement.

Il secoua sa tête et se mit à rire. « Oh merde. C'est un truc de fou. »

Je haussais des sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu connais mon frère ? » Edward avait l'air aussi confus que moi.

« Qui est ton frère ? »

Ensuite tout devint subitement clair. Aucune issue de secours !

Jasper ouvrit finalement sa bouche.

« Tu es sortie avec le frère d'Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un regard mélangé de confusion et d'amusement sur son visage.

« QUOI ? » hurla Edward.

Tout le monde recommença à parler en même temps. Je ne pouvais même pas penser clairement. Emmett était le frère d'Edward. J'étais sortie avec le frère d'Edward ? Emmett était le frère du petit ami de ma mère ?! Mon dieu ! Est-ce que nous sommes le seul groupe de personne dans cette ville ?

« Bien, je pense qu'ils feront un très joli couple » dit Renée.

« Absolument pas » répliqua Edward.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Edward.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Woody Allen ? » demanda Emmett d'un air taquin

« Vous ne connaissez pas mon frère comme moi » dit Edward quand Renée leva ses sourcils sous le choc. « Ils ne peuvent pas se mettre ensemble. » il se tourna vers Emmett « Pourquoi sortirais-tu avec elle ? »

Maintenant je me sentais offensée.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ton frère ? » Je plaçais une main sur ma hanche.

« Ca n'a rien à voir » répondit-il brusquement.

« Edward! » réprimanda Renée. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Emmett ricana « Oh, croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

Renée et moi nous tournâmes face à Emmett. « Quoi ? » demandâmes en même temps ?

Les gens autour de nous commencèrent à nous fixer, comme s'ils regardaient une scène dramatique d'un opéra mélo dramatique.

« Pas ici » chuchota Edward. « Emmett, viens avec moi dans mon bureau ».

« Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe Edward » demanda Renée.

« Pas maintenant Renée » il soupira et regarda autour de lui. « J'attends quelqu'un dans quelques minutes. Peux-tu garder un œil sur son arrivée ? Envoie le juste dans mon bureau quand il sera ici. C'est un inspecteur. Son nom est Phil. »

Renée, exaspérée, soupira et jeta ses mais en l'air.

«Bien sûr. »

Edward fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais fit une pause et se retourna vers nous.

« En réalité, cela pourrait prendre quelque temps. »

Il inclina la tête vers Emmett.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me rendre un énorme service et juste lui montrer les cuisines ? Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas seule avec lui trop longtemps. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de parler avec mon frère. »

« Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle avait parlé d'une façon qui contredisait ce quelle venait de dire. Elle était évidemment vexée.

Edward ouvra sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma ensuite et secoua sa tête. Il regarda Emmett

« Allons-y ».

Que diable se passait-il ici ?! Ugh. Mon cerveau me faisait mal.

**Edward**

Je fermais la porte de mon bureau derrière nous.

« Tu as des explications à me donner » J'essayais, autant que possible, de rester calme et de ne pas me laisser aller sur lui.

« Est ce que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de ta part ? Est ce que tu l'as traquée ? »

« Quel est le problème Edward ? » Emmett avait haussé la voix plus fort que je l'aurais aimé. « La traquer ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Bella était la fille de Renée? Tu ne m'as jamais dis son putain de prénom ! C'est un aussi gros choc pour moi que pour toi ! »

Je fis courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux désordonnés. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? De toutes les femmes de Seattle, comment as-tu fini avec elle ? »

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de Madame Soleil avec des réponses infinies ? Merde, je ne sais pas ! »

Je pris ma main dans mon poing et me retint de frapper dans le mur.

« Est-ce que tu sors encore avec elle maintenant ? Est-ce officiel ? » Je marchais vers mon bureau et saisi le bord. « Merde Emmett ! Tu es sorti avec une blonde la nuit dernière ! Est-ce que tu la trompes ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? » dis Emmett d'une voix légèrement plus calme, « Je devrais te laisser penser ça. Je devrais te laisser croire que je couche avec l'objet de ton obsession et que je la traite comme une merde. »

Je me retournais pour le regarder fixement tandis qu'il continuait de parler.

« Mais tu es mon putain de frère et bien que je ne puisse pas l'expliquer maintenant, je t'aime. Je sais que ça sonne horriblement sentimental, mais c'est vrai. »

Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de mon bureau. « Bella et moi sommes seulement sortis une fois ensemble. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'ai pas trouvé attirante et intéressante. J'ai passé un bon moment avec elle, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Je soupirais de soulagement et m'effondrais sur ma chaise.

« Edward, cela doit cesser » dit-il avec sa voix rarement sérieuse. « C'est la fille de Renée. Ca ne peut pas bien se finir. »

Je frottais mes mains sur mon visage.

« Je sais ».

Et je ne le savais que trop bien. Je n'étais pas idiot. Mes sentiments pour Bella ne se dissipaient pas. Ils grandissaient et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour les stopper. J'avais essayé. J'avais vraiment essayé. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder Renée sans me détester. Comment pourrais-je lui faire ça ? Elle était la femme que j'étais supposé adorer. Pas sa fille.

J'avais essayé de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle, espérant juste que je développerais de tels sentiments pour elle que je serais capable de repousser Bella sans aucun effort. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Au lieu de cela, chaque sentiment amoureux que j'avais pour elle était parti.

Nous étions tout le temps ensemble, cependant nous nous étions considérablement éloignés. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle. Il n'y avait aucune attraction grandissante.

« Cette situation de dingue est en train de me chambouler » murmura Emmett.

« Je déteste l'admettre » dis-je « mais ton côté imbécile me manque. »

Il souri, sa personnalité refaisait surface.

« Donc, quand vas-tu me présenter à la serveuse blonde ? »

Je secouais ma tête et rigolais « Bon retour Emmett. »

Emmett quitta le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard et je me rendais dans la cuisine pour chercher Renée et l'inspecteur…Phil quelque chose.

Quand j'entrais, des rires remplirent mes oreilles. Renée et l'inspecteur était l'un en face de l'autre, Renée redoubla de rire tandis qu'il regardait vers le bas avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Je vous jure » dit-il « C'est vrai ! »

« Oh, arrêtez ça ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle était debout et essuyait les larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais été capable de faire rire Renée jusqu'aux larmes.

J'observais leurs interactions pendant quelques minutes de plus. Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Je fis un pas en avant pour les alerter de ma présence. Le sourire de Renée se fana légèrement quand elle me vit.

***

L'inspecteur partit une demi-heure plus tard. Renée tourna autour de moi pour me faire face.

« Je pense que nous devons parler. »

* * *

**Just one green click!...**


	8. Chapter 8 Les mères savent toujours

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews ni des les faire suivre à Anaïs...**

**Honte à moi........**

**Mais sachez malgré tout que vos commentaires sont une vraie bouffée d'air pour nous et qu'ils nous donnent envie de continuer à vous faire découvrir cette fiction!**

**Donc pour cela merci merci merci merci merci merci !!!!!!!!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**(chapitre entièrement traduit par Anaïs et à peine corrigé par moi du coup ^^')**

**Au fait pour le délai, c'est entièrement ma faute, je suis un peu longue à la relecture (navrée mais comme vous savez le boulot, les études, ****le tourbillon de la vie ****....)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les mères savent toujours.**

**EDWARD**

Renée me suivit dans mon bureau et pris place en face de moi. Nos yeux étaient ne se lâchaient pas, attendant juste que l'autre commence à parler. Elle demanda à prendre la parole, elle devait être la première à dire quelque chose.

Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient banals pour commencer une discussion de rupture. La plupart des hommes seraient probablement inquiets à ma place, certains d'entre eux pourraient même être par terre à genoux, suppliant pour une seconde chance. Moi, je me sentais … soulagé. Je voulais crier, « Merci mon Dieu ! Il était temps ! » (= N/T ahhh ben tiens, moi aussi !)

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'avais désespérément voulu mettre fin à cette relation jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi et me dise que nous avions besoin de parler. Je savais que nous étions bloqués dans une relation amoureuse sans aucun avenir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à me sentir aussi ravi maintenant.

« Je me demandais, » Renée ouvrit finalement sa bouche, ses yeux me fixaient intensément. « Je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans ressembler à une folle, donc je vais juste le dire ».

_Rupture, maintenant. Sil te plait_

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre ma fille et toi ? »

Est ce que … _quoi _? Comment pouvait-elle même envisager ça ? Elle aurait dû me connaître mieux que ça ! Elle n'avait pas eu confiance en moi, mais elle pouvait être sure que Bella ne l'aurait jamais trahi comme ça.

« Tu es …sérieuse? » Lui demandais-je incrédule.

Elle étudia mon visage pendant quelques secondes avant d'expirer et de secouer sa tête.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Oui, merci, je suis au courant »

Je plissais mes yeux. Que diable lui avait donné cette supposition ?!

« Je peux savoir d'où te vient cette idée ? »

Elle couvrit son visage de ses paumes en gémissant.

« J'ai essayé d'analyser tout ça pendant ces derrières semaines. Chaque jour je pouvais placer une nouvelle pièce du puzzle. Mais il n'y avait que les pièces du centre. J'avais besoin des contours. »

Je la fixais, ne comprenant pas.

« Essayer de comprendre _quoi_, exactement ? »

Elle enleva ses mains et se pencha en arrière dans la chaise.

« Sais-tu combien de fois les parents se demandent s'ils sont de bons parents ? S'ils font leur travail correctement ? »

Je supposais que c'était une question rhétorique puisque je n'avais aucun moyen de connaitre la réponse.

« Je me le demande constamment : suis-je une bonne mère ? Mais je n'ai jamais dû me le demander trop longtemps car ensuite je parcourais du regard et voyais ma fille. Je la regardais et ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une quantité écrasante d'amour et de fierté. J'aimais penser que j'étais partiellement la raison du chemin qu'elle prenait. Pas une fois elle ne m'a menti. »

Elle fit une pause pendant quelques minutes et examina ses mains.

« Jusqu'à récemment. Pas une fois elle n'a été une fille distante. Jusqu'à récemment. » Elle releva les yeux et rencontra mon regard fixe.

« Elle avait l'habitude de tout me dire. Vraiment tout. Maintenant quand je la regarde dans les yeux, ils sont ternes et remplis de larmes. Elle me regarde avec tellement de culpabilité. Elle passe la plupart de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Je me serais plus inquiétée si elle était seule, mais Jasper est toujours là haut avec elle. Ces deux là sont comme des siamois. Ils chuchotent constamment à propos de quelque chose. » Elle soupira et se leva.

« Quoiqu'il se passe, elle ne gardera pas Jasper hors de la confidence. » continua-t-elle, « il sait car il semble tout le temps la consoler, mais elle ne me dit rien. Et cela me rend dingue. »

Elle commença à marcher rapidement autour de la pièce et je la suivais des yeux.

« Donc j'ai commencé à réfléchir : de quoi aurait-elle eu peur de me parler ? Alors j'ai rejoué les scènes dans ma tête, quand elle a commencé pour la première fois à agir étrangement. Rien avant ton arrivée. »

Je me sentais me crisper à ses accusations.

« D'abord, elle a exprimé son opinion sur la différence d'âge entre toi et moi. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça. Elle m'a expliqué que l'idée que je sorte avec un homme jeune la dérangeait, particulièrement avec un homme si proche de son âge. Mais avec le temps, elle semblait l'accepter. Ensuite, elle t'a rencontré… »

Elle plaça sa main sur son menton et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

« Au début, j'ai juste pensé qu'elle était timide. Habituellement, elle est nerveuse avec les étrangers. Ca ne m'a jamais vraiment frappé jusqu'il y a deux semaines. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose avant cela, mais cette nuit là, la nuit où tu la reconduis à la maison après son entretien, j'ai juste … tilté. Sa réaction quand je t'ai touché… elle a couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait hors de la table. Et ensuite quand vous êtes entrés dans la cuisine … J'étais debout juste à côté. J'écoutais. Ensuite, quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine…elle m'a menti. Pour la première fois en 20 ans. Elle m'a menti. »

Renée pris un profond souffle avant de se rassoir.

« Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'étais abasourdie. J'ai commencé à faire vraiment attention à partir de cette nuit là. Du moindre mouvement… de chaque mot qu'elle disait. A l'époque, je ne pouvais même pas considérer l'idée que vous deux étaient dans une sorte de relation secrète. Je savais qu'elle ne me le ferait jamais. Bon sang, elle ne montrait que rarement un intérêt au sexe opposé. Il y avait eu un moment où j'ai même pensé qu'elle était lesbienne, il n'y aurait aucun mal à ça, cela ne m'aurait posé aucune problème. Mais elle n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les femmes non plus. Les rendez-vous en général ne l'intéressaient pas. Il y a quelques nuits, quand tu étais au milieu d'une discussion à propos de ce couple qui avait oublié son argent et qui ne pouvait pas payer le diner, elle te regardait avec _tellement_…d'admiration. Ses yeux scintillaient et brillaient. J'ai alors réalisé qu'elle n'agissait pas de façon bizarre envers toi à cause de notre différence d'âge ou parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas… elle agissait comme ça parce que tu lui _plais_ vraiment. »

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Venait elle honnêtement de dire que Bella, sa fille, m'aimait de la façon qu'une fille ne devrait jamais aimer le petit ami de sa mère ?

« J'ai supposé que ce n'était que dans un sens. Peut être qu'elle avait juste le béguin pour toi. Mais Bella n'a jamais eu le béguin pour personne. Je désespérais de la voir rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse…une personne avec laquelle elle voudrait être. Je n'ai même jamais envisagé que tu ressentirais la même chose pour elle. Tu ne serais certainement plus avec moi si c'était le cas. »

C'était vrai. J'étais un enfoiré. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas quittée la première nuit où j'avais rencontré Bella ? Ou même après que j'ai eu une réelle conversation avec elle ?

« Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, quand tu as affiché tant de désapprobation sur la possibilité qu'Emmett et Bella sortent ensemble… que j'ai alors su que ce n'était pas que dans un sens. »

J'ouvris ma bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sorti. Une partie de moi voulait entendre où elle voulait en venir, qu'elle était son opinion… si elle me donnerait en réalité la permission d'être avec sa fille. J'avais presque ri à cette pensée. Combien de femmes se sépareraient avec un homme pour qu'il puisse se mettre avec sa propre chair et son sang ?

« Au début, j'étais totalement désemparée. J'ai pensé à la possibilité que vous deux ayez une relation…J'attendais que le mal vienne. Mais, …il n'y a rien eu au-delà de la pensée. Je n'étais même pas fâchée. Comprend-moi bien, je n'ai pas commencé à sauter de haut en bas chérissant joyeusement les images de vous deux ensemble. En fait c'était assez, … c'était inconfortable, pour le dire clairement. »

Je savais qu'elle ne me mettrait jamais Bella dans les bras. Ce n'était pas comme si cela dépendait d'elle après tout. Bella ne pouvait pas être traitée comme une simple marchandise. C'était une personne. Elle avait des droits. Il était possible qu'elle n'ait juste pas envie d'être avec moi.

« Mais ma fille…elle n'a jamais montré d'intérêt à un homme. Jusqu'à maintenant. Cela… Cela doit signifier quelque chose. Non ? »

Elle me regardait avec des interrogations dans les yeux.

Aussi intense que soit mon désir de croire en la réciprocité de nos sentiments, je ne pouvais pas réellement le croire avant qu'elle me le confirme.

« Ecoute », commençais-je. « Renée, tu ne devrais faire des conclusions hâtives sur les sentiments de Bella pour moi. Elle peut juste m'aimer comme un ami. »

« Non » objecta Renée. « Jasper est un ami. Tu…Tu es plus que ça pour elle."

Je soupirais. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de me dire ce genre ce choses. Elle était en train d'anéantir mes rêves d'avoir Bella en me donnant de faux espoirs.

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser Bella en dehors de ça »

Je me levais et tournais en rond devant le bureau, j'étais donc plus proche de Renée.

« Nous devrions parler de nous. De ce que nous allons faire maintenant. »

« Bien »

Renée croisa ses jambes et me regarda de haut.

« Nous devons absolument arrêter de nous voir, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je m'assis sur le coin du bureau et inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

« Donc nous sommes clairs tous les deux, la raison de notre séparation est en rapport avec nous. Juste toi et moi. Juste le fait que notre relation n'aboutira nulle part. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison. »

Renée inclina la tête. « J'ai juste une requête. »

Nous y voilà. Le discours du « _reste le plus loin possible de ma fille »._

« Ce que tu veux. ».

Si elle ne veut que je voie Bella, je devrais le respecter.

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Ne brise pas le cœur de ma fille » m'avertit elle.

« Quoi ? » Je m'étranglais.

Elle ne pouvait sérieusement pas me donner sa bénédiction.

« Laisse seulement les choses évoluer avec le temps, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardais dubitatif.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne devrais pas me dire de rester loin d'elle ? »

Elle soupira et essuya le dessous de ses yeux. Elle pleurait.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Bella n'a jamais montré d'intérêt aux hommes. Cela doit signifier quelque chose. »

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle me donnait le feu vert, mais elle pleurait. Cela la blessait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Renée » Je m'agenouillais devant elle. « Tu ne veux pas que je sois avec Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas important ce que je veux » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est ce qui peut faire le bonheur de Bella. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle… parce qu'elle _est_ ma vie. » Elle laissait les larmes couler librement maintenant. « Cela me ferait encore plus souffrir si je laissais notre relation continuer. Je ne supporte pas de la voir distante et secrète. Je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant. »

Tout d'un coup, mon corps entier se sentait lourd. J'étais la cause de ça. Elles avaient une relation parfaite avant que je vienne. Je …l'avais ruinée.

« Promets-moi juste », sa voix craquait. « que tu ne te précipiteras pas. Prends ton temps, s'il te plait. Même si je veux que Bella soit heureuse… c'est juste que…ne fais rien pour l'instant. Laisse passer un peu de temps, d'accord ? »

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'incliner la tête. Je ne ferais pas d'avance à Bella. Si elle et moi finissons ensemble, cela se passera naturellement, sans aucun effort supplémentaire de ma part. Je vais juste laisser les choses arriver. Juste voir où la vie m'emmènera.

**BELLA**

Je bougonnais de frustration et me retournais dans le lit jusqu'à ce que j'entre en contact avec un corps dur. Humph. Il était capable de dormir paisiblement pendant que je luttais pour trouver le sommeil. Pas juste. Je bougonnais encore une fois et remuais jusqu'à ce que je sois dans une position confortable. Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise. Du tout.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Ugh. 3 heures du matin. Et je vais au travail dans quelques heures.

Je me retournais de nouveau jusqu'à ce que je sois pratiquement au dessus de Jasper. Il faisait un drôle de bruit avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent.

« J'étais inconscient, mais le reste de mon corps travaille toujours et répond comme n'importe quel homme de 20 ans en bonne santé » dit il d'une voix tendue.

_Quoi ? _Je regardais en bas et m'aperçus de la position de mon corps au dessus de lui. Oh !

« Eh, Jasper ! »

« C'est involontaire ! Arrête de te frotter contre moi, femme ! »

Je m'éloignais de lui et commença à remuer de nouveau. Il soupira fortement.

« Peux-tu arrêter de bouger autant ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Geignis-je. « Je ne peux pas m'endormir. Je me sens tellement…bizarre. »

Il se souleva avec ses coudes. « As-tu ces …drôles de sentiments pour moi ? »

Je roulais des yeux : « S'il te plait. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas » marmonnais-je

Il soupira et s'appuya contre le lit.

« Comment as-tu connu Alice ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'il regardait fixement le plafond.

Je me retournais en face de lui. « Quoi ? »

« Alice », répéta-t-il. « La fille avec qui tu travailles »

Je clignais des yeux. « En quoi çà la concerne ? »

« Est-elle…tu sais… avec quelqu'un ? »

Aww. Jasper avait un faible ! «Ouais. Avec ton père. »

Il me poussa avec son coude. « Je suis sérieux. »

« Je ne pense pas. Mais je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je honnêtement. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de discussion de filles encore. Je la vois seulement quand je suis au travail. Puisque je suis hôtesse et qu'elle est un chef… nous n'avons pas eu vraiment d'occasion de parler de nos vies amoureuses. »

Il resta silencieux et continua de regarder le plafond.

« Mais je lui demanderais » ajoutais-je

« Non. » il tourna sa tête pour me regarder. « Laisse-moi lui demander. »

La porte d'entrée en bas s'ouvrit et se ferma. Ce n'était même pas fort. Je pouvais tout entendre dans cette petite maison. Jasper et moi nous nous regardâmes.

« Est-ce ma mère qui rentre maintenant à la maison ? » me demandais-je à voix haute.

« Peut être juste qu'elle était à la maison chez Edward? » dit' il négligemment.

Je giflais légèrement son torse. « Ne commence pas à parler de sexe entre Renée et Edward. »

Il me regarda et secoua sa tête. « Tu devrais vraiment surmonter ça. »

Je roulais des yeux de nouveau.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas parlé à Renée ? » demanda-t-il

« Je l'ai vue au restaurant » lui rappelais-je.

« Depuis quand voir et parler est devenu la même chose ? »

« Jasper, s'il te plait… juste…arrête »priais-je.

« Tu dois lui parler » dit-il.

« Et lui dire à propos de mon béguin pour son petit ami ? Non merci. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Elle le sait probablement déjà. »

« Comment ? Lui as-tu dis quelque chose ?! » J'avais presque crié.

« Non Bella, je n'ai rien dit » dit-il sèchement. « Mais les mères savent toujours ce genre de choses. C'est ce qu'elles font. Particulièrement la tienne. »

J'y réfléchi pendant quelques secondes. Oh mon Dieu. Il avait raison. Elle a du au moins soupçonner quelque chose.

Je gémis et couvris mon visage de mes mains.

« Shh » chuchota Jasper. « Tout ira bien. »

« Elle va me détester. »

« Elle ne le fera pas »dit-il de manière apaisante.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant presque une heure. Je le regardai et remarquais qu'il s'était endormi. Je n'étais pas sûre depuis quand il était passé de l'autre côté. Probablement quand il s'était arrêté de parler. Je fermais mes yeux et essayais de m'endormir, mais j'entendis ensuite un bourdonnement.

J'ouvris mes yeux subitement et cherchais la source. Là. Sur mon bureau. Le téléphone de Jasper vibrait. Il devait avoir mis sa sonnerie sur silencieux. Mais quel était le débile qui l'appelait à quatre heures du matin ? Le bourdonnement s'arrêta et j'essayais de fermer mes yeux de nouveau. Mais alors le bourdonnement recommença.

Ca commençait à m'énerver. Je me levais donc du lit et pris son téléphone. Il indiquait que la 'maison' appelait. Sa mère…

Je courus vers Jasper et le secouais.

« Jasper ! »

Il marmonna quelque chose et me chassa.

« Jasper !!! »

Le téléphone arrêta de vibrer. Un autre appel manqué. Ensuite il recommença encore.

Bien, si ce paresseux ne voulait pas se réveiller pour répondre au téléphone… je vais le faire.

Je pressais le bouton vert.

« Allo ? »

« Bella, c'est toi ? » me demanda la voix d'une femme de l'autre côté. Elle semblait manquer d'air. Comme si elle était en train de pleurer.

« Oui, c'est moi. Jasper dort. Qu'est qui ne va pas ? »

J'entendis des cris en arrière plan ? La maman de Jasper pleurnichais dans le téléphone.

Oh mon Dieu.

Il y avait un bruit de frappe à l'autre bout du fil.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

« Il a bu encore » cria t'elle dans le téléphone. « Mais je me suis enfermée dans la chambre. Il est dans le hall. »

« Oh mon Dieu. Ok, écoutez, j'appelle la police. »

« Non » cria t'elle. « Ne le fais pas, s'il te plait. »

« J'appelle ! Et s'il vous blesse ? »

« Venez juste et emmenez-moi, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il ne fera rien si tu es là. »

Je jetais un œil vers Jasper.

« Ok » chuchotais-je « Je suis en route. »

J'essayais encore de réveiller Jasper…sans succès. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire attendre sa maman. Je jetais son téléphone près de lui. Je l'appellerais quand je serais chez sa mère. Peut être qu'il se réveillerait alors. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je devais y aller. Maintenant.

**EDWARD**

Il y eu un léger coup à la porte de mon bureau.

« Entrez » appelais-je

Victoria, une des serveuses, entra dans la pièce.

« Oui ? » lui demandais-je

« Je me demandais juste si Bella est là aujourd'hui ? »

Je fronçais mes sourcils et regardais l'horloge.

« Elle est supposée être là. Il est déjà 11 heures. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

Victoria secoua sa tête. « Je demandais juste car c'est ma pause-déjeuner mais personne n'est là pour me remplacer. J'ai pensé que Bella était supposée travailler aussi. »

Que diable se passait-il ? Bella n'avait jamais été en retard avant. Elle aurait appelé si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu venir. A moins que… Renée lui ai dit à propos de ce qui est arrivé ? Bella m'évitait-elle ? Je pensais que Bella vaudrais mieux que de laisser sa vie priver interférer dans son travail.

Renée et moi étions restés très tard pour parler. Nous avions gardé la conversation loin de Bella. Nous avions juste parlé de nous … comment nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Je soupirais et pris le téléphone pour appeler chez elle.

Quelqu'un répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

« Allo ? »

« Renée ? »Demandais-je

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Sais-tu où est Bella ? »

Il y eu une petite pause. « Elle n'est pas au travail ? »

« Non. C'est pour ça que j'appelle. »

« Et bien, sa voiture n'est pas ici » répondit-elle.

J'entendis un mouvement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Jasper ! » Appela-t-elle.

Il y avait des voix étouffées avant que Renée ne parle dans le combiné de nouveau.

« Jasper a dit qu'elle est partie au moment où il s'est réveillé. Nous avons juste supposé qu'elle était au travail. »

Je senti mon cœur battre implacablement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**Si vous avez une petite douceur pour nous n'hésitez surtout pas!** ^-^


	9. Chapitre 9 Sauvetage de la mère d'un ami

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je suis navrée pour les personnes qui reviewent, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de système pour qu'Anaïs puisse vous répondre mais promis on essaye de trouver! (on vous fera un teaser pour le prochain chapitre à la place!)  
**

**Merci à vous pour vos encouragements !**

**Ce chapitre a donné du fil à retordre à Anaïs et du coup à moi aussi pour la relecture. Il a été retravaillé du mieux que possible, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même :s**

**J'ai laissé les remarques de l'une de nos relectrices, qui m'ont fait mourir de rire! Merci So'!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Anaïs et Val**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandée pourquoi Renée commençait à pleurer dans le dernier chapitre. Et bien, il y a une liasse de raisons différentes. Surtout à cause de la distance entre elle et Bella maintenant. Elle se rend compte que tout aurait pu être évité si elle avait tout arrêté plus tôt. La relation avec sa fille lui manque. L'autre raison est parce qu'elle est avec Edward depuis…quoi… deux mois ? Quelque chose comme ça. Tandis qu'elle n'aimait pas Edward, et que l'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre a disparu, elle a continué à investir deux mois ( un petit peu plus en réalité) de son temps dans une relations avec lui.

Elle sortait en réalité avec cet homme et maintenant, elle pense à la probabilité de lui et Bella ensemble. Est-ce qu'elle peut le supporter ? Même si elle n'avait jamais eu envie de lui comme elle l'aurait dû ? Pouvez vous imaginer sortir avec un mec pendant plusieurs mois… vous séparer… et ensuite aller dîner avec votre fille et votre ex petit ami pendant qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux et se tiennent la main ? Embarrassant!

Maintenant qu'Edward et Renée se sont séparés…cela ne veut pas dire qu'Edward et Bella vont ressembler à « OMG ! Je t'aime !!! Faisons des bébés !! » Ca va prendre du temps à chacun pour dépasser le drame. Et comme Edward a dit, il n'a pas l'intention de se jeter sur Bella ou de faire un mouvement. Tout viendra naturellement. Cependant, je promets que ça ne prendra pas 20 chapitres pour que ça arrive. Je n'aime pas faire traîner mes histoires plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je promets une fin heureuse pour tout le monde… c'est juste que ça n'arrivera pas subitement.

Assez de blabla … J'ai fais une mise à jour plus tôt car j'aime vous gâter. Voici le chapitre 9.

**Chapitre 9**

**Sauvetage de la mère d'un ami**

**POV BELLA**

Il était 4 heures du matin passées quand je mis ma clé dans le contact pour me diriger vers l'ancienne maison de Jasper. Je conduisais plus vite que la limite autorisée, je devais me dépêcher. Qui sait quel sorte de dommages le beau-père de Jasper pouvait infliger à sa mère le temps que je la rejoigne chez elle ?

Je savais que j'aurais dû jeter quelque chose sur Jasper pour le réveiller, mais je le connaissais depuis 14 ans et quand le garçon dormait … il dormait comme une masse. Une fois, il a dormi pendant qu'une sirène de tornade sonnait quand il était chez ses grands parents au Texas un été. Tout le monde était réveillé et commençait à paniquer pendant que le petit Jasper était juste couché sur le divan, dormant sur ses deux oreilles alors que nous courions dans la maison, rassemblant des provisions et nous préparant à descendre au sous-sol.

Ca ne prit pas longtemps avant que je sois dans l'allée. J'entrerais juste là-bas, saisirais la maman de Jasper et appellerais Jasper sur son portable, même s'il ne répondrait probablement pas, mais je laisserais un message au cas où il se réveille avant que je sois rentrée.

J'avais la ferme intention de conduire sa mère directement au poste de police pour faire une déposition parce que c'était ridicule. Son mari devenait de plus en plus violent, il était nécessaire qu'elle tape du poing sur la table et agisse.

Je rassemblais tout mon courage et sortais de la voiture. _Je pouvais le faire. Il ne me blesserait pas._ Il n'était pas aussi stupide. Sa femme ne voulait pas impliquer les autorités, mais il devrait savoir que je n'accepterais pas son comportement agressif.

Je tapotais mes poches et réalisa que quelque chose manquait.

C'est pas vrai.

J'avais laissé mon portable chez moi. Je devrais utiliser le téléphone de la maison pour appeler Jasper.

J'entendais les cris dans la maison alors que je traversais le passage piéton. Je m'approchai de la porte et sonna à la sonnette d'entrée. Les cris cessèrent immédiatement et je pus entendre trainer des pieds de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et je me retrouvais face à face avec des yeux injectés de sang et des sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il sèchement

« Je suis ici pour voir votre femme » dis-je aussi calmement que possible. _Ne perds pas ton sang froid._

« Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? » gronda t-il

« Oui » répliquais-je » « Il est juste quelques minutes après que votre femme m'ait appelée et demandée que je vienne la chercher. »

« Elle t'a appelée ? » Sa voix était dangereusement basse et je tremblais devant son regard menaçant.

Il sourit, mais pas d'humour. C'était l'un des sourires les plus terrifiants que j'avais jamais vu. Il recula lentement et laissa la porte ouverte. Etait-ce une invitation pour entrer dans la maison et récupérer sa femme ?

Je me faufilais dans la maison pendant qu'il marchait dans le hall et donna un coup dans une porte.

« Ton aide est arrivée ! » Il cria si fort que je dus me couvrir les oreilles.

Il arrêta de taper et me bouscula en partant. Je courus immédiatement vers la porte et frappai tranquillement.

« Hey, c'est moi » chuchotais-je, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas. « Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. »

Un sombre grognement venant de la salle de séjour se fit entendre et me fit frissonner. La panique que je ressentais monta radicalement. Il y eu un clic et la poignée tourna jusqu'à un grincement, et l'ouverture de la porte.

J'essayais de sourire pour la rassurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais trop effrayée. Je ne voulais plus être dans cette maison.

« Allons-y » chuchotais-je.

Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours avant qu'elle se glisse derrière moi. Je me retournais pour descendre le hall lorsque son mari apparu, sorti de nulle part. Je suffoquais devant la haine sur son visage. Il me poussa et pressa sa femme contre le mur.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Criais-je et essayant de l'éloigner d'elle.

Il envoya son bras en arrière pour me repousser. Je trébuchai et tombai par terre.

« J'appelle les flics ! » Je lui hurlais dessus.

Il stoppa net et tourna sa tête vers moi, les yeux étincelant de fureur. Il libéra sa femme et tituba vers la chambre. Je soupirais de soulagement et me redressais. La mère de Jasper était recroquevillée contre le mur, son corps entier tremblait.

« Ca va aller. » Je mis mes bras autour d'elle et essaya de la faire marcher. « Allons-y ».

Quelque chose venait d'être jeté en travers de la chambre. Un coup d'œil me renseigna.

Le téléphone.

Il avait arraché le cordon et l'avait jeté par terre. Ce n'était pas bon.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il fallait que je nous sorte de là avant que quelque chose de vraiment terrible arrive.

« Appeler les flics?! » cria le beau père de Jasper. « Voyons voir comment tu vas faire maintenant ! »

Mes mains tremblaient autour du corps de la mère de Jasper. « Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Elle commença finalement à se déplacer. Je l'amenais vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant que l'on puisse y arriver, il était devant moi et la claqua fermement.

« Tu peux partir. Mais elle reste » aboya t-il.

Je secouais ma tête. « Je n'irai nulle part sans elle. »

« Fous le camp de ma maison » cria t-il

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire » hurlais-je en retour. « Mais je la prends avec moi ! »

« Vraiment ? » Il fit un pas en avant et se dressa devant moi. « Comment tu comptes faire ça ? »

J'avalais difficilement et mon cœur était prêt d'éclater. Des tremblements parcouraient mon corps tout entier.

La maman de Jasper se pencha vers moi. « Vas-y Bella. » dit-elle faiblement. « Tout ira bien ».

Je la regardais, choquée. « Quoi ?! Vous m'appelez pour venir ici à 4 heures du matin ! Vous êtes terrifiée ! Et je comprends bien pourquoi. Je ne partirais pas sans vous. Jasper me tuerait si je vous laissais ici ! »

« Il ne me laissera pas partir » chuchota-t-elle.

« Il ne pourra pas vous garder ici pour toujours. » Je parlais comme s'il n'était pas à coté de nous. « Nous partons. Maintenant. » Je tournais ma tête vers lui. « Et ensuite nous irons voir la police. »

Il rigola « Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu faire ? »

« En marchant hors de cette maison et en entrant dans ma voiture ! » Je le regardais fixement.

Il haussa les épaules « Essayes toujours. »

Je m éloignais de lui et essayais de le contourner. Mais il me bloquait le passage.

« Poussez-vous. Tout de suite. » Exigeais-je. « Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. Vous irez en prison. »

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne te touche pas. N'est ce pas ? »

« Poussez-vous. » J'essayais de mettre autant d'autorité que possible dans ma voix.

« Non » dit-il doucement.

« J'ai un portable vous savez » C'était vrai, mais je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Un petit mensonge n'a jamais tué personne. « Vous pouvez continuer à arracher les téléphones du mur, mais je peux toujours appeler la police. »

Il me regarda avec un regard provocateur. « Fais-le alors », il osait.

Merde

« Poussez-vous juste de mon chemin » criais-je.

_Merde, Jasper ! Pourquoi tu ne te réveille pas ?! _J'espérais juste qu'il se lève rapidement et finisse par nous trouver.

« C'est ce que je pensais » dit-il en riant. « Assieds-toi. Installe-toi confortablement. » Il secoua sa tête vers le sofa. « Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux. Tu ne la prends pas... » il pointa sa femme « ...avec toi. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me garder en otage ici » dis-je. « C'est contre la loi. Vous irez en prison ».

« J'ai dit que tu étais libre de dégager de ma maison ».

Je secouais ma tête. « Je suis supposée être au travail dans quelques heures. Ils sauront que je n'y suis pas et ils commenceront à me chercher. C'est un des premiers endroits qu'ils vérifieront. »

Ses yeux tombant se baissèrent sur moi. « Sors d'ici. »

« J'emporte votre femme avec moi. » Je la tenais tout près de mon corps.

« Sors » Cria t-il.

Je marchais autour de lui, sa femme accrochée à moi. J'ai atteint la porte et sans un regard en arrière, l'ai ouverte. Nous courions dehors, vers ma voiture.

On y était presque. J'étais pourtant persuadée que nous étions prises au piège dans cette maison. Je poussais un long soupir en arrivant à la voiture et glissais dans le siège conducteur.

« Vous êtes prête ? » Je regardais la maman de Jasper.

« Est-ce que l'on retourne chez toi ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Après être passé au poste. »

«Ses yeux s'élargir. « Non ! » Elle saisit la poignée et sortit de la voiture.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Revenez ici ! » Criais-je avant d'ouvrir ma porte et de la poursuivre. « Nous devons vous trouver de l'aide ! »

Elle courait dans la rue. « N'implique pas la police ! » Elle me suppliait avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« Il sera tellement en colère s'il est arrêté. » (N/R Euh là la mère de Jazz j'ai qu'une envie c'est de la secouer comme un prunier et de faire tomber les prunes qui lui servent de neurones !!!)

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était plus la même personne que j'avais connue petite lorsque je passais du temps dans cette maison. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'amusante et insouciante infirmière qu'elle avait été.

« Il mérite d'être en prison ! »

« Mais ensuite il sera libéré ! » hurla t-elle en retour. « Il sera tellement furieux. »

« Alors nous obtiendrons une injonction. »

Elle se moqua de moi. « Oh, qu'est ce qu'un morceau de papier va faire ?! »

« Jasper, ma maman et moi vous garderons en sécurité. » dis-je doucement en marchant vers elle. « Je vous le promets. »

La porte d'entrée de sa maison s'ouvrit. Ugh. Pas encore.

« Allons-y » la pressais-je. « Retournez juste dans la voiture. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Vas-y. Je reste ici. »

Je gémis. « Oh mon Dieu. Ecoutez, vous m'avez appelée à une heure matinale pour que je vienne vous sauver. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez ici avec lui. Ma conscience ne me le permet pas ! »

« S'il te plait Bella » me pria t'elle. « Vas-t-en. Tout ira bien. »

Je soupirais profondément. « Je ne vous laisserais pas seule. »

« Je suis tellement fatiguée de toute façon. » Elle bailla, comme pour prouver son opinion. « Je vais juste rentrer à l'intérieur et me coucher. Tout ira bien. »

Je secouais ma tête. « Je ne peux pas le croire. » chuchotais-je pour moi.

« Je suis désolée Bella. »

« Si vous restez, je reste aussi. » dis-je avec un soupir, battue.

Elle prit mon bras. « Bien, allons dormir, ok ? »

UGH ! Que diable était le problème avec cette femme ? J'avais besoin de partir. Je devais aller au travail dans quelques heures, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec cet homme. Peut-être que je devrais juste m'en aller, me rendre au poste de police afin qu'ils viennent régler ça ? Mais j'étais si inquiète de la laisser la toute seule. Peut-être valait-il mieux que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux, quand je saurais à coup sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal et ensuite, aller voir la police.

Je baissais ma tête de frustration. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et regrettais que Jasper ne soit pas avec moi. J'optais donc pour la deuxième solution.

Nous retournâmes dans la maison, je gardais un œil sur son mari et lui conseillais de rester loin d'elle. Une fois, à l'intérieur, nous nous enfermâmes dans la chambre et elle put aller se coucher. Je voulais rebrancher le téléphone pour appeler Jasper mais le fil avait été coupé.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et écoutais les mouvements à l'intérieur de la maison. Quand tout serait calme, j'irai au commissariat de police. Je devais juste rester éveillée et surveiller la mère de Jasper.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé, mais mes yeux devenaient lourds. Il était tellement difficile de les garder ouverts. Je me sentais si faible. Je pouvais à peine soulever un bras. J'étais tellement …fatiguée. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'effondrais contre la chaise, à côté du lit.

****

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent quand j'entendis un bruit venant de quelque part près de moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours pour reprendre mes marques. J'étais recouverte d'une couverture, sur une chaise. Je jetais un coup d'œil au lit à côté de moi, les draps étaient groupés d'un côté. Comme si quelqu'un s'était récemment réveillé et les avait poussés avant de se lever.

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises et m'assis. La chambre était ensoleillée.

Attends. Ensoleillée ?

_Le travail ! Merde ! Quelle heure est-il ? _Je me redressais de la chaise et cherchais une horloge.

Une forte voix masculine dérivée dans la pièce. « Où est-elle ?! »

Je connaissais cette voix. Jasper. (N/R ah ben quand même monsieur a fini de dormir !!!)

« Calme-toi » dit une autre voix masculine. Le beau-père de Jasper.

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! » cria Jasper. « Bella ! Où es tu ?! BELLA ! »

« Tu baisses d'un ton !» lui cria son beau-père.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je croisai le regard de Japer qui me fixait. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Dieu merci ! » Il marcha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. « Ne pars plus jamais au milieu de la nuit comme ça. »

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour. « J'ai essayé de te réveiller, » marmonnais-je contre son épaule. « Ta maman semblait si effrayée au téléphone. Je devais venir ici. »

Il me poussa un peu en arrière, ses bras toujours autour de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. « Pourquoi tu n'a pas appelé ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas. » J'indiquais le téléphone couché par terre.

Sa mâchoire se ferma et la colère se refléta dans ses yeux. « Est ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée ? » Il commença à m'examiner avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Non. Non. Je vais bien. » Je poussais ses mains de mes bras. » Il ne m'a pas touché. Il y avait juste beaucoup de … d'hurlements. » Je soupirais et regardais autour de la chambre. « Je me suis accidentellement endormie. Quelle heure est il ? »

« Un petit peu après 11 heures » répondit il.

Mes yeux s'élargirent. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était aussi tard ! Je suis supposée être au travail ! Oh mon Dieu. Je vais me faire virer ! »

« Bella ! » Il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules. « Calme-toi. Tu ne seras pas virée. Edward était juste inquiet pour toi. » (N/R hum hum )

« Oh, oh. Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Et bien, non, mais Renée oui. »

« Oh. Est ce qu'elle l'a appelé ? » Demandais-je

« Non » Il secoua sa tête. « Il a téléphone chez toi, il te cherchait puisque tu n'a jamais été en retard. »

Je tressaillis. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'était pas énervé ? » (N/R puisqu'il vient de te dire non !)

« Bien sur qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était juste inquiet, imaginant que tu avais été victime d'un accident de voiture ou quelque chose d'autre. » Il plaça sa main dans la bas de mon dos et m'amena hors de la pièce. « C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Quand Renée m'a dit que tu ne t'es jamais montrée, j'étais si inquiet que tu sois dans une épave de voiture. Mais ensuite j'ai saisi mon téléphone pour t'appeler et j'ai réalisé que j'avais des appels manqués. J'ai vu que quelqu'un a répondu à mon portable à 4 heures du matin et j'ai su que c'était toi. Donc je me suis précipité ici aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Je suivais Jasper hors de la maison.

La voiture de ma mère était garée en face. Elle et la mère de Jasper attendaient contre la voiture, en train de parler. Alors que nous marchions vers elles, ma mère se tourna vers moi et sourit.

« Hé bébé. » Elle me serra dans ses bras. « Est ce que ça va ? »

J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous avions eu un contact physique l'une avec l'autre. « Je vais bien. »

« J'étais si inquiète pour toi. » Elle me serrait fermement. (N/R oh comme il est mignonnnnn !!! ah ben non ça le fait pas, bon ben je change oh comme elle est mignonne !!!!)

« Est ce qu'Edward veut me voir au restaurant ? » demandais-je.

Je sentis sa tension et regrettais immédiatement d'avoir prononcé son nom. Jasper avait probablement raison quand il disait qu'elle était au courant.

« Non » chuchota t-elle. « Tu as un jour de congé. Pourquoi ne pas le passer ensemble, hmmm ? »

Je sortis de son étreinte et la regardai. « Bien sûr. »

Elle sourit plus largement. « Toi et moi nous avons besoin de parler. Allons déjeuner, ok ? »

J'inclinais ma tête.

Renée regarda Jasper. « Veux-tu prendre la voiture de Bella et t'occuper de ta mère ? Je veux emmener Bella comme ça nous pourrons parler. » (N/R ouh la la j'aime pas quand ma mère fait ça !!! tout le monde s'en fout je sais !)

« Pas de problème. » dis Jasper en se penchant et appuyant ses lèvres contre mes tempes. Je lui donnais mes clés.

« Je te vois plus tard. » dit-il.

Je lui souris. « Ok. »

Il commença à se retourner mais se figea. « Oh, tiens. » Il atteint sa poche et me remis mon portable. « Tu pourrais avoir besoin ça. »

Je pris le téléphone et l'étreint de nouveau. « Merci Jasper. »

Je le remerciais pour tout. Pour être venu ici aujourd'hui. Pour être mon ami. Pour juste être lui.

Renée et moi entrâmes dans la voiture. Elle commença à conduire en direction d'un de nos restaurants favoris.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler la nuit dernière. » dit-elle. « Mais beaucoup de choses sont arrivées dont j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Bien, pour commencer, Edward et moi avons décidé de nous séparer. » dit-elle négligemment.

QUOI ? Était-elle sérieuse ?! Elle n'était plus avec Edward désormais ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ? Elle ne devrait pas être plus …bouleversée ?

Oh mon Dieu. Edward est seul ?

« Pourquoi ? » réussi je à peine à demander ?

« Je vais t'expliquer en déjeunant. »

« Est ce que ça va être un long déjeuner ? » demandais je.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil. « Oh oui. »

* * *

**Une bonne discussion mère/fille....**

**Vous avez aimé?**

**Merci de nous laisser un petit mot alors!**


	10. Chap 10 La discussion

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais qu'on vous avait laissé sur un cliff terrible avec le dernier chapitre et qu'on a mis du temps!**

**Je vous avais promis un teaser mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.... Etant donné qu'Anaïs a déjà traduit le chapitre qui suit, on vous le prépare cette fois-ci, c'est promis juré!  
**

**C'est un chapitre assez long mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire ;D**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater et vous laisser lire en paix!**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai écrit un os avec Drinou et Eiphone _Coup de poker_ et un autre toute seule _Dance with me_ pour le concours Allocop, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil, ils sont sur mon profil :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**La discussion**

Renée et moi nous assîmes à notre table au restaurant. Un doux brouhaha parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Un couple âgé était assis à côté de nous, se tenant la main par-dessus la table, se murmurant des choses, le visage souriant. Ils se regardaient avec tellement d'amour et d'adoration.

Mes yeux glissèrent vers une autre table. Une famille, à savoir, une mère, un père, une petite et un nouveau-né étaient assis en face de nous. La petite fille coloriait son menu pour enfant, qui était en réalité une simple feuille de papier avec divers petits jeux dessus. La mère jouait avec le bébé. Elle souriait et s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces pendant que le père la fixait avec tant d'émotion illuminant ses yeux. Le sourire sur son visage était tellement naturel alors qu'il examinait son épouse jouer avec leur petit dernier.

Je regardais un peu plus loin, me focalisant sur une jeune couple qui suivait la serveuse. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur table. Le garçon tira la chaise pour que son amie puisse s'assoir. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre sa propre chaise.

Je me remémorais mon état d'esprit la nuit où ma mère m'avait pour la première fois parlé de son rendez-vous avec Edward. Je ne croyais pas en l'amour éternel à ce moment là. A cet instant là, qui remontait seulement à deux tous petits mois, je pensais que les gens s'engeaient beaucoup trop vite. Je pensais que la plupart des gens rencontrait quelqu'un, ressentait _quelque chose_ et en déduisait qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Selon moi, l'amour avec un grand A n'était pas réel.

Mais à présent, en regardant ces couples autour de moi, je commençais à changer d'avis. Peut-être que l'amour inconditionnel était plus courant que je ne l'avais cru. Ces personnes _avaient l'air_ d'être amoureuses. Cela ne pouvait pas être simplement dans leurs têtes. Peut-être bien que les âmes sœur existent. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si dramatique de croire en l'amour. Peut-être même que j'aurai droit à cela moi aussi, un jour.

De toute façon, il y a des relations auxquelles je ne comprendrais jamais rien, comme celle des parents de Jasper. Comment une femme qui était pourtant forte et pleine de vie avait pu se transformer en cette personne triste et soumise, incapable de se relever ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Est-ce que l'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un au point de l'autoriser à vous briser physiquement, émotionnellement et mentalement ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait réellement ? Ou était-elle juste complètement dépendante de lui à présent? Peut-être croyait-elle ne pas mériter mieux. Peut importait la raison – c'était faux. Elle avait besoin d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès des autorités compétentes, une aide solide. Heureusement que Jasper pourrait la convaincre de faire le bon choix.

Il allait se rendre au poste sans attendre de coopération de sa part, et j'étais tellement fière de lui pour ça. Je n'avais jamais voulu le tenir pour acquis. C'était vraiment une personne merveilleuse. Il avait sacrifié sa chance de pouvoir intégrer une école prestigieuse pour rester chez lui et protéger sa mère. Il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui.

Comme ce qu'il avait pour moi par exemple – il a passé plus d'un mois à rester à mes côtés pour essayer de me guérir de mon attirance pour Edward. Il aurait pu faire beaucoup d'autres choses à la place. Des choses plus productives…ou à défaut plus amusantes. Cela avait dû être exaspérant pour lui de m'entendre me plaindre à propos d'Edward et Renée. Quand j'y repensais, ce n'était pas une si grande affaire après tout, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un, cela arrivait à des dizaines de millions de personnes. Je pouvais vivre avec ça.

Apparemment, il n'était plus le petit-mi de ma mère, cela rendait donc la situation un peu moins _étrange_. Maintenant, je craquais pour l'ex petit-ami de ma mère.

Il était justement temps d'en parler…

« Maman, » dis-je alors que mes yeux parcouraient le menu devant moi

« Oui » répond-elle en regardant elle aussi son menu

Je mordillais ma lèvre nerveusement.

« Est-ce que tu veux que nous ayons cette fameuse discussion maintenant ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait posé le menu sur la table, et croiser ses mains par-dessus. Je relevais mes yeux et croisais mes siens.

« Est-ce que tu as apprécié tes rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard rivé au mien.

Pas ça encore. En quoi cela avait-il un rapport avec sa rupture d'avec Edward ?

« Maman. » Je secouais la tête. « Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

Elle soupira et repris le menu.

« Rien. Emmett était le seul que j'appréciais vraiment. »

Je souris en pensant à l'étrange coïncidence qui avait fait qu'il était le frère d'Edward. Sérieusement, il ya avait combien de chances pour que cela arrive ? Le monde me semblait de plus en plus petit.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait retenu ton attention ? »

Le temps semblait s'être figé alors que je la fixais, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle savait. Elle savait, _sans aucun doute_. Elle me laissait une chance de tout lui avouer avant qu'elle me pousse dans mes retranchements. Depuis combien de temps était-elle au courant ? Etait-ce la cause de leur rupture ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait quitté ou était-ce lui qui était parti ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait parlé de mon attirance pour lui ou est-ce qu'il avait préféré arrêter de la voir, trop mal à l'aise de passer trop de temps avec moi dans les parages ? Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il avait appelé ma mère aujourd'hui pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas au travail ? Comme ça il pourrait me voir et me renvoyer ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment tombé si bas ?

J'essayais de faire baisser mon stress et lui répondre simplement. Elle savait déjà. Il était inutile de mentir, mais je n'étais pas obligée d'être totalement honnête. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire. Cela la tuerait. Je décidais de rester vague.

« En quelque sorte. »

J'haussais les épaules.

« Rien de bien important. »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine, il me semble au contraire que c'est très important. »

Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que je commençais à pleurer dès maintenant, pour la supplier de me pardonner ? Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive ! J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir contrôler ce que je ressentais. Sincèrement, j'aurais tellement voulu. Mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais essayé de faire disparaître ces sentiments bizarres que j'avais pour Edward, mais ils étaient restés.

Le serveur se matérialisa, avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjour Mesdames. Mon nom est Jacob et je suis votre serveur. Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez boire ? »

Il regarda Renée et prit sa commande.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers moi souriant de plus belle.

« Et pour vous ? »

« Du thé glacé. »

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Prendrez-vous une entrée ? »

Je fis non de la tête et Renée ajouta un non merci à son tour.

« Très bien. Je reviens avec vos boissons » dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Renée s'éclaircit la gorge et j'étais de nouveau plongée en plein cauchemar. Je devais lui avouer mon béguin pour son petit-ami.

_Pitié, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, achevez-moi maintenant._

« Il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie ? » demandai-j en pointant le menu

_Parfait Bella. Une tentative de diversion évidente._

_Ferme-la._

Elle ne regarda pas le bout de papier.

« Bella tu es ma fille, et tu sais que tu passeras toujours la première dans ma vie. Tu es au-dessus de tout ce que ce monde peut compter. »

Je fixais la table, retraçant les nervures avec les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder pendant qu'elle me sermonnait à propos de ma trahison. Je commençais déjà à me sentir coupable.

« Bella », elle attrapa ma main.

Mes yeux remontèrent vers elle au moment où Jacob se présenta avec nos verres.

« Un thé glacé pour vous, » dit-il en le plaçant devant moi, « et un coca light pour vous » en le déposant devant Renée.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« Vous avez déjà choisi ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'ils proposaient. J'avais regardé le menu sans vraiment le voir. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un truc qui avait l'ai mangeable. Renée commanda à son tour.

Au moment où Jacob tourna les talons, l'attention de Renée se focalisa sur moi.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? » murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Je pouvais faire semblant et dire que je n'en avais aucune idée, mais cela aurait été immature. Et je n'étais plus une enfant.

« Je ne pouvais pas. » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

« Pourquoi ? »

Je soupirais tristement.

« Parce que c'était mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais blessée Bella. » Elle avait l'air tellement sincère. « Tu ne peux pas contrôler les sentiments que tu éprouves pour quelqu'un. »

Pourquoi était-elle aussi compréhensive ? Je savais bien qu'elle l'appréciait. Du moins avant. Elle parlait de lui tout le temps. Elle souriait et riait bien plus depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui. Elle ne devait pas être aussi indulgente avec moi. Si la situation était inversée, j'aurais été furieuse. Je n'aurais pas accepté, je n'aurais aussi indulgente ni compréhensive. De toute façon, je ne l'étais déjà pas en temps normal.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être…en colère ? » demandais-je confuse

Elle remua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas être en colère à propos de ça, mais je ne suis pas folle. »

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? La rupture ? »

« Non. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? »

« Nos chemins se sont séparés. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Cela arrive dans beaucoup de relations. C'était agréable au début mais au fur et à mesure c'est devenu…ennuyeux, pour être honnête »

Cela ressemblait à la Renée que je connaissais. Elle se laissait très vite de la plupart de ses rencontres.

« Ce qui nous unissait ressemblait plus à une amitié, ce n'était pas vraiment une histoire d'amour. C'était agréable de parler avec lui, tu comprends ? »

Hum. Plus une amitié. A quel point est-ce que c'était vrai ? Elle essayait peut-être de me faire me sentir mieux avec cette histoire de « j'ai flashé sur son petit-ami ». Elle tentait de minimiser les choses, de façon à me faire croire qu'il n'y avait quasiment rien entre eux. J'étais comme ça moins coupable de n'avoir pas su faire disparaître mes sentiments tout à fait déplacés.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute. « Que la relation n'ait pas fonctionnée. » précisai-je

« Je préfère ça. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Donc…hum… » je remuais dans ma chaise. « Est-ce qu'il sait ? Edward ? Est-ce qu'il sait à propos de…hum…Tu sais… ? »

Elle restait silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle était sur le point d'utiliser.

« C'est à vous deux d'en discuter. »

C'était tellement étrange. Renée agissait comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que j'aille parler de mes sentiments avec Edward. J'en étais incapable. Il était toujours aussi inaccessible. C'était mon patron. Les autres employés jaseraient dans mon dos. Ils me considèreraient comme une spécialiste de la promotion canapé, et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'être torturée pour le moment.

Et surtout, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas des règles à propos des ex petit-amis qui sont intouchables ? Je secouais la tête. La situation était ridiculement bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais rencontré dans de telles circonstances ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sorti avec ma mère ?

Je frissonnais. Est-ce que je pourrais embrasser quelqu'un qui avait embrassé ma mère ?

Ecœurant.

Une minute. J'allais un peu trop vite. Je partais du principe que j'avais une chance avec lui, bien qu'il soit l'ex petit-ami de Renée et mon patron. Il était peu probable qu'il m'apprécie lui aussi. Pourquoi serait-il resté avec ma mère si cela avait été le cas ? Donc, même s'il m'appréciait réellement, il l'avait préférée. Elle avait été son premier choix. Pas moi. Je devais bien garder cela à l'esprit. C'était _elle_ qu'il avait désiré en premier. Même après m'avoir rencontrée. Il la voulait encore.

« C'était, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, la conversation la plus étrange que j'ai pu avoir. » murmurai-je à moi-même

Renée acquiesça à son tour.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si… » J'agitais ma main, en cherchant le mot juste.

« Tolérante ? » finissait-elle

« Quelque chose comme ça. Tu es juste trop…compréhensive. J'aurais été anéantie si j'avais été à ta place. »

Elle soupira en posant sa main sous son menton.

« Je suis ta mère, Bella. SI tu venais au beau milieu de la nuit pour me dire que tu viens de tuer quelqu'un, je t'aurais aidé à cacher le corps. »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent à ces paroles ce qui la fit rire.

« L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille est inexplicable. C'est inconditionnel. Te voir heureuse serait la plus belle chose au monde pour moi. »

« Mais je suis heureuse à présent. »

Elle souleva un sourcil. « Tu es sure de ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un petit-ami pour être heureuse, maman. Je vais bien… »

« Vivre le reste de ta vie dans la solitude ? » m'interrompit-elle

« J'étais sur le point d'ajouter avec toi et Jasper. »

« Jasper et moi t'aimons beaucoup, » elle prit mes mains « mais ce n'est pas la même chose que dans une relation amoureuse. Je veux que tu ressentes ça. Je veux que tu expérimentes l'amour avec quelqu'un qui peut t'offrir le monde. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je remarquais que Jacob était debout près de notre table. Il déposa l'assiette de Renée avant de placer la mienne. Il me sourit avec un clin d'œil.

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu ce que Renée venait de me dire ?

Le reste du déjeuner se passa avec une Renée anormalement compréhensive et généreuse. Jacob m'avait discrètement fait passer un bout de papier dans l'addition. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je l'ouvris pour découvrir ses nom et prénoms, numéro de téléphone et adresse mail. J'éclatais presque de rire. C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrivait. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais mon cœur avait déjà été volé par quelqu'un d'autre, et même si ce quelqu'un d'autre préférait Renée, il lui appartenait toujours.

***

Renée me reconduisit à la maison en début de soirée. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures ensemble, marchant dans Seattle, juste pour parler. Après le déjeuner, le sujet « Edward » n'est pas revenu dans la conversation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dépose devant notre maison.

« Je vois quelqu'un ce soir. » commença-t-elle alors que j'haussais un sourcil. Déjà ?!

« Ne me juge pas ! » dit-elle d'un air suppliant. « De toute façon, je vais te raccompagner, c'est sur mon chemin. Tu devrais appeler Edward pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Oh, parfait. Je devais déjà expliquer mon absence. J'avais espérer que cela pourrait attendre demain. Mais j'imagine que le plus tôt serait le mieux s'il choisissait de me virer. Il valait peut-être mieux faire ça au téléphone plutôt que d'aller jusque là-bas pour finalement être appelée dans son bureau et renvoyée chez moi.

Il avait deux bonnes raisons de terminer notre collaboration. La première, je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon absence. Deuxièmement, notre relation (il devait probablement avoir peur de moi étant donné ce que je ressentais pour lui) pourrait interférée dans notre vie professionnelle.

Je rentrais à la maison pour apercevoir la mère de Jasper dans notre canapé, pelotonnée dans un coin, en train de se ronger les ongles.

« Hé ! Où est Jasper ? » dis-je dans un sourire

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux remplis de larmes et ses mains tremblant nerveusement.

« Oh il est à l'épicerie. »

« Bien. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demandais-je doucement.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je soupirais en attrapant une chaise.

« Je suis désolée, mais très honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez y retourner. »

« Bella », elle s'allongea sur l'accouda, de façon à être plus près de moi. « Quand tu as été avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, tu apprends à accepter ses défauts. Ils font partie de lui. Tout le monde a un bon et un mauvais côté. Nous sommes tous capables de faire des choses horribles, mais nous pouvons aussi en réaliser des merveilleuses. Mon mari – il est juste plus enclin à faire les mauvais choix. »

Je voulais protester. Je voulais lui rappeler qu'il y avait aussi des personnes cruelles dans ce monde qui ne ressentaient aucun remord. Selon toute vraisemblance, son mari pouvait en faire partie.

« C'est un homme bien Bella » poursuivit-elle « L'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse est quelque part en lui, je peux voir cette fêlure à chaque fois. C'est la raison pour laquelle je reste. Je sais qu'un beau jour cet homme refera surface et brillera à nouveau. » elle souriait à elle-même en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Elle croyait réellement qu'il changerait. Je ne pouvais pas m'en convaincre. Il l'avait maltraitée. Et elle passait l'éponge en espérant qu'ils puissent rester ensemble ?

Je soupirais. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre cela. Parler avec elle ne faisait qu'enflammer un peu plus la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Je me redressais. « Et bien, je dois appeler mon patron pour lui expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas venue travailler aujourd'hui. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, d'un air coupable.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir appelé. » dit-elle dans un murmure

« Pas moi. » Je m'agenouillais devant elle. « Je suis fière de vous pour ça. C'est le premier pas pour admettre que quelque chose ne va pas avec votre mari. Vous avez bien fait d'appeler. J'admets que j'étais bien moins contente lorsque vous n'avez pas voulu me suivre, mais je comprends qu'il vous ayez besoin d'y aller par étape. »

Elle ne répondit pas, je me redressais donc pour aller dans la cuisine, appeler Edward.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et composais son numéro.

« Allo ? »

_S'il te plaît, ne me renvoie pas._

« M. Cullen, c'est Bella Swan. » Je levais les yeux au ciel. _M. Cullen ?_ Parfait. Etre professionnelle pourrait _vraiment_ aider.

« Bella, » il soupira de soulagement. « J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Ce n'était pas comme ça que le discours « Vous êtes virée » débutait normalement.

« Je vais bien. »

Je me penchais vers le salon pour voir si la mère de Jasper écoutait ma conversation. Elle était toujours dans le canapé, la tête baissée.

« J'ai eu une problème personnel que je devais régler. Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pas appelé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas pris mon portable avec moi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton à la fois amical et concerné.

« Hum, et bien. » Je m'avançais dans la cuisine et parlais plus doucement. « Une personne m'a appelée très tôt ce matin pour me demander de l'aide. Elle avait un souci avec… »

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Je sortis en courant de la cuisine jusqu'au salon. La mère de Jasper était toujours au même endroit, fixant la porte, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Reste en ligne, il y a quelqu'un qui frappe. »

J'ouvris la porte.

Oh mon dieu. C'était _lui_.

Le père de Jasper se tenait devant moi, les yeux plantés sur moi. Je m'apprêtais à lui claquer la porte au nez, mais sa main la maintint ouverte.

« Fichez le camp d'ici ! » criai-je. « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Je vais appeler la police. »

« Le bluff ne fonctionne pas avec moi » grogna-t-il

La mère de Jasper avait quitté le canapé pour venir jusqu'à nous ?

« N'y pensez même pas ! » lui criai-je avant de me placer devant elle, comme un bouclier. Son mari se faufila à l'intérieur alors que je lui criai de sortir.

Je pouvais entendre Edward à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bella ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? »

« Non ! » lui répondis-je « Il y a un homme qui n'est pas le bienvenue et qui vient de s'introduire dans notre domicile ! »

« C'est bon j'arrive. Essayes de tenir quelques minutes. » dit-il précipitamment. J'avais entendu un bruit de démarrage en arrière fond.

Le beau-père de Jasper me jeta un regard mauvais alors que je laissais tomber mon téléphone et écartais les bras pour défendre sa femme.

« Sortez de cette maison, maintenant ! »

« Tu vas payer maintenant ! » murmura-t-il durement avant de me pousser sur le côté. Je m'étalais sur le canapé en gémissant. Cela faisait mal.

« Allons-y. » Il avait attrapé le bras de sa femme et la poussait vers la porte.

Je me redressais et me mis devant lui.

« Mon ami est sur la route. Il va te botter les fesses si tu ne dégages pas tout de suite ! »

Il éclata de rire avant de pousser de nouveau sa femme vers la sortie.

« Laurent ! » hurlai-je « Laisse-la ! »

Il m'ignora et continua à avancer. Je le suivais avant de cogner son dos. Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi et me poussa rudement, me faisant glisser puis tomber dans l'herbe. Il y eu un crissement de pneus et des phrases qui m'éblouirent alors qu'une voiture faisait son apparition. Laurent, avec sa main, retenait toujours sa femme tout en observant la voiture. La porte s'ouvrit et je me relevais.

« Bella ! »

C'était la voix d'Edward.

Il se précipita vers nous, haletant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! »

Je jetais un regard vers Laurent.

« Ca ira mieux lorsque cet enfoiré sera en prison. »

Edward les regarda lui puis sa femme.

« Cela ne devrait plus être très long. J'ai appelé la police en venant ici. »

A point nommé, les sirènes résonnèrent au loin avant de se rapprocher. Laurent commençait visiblement à paniquer et sa femme sanglotait à ses côtés.

Edward se tenait à mes côtés, si près qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas d'espace entre nous. Il pencha sa tête et laissa courir ses doigts sur mes bras. « Tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix était un souffle sur ma peau. « Je vais bien. » murmurai-je

Je ressentais cette indéniable attirance pour lui. Je voulais me rapprocher un peu plus pour faire disparaître l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais je fus vite ramenée à la réalité en entendant Laurent crier après sa femme avant de grimper dans sa voiture. Les lumières bleus et rouges tournoyaient alors qu'il démarrait sans sa femme.

Edward fit un pas en arrière lorsque la mère de Jasper courut en sa direction. Hurlant et pleurant. Je la rattrapais par l'en empêcher. Mes bras enserraient sa taille pendant qu'elle se penchait en avant en sanglotant.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre ! » dit-elle en pleurant.

Edward se retourna vers l'un des policiers. Laurent était coincé dans sa voiture, piégé par la voiture de police placée derrière lui. Il donnait des coups de poings sur le volant, hurlant des insultes tellement fort que je pouvais l'entendre malgré les pleurs de sa femme.

***

L'heure qui suivit fut surréaliste. Je devais raconter à la police ce qu'il s'était passé. Laurent avait été arrêté. Dieu merci. La mère de Jasper continuait à sangloter et ne voulait parler à personne. Jasper était là alors que la police se trouvait encore sur les lieux. Il était complètement paniqué, demandant ce qui était arrivé. Il expliqua qu'il ne s'était pas rendu au commissariat comme prévu et comme je l'avais espéré. Il avait voulu passer la journée avec sa mère et y aller le lendemain.

De toute façon, les dés étaient lancés à présent.

Edward passait constamment ses mains dans ses cheveux. J'aurai tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Une fois que la police et toute l'agitation furent effacées, la tension et la gêne entre nous avaient refait surface.

Maintenant que je savais que lui et ma mère n'étaient plus ensemble, il était plus difficile d'être avec lui.

Nous n'avions pas eu la possibilité de nous parler en privé parce que Jasper voulait connaître tous les détails des évènements de la journée. Edward était parti après m'avoir demandée si j'étais sûre que tout allait bien. J'ai répondu oui, et après il m'avait demandée si je pouvais passer rapidement au restaurant, il voulait me parler de quelque chose.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit ressassait ses mots dans ma tête. Il voulait me voir tôt demain, avant que les autres n'arrivent. De quoi voulait-il me parler ? Est-ce qu'il avait changé d'avis et me virer ? Est-ce qu'il avait réalisé que j'étais un vrai aimant à problèmes ? Et il ne voulait pas faire partie de tout ça ?

Apparemment, je devrais attendre demain pour avoir des réponses à mes questions.

* * *

**Alors oui...je sais...c'est une fin très cruelle... Mais rappelez-vous, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice LOL c'est l'auteure qui a fait ce vilain cliff ;D**

**La suite est déjà traduite, on la corrige avec Anaïs et on la met en ligne d'ici ce week end je pense!**


	11. Chap 11 Réception part 1

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Je sais que j'avais dit ce week end, mais au moment de poster, FF a buggé complet!**

**Du coup, certaines d'entre vous on reçu le teaser et pas les autres...Pourtant je me suis acharnée dimanche mais après plusieurs tentatives j'ai laissé tomber!**

**Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Anaïs a super bien bossé et donc que le chapitre est prêt :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Et aussi un grand grand merci à toutes vos reviews! Je vois que cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'à nous donc ça fait plaisir :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Réception, partie 1**

**POV EDWARD**

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'horloge depuis que ma conversation téléphonique avec Renée avait pris fin. Les secondes étaient des minutes. Les minutes des heures. Les heures des jours.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger aujourd'hui. Je foudroyais tous ceux qui tentaient seulement de regarder dans ma direction. Ma tête était embrumée par les images de Bella. Bella dans un accident de voiture. Bella prise au piège dans une voiture détruite. Bella abandonnée quelque part. Bella enlevée sous la menace d'un pistolet. Bella en train de saigner. Bella hurlant.

Bella. Bella. _Bella _!

Pourquoi diable est ce que personne ne m'appelle pour me dire où elle est ?

Comment est ce que Renée peut me garder hors de la situation (out of the loop) comme ça ? Savait-elle seulement ce qui est arrivé à sa fille ? S'était-elle seulement souciée du fait que j'étais sorti du restaurant plusieurs fois déjà, seulement pour pouvoir y re-rentrer ? Je voulais aller dans ma voiture et chercher Bella moi-même, avant de me retirer cette idée de la tête. J'avais besoin de rester ici au cas où elle se montrerait.

C'est pas vrai !

Pourquoi Renée ne me rappelait-elle pas ? Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux raisons, la première était qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles. La seconde, qu'elle était trop désemparée pour me dire ce qui était arrivé à Bella. S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, s'il vous plait faites que ce soit la première option.

Un coup à la porte de mon bureau me fit lâcher des yeux l'horloge. Qui que ce soit, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Ils savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas m'interrompre pendant que je faisais… absolument rien.

A moins que… A moins que ça soit Bella. Je retins mon souffle. S'il vous plait, faites que ça soit Bella.

La poignée de la porte tournait alors que je me raidissais dans mon siège. Allez, Bella. S'il te plaît, faites que ce soit toi.

Les charnières grincèrent pendant que la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement. Elle s'ouvrait lentement, un centimètre à la fois. Mon anxiété et mon impatience ne cessaient d'augmenter. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Une main pâle entra dans mon champ de vison et saisit le côté de la porte. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Une tête avec des cheveux noirs commença à pousser à l'intérieur du bureau. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Des yeux marrons fixaient les miens.

Mon visage se décomposa.

Alice.

Mes coudes se reposèrent sur le bureau, mes mains se serrèrent devant mon visage. Je fermais mes yeux pendant quelques brèves secondes et respirais profondément par le nez. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement avant que je ne serre ma mâchoire. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une conversation amicale. Il valait mieux que cela soit en relation avec le boulot.

« J'arrive à un mauvais moment ? »

Alice marcha à l'intérieur du bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle, sans chercher réellement à savoir si c'était ou non le mauvais moment. Elle s'était déjà invitée dans mon bureau.

Je gardais mes yeux sur elle sans dire un mot. Ce qui ne semblait pas la perturber. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la chaise devant mon bureau et s'y assit.

« Alors. » Elle sourit vivement et croisa ses jambes. « Devine quoi ? »

Je clignais des yeux.

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Deviner c'est vraiment la troisième option. »

Je clignais encore des yeux.

« Ok, alors écoute, » commença-t-elle. « Il y a une grande fête à l'hôtel particulier des Volturi demain soir et devine qui couvre l'événement ? »

Je soupirais et penchais la tête en arrière.

« Exact. »

Elle secoua sa tête.

« J'ai oublié. Pas de devinette. De toute façon, la réponse est … MOI ! »

Elle poussa des cris aigue et bondit de sa chaise.

« Tu peux le croire Edward ? L'épouse snobe de l'un des hommes les plus riches de Seattle a demandé à l'un de ses employés d'appeler le restaurant pour que je sois responsable de la réception. »

Elle s'effondra en arrière sur la chaise avec un sourire rêveur sur son visage.

« Je sais que je n'ai littéralement pas de temps pour le planifier, j'ai donc besoin de commencer tout de suite. »

Elle fit une pause et me regarda soupçonneusement.

Je soupirais de nouveau.

« De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin ? »

Elle sourit. « J'ai besoin d'aide. Tu sais, des gens pour m'aider en cuisine et d'autres pour aider à servir de délicieux plateaux, de la nourriture si alléchante qui clouera sur place cette femme, me demandant alors de me charger de toutes ses réceptions. »

« De combien de personnes as-tu besoin ? »

Elle tapota un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bien, je sais déjà qui je veux. Paul et Seth pour aider en cuisine. Rosalie, James, Victoria … Bella. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon visage quand le dernier nom sortit de sa bouche.

« Et, hum, que dirais-tu de ton frère ? Il n'a pas de boulot et il a besoin de descendre de son petit nuage et faire quelque chose pour contribuer à la société. Ces cinq pourraient être nos petites serveuses et serveurs. Oh, et j'ai besoin de toi. Donc tu peux, tu sais, gérer, surveiller… ou quelque soit ce que tu sais faire. »

J'y réfléchi pendant un instant. C'était faisable. Sauf ce qui concernait Bella. Elle n'était même pas là. Je ne savais pas où elle était ni même si elle était encore en vie.

« C'est excellent, » dis je finalement. « Leur as-tu déjà parlé ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

« Et bien, tous à part Bella et ton frère. Tu peux juste le faire venir avec toi. Et Bella… où est Bella ? Elle n'est pas supposée être ici ? »

J'ignorais sa question sur l'absence de Bella. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entrainer quelqu'un dans mon obsession bizarre et préoccupante.

« Tu devrais laisser Bella en dehors de ça et juste demander à une serveuse. »

Elle secoua sa tête d'un air têtu, comme une enfant.

« Non. Désolée. Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà fais ma liste de personne. »

« Change-la alors, » dis je catégoriquement.

Sa langue claqua sur son palais. « Non. »

« Bella m'a déjà dit qu'elle était maladroite et mal à l'aise dans les grands groupes de personnes » protestais-je. « Elle ne voudra pas de ce travail. »

Alice haussa ses épaules. « Je lui demanderai. »

Je plissais mes yeux. « Tu ne lui feras pas faire n'importe quoi. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Relax Edward. Elle le fera. »

« Tu le sais comment ? » demandais-je

« Je le sais juste. Intuition féminine et tout ça. »

« Bien. » répondis-je stupidement.

« Si tu ne lui demande pas, je le ferais » menaça t-elle. « En fait, je ne lui demanderais pas. Je lui dirais d'être ici. Et tu me connais, je ne m'arrêterais pas de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux et criant qu'elle adorerait faire le travail, alors seulement elle pourra me faire taire. »

Je secouais ma tête. « Alice, s'il te plait, laisse la tranquille. »

Elle se leva de la chaise et me regarda de haut. « Demain matin, la première chose que je vais faire est de courir droit sur elle et lui dire d'annuler ses plans pour la soirée pour qu'elle m'aide à desservir. »

Quand Alice dit quelque chose, elle s'y tient. Si par un certain miracle Bella se montre demain matin, la pauvre fille sera bombardée par les demandes ridicules d'Alice. Je devrais donc d'une façon ou d'une autre lui dire avant qu'Alice ne le fasse.

***

Je passai le reste de l'après midi et le début de soirée à tenter de rester occuper au lieu de penser à Bella. J'ai découvert que je pouvais me comporter raisonnablement si elle n'était pas dans mon esprit.

Je venais juste de quitter le restaurant et de glisser dans ma voiture quand mon portable sonna. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'appelant avant de répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Il n'y a pas de nourriture à la maison » dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil, ressemblant vraiment beaucoup à un gémissement d'enfant.

« Que veux tu dire par « il n'y a rien à manger » ? Emmett, il y a un magasin entier de nourriture. Nous avons de la soupe et des légumes et… »

« Laisse-moi reformuler ça » dit-il. « Tu n'as pas de nourriture comestibles dans ta maison. »

Je gémi et me pinça l'arrête du nez. « Bien. Je suis déjà dans la voiture. Je cours à un supermarché. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Il lista des articles au hasard qui aurait fait enfler n'importe qui comme un ballon. Je pouffais de rire avant de raccrocher et d'aller vers le magasin le plus proche pour prendre son stock de malbouffe.

***

J'écumais les différentes sortes de doritos en essayant de me souvenir lesquelles il aimait. Je pouvais soit acheter un sachet de chaque sorte, mais c'est du gaspillage, soit l'appeler et lui demander. Je me préparais mentalement quelques secondes et pris mon téléphone.

Je le saisit quand il commença à sonner. Je levais mes sourcils.

_Wow, peut être pouvait il lire dans mes pensées._

Mais un coup d'œil à l'appelant me dit que ce n'était pas Emmett. 'Renée maison' clignotait sur l'écran. Je pris une profonde respiration. On y était. Soit elle me disait que Bella allait bien… soit…

Je pressais le bouton vert et mis le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Allo ? » Réussis-je à dire

« M. Cullen, c'est Bella Swan. »

Bella ? Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques brèves secondes et mon estomac chuta comme si j'étais dans les montagnes russes, sur le point de descendre la première grande colline.

« Bella » j'expirais de soulagement. Oh merci mon dieu. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle allait bien. Mais où avait elle était ? « J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. Où étais tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. J'ai eu un problème personnel que je devais régler. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir appelé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas pris mon portable avec moi. »

Je sentis que je pouvais de nouveau respirer. Ma poitrine n'était plus comprimée. J'avais envie de rire. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Mon ton était remarquablement calme, doux et amical.

« Hum, et bien, » chuchota t-elle, comme si elle essayais de garder la conversation privée. « Une personne m'a appelée très tôt ce matin pour me demander de l'aide. Elle avait un souci avec… »

Il y eu une pause. Je regardais le téléphone pour voir si nous avions été déconnectés. Non. Elle était encore là. J'allais presque l'appeler mais j'entendis qu'elle parlait.

« Reste en ligne, il y a quelqu'un qui frappe. »

J'inclinais la tête et déplacer mes yeux du paquet de doritos. Je saisis un sac de chips assaisonné. Si ce n'est pas ce qu'Emmett voulait, et bien, dommage ! Il prendra ce que je lui donnerai et c'est tout.

« Fichez le camps d'ici ! »

Je me figeais. Mon cœur tomba dans estomac. Bella criait sur quelqu'un de l'autre coté du téléphone. A qui parlait-elle ?

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Je vais appeler la police. »

Mon cœur manqua d'exploser quand j'entendis ses cris. Je me concentrais pour écouter ce qui se passait avant de lâcher le sac de chips et de courir hors de l'allée, laissant le chariot derrière moi. J'ignorais les regards excédés des clients que je dépassais.

Les discussions se poursuivaient et je me précipitais hors du magasin, vers ma voiture.

« Bella ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Tout va bien ? » J'hurlais dans le téléphone.

« Non ! Il y a un homme qui n'est pas le bienvenu et qui vient de s'introduire dans mon domicile ! »

Merde ! J'atteignis ma voiture et ouvrai la porte.

« C'est bon j'arrive. Essayes de tenir quelques minutes. »

Je démarrais la voiture avant même d'avoir fermé la portière.

Accroche-toi, Bella.

Heureusement, le magasin était à quelques pâtés de maison de chez elle.

Je jurais, que si jamais quelque chose lui était arrivée… je ne serais plus responsable de mes actes. Je regardais et essayais de me concentrer sur ma conduite pendant que je tenais mon téléphone de ma main libre. J'avais besoin de me calmer avant d'avoir un accident de voiture.

J'entendais ses cris. Il semblait qu'elle était dans un tunnel, mais je savais qu'elle avait dû jeter le téléphone quelque part. Je pris une décision rapide de changer de ligne téléphonique et de composer le 911. Je leur dis rapidement qu'il y avait un problème à la résidence Swan et la femme dit qu'une patrouille de police était en chemin. Je retournais sur l'autre ligne mais n'entendis plus rien. Aucun mot.

Je jetais mon portable sur le siège passager et serrais le volant jusqu'à ce que mes articulations blanchissent au possible.

Quand la maison de Bella arriva dans mon champ de vision, je vis deux personnes debout sur la pelouse. Un homme et une femme. Ensuite je vis Bella assise sur l'herbe. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris une pause entre deux hurlements, mais bien d'avoir été poussée. Ma mâchoire se serra alors que je donnais un coup de frein et me garais à mi-chemin sur l'allée. La police n'était pas encore ici. Je l'avais devancée.

J'ouvris la portière et vis Bella se redresser.

« Bella ! » Criais-je en courant vers elle.

Je l'atteignis et commencé haletant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! » Mes yeux parcoururent son visage. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Il n'y avait pas de contusions. Pas de coups.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule l'homme debout près d'elle, celui qui tenait fermement une femme debout à ses côtés. « Ca ira mieux lorsque cet enfoiré sera en prison. »

Je regardais par-dessus lui et sentit ma main se contracter. Je voulais claquer mon poing contre son visage à maintes reprises. « Cela ne devrait plus être long. J'ai appelé la police en venant ici. » Qu'avait-il fait pour que Bella le déteste autant ? Et qui diable était cette femme ? J'avais besoin de quelques réponses avant de perdre la raison.

J'étais sur le point de demander ce qu'il se passait quand j'entendis au loin des sirènes. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement. J'avais toujours la forte envie de frapper ce mec alors je marchais vers Bella et la touchais. Je devais garder mes mains occupées avant de faire quelque chose qui me vaudrait une arrestation à moi aussi.

«Tu vas bien ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je vais bien » chuchota-t-elle.

J'essayais encore de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais j'entendis l'homme sortir un tas d'injures avant de repousser l'autre femme et se diriger vers ce que je présumais être sa voiture.

La police arriva et l'arrêta. Bella m'expliqua ce qu'il était arrivé plus tôt aujourd'hui et pourquoi il était chez elle. Je secouais ma tête d'incrédulité. Non seulement parce que la mère de Jasper avait mis en danger la vie de Bella, mais aussi parce que Bella s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver. J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas aussi mélodramatique que ça, mais quand même, cette fille était complètement désintéressée. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle avant.

Avant de partir, je demandais à Bella de venir au restaurant de bonne heure. Je voulais lui parler avant qu'Alice le fasse, pour lui donner une chance de s'échapper avant qu'Alice ne la dérange. Mais connaissant Bella, elle acceptera le boulot. C'est juste le chemin qu'elle choisira, même si elle ne veut pas le faire, elle le fera.

Elle semblait presque inquiète quand je lui avait dit que je voulais lui parler. Cela me ramena à ma récente séparation. Est-ce que Bella savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa mère et moi ? Est-ce que Renée avait eu la même discussion avec Bella qu'avec moi ? Était-elle nerveuse au sujet de mes intentions envers elle ? Était-elle inquiète que je commence à flirter avec elle ?

Je me rappelais instantanément ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle avait d'abord téléphoné. Elle m'avait appelé M. Cullen. Elle ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça auparavant. Essayait-elle d'établir une relation professionnelle ? Etait-ce sa façon de me rappeler que j'étais son patron et qu'elle ne voulait pas aucune relation personnelle entre nous ? Je pense que Renée a dû mal interpréter les sentiments de Bella pour moi.

Je ne dormis pas bien cette nuit là. Je me réveillais toutes les demi-heures. Je ne pouvais pas me sortir Bella de la tête. Comment les choses allaient-elles changer entre nous ? Si elle était distante et agissait différemment envers moi, je saurais qu'elle n'est pas intéressée et je dois la laisser tranquille.

Je me forçais à retourner dormir. Demain allait être une grosse journée. Je savais qu'Alice deviendrait dingue avec toutes les préparations et que ce serait une torture d'être près d'elle. Ensuite nous irons à la fête. Qui sait combien de temps ça allait durer.

POV BELLA

J'étais à bout de nerfs quand j'arrivais au restaurant. Je savais à coup sûr que lui et ma mère s'étaient séparés, et il savait probablement pour mon béguin pour lui. Cela pourrait le gêner. Et s'il me convoquait à propos de ça ? Me dirait-il de laisser tomber cette histoire et de courir après quelqu'un qui serait intéressé ? Me renverrait il?

J'avalais ma salive avant de frapper à la porte de son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et je fus face à face avec Edward.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement injectés de sang, comme s'il était épuisé et n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière. Et bien, au moins on était deux.

« Entre » dit il doucement en se poussant du milieu et donc je pus le suivre dans le bureau.

Je pressais mes mains nerveusement et levez les yeux vers lui. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi » répondit-il en riant.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. « Désolée. Je suis juste nerveuse »

Ses sourcils se levèrent ensemble. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu m'a fait appelée dans le bureau principal. »

« Oh » rit-il sous sa cape. « Tu n'as pas d'ennuis. Tu peux te détendre. »

Cela ne me soulageait pas. Il pouvait toujours m'interroger sur mes sentiments.

Je levais les yeux vers lui avant qu'il ne me fasse signe de s'assoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Je me dirigeais vers elle et pris place tandis qu'il était debout en face de moi, appuyé contre son bureau.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à refuser. Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Etait il… était il en train de me demander de sortir avec lui ?

« Oui ? » dis-je timidement.

« Alice est venue me voir hier » commença t-il

Alice ? Quoi ? Je ne comprenais plus.

« Elle est responsable de la réception d'une fête ce soir. » continua t-il « Juste une bande de riches se réunissant. Rien de majeur. Peu importe, elle m'a demandée si tu pouvais l'aider. »

C'était à propos d'une réception ? Sérieusement ? Je ris presque tout haut. Je me suis inquiétée pour rien. J'ai stressé pour rien. Je ne peux pas le croire. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais il m'interrompit.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. Je serais là, ainsi que Rosalie et Victoria, et deux autres. » Il fit une pause et un sourire en coin se dessina. « Et mon frère. Je sais que vous deux vous vous connaissez déjà. »

Je rougis. « Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, n'est ce pas ? »

Soudainement je voulais qu'il le sache. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Emmett lui avait dit.

Il sourit.

« Je sais, mais tout de même, cela pourrait être agréable de travailler si étroitement avec ton amoureux.» Son regard chercha le mien. A la recherche de quelque chose.

Il n'avait _aucune_ idée à quel point il se trompait.

« Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Emmett » confirmais-je.

Il semblait un peu soulagé, probablement parce qu'il pensait que c'était bizarre pour moi de sortir avec son frère pendant qu'il sortait avec ma mère. Mais ses yeux cherchaient toujours. Que cherchait-il ?

« Ok » dit-il après un bref silence. « Alice veux que tu sois une serveuse. J'ai essayé de l'avertir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle a insisté pour t'avoir. »

Il avait raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il avait dit que c'était pour un groupe de riches et si je trébuchais et renversais quelque chose sur quelqu'un, je ruinerais la fête entière.

« Et bien, je le ferais à une condition » dis-je.

« Laquelle ? » demanda t-il.

« Je peux amener Jasper avec moi ? » demandais je avec des yeux suppliants. « Il peut m'empêcher de faire des catastrophes et il a de l'expérience. »

Il inclina sa tête.

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème. Parles-en juste à Alice. Je suis certain qu'elle va essayer de te kidnapper à un moment de la journée pour revoir ce qu'elle veut que vous fassiez. »

« Ok » Je me levais pour me préparer à mon changement de poste quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Alice était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. « Oh, super, » dit-elle en s'adressant à moi. « Tu es là de bonne heure ! Je suis sûre qu'Edward t'a déjà informée du travail que tu feras ce soir. J'ai obligé une des filles à prendre ton poste d'hôtesse aujourd'hui. Donc, tu es tout à moi aujourd'hui ! Allons nous préparer ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward avec un air suppliant sur mon visage.

Il soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Si tu en as assez d'elle » me dit Edward, « essaye juste de t'échapper et cours à moi, je m'en occuperais et l'enfermerais dans une pièce si nécessaire. »

J'avais le sentiment que c'était justement ce que j'aurais dû faire.

* * *

**Un petit mot gentil pour ce lundi matin tout gris ;D**

**A très vite!**

**Bisoux doux**


	12. Chap 12 Réception part 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour mes non-réponses…. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous n'avez pas cessé d'accorder à cette traduction.**

**Ce chapitre n'aura pas pu se faire sans l'aide précieuse de Magicvanille, la traductrice talentueuse de _The Screamers_ et de _Lord of Authority_ et de Cricri dont on ne présente plus la fic _Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi_. **

**Je ne suis que la relectrice pour cette fois-ci !**

**Un immense merci à vous les filles vous êtes des amours !**

**Un dernier petit mot pour vous dire que la chanson de la fin c'est _So Close_ de Jon Mclaughlin ^-^**

**Hello,**

**Juste un petit mot pour dire que c'est un vrai plaisir de rejoindre cette aventure et cette équipe de choc, je vous adore les filles ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture…**

**Magicvanille.**

**Chapitre 12 : Réception Part 2**

**Bella POV**

« D'accord, alors maintenant, on va faire des bruschettas, »me dît Alice en rassemblant les ingrédients.

Je me tenais près d'elle, de sorte à rester éloignée de Paul et Seth qui courraient tous les deux dans la cuisine frénétiquement.

Elle déposa deux tomates rondes et juteuses devant moi. « Découpes les en rondelles épaisses. »

J'attrapai le grand couteau et commençai à faire comme elle me l'avait indiqué. Nous étions tous les quatre arrivés au Manoir Volturi avant tous les autres pour commencer à cuisiner. Les autres étaient supposés arriver dans quelques minutes. Même si je travaillais en tant que serveuse ce soir, Alice voulait que j'aille avec eux et que je les aide aux préparatifs.

« Est-ce que ton ami t'a dit à quelle heure il venait ? » demanda Alice en éminçant un poivron.

J'appelai Jasper dès qu'Alice me laissa respirer une seconde. Elle ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, elle me fît m'entraîner à marcher droit tout en portant un plateau chargé de nourriture. Une fois que j'eus maitrisé ça, elle disposa des objets sur ma trajectoire et me fît les éviter. Elle disait que les gens bougeraient autour de moi, certains pourraient même foncer droit sur moi, et je devais être préparée et observer minutieusement ce qui m'entourait. Je lui demandai pourquoi elle m'avait choisie pour faire cela alors qu'il y avait tant de serveuses disponibles. Elle garda les lèvres serrées et une petite étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Je sus à ce moment précis qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Au lieu de la supplier de me le dire, je laissai cette idée de côté. Quoique cela fût, mieux valait que je ne le sache pas.

Quand je demandai à Jasper si il nous donnerait un coup de main ce soir, il sembla réticent… jusqu'à ce que je mentionne Alice. Tout à coup, il était plus qu'impatient de commencer. Note à moi-même : _Mentionner Alice à chaque fois que je veux que Jasper fasse quelque chose._

« Il sera sûrement là d'ici quelques minutes, » répondis je.

Elle fît lentement oui de la tête. « Il a l'air vraiment sympa. »

« Oh, il l'est , » approuvai je. « Si tu savais toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il a faites pour moi tu serais surprise. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami. » C'était ma façon de plaider la cause de Jasper.

Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un petit sourire. « Si il est si génial, pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ? »

Je grognai presque. « Moi et Jasper ? Ensemble comme un couple ? Sans aucune offense pour lui, mais cette pensée me fait froid dans le dos et me donne envie de vomir. »

Paul cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et me regarda avec un morceau de pepperoni qui pendait de sa bouche. « S'il te plaît ne parle pas de vomi pendant que je mange. Tu me coupes l'appétit. »

Je lui souriais. « Désolée. »

Alice lui balança une petite rondelle de poivron. « De toute façon, t'es pas censé manger. »

« T'es pas censée balancer la nourriture ! » répondît il moqueur.

« T'es pas censé dire quoi faire au chef ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Je ricanai de leur interaction. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Vraiment comme Jasper et moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit de faire ? » demanda une voix de velours provenant de la porte.

Mon corps tout entier se raidît et frissonna. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive aussi tôt. Je m'étais imaginée qu'il serait le dernier à faire son apparition. Je l'entendis s'approcher de nous. J'étais consciente de chaque pas qu'il faisait. Son odeur m'enveloppait.

« Ah, » entendis je Alice dire. « Regardez qui a décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. »

Je continuai à découper les tomates et refusai de lever les yeux vers lui, bien que je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Mon visage était brûlant mais je n'osai toujours pas admettre ouvertement qu'il était là. Si il remarqua mes joues rougies, il ne le fît pas savoir.

« Quelqu'un doit surveiller les enfants. » on pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

Alice se moqua. « Tu as huit mois de plus que moi. »

« C'est quand même plus vieux, » dît il.

Je pouvais presque la voir lever les yeux au ciel. « En fait, je crois que Bella est la plus jeune ici. »

Edward fît un pas vers moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente la chaleur de son corps. « Pour ce qui est de la maturité, je dirais qu'elle est la plus âgée. »

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure vivement pour empêcher un sourire béat d'illuminer mon visage. Bien que cela n'empêcha pas mes lèvres de trembler et mes joues de s'empourprer.

Je sentais le regard d'Alice sur moi. Je tentai un regard furtif dans sa direction du coin de l'œil et la vis observer ma réaction. Je me ressaisissais en vitesse pour reprendre une expression neutre, mais il était trop tard. Elle savait déjà combien sa remarque m'avait fait plaisir.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda Edward.

« Bella et moi, on prépare des bruschettas, » répondît Alice. « Paul et Seth font des arancini. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demandai je.

« Des boules de riz frites. »

« Oh, » répliquai je faiblement.

« Alors, Edward, » dît Alice avec un léger sourire tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la nourriture. « Comment ça se passe avec Renée ? »

Le couteau glissa accidentellement et entailla la peau de mon majeur gauche. « Aïe ! »

Alice laissa tomber son couteau et examina ma main tandis qu'Edward posait sa main dans le bas de mon dos et se penchait par-dessus mon épaule pour observer la coupure.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçais tandis qu'Alice parlait. « Bon, au moins, les tomates sont rouges. Ils ne sentiront peut être pas le goût du sang. »

Je dévisageai Alice avant d'éclater de rire. « C'est tellement écœurant ! »

Alice montra du doigt ma blessure non-mortelle. « Et bien, c'est toi qui as décidé d'ajouter ta touche personnelle au plat. »

Je résistai à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr, j'ai fait ça exprès. »

Je pinçai ma peau jusqu'à ce que des perles de sang s'écoulent de la fine coupure. Alice écarta ma main d'une tape.

« Arrête ça. » Elle me poussa contre le torse ferme d'Edward et leva les yeux vers lui. « Occupes toi d'elle. » Elle reposa les yeux sur moi. « Et plus d'objets tranchants pour toi. » Elle prît mon couteau et le poussa hors de ma portée.

Edward baissa les yeux vers moi et m'adressa ses excuses silencieuses du regard. J'essayai de ne pas accorder d'attention au fait que mon dos était toujours plaqué contre son torse. Sa main descendait lentement le long de mon bras, la pointe de ses doigts effleurant ma peau nue, ce qui envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale et firent se hérisser les poils de mes bras. Je déglutissais et il cessa ses attentions en atteignant la zone sous mon coude.

« Allons nettoyer ça, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sang battait bruyamment à mes tempes quand je fis oui de la tête. Sa main douce se referma sous mon coude et il me conduisît jusqu'à l'évier.

Il tourna le robinet et passa sa main libre sous le filet d'eau pour en tester la température. Après quelques secondes, il prît ma main dans la sienne et la tint sous l'eau qui coulait.

J'avais retenu mon souffle et commençai à avoir la tête qui tourne et à être prise de vertige. La seule chose sur laquelle mon attention se portait était sa peau contre la mienne. Il avait un bras passé dans mon dos, sa main me tenait toujours sous le coude. Pendant que son autre bras était devant moi, sa main était sur ma taille. Il fît lentement glisser son autre main sur mon bras, de sorte à ce que ses mains soutiennent ma main blessée. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que je sente sa joue plaquée contre ma tempe.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » murmura-t-il presque dans un souffle.

J'inclinai ma tête vers la sienne jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il ne recula pas. Au lieu de ça, je le sentis plier légèrement les genoux pour être d'avantage à ma hauteur et sa bouche proche de la mienne. Il me faisait face, tandis que ma tête s'inclinait vers la sienne. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je crus qu'il allait exploser et que j'allais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Que faisait il ? Pourquoi m'entourait il ainsi ? Et bon sang pourquoi est ce que je me demandais ça ? J'allais pas me plaindre !

« Beaucoup mieux, » ma voix était tremblante et me trahît.

Ses yeux brillèrent et s' écarquillèrent un peu, comme si il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

« Pas besoin de vous inquiéter tout le monde, » La voix puissante d'Emmett parvint de l'arche à l'entrée de la cuisine. « Emmett est là et maintenant, il est t…. » sa voix traîna. « Wahou. »

Edward fît un bond en arrière et mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je levais les yeux vers l'endroit ou se tenait Emmett et je le vis nous fixer.

« C'était rapide, » dît il quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward.

« Je l'aidai à nettoyer sa plaie, » dît Edward sur la défensive.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Ah c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant ? »

Edward soupira, et je levai la main pour lui monter que j'avais réellement une coupure au doigt.

« Cette petite ligne rouge sur son doigt nécessite autant de soin et de tendresse ? » demanda Emmett, du scepticisme plein la voix. « Et bien, Bella, au moins tu sauras qu'il sera attentif à tes moindres bobos. »

Paul s'étrangla en mâchouillant quelque chose et se mît à rire bruyamment. Les épaules d'Alice tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de contenir ses rires et faisait semblant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait. Edward avait l'air aussi gêné que je l'étais. Seth alla retrouver Paul et lui tapa le dos à plusieurs reprises.

Jasper, James, Victoria et Rosalie entrèrent dans la cuisine et chacun d'eux regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« Paul est en train de mourir ? » demanda James.

Jasper se dirigea vers moi et se pencha au dessus de l'évier pour voir ce que je faisais. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda –t-il.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » dît Emmett. « Edward prenait vraiment très bien soin d'elle. »

La tête de Jasper se redressa vivement vers Edward. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Rien, » répondis je aussitôt. Je fermais le robinet avant de lui faire face. « Je pense que nous devrions aller nous préparer. Viens. » Je saisissais son bras et l'attirai hors de la cuisine sans lancer un regard à qui que ce soit d'autre pour que nous puissions parler en privé.

Une fois que nous eûmes atteint un coin isolé, je m'arrêtai brutalement. Jasper posa ses mains sur mon épaule et écarquilla les yeux.

« Bon sang, Bella. » Il baissa une de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de mon cœur. « Je peux _sentir _ton cœur battre. T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Edward, » fût tout ce que je parvins à articuler.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? » voulût il savoir.

« Est-ce que tu crois…Je suis peut être folle, mais… tu crois que… peut être… peut être juste un tout petit peu… est ce que tu crois qu'Edward pourrait… m'apprécier ? » demandai je à bout de souffle.

Il détourna le regard comme si il cachait quelque chose. Depuis que j'avais craqué pour Edward, je n'avais pas demandé une seule fois à Jasper si il pensait qu'Edward pouvait ressentir… _quelque chose _pour moi. Il avait toujours été question de ce que je ressentais et du fait qu'il sortait avec ma mère. C'était probablement dingue de simplement envisager la possibilité qu'Edward puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais quelque chose c'était passé entre nous dans la cuisine. C'était tellement… intime

« Jasper ! » m'écriai je. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Nous fûmes tous deux surpris en entendant des voix proches. Les invités commençaient à arriver au Manoir.

« On parlera de ça plus tard, » dis je rapidement. « Maintenant, allons nous préparer. »

Une heure plus tard, je me faufilais à travers la foule impressionnante d'invités élégants portant des robes et des costumes hors de prix. Il y avait plusieurs pièces remplies de gens. Apparemment, la fête était en l'honneur de la fille aînée, Jane qui partait le lendemain matin pour l'université. Ses parents voulaient donner un mini bal/réception en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

J'appris également que les services de traiteur d'Alice étaient un recours de dernière minute car la société qu'ils engageaient habituellement avaient massacré leur commande et donc ils les avaient renvoyé. Jane avait piqué une crise de nerfs jusqu'à ce que ses parents trouvent quelqu'un suffisamment à la hauteur pour organiser sa réception. J'appris cela en tournant autour d'un groupe de femmes qui colportaient des ragots.

Je savais maintenant que le mari, Aro, était soupçonné d'avoir une aventure avec une des jeunes domestiques mais sa femme tentait de garder ça secret. De toute évidence, tout le monde se moquait que nous entendions, parce qu'après tout, nous n'étions que des extras. Nous n'étions pas de vraies personnes pour eux.

Il y avait également une estrade qu'ils avaient installée pour danser plus tard dans la soirée et le groupe venait juste de prendre place.

Je continuai de déambuler, portant un plateau de hors d'œuvre que je ne pouvais identifier. La plupart des gens m'ignoraient et ne croisaient jamais mon regard. Cependant, il y avait quelques jeunes hommes qui regardaient dans ma direction et me souriaient. Il y avait aussi une femme qui me posa une question à laquelle je ne pus répondre à cause du brouhaha incessant qui nous entourait constamment.

« Pssst ! »

Je continuai à déambuler.

« PSST ! »

Je tournai la tête en direction du bruit et vis une fille avec de courts cheveux châtains clairs qui regardait depuis l'angle de la pièce, ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. Essayait elle d'attirer _mon _attention ?

Elle fît oui de la tête. « Oui, toi ! »

Je tournai la tête dans diverses directions pour m'assurer qu'elle ne parlait pas en fait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me dirigeais lentement vers elle, une fois que je fus assez proche, elle s'empara de mon bras libre et m' attira en avant.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me l'attacher ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche. Etonnée. Pourquoi me parlait elle ? « Quoi ? »

Elle soupira et se retourna de sorte à ce que son dos soit devant moi. « Ma robe, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh ! » j'essayai de mon mieux de fermer la fermeture de sa robe avec une main en essayant de mon mieux de ne pas renverser le plateau de l'autre. Il vacilla deux fois.

« Ma mère insiste pour que je change de tenue toutes les demi-heures, » dît elle avec un dégoût évident.

« Ca craint, » dis je , peu sûre de quoi lui dire d'autre. Je voulais juste qu'elle sache que je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle disait pour qu'elle ne me demande si je parlais français (comme la dernière femme qui m'avait posé une question l'avait fait).

« C'est déjà assez déprimant qu'elle ait invité toute sa cour qu'elle appelle ses amis ici. Je préfèrerais sortir avec mes amis pour ma dernière soirée en ville. »

« Tu es Jane ? » demandai je.

Je fus surprise. Les commères la faisaient passer pour une fille de riches pourrie gâtée. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air si mal. Elle ne me lançait pas des regards assassins ou autre. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir être ici.

« C'est moi, » répondît elle.

« Ok, c'est fait, » dis je en faisant allusion à sa robe.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et sourit . « Merci. »

Je hochai la tête. « Pas de problème. »

Je reculai pour retourner au travail mais sa voix m'arrêta. « Oh hey, attends. » Elle se pencha derrière elle et attrapa une enveloppe sur une petite table et me la tendît. « Pourrais-tu me rendre un autre immense service ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur l'enveloppe et m'en emparai.

« J'ai écrit ça pour mon père, » dît elle en s'inclinant pour désigner un homme assis près d'un groupe de personnes. « Pourrais tu lui donner ça pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais je préfèrerais pas. »

Je plissai les yeux. C'était plutôt bizarre.

Elle remarqua mon expression et commença à expliquer. « C'est ma lettre d'au revoir. On ne se parle pas vraiment et je suis plutôt mal à l'aise de dire tout ça en personne. »

Je sentis un élan de sympathie surgir en moi. Je savais ce que c'était de ne pas être proche de son propre père.

« Bien sûr, » dis je doucement.

Elle se força à sourire. « Merci. »

J' inclinais la tête puis me retournais pour me diriger vers son père. Je me faufilais à travers la foule pour atteindre Aro. Je pris l'enveloppe dans ma main, mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Devais-je juste lui remettre ? Ou lui donner une explication ?

« Excusez-moi ? » dis-je timidement.

Aro souleva sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent les miens . Il me souria largement. « Eh bien, bonjour. »

J'essayais de sourire, mais je pouvais sentir le bord de mes lèvres trembler. « Votre fille… Jane… m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ma main, j'en profitais pour lui tendre l'enveloppe. Il la prit et la déposa près de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'examiner ni de l'ouvrir. Il la jeta comme si ce n'était rien pour lui.

Il se leva et me domina de toute sa hauteur. « Quel est votre nom, ma belle? »

Je clignais des yeux en reculant de quelques pas surprise, je trébuchais en me cognant à un des invités. « Désolée » marmonnai-je. Je levais les yeux vers Aro.

«… Bella ? » cela sonnait plus comme une question.

Il ria. « Un nom bien adapté. »

Je détournais les yeux nerveusement. Ce type devait avoir une cinquante d' années. Sa main moite vint toucher mon bras et je fis instinctivement un nouveau pas en arrière.

« Chutttttttt » il roucoulait.

« Bien, je dois retourner en cuisine, » dis-je à la hâte.

Sa main glissa en bas de mon dos et je faillis appeler à l'aide. « Combien vous payent-ils? Je vous donne le double » me susurra-t-il.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demandai-je choquée.

« Ma chambre à coucher est au deuxième étage, la troisième porte à gauche. Je vous payerai bien » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J' haletais. Quel abruti ! Je n'étais pas une prostituée !

« Allez au diable » lui crachai-je.

Il eut un petit rire. « L'offre est encore ouverte ».

Je m' arrachais de sa poigne, m'éloignant en frappant du pied dans une rage contenue jusqu'à ce que je percute quelqu'un par hasard. Le plateau tomba en faisant un bruit assourdissant, il y avait de la nourriture de partout sur le sol.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. J'étais si maladroite ! J'allais ruiner la soirée ! J'étais bouleversée parce que le père de Jane m'avait traitée comme un morceau de viande sans valeur qui n'eut rien de mieux à faire dans sa vie que de coucher avec lui , comme une vulgaire prostituée.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Je soulevais ma tête et vis Edward. Il s'était baissé pour m'aider à réparer les dégâts que j'avais commis avec le plateau.

« Bella, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça!. »

J'essayais de refouler mes larmes.

« Hé, » Dit-il doucement. « Quel est le problème? »

Je secouais la tête. « Rien. »

« Bella, » Dit-il en me faisant comprendre qu'il n'en croyait rien.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Aro, il était là à me regarder en riant.

« Taré » chuchotai-je.

« C'est qui lui ? » me demanda Edward.

Je me retournais vers lui en soupirant « Rien. »

Le regard d'Edward passa d'Aro à moi. « Il est arrivé quelque chose? »

Je soupirais de nouveau. « Disons simplement qu'il ne doit pas connaître la différence entre un service de traiteur et un service d' accompagnement . "

Une fois qu'il eut compris, son visage se transforma passant de la douceur à la colère.

« C'est bon, il a été correct » marmonai-je. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas une personne importante . Juste un objet sur lequel il a lorgné … et proposé.. »

Edward me coupa la parole en posant sa main sur la mienne.

J'osais lever mes yeux vers lui. « Je suis désolée. »

«Tu n'as pas à faire d'excuses , veux-tu prendre l'air ? »

Je fis un signe de tête pendant qu'il remettait toute la nourriture répandue sur le sol.

« Viens » me dit-il, se levant avec le plateau.

Je le suivis dans la cuisine, il jeta la nourriture dans le vide ordure puis posa le plateau sur le comptoir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Alice. Elle et Jasper se tenaient face à face près de l'îlot. Ils parlaient et riaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient fait cas de ma présence.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient également engagés dans une discussion privée. James et Victoria étaient blottis dans un coin, se volant de doux baisers. Wow étais-je la _seule_ à bosser, ici? Je regardais Paul et Seth. Bien, eux au moins faisaient leur boulot.

Alors je me rendis compte que tout le monde s'était regroupé en couple. Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice, Victoria et James… et moi, est-ce que j'allais toujours être seule ?

Edward se racla la gorge et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'emmena à travers la foule puis sortit par la porte arrière du patio. La nuit venait de tomber, il faisait noir. Il y avait des lumières blanches qui scintillaient dans tout le jardin. C'était magnifique… et très romantique. La brise était légère et il faisait un peu frais.

Nous marchâmes un peu plus vers l'extérieur et je me mis à trembler. Edward jeta un coup d'œil sur moi puis retira sa veste. Je levais les yeux vers lui en secouant ma tête négativement en réalisant son intention.

« S'il te plaît » dit-il en drapant sa veste sur mes épaules . « Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. »

Je lui souris en me blottissant dans sa veste chaude. « Merci. »

Nous, nous promenâmes autour du jardin, côte à côte, silencieux. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, c'était même plutôt agréable. Je jetais un regard vers le ciel pour admirer les étoiles en soupirant. C'était une belle nuit. Le ciel était clair, on pouvait voir un nombre incalculable d'étoiles filantes. Cela se produisait rarement . Je me laissais baigner par la beauté des lieux, le jardin, les étoiles. Tout était à couper le souffle.

Je levais les yeux vers Edward, il était en train de me regarder. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé de s'être fait prendre.

« Tu veux en parler? » demanda-t-il.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il y avait tellement de choses dont nous avions besoin de parler.

« Au sujet de quoi ? » Demandai-je.

Nous marchâmes une minute de plus avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « de ce qui t'a bouleversée » répondit-il.

Je cessais de bouger, il se tourna vers moi. «il y a tellement de choses... pas seulement ce qui c'est passé avec ce type .»

Il fit un pas de plus vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons très très prés.

_« _Tout est juste remonté à la surface,_ » _je poursuivais_. « _Je suis troublée au sujet de la mère de Jasper, et je suis tellement inquiète pour elle. Et puis il y a_ ... » _je m'arrêtais ne voulant pas lui en dire plus..

_«_Quoi_ » _dit-il en se rapprochant..

Je secouais ma tête en regardant au loin.

Il se pencha en avant et toucha mon bras_. « _Bella, dis-moi_ » _me supplia-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche mais je fus coupé quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler dans un microphone à l'intérieur du manoir, annonçant à Jane et son ami de bien vouloir s'approcher pour une chanson qu'ils leur étaient dédiée

_« _Bella,_ » _répéta Edward.

_« _Je ne peux pas,_ » _chuchotai-je. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était l'ex- petit-ami de ma mère, et en ce moment, j'étais confuse avec tous ces sentiments. Que ressentait-il pour moi ? Pourrai-je vraiment aller plus loin, s'il le souhaitait lui aussi.

Une chanson lente commença à jouer, je tournais ma tête vers le manoir.

_Vous êtes dans des mes bras_

_et le monde s'arrête._

La musique jouait seulement pour nous deux.

_Je suis si bien _

_quand je suis prés de toi._

_Je me sens si vivant._

« Nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur » Dis-je.

« Tu sais que Renée et moi avons rompu ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Mon coeur s'emballa.

_La vie passe _

_Les rêves romantiques s'achèvent_

_ainsi j'ai du dire adieu aux miens, _

_J'étais si bien en étant ici avec toi._

« Oui » Dis-je calmement.

Il fit un pas de plus « Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Je déglutissais. « Elle m'a dit que tes sentiments avaient évolué différemment. »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il

La musique continuait de jouer en arrière plan.

_Si près de célébrer cette fin heureuse._

_Pouvant croire que tout ceci est vrai_

_Maintenant tu es près de moi _

_regarde à quelle distance nous en sommes venus_

_Jusqu'ici nous étions si proches_

« Nous devrions vraiment retourner là bas. » Je fis un signe de tête en montrant la maison.

Il se rapprocha encore plus. « Plus tard. »

_Comment pourrai-je faire face à ses jours sans visage_

_si je te perds maintenant ?_

_Nous sommes si proches_

Je regardais ses yeux verts et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

« Ils pourraient avoir besoin de plus de … nourriture.»

« Ils peuvent bien mourir de faim » chuchota-t-il.

Je fis un signe de tête. « Ils peuvent mourir de faim, » acceptai-je dans un souffle.

Il sembla nerveux lorsqu'il se colla pratiquement à moi

J'avalais difficilement.

Ses yeux recherchèrent les miens.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent vers le bas de ses lèvres.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes bras.

Mes yeux étaient complètement happés par les siens.

Ses yeux dévoraient mes lèvres.

_Pourquoi te fermes-tu ainsi_

_Nous sommes si proche_

_Oh oui si proche_

« Bella ! »

J'entendis des pas fouler terre ferme derrière moi. Je m'éloignais d'Edward lorsque je vis Jasper courir vers nous.

« Nous devons partir ! » Dit-il essoufflé.

« Nous étions juste en train de parler !»

Il haletait. « C'est ta mère. »

« Quoi ma mère ? »

« Elle vient d'avoir un accident. L'hôpital vient d'appeler… »

Il n'eut même la chance de finir sa phrase que je courrais déjà en direction du manoir. La veste d'Edward tomba de mes épaules dans précipitation. Mon seul souci était de sauter dans ma voiture et de revoir ma mère.

**Un grand moment ce chapitre ^^**

**Il s'est fait attendre mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus!**

**Bizoux**


	13. Chap 13 Les 12 coups de minuit

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je pense avoir répondu à l'ensemble des reviews. Si jamais j'en ai oublié, toutes mes excuses. Un immense merci à toutes celles qui lisent cette traduction !**

**Nous avons travaillé toutes les trois, Magicvanille, HelloSweetie et moi-même, sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il est en tout cas particulièrement intense…**

**Merci à mes deux choupettes de poursuivre cette aventure avec moi, vous embrasse fort mes deux colombes !**

**xoxoxoxox  
**

**Hello,**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour nous soutenir dans cette aventure à 6 mains avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Et plein de gros bisous à mes choupinettes de choc !**

**Magicvanille.**

**xoxoxoxox  
**

**Bon allez je me lance et laisse un petit message pour le fun.**

**Ce chapitre était très intense. J'ai adoré le passage où Edward s'explique...!**

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir pris le bateau en marche. C'est très agréable de ressembler à Shiva et d'avoir six mains... ^^'**

**Merci bcp pour les messages les filles, cela fait super plais' de voir que cette trad vous plait.**

**gros bisous à ma crevette et ma vaness'. Je vous aime fort les filles... **

**Allez au boulot, c'est pas tout, mais faut y retourner!**

**HelloSweetie**

**Chapitre 9 Les douze coups de minuit**

Cela s'était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Une poignée de secondes avant, j'avais été _si_ proche d'avouer mon désir secret pour Bella. Si Jasper n'avait pas fait irruption, je l'aurai embrassée. Tout aurait pu changer ce soir. Elle aurait su exactement ce que je ressentais pour elle, et réciproquement. De toute façon, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle ressentait _quelque chose_ pour moi.

Je suivis Bella du regard alors qu'elle courait dans la direction opposée à celle où je me tenais, Jasper dans ses talons. Ma veste avait glissée de sa silhouette frêle, et reposait en un petit tas sur l'herbe. J'essayais en vain d'ignorer la douleur dévorante qui grandissait dans ma poitrine alors que je la regardais rentrer dans le manoir et se frayer un chemin dans la foule, écartant les gens à droite et à gauche.

Quelque part dans mon esprit, j'entendais une petite voix qui me rappelait ma promesse à Renée. Je lui avais donné ma parole que je ne brusquerai rien avec sa fille. J'avais dit que je lui laisserai du temps. Merde, je m'étais promis de ne pas la presser. Je voulais que tout arrive naturellement. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait. C'était aussi naturel que ça pouvait l'être.

Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait ça, mais elle m'avait envoûté et le reste du monde était devenu flou. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous était trouble, elle seule était aussi limpide que du cristal. J'étais hypnotisé et incapable et m'arrêter. Je la voulais. Terriblement. Peu importait les conséquences. Je me débrouillerais avec ça plus tard. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la persuader de mes sentiments avec un seul baiser.

Cela aurait pu être un baiser mémorable. Je n'avais fait qu'attendre depuis toujours d'être aussi prêt d'elle. J'avais eu ma chance et l'avais presque saisie. Notre bulle personnelle s'était dissoute lorsque Jasper était sorti du manoir. Le vacarme alentour avait repris ses droits pour me ramener à la réalité. C'était comme si Renée en personne avait voulu empêcher que ce moment n'arrive. Je pouvais la voir dans ma tête, avec un regard traître et désapprobateur pointé sur moi.

Merde.

Renée.

J'étais là, seul au milieu du jardin, en train de penser à sa fille alors qu'elle était couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

J'obligeais mes jambes à bouger avant de me pencher pour ramasser ma veste oubliée là. Je l'examinais pendant une seconde, me revoyant la poser sur Bella à peine une minute avant. Je secouais ma tête pour dissiper cette penser, avant de la disposer sur mon avant-bras et de retourner à contre-cœur à l'intérieur du manoir.

J'accélérais le pas et entrais dans la cuisine pour trouver Alice qui me fixait avec une attente dans le regard. Elle hocha de la tête une fois, me disant qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé et me fis signe de m'en aller. Je savais qu'elle était capable de gérer son travail pour le reste de la nuit, je l'ai donc remerciée avant de sortir par la porte de devant.

J'avais besoin de me concentrer pour aller à l'hôpital aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible. Je ne savais pas dans quel était la gravité de l'état de Renée ni même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour autant que j'en étais informé. Je priais pour qu'elle aille bien. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, il fallait qu'elle le surmonte.

Je n'avais peut-être pas aimé Renée, mais nom de dieu, nous _avions eu_ une relation. Même si elle avait extrêmement brève elle avait été réelle. Si quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé…

Je secouais ma tête. _Concentre-toi seulement sur le fait d'arriver à l'hôpital avant de faire des conclusions hâtives_.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, cherchant en même temps celle de Bella. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était déjà partie. Bien sûr qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle venait juste d'apprendre que sa mère avait été impliquée dans une sorte d'accident. Renée était sa première priorité.

Ce qui me conduisait à ma prochaine question, où est-ce que cela me plaçait ? Je ne voulais pas être mis avant sa mère, mais avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'un espace de libre dans sa vie pour moi ? Est-ce que au moins elle me voulait ? Je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments ou du moins une attirance physique pour moi. J'aurais été totalement abruti de ne pas le remarquer, surtout après ce soir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle autoriserait quelque chose de plus pour nous. Elle pourrait me rejeter, je ne supporterais pas ce rejet. Pas après tout ça. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'elle aurait besoin de moi elle aussi.

En repensant à ce qui avait failli arriver quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait _dit_ qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Est-ce qu'elle parlait du fait d'expliquer que ses sentiments étaient sur le point d'exploser ou alors voulait-elle dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec moi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me parler, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec moi, je n'en savais rien.

J'allais finir par me faire des cheveux gris à force de tout analyser comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir tout seul. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Nous avions besoin de parler de tout ça. Il nous fallait une solution à notre situation. Plus de non-dits. Plus de secrets. Tout cela devait être mis sur la table. Je la voulais, et si elle me voulait elle aussi, et bien, tant génial. Fantastique. Par contre, si ce n'était pas le cas… Et bien, je ne préférais pas y penser pour le moment.

J'accélérais vers ma destination, Bella et Renée obscurcissant mon esprit. Je manquais d'éclater de rire. Ces deux femmes avaient complètement chamboulé mon existence. Avant elles, il n'y avait aucune situation dramatique dans ma vie, mise à part lorsque Tanya m'a avouée qu'elle me trompait. Et pourtant ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible. Je n'avais pas passé des nuits d'insomnie à cause d'elle. A présent, pour ces femmes…c'était une autre histoire.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais reconnaissant ou non d'avoir rencontré Renée. Elle et moi n'étions manifestement pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais elle m'avait conduit à Bella. Si je n'étais pas sorti avec Renée, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Bella. Ou alors ce n'était pas vrai. Est-ce que j'aurai pu la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances ? Nous habitions dans la même ville après tout.

Je soupirais en resserrant le volant. Ce genre de pensées ne faisait que me perturber encore plus. Je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître la réponse.

Je filais à travers la rue, doublant les voitures qui roulaient trop lentement. Techniquement, ils roulaient à la vitesse autorisée, et j'étais en train d'enfreindre la loi, mais pour le moment, ils étaient bien trop lents à mon goût. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous se garer et dégager cette putain de route ? Il y a une urgence par ici !

La voiture devant moi freina brusquement. J'aurai pu lui rentrer dedans si je n'avais pas stoppé juste à temps. Je donnais une claque dans le volant avant d'insulter le conducteur. Connard. Je pris une autre voie pour les doubler et finalement me mettre juste devant eux avant de descendre la rue à toute allure.

Les immeubles qui bordaient la route se fondaient en un brouillard. Je continuais.

Un flash retint mon attention dans le rétroviseur, avant d'apercevoir les lumières bleues et rouges derrière moi. Merde ! Pas maintenant !

Je soupirais avant de me ranger sur le bas côté.

Cela prit presque 50 minutes avant que je n'obtienne mon amende et que je sois de retour sur les routes. Conduisant selon la limite à présent. Enfin me traînant plutôt. C'était bien trop lent !

Au moment où j'arrivais à l'hôpital, je bondis hors de ma voiture pour courir vers les portes vitrées coulissantes. J'étais haletant en entrant dans la salle d'attente des urgences. L'éclairage me fit cligner des yeux.

Je m'approchais d'une infirmière pour lui demander des nouvelles de Renée.

**BELLA**

Quand le docteur s'approcha de nous dans la salle d'attente, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était retenir mon souffle et prier pour que cela ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de regarder les cercueils et de choisir une tombe. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser à ça. Cela me retournait l'estomac. Mais il était possible qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Elle devait pourtant survivre. Je savais qu'elle devait survivre.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je m'en fichais de savoir si c'était rationnel ou pas. Je ne la laisserai pas m'abandonner ici. J'irai là-bas moi-même et je la réanimerai. Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que ses yeux ne se seront pas ouverts et qu'elle aura pris une profonde inspiration.

C'était ma mère. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas acceptable. Elle était celle qui murmurait des mots rassurants dans mes oreilles lorsque j'avais mal ou que j'étais triste. Elle était celle qui me souriait et faisait de cet endroit un monde meilleur. Les parents ne peuvent pas laisser leurs enfants comme ça…ils ne peuvent pas.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Même si elle était comme une adolescente, une meilleure amie au lieu d'être une mère traditionnelle, elle était quand même ma mère. Elle pouvait toujours déposer un bisou sur mes pansements et faire que ça aille mieux. C'est ce que les mamans font.

Mes mains et mon corps tremblaient alors que je fixais le docteur. _Allez ! Dis quelque chose !_ Mes talons s'activaient de haut en bas. Je ne pouvais toujours pas respirer. _Elle va bien. Elle va bien_. Entonnai-je

« Vote mère est dans un état stable. » dit le docteur, rassurant.

Je laissais échapper une profonde expiration et me sentais légère. Mon corps n'était plus parcouru de spasmes. Elle allait bien. Elle était en vie. Tu vois, je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner !

Il m'expliqua qu'elle était sur le siège côté passager avec le gars avec qui elle sortait. Apparemment, il avait tourné à gauche à une intersection alors qu'une voiture arrivait en face. L'autre voiture avait la priorité. Le conducteur avait braqué mais il était trop tard. Il avait percuté la voiture du côté où se trouvait ma mère.

Il continua en me précisant qu'elle souffrait de quelques contusions, rien de grave. Des hématomes, des éraflures… rien de casser. Elle avait perdu un peu de sang mais pas énormément.

Elle était là depuis quelques heures lorsqu'elle a demandé à ce que quelqu'un me contacte. Quand ils n'y étaient pas arrivés, ils avaient essayé sur le portable de Jasper. Il a entendu hôpital, Renée, salle des urgences, et c'était suffisant pour qu'il panique et vienne me cherche.

Renée, sa mère et moi étions les trois femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour nous. Renée était comment une mère de substitution pour lui. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il désapprouvait mon inclinaison pour Edward. Il ne voulait pas que l'une ou l'autre soient blessées.

Edward. Je l'avais presque oublié. J'étais tellement inquiète pour Renée. Je l'avais laissé seul dans le jardin. Je ne lui avais même pas proposé de nous accompagner. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui pendant tout ce temps. Renée était ma seule priorité.

Mais retournons dans le jardin…que s'était-il passé ? Je pouvais jurer qu'il avait été sur le point de m'embrasser avant que Jasper nous interrompe, mais _pourquoi_ aurait-il voulu faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas m'apprécier. Je veux dire il avait été très tactile avec moi dans la cuisine quand je m'étais coupée et j'avais eu la curieuse impression que cela avait été aussi intime pour lui que pour moi. Il se passait quelque chose de son côté et il m'envoyait un signe.

Cela ne se pouvait pas de toute façon. Lui et Renée venait _juste _de rompre. Il ne l'avait pas quittée pour moi. Leur rupture était d'un commun accord et cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas choisie moi à sa place. Il l'avait choisie _elle_. Il était restée avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait pas essayé ne serait-ce qu'une fois de flirter avec moi ou faire un geste vers moi pendant qu'il était avec elle. De toute façon cela n'aurait pas aidé. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'aurai probablement perdu tout respect pour lui. Même si je l'appréciais, je n'aimais pas les tricheurs. Surtout ceux qui auraient pu trahir ma mère de cette façon.

Maintenant qu'il était célibataire, et qu'il m'appréciait ? C'était toujours mal. Et si j'étais un second prix pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Renée donc il venait prendre la numéro deux ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait le pari de se faire les deux Swann ? Est-ce qu'il aimait passer d'une fille à une autre dans une même famille ? Est-ce que c'était un challenge ?

Je secouais ma tête. C'était absurde. Je connaissais Edward. Il n'était pas comme ça. Pas du tout. A moins d'être très bon acteur, il apparaissait comme un parfait gentleman respectueux des femmes.

Mais alors…_pourquoi _est-ce qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de moi maintenant ? Je soupirais silencieusement. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une vraie conversation à ce sujet.

J'étais inquiète à l'idée que tout cela ne se passe dans ma tête finalement. Que se passerait-il si j'allais lui parler de ce qu'il se passait entre nous et qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais folle ? Et si j'avais _imaginé_ qu'il était plus proche de moi que nécessaire lorsqu'il m'avait aidé à soigner ma blessure ? Et si j'avais imaginé qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser ?

Ugh. J'allais finir par me rendre folle !

Je mis de côté mes pensées autour d'Edward. Je n'allais nulle part avec ça. Ce genre de pensées ne faisait que me perturber encore plus.

Pour le moment, j'avais l'autorisation de voir Renée, j'eus le souffle coupé en la voyant. Elle avait trois larges bandes sur le bras, des entailles faites par le verre brisé, comme si un animal l'avait attaquée, un ours qui se serait accroché à elle. Son visage était bouffi, bleu et enflé d'un côté. Tout le reste, mis à part son bras semblait aller bien.

Elle était réveillée et parlait, déjà en train de plaisanter à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'aurai voulu lui faire la morale et lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à quitter la maison tant que je n'aurai pas fait un examen détaillé du prochain mec avec qui elle sortirait. Sérieusement, il était rentré dans une voiture ! Je veux bien croire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès…mais si Renée avait été gravement blessée…mon petit, tu serais en train de courir hors de cet hôpital, vêtu de ta blouse et criant comme une fillette. Je l'aurai mis à terre avant de lui filer des coups de talons jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse et promette de remonter dans le temps pour tout changer.

La réalité et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage lorsque je suis vraiment très inquiète.

J'étais dans la chambre depuis à peine 10 minutes lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière, donc je ne pris pas la peine de relever les yeux. Renée jeta un œil par-dessus mon épaule et son visage s'illumina. Ses yeux de mirent à briller alors qu'elle fixait la personne derrière moi.

Je levais un sourcil. Un infirmier peut-être ? Je me retournais et mon rythme sanguin s'accéléra. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Certainement pas un infirmier par contre.

« Salut toi. » Renée souriait à Edward.

Il regardait dans la pièce précautionneusement avant de s'avancer. Nos yeux ses ont accrochés pendant quelques secondes avant que je me rompe le contact et regarde ailleurs. Mon visage était en feu. Le sourire de Renée se fana légèrement tandis que son regard glissait de l'un vers l'autre.

L'air qu'elle affichait disait tout. Elle n'approuvait pas que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Je le savais.

Et la famille passait avant.

**EDWARD**

Mon cœur se liquéfia lorsque l'infirmière me dit que Renée avait été impliquée dans un accident. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis approchée de sa chambre que je me sentis soulagé. Je pouvais l'entendre rire depuis le couloir. Elle allait bien. Aucune raison de se faire du mauvais sang.

Néanmoins, ma bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps. Je mis un pied à l'intérieur et aperçus Bella de dos, assise sur une chaise en plastique et appuyée contre le lit de Renée. Jasper était dans le coin près de Bella. Ils parlaient tous les trois et semblaient parfaitement heureux et à l'aise.

Renée me remarqua en premier, suivie de Bella. Alors que Renée semblait ravie de me voir, Bella ne l'était pas. Ses yeux se sont plongés dans les miens mais c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas me voir ici. Elle ne m'accueillit pas aussi chaleureusement que Renée le fit.

Le petit doute que j'avais concernant les sentiments que Bella prit soudain une autre dimension. Peut-être qu'elle avait voulu de moi un peu plus tôt, mais le fait de voir sa mère dans un hôpital avait changé les choses.

Renée sembla mal à l'aise quand elle remarqua l'échange entre nous. Je secouais simplement la tête, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que rien ne s'était passé entre Bella et moi. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Il n'était rien arrivé. Cela avait failli mais tout avait été stoppé.

Bella se redressa aussitôt de sa chaise et quitta la chambre lorsque Renée me demanda de m'assoir. Bella s'excusa en prétextant un appel à passer. Jasper la suivit sans un regard pour moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demandai-je à Renée alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise laissée vacante par Bella.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Bella avait l'air pressée. »

Est-ce que c'était sa façon de me demander ce qu'il se passait ?

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » la rassurai-je

Elle eut l'air songeur pendant un instant.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demandai-je au sujet de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle soupira et commença à me raconter que son rendez-vous…ce qui me fit lever les mains pour demander une explication.

« Wow, wow. Un rendez-vous ? »

« Tu ne peux décemment pas être en colère à cause de ça. » répliqua-t-elle

« Honnêtement, je pensais que tu prendrais ton temps avant de revenir sur le marché des rendez-vous. »

Je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise. Ne m'avait-elle pas dit d'attendre avant de sortir avec sa fille ? Mais là encore, nous étions dans une situation différente. Ce n'était pas comme si elle sortait avec mon frère.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. « Je dois le faire. Cela fait partie mon programme pour passer à autre chose. »

Cela me prit par surprise.

« Je croyais qu'il était clair pour nous deux qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre nous ? »

« Je me suis mal exprimée » précisa-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Disons que cela serait plus facile pour moi d'accepter ta nouvelle place dans la vie de Bella si je recommençais à sortir à nouveau, comme ça je ne serai pas seule en train de vous regarder vous rapprocher. Après quelques rendez-vous… » elle inspira. « Oh. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu puisses m'obtenir le numéro de ce charmant inspecteur qui était au restaurant. »

Je rigolais en secouant la tête.

« Je ne me rappelle même pas son nom, » admis-je, « J'ai le numéro de la société de toute façon. Cela en devrait pas être compliqué de rentrer en contact avec lui.

Nous parlâmes quelques minutes avant qu'elle se plaigne à propos de son apparence.

« A quel point est-ce que c'est affreux ? » demanda-t-elle avec une expression anxieuse sur le visage. « Est-ce que je suis horrible ? »

Je lui souris. « Bien sûr que non. Tu es magnifique. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dramatiquement.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Comment sont les hématomes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » j'envoyais ma main pour dégager ses cheveux et voir un peu mieux son visage. Elle avait un vilain bleu sur la tempe. Je l'effleurais.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me retournais le temps de voir une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns sortir de la chambre. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

**BELLA**

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?" Jasper me suivi dans tout l'hôpital. Ne sachant pas réellement ou j'allais, je tournais et rentrais dans l'ascenseur. Je poussais sur le bouton d'un étage sans regarder.

Je haussais les épaules. "j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes."

"Menteuse ," m'a-t-il accusé. "Où allons-nous ?"

"Là où le chemin nous mènera," Répondis-je aussitôt que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Jasper et moi étions dans un hall, nous écoutâmes distinctement les des cris de nouveau-nés.

"Le Destin nous a conduit dans la maternité ?" Jasper me demanda cela avec surprise, mais il m'obligea toutefois à le suivre.

"Peut-être que Dieu m'envoie un signe pour me prévenir que mon horloge biologique est en route" ai-je dit dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il s'arrêta devant la pouponnière et regarda les bébés pleurant de l'autre côté de la vitre.

"Veux-tu que cela moi ou Edward qui accomplissions ton destin?"

Je roulais mes yeux en faisant attention pour m'approcher des bébés. "Edward, évidemment. Je ne pense pas que tu aies ce qu'il faut." Mon ton était espiègle et je lui souris d'un air satisfait.

Je sentis ses deux mains me prendre par les hanches et me ramener vers lui. "Tu veux parier ?" me chuchota modestement Jasper à l'oreille

"Ne sois pas effrayant, Jasper." Je saisissais ses mains et les retirais de mes hanches.

Il se mit à rire, se tenant toujours derrière moi, il m'enveloppa la taille de ses bras fermes. Il fit reposer son menton au- dessus de ma tête et nous regardâmes ensemble touts ses beaux bébés. "J'ai envie d'en avoir un, un jour."

Je souriais. "Je pense que tu feras un bon père."

"Toi aussi, tu feras une mère excellente." Il me tourna autour et m'attira contre lui. "Maintenant nous devons passer aux travaux pratiques pour faire bébé"

Je me mis à rire sottement et j'ai poussé mes mains contre son torse pour le repousser. "Aucune chance, Jose."

Il pencha sa tête et embrassa le bout de mon nez puis il fit un pas en arrière. "Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet des bébés, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et Edward ? Et pourquoi diable il y a cette tension si forte entre vous deux ?"

Je secouais la tête en riant. " Effectivement ce sujet touche les bébés."

"Délai écoulé." Il prit ma main et me ramena vers l'ascenseur.

Je soupirai et mettais la main dans mes cheveux pendant que nous marchions vers les ascenseurs.

"Il m'a presque embrassée."

Jasper se figea en se tenant devant les portes de l'ascenseur. " Quoi?"

La porte commença à se refermer et je lui fis signe de la main. Hou hou y'a quelqu'un. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et vint se tenir à côté de moi.

"Tu es en train de me dire qu'Edward à des vues sur la fille de son ex- petite-amie?" insinua-t-il.

"Mmm," je penchais ma tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre en collision avec le mur. "Outch'".

"Bella." L'irritation suintait dans sa voix.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé" admis-je. "Nous étions debout dans le jardin et ensuite je lui ai dit que nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur. A tout hasard il m'a demandée si je savais qu'il était séparé de ma mère et ensuite il était si près de moi. Je savais que nous étions à la limite, mais il n'y avait personne en vue pour me dire stop. Alors, j'y suis allée au feeling."

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous sortîmes. Nous étions à présent à l'étage où se trouvait Renée.

"Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, Jasper." Avouai-je.

Jaspers prit mon coude et me conduisit dans une petite salle d'attente. "Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu poursuis cette relation avec Edward. Es-tu prête à en subir les conséquences?

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je secouais la tête. "Perte de mon travail ou de ma mère, ou probablement les deux ? Non"

"Si Renée approuve ta relation avec Edward, tu réalises combien la situation va être malsaine?" Il frotta son menton "Je veux dire, tu imagines s'il te compare à ta mère pendant que vous faites...?"

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en imaginant le truc et je mis une tape sur l'épaule de Jasper.

"Super, Jasper."

Il haussa les épaules. "Bella, soit sérieuse, il va pouvoir honnêtement confirmer ou pas le fait de dire : telle mère, telle fille."

Je rétrécissais mes yeux avant de piétiner jusqu'à la chambre de Renée.

"Je reste là," m'a-til dit alors que je continuais à avancer. "Appelez-moi si une orgie éclate. Je ne voudrai manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde."

Je me retournais et marchais à reculons. Son rire fit écho dans le couloir.

J'arrivais pratiquement à la chambre, quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward. «Bien sûr, tu es belle.»

Je me stoppais net. Wow... elle qui? Elle était ma mère et je savais qu'elle était belle, mais pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Est-ce qu'un ex-petit-ami dit ces choses là?

Je secouais ma tête. Renée devait se sentir triste et il essayait certainement de la rassurer. Je marchais à l'intérieur de la chambre et lorsque je les vis mes yeux s'élargirent.

Edward caressait doucement le côté du visage de Renée. « c'est douloureux ? »

Renée leva les yeux et je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire: je suis partie en courant.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais ni ce que j'allais faire quand je suis arrivée . Je n'arrêtais pas de courir, en passant devant médecins, infirmières et autres personnes, l'enfer se cachait dans ces hôpitaux .

Je suis allée dans la direction opposée de Jasper . Ce n'était pas intentionnel. J'ai juste continué d'avancer, là où mes pieds m'autorisaient à aller. Mes jambes accéléraient leur rythme. Je tournais dans un couloir , ignorant où j'allais. J'ai tourné, encore et encore , allant tout droit puis faisant demi-tour, je fis le tour jusqu'à me retrouver dans une zone sombre à proximité d'un distributeur automatique . . J'étais dans une impasse . Il faisait sombre, froid. L'endroit parfait.

Le distributeur automatique fredonnait à côté de moi et je me penchais en arrière contre le mur . J'étais essoufflée par cette petite balade improvisée dans l'hôpital.

Je fermais mes yeux puis j'entendis des pas se rapprocher rapidement. Les yeux à peine ouvert je tournais la tête, mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac quand je vis quel homme magnifique j'avais devant moi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il me vit. Nos yeux se verrouillèrent aucun de nous ne voulaient rompre le contact. Il s'approcha de moi prudemment. Pendant que je le transperçais du regard.

"Comment va Renée ?" Je grinçais des dents et ma voix se fit tremblante.

Il étudia mon visage un instant. "Elle va bien."

J'inclinais la tête lentement. "Elle semblait bien."

Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de moi.

« Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. » ai-je ajouté amèrement.

Ses sourcils se levèrent dans la confusion.

"Ou à l'aise semble un mot plus approprié ?" demandai-je en plaçant un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure. "Tu avais l'air très à l'aise avec elle."

"Bella," Dit-il lentement en secouant sa tête. "Il n'y a rien entre nous désormais."

Je levais les yeux.

"Je veux dire, entre Renée et moi," a-t-il précisé. "Nous sommes juste amis."

Je ris sans humour. "Des amis qui se touchent et se disent qu'ils sont beaux."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma

Je soupirai et me recula contre le mur. "Nous devrions y retourner. Je suis sûre que Renée te manque."

Il expédia son bras autour de ma taille m'empêchant ainsi de partir. Je levais mes yeux sur Edward qui me dominait.

"Tu sais qu'_elle_ n'est pas celle que je veux." a-t-il dit d'une voix douloureuse.

"Je ne sais _rien_" dis-je en me dégageant.

Que diable ? Il m'envoyait des signaux tellement différents. J'étais complètement perdue. Je voulais dire qu'il s'était précipité au chevet de ma mère puis il venait de lui dire qu'elle était belle et lui avait caressé sa joue. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son choix, ce n'était qu'un dragueur. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire dans le jardin . S'il était toujours comme ça avec ma mère, c'est que cela ne signifiait rien.

"Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?" Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux. "Oh, pour rien," ma voix coulait avec sarcasme.

Il soupira. "Bella, j'essaye juste de comprendre."

"Essaye davantage." je le poussais et passais devant lui pour m'éloigner.

"Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu arrêtais de partir en courant et si nous pouvions en parler pour résoudre le problème." a-t-il crié.

Je me tournais et le regardais fixement. "Résoudre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à résoudre. Rien n'est arrivé!"

"Connerie." a-t-il crié. "Tu ne serais pas contrariée s'il n'y avait rien. »

"Comment le sais-tu?" crachai-je. "Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas une épave émotionnelle. Tu ne sais rien de moi!"

Mon poitrine se soulevait de haut en bas et la colère courait à travers moi. Ma mâchoire était serrée et je le regardais de haut. Mon cœur continuais à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

Il fit un pas vers moi. "Très bien. Je ne sais rien de toi. Je sais juste que tu as une obsession pour les vampires. Que tu as lu Salem environ vingt fois. Que tu as tous les romans de Jane Austen. Ta nourriture préférée au petit déjeuner sont des œufs brouillés et des toasts français. Tu es timide lorsque tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes. Tu tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler. Mais tu peux être en réalité très bavarde lorsque tu t'ouvres à quelqu'un. Tu ris et souris lorsque tu es à l'aise. Tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure lorsque tu es nerveuse. Tu rougis facilement. Tes yeux changent de nuances passant de différentes teintes de brun suivant ton humeur et ton environnement. Quand tu regardes le soleil ils sont bruns avec les taches minuscules de jaunes. Quand tu regardes un film, tu es complètement captivée par l'histoire et tu essais de cacher tes larmes quand une scène te fait pleurer. Tu es complètement désintéressée et tu as tendance à faire passer le bien être des autres avant toi-même. Tu risquerais ta vie pour quelqu'un que tu aimes, l'enfer, Tu risquerais ta vie pour n'importe qui en fait! Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami réel, mais tu as eu un coup de cœur dans ton lycée, il a seulement duré quelques mois. Tu es terrifiée par la vieillesse et la mort. Tu ne te bas jamais pour les choses que tu veux réellement car tu as peur de blesser quelqu'un dans ce processus. "

Il fit une pause et nous nous sommes regardés, nous dévisageant à tour de rôles, nous étions tous les deux pratiquement haletants. Bien, il avait fait attention à ce que je lui avais dit... Belle affaire. N'importe qui d'autre pourrait le faire.

"Le plus important encore," il continua, "je peux énumérer des faits innombrables sur toi, mais sur ce que Renée aime, rien. Je suis resté avec elle pendant deux mois et j'ai oublié chaque chose insignifiante qu'elle m'a dite. Alors que je me rappelle de chaque chose que tu as pu me dire."

Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta. Bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose que la plupart des personnes pourraient me dire.

"Pourquoi ?" Ai-je chuchoté.

"Pourquoi à ton avis ?" Il me regarda comme si je connaissais exactement ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois.

Je secouais la tête. "Je ne sais pas," je mentais à moitié. J'avais été méfiante face à ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas être exact.

"Pense-y !" Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face devant moi. "Je m'accroche à chacun de tes mots. Je ne regarde jamais personne comme je te regarde."

J'étais abasourdie, il... quoi? Entendais-je ses choses ? La bonne chose, j'étais à un hôpital, je devais me faire ausculter. Je pensais avoir des hallucinations. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il dise ça à moi Mais pourtant cela me semblait tellement vrai

Ma poitrine se gonfla douloureuse et je sentis mes jambes vaciller. Je levais les yeux en recherchant les siens, et je n'y ai vu que du désir et des regrets.

Mais... Renée.

« Tu... tu étais avec Renée, » ai-je dit. "Pendant deux mois."

Il cligna des yeux et semblait mal à l'aise.

"Tu es resté avec elle. Pendant deux mois."

Même si comme lui, je n'ai pas fait mieux. En un sens, il a été plus mauvais. Il aurait dû mettre une pause à leur relation. Mais il est resté avec alors qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Qui pouvait me dire qu'il ne ferait pas la même chose, si nous nous mettions ensemble? Je sais qu'il y avait dû avoir une attraction entre lui et Renée. Ils étaient vraiment sortis ensemble. Même s'il n'a pas envie de ma mère alors qu'il sera avec moi, il pourrait avoir envie d'une autre fille. Il n'a eu aucune difficulté à rester avec ma mère alors, qu'il en aimait une autre. Qui plus est, j'étais sa fille. N'était-ce pas assez pour la quitter.

Je ne voulais pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne puisse pas s'ouvrir, me communiquer toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments. Peu importe que cela puisse paraître bizarre.

Il avala, prenant conscience du chemin qui se faisait dans ma tête.

"Ne me raconte pas de conneries en m'énumérant chaque petit détail qui ont trait à moi alors, que tu es resté avec elle!" Criai-je. Mes sentiments confus disparaissaient. "Cela" fis-je d' un signe de la main allant de lui à moi. "c'est juste jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose de meilleur ailleurs."

Il serra sa mâchoire et j'en profitais pour m'éloigner de lui. Il venait essentiellement de reconnaître ses sentiments pour moi, cependant il ne pouvait pas défendre son raisonnement et rester avec elle pendant deux mois. Si je devais être avec quelqu'un, je voulais être celle qu'il choisirait en premier. Pas en second.

Je longeais le couloir et je suis arrivée dans la partie éclairée de l'hôpital. Edward m'a poursuivi et m'attrapa par le bras.

"Arrête de t'enfuir loin de moi!" Il hurlait, ignorant les regards que nous donnaient les infirmiers.

Je retirais mon bras brusquement et trébuchais en arrière. "Je me protège."

Il me regarda avec incrédulité et confusion. "Je ne t'ai jamais blessée."

Mes yeux remplirent de larmes. "Si tu l'as déjà fait ."

Il m'a semblé que je venais de lui donner une gifle à travers le visage. "Je suis désolé," a-t-il chuchoté. "Si je pouvais retourner en arrière et tout changer, je le ferais."

Je secouais la tête. "Bien, Tu ne le peux pas. Et c'est trop tard. Je ne trahirais ma mère."

"Lui as-tu parlé de moi ?"demanda-t-il.

Je répondis pas.

"Je te suggère de le faire," a-t-il dit. "Ton avis sur le fait de la trahir pourrait changer."

Je fermais les yeux pour m'empêcher de crier. "Tu ne comprends pas," ai-je chuchoté.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?"

"Tout."

"Explique-moi."

"Non."

"S'il te plaît," a-t-il supplié.

"Je dois y aller." J'ai ouvert mes yeux et l'ai regardé.

"Reste avec moi," a-t-il plaidé.

Je souriais amèrement, "je suppose que c'est de ma faute, aussi."

Un pli apparu entre ses sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"La première nuit ou nous avons parlé," je pris une profonde inspiration , "avant que je retourne en haut. Tu m'as dit que tu regrettais de ne pas m'avoir rencontré en premier. Je t'ai demandé plus de détails."

"Je …Quoi ?" Il me regardait confus.

"Attends, tu ne te souviens pas ?"

"Je t'ai dit que je regrettais de ne pas t'avoir rencontré d'abord?"

J' inclinais ma tête lentement. "Juste avant que tu ne t'endormes."

« Tu savais depuis tout ce temps ? " il me demanda , incrédule. Ses yeux brillèrent sous la surprise puis avec colère .

Whoa . Attends une minute . Quand est-ce que les rôles se sont inversés ? J'étais celle qui devait être bouleversé . Il avait choisi ma mère à la place de moi ! Il était resté avec elle pendant plus de deux mois!

" Ne jette pas le blâme sur moi" je bouillonnais .

Ses yeux s'attendrirent. " Nous avons vraiment besoin de nous asseoir et de discuter de tout ça"

J'inclinais ma tête en arrière en gémissant . " Nous ne pouvons pas ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre? Tu as fait ton choix il y a des mois . "

"Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je devais faire un choix," m'a-t-il crié. "Pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini entre moi et Renée."

"Comment Diable, tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte ?"

"Je ne peux pas lire en toi, Bella!"

"Qu'importe! Tu dis m'aimer et pourtant tu es resté avec elle!"

"Merde, Bella!" Il empoigna ses cheveux et expira profondément. "Je n'ai pas voulu suivre ce chemin avec toi. Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes émotions. J'ai essayé de te chasser de mon esprit! Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte de la façon dont cette situation a foiré?"

Je le foudroyais du regard."Alors tu ne me veux pas comme moi."

"Non!" A-t-il crié. "Je ne... Je ne veux que toi."

"Tu viens juste de dire que tu n'as pas voulu prendre ce chemin!" Hurlai-je..

Il inspira profondément et me regarda. "À l'époque j'étais avec Renée. Maintenant je ne suis plus avec elle. Plus rien ne nous retient à présent."

" C'est mal!"

Il détourna sa tête, essayant de contrôler sa colère. "Bella, arrête d'être si compliquée ?"

"Hé," Dis-je, il se tourna de nouveau pour me regarder. " Tu me veux? Alors, tu dois tout prendre de moi. Je suis têtue et tu vas devoir faire avec ça!"

Son visage venait de s'adoucir. " Ce que tu dis est vrai… ?"

Quoi ? Oh. Je venais de m'offrir ? On dirait bien.

"Non, …stop arrête de parler pour moi. Tu me fais dire des choses étranges." Je me détournais de lui et jetais un œil par-dessus mon épaule." je vais voir ma mère. Cette conversation est terminée."

Je le laissais seul dans le vestibule et il ne me suivit pas cette fois. Je passais devant les infirmières et d'autres personnes. Elles venaient d'être témoin d'un vrai spectacle. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir aimé, mais cela ne se reproduirait pas de nouveau.

"Quand je rentrais dans la chambre de Renée, Jasper était assis sur la chaise, il lui parlait. Il levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers moi avant de se regarder. Je fixais un point entre eux deux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Jasper se leva, puis m' embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Je le regardais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu, confuse.

"Bella." Elle tapota le lit à côté d'elle. "Viens ici. Nous avons besoin de parler."

Renée se déplaça pour me faire de la place sur son lit d'hôpital. Je me suis précautionneusement assise à côté d'elle et pris une minute pour la regarder.

" De quoi veux-tu parler."chuchotai-je.

"Tu as confiance en moi."Demanda-t-elle.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent ensemble. Bien sûr que j'avais confiance. Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça ? "Oui".

Elle me sourit et déplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Je t' aime, tu le sais."

Maintenant j'étais embarrassée. "Je le sais. Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je pense que nous devons finir la discussion que nous avions commencée dans le restaurant."

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais plus parler de lui. Je voulais même plus y penser. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire de plus?"

"Je pensais qu'après notre petite conversation au restaurant je savais, mais après ce que je viens d'entendre de votre petite performance dans le hall, je ne suis plus sûre de rien." Dit-elle avec un regard pointu.

Mon visage devint pâle. "Tu as entendu ?" Je voulais pleurer. Elle savait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, mais elle ne savais pas à quelle point. Et maintenant elle savait qu'il avait ressenti la même façon pour moi. Peut-être s'en était-elle rendu compte avant ce soir, mais elle n'aurait pas dû l'entendre.

"Quelques éléments." Elle inclina la tête. "Surtout les cris. Jasper m'a expliqué un peu d'autre les choses."

"Je suis si désolée, maman." Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je me sentais si mal émotionnellement. "Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise."

Elle secoua la tête. "Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas fâchée à cause de toi ou de ce que tu ressens. Il est plus proche de ton âge. Et pour te dire la vérité, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi."

"Maman." Une larme traître s'échappa et roula sur ma joue. "Je ne peux pas te faire ça."

Elle me donna un de ses rares regard sévère. "La seule chose qui te rendra heureuse, ornera ma journée."

Je secouais la tête et couvrais mon visage. "Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?"

Elle toucha mes mains et les retira brusquement de mon visage. "Comme quoi ?"

"Si compréhensive! Tu ne devrais pas l'être!"

Elle soupira et effaça mes larmes avec son pouce. "Je t' aime, Bella."

"Oui, mais il est ton ex-petit-ami et je suis ta fille."

Elle me tira dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de ma tête tandis que je pleurais contre elle. "Edward et moi nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés. C'est dois me croire, bébé."

"Ainsi, que, ce n'était qu' une relation physique ?" Je grinçais des dents en vomissant ma question.

"Tu ne réponds pas."

Elle eut un petit rire. "Non, ce n'était pas une relation physique. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui."

Je raillais.

"Je suis sérieuse." a-t-elle dit. Tu as dit avoir confiance en moi, tu te souviens?"

Je me détendais contre elle. "Oui".

"Maintenant, Même si je pense que Edward et toi feriez un superbe couple, je pense vraiment que c'est un peu trop tôt."

Je levais les yeux. "Parce que tu n'es pas sûre de lui?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, parce que tu ne veux pas laisser le passé derrière toi."

"Moi ?"

"Oui, toi." Elle a souri. "Edward et moi avons évolué vers d'autres sentiments. Toi non."

Je me lamentais. "Je me sens comme dans une zone sombre."

Elle embrassa mon front. "Je suis complètement sûre d' Edward, mais je ne suis pas cent pour cent à l'aise avec l'idée de vous voir ensemble pour l'instant."

"Mais tu viens juste de dire …"

"J'ai dit que je n'avais pas de sentiment et j'ai dit que vous feriez un très beau couple. Mais tout de même, notre relation vient juste de finir. Ce serait bizarre pour lui de passer de moi à toi. Cependant, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je peux vivre avec ça, Bella." Elle me serra un peu plus. "Quand Edward et moi avons notre conversation de nous séparer, je lui ai demandé de nous donner du temps. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus dur que cela s'est avéré être. Je m'attendais à être bouleversée lorsque je penserai à vous deux ensemble , mais en fait je ne le suis pas. Même maintenant, après votre petite confrontation dans le vestibule. Cela ne me dérange pas."

J'arrêtais finalement de pleurer et me penchais jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise. "Cela n'a pas d'importance, maman. Je ne vais pas poursuivre avec Edward. Je suis choquée de découvrir qu'il a ressenti quelque chose pour moi durant tout le temps ou il a été avec toi, mais il ne nous a rien dit. Cela ne te vexe pas ? Qu'il ressentait ces sentiments et ne te l'ai pas dit?"

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. "Oui. Je dirais que c'était probablement la chose qui m'a le plus vexée, mais peux-tu imaginer dire ta petite amie que tu ressens quelque chose pour sa fille ? Il ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise. En plus, j'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit là-bas, il a essayé de refouler ces sentiments."

Je roulais des yeux. "Cela rend les choses plus acceptables alors?" mon ton était sarcastique et amer.

Elle caressa ma main doucement et m'invita à me recoucher près d'elle. "Donne-lui une chance. Pas ce soir, puisque vous tu n'es évidemment pas prête, mais ne l'évite pas. Et ne pense pas à abandonner ton travail. Tu en as besoin."

Je soupirais. Mon travail. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Pourrais-je rester au restaurant après tout se qui était arrivé ce soir ? Pourrais-je lui faire face au quotidien ? Me voudrait-il même là-bas?

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas de contact direct avec lui. Après tout, il était le propriétaire et j'étais l'hôtesse, nous n'avions pas à nous parler ou même nous voir. Je devais pouvoir le faire.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous avez retenu votre souffle tout comme nous...**

**N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	14. Chap 14 Bowling

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Avant toute chose je voulais dire un grand merci à Cricri et Ness' qui ont bossé en duo sur ce chapitre... Merci beaucoup mes belettes!

Et aussi un très grand merci à vous toutes qui nous lisez et nous encouragez! Merci pour tous vos petits mots, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir!

Biz Val

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée!

Ca fait plaisir de vous retrouver vous qui nous gatez avec vos reviews, mises en alerte et en favorites et mes choupettes de choc Val et Cricri pour ce nouveau chapitre!

Gros bisous Magic'

Bonsoir tout le monde..

Voici une petite soirée bien sympathique.

Je veux bien apprendre à jouer au bowling moi...

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela fait chaud au coeur.

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite en bas avec le petit bouton magic'

Biz Cricri

* * *

**Chapitre Dix- Bowling**

**Trois semaines plus tard**

**BELLA**

J'étais recroquevillée sur le fauteuil marron du salon, je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel s'assombrir et le soleil se cacher derrière les arbres. Les bougies que je venais d'allumer rougeoyaient, les flammes vacillaient répandant une multitude d'ombres sur les murs crèmes.

J'avais incliné en arrière le dossier du fauteuil et j'étais parfaitement bien installée complètement détendue. La maison était vide et silencieuse. C'était vraiment agréable.

Les quelques dernières semaines s'étaient déroulées comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien d'important à signaler. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'éviter Edward. Il n'était jamais apparu .J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il était présent durant mon service, mais il ne s'était jamais montré en ma présence.

Jasper étais bien occupé avec Alice. Les deux, ne se lâchaient plus. Il passait ses journées avec elle quand elle ne travaillait pas et passait ses nuits chez moi à me parler d'elle. Non-stop. Je me demandais si j'avais été aussi ennuyeuse à propos d'Edward?

Je ne lui fis pas part de ma réflexion car j'étais heureuse, qu'il soit heureux. Je n'osai pas dire que Jasper était un coureur, parce qu'il ne l'était pas, mais disons qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations à long terme. Il était comme moi en quelque sorte, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner envie de se calmer, de se poser. L'amour version guimauve n'était pas son truc. Il avait l'habitude de sortir, pas autant que Renée, certes. Mais il sortait souvent avec un tas de filles différentes, mais aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient affecté comme l'avait fait Alice.

Pour cela, je lui étais très reconnaissante, elle semblait vraiment le rendre heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant sourire. J'approuvais définitivement leur relation. Elle était beaucoup mieux que ces filles qu'il me ramenait généralement et le fait que je l'aimais beaucoup semblait compter pour lui.

Si seulement il pouvait en être de même pour moi, si seulement je pouvais lui faire accepter la personne que j'aimais.

Ouais, je l'aimais encore. Un peu. En dépit de ne pas l'avoir vu récemment et malgré le fait que la dernière fois que nous avions parlé, j'avais été odieuse avec lui. Oui, j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui.

Les yeux fermés, des images d'Edward s'invitèrent dans ma tête. Le jour où j'avais fait sa connaissance. Notre première conversation en plein milieu de la nuit. Mon trouble lorsqu'il était entré dans la cuisine,quand je m'étais blessée en me coupant le doigt avec le couteau - il s'était tenu derrière moi et j'avais été troublée qu'il me touche ... en me fixant. Il y avait eu la fois aussi ou nous nous étions presque embrassés dans le jardin et puis dernièrement ses aveux à l'hôpital.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais réagi aussi mal face à lui. Nous avions débattu de nos sentiments en plein milieu d'un hôpital. Il avait dit m'aimer, j'avais vraiment eu envie de lui dire qu'il me plaisait, mais au lieu de cela, je lui avais ri au visage. Je lui avais reproché d'être resté avec Renée alors qu'il avait clairement des sentiments pour moi, je l'avais accusé de ne pas avoir assumé son choix.

De quel droit pouvais-je le juger ? Il avait tout simplement des sentiments. Il n'y avait rien eu entre nous. Il était resté avec Renée car il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il avait essayé de résister à ses sentiments. Bien sûr, cela m'avait fait mal d'entendre ça. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, cela avait été difficile pour moi aussi. Qu'aurai-je fait si j'avais été à sa place? Qu'aurai-je fait si j'avais été avec un homme et que j'avais développé des sentiments pour son fils? Ou, dans une situation plus réaliste, si j'étais avec un homme, mais que je tombais amoureuse de son frère? Serais-je capable de rompre avec la personne avec qui je suis pour son frère? J'en doutais. Tout d'abord, j'étais sûre que j'aurais assez de respect pour la personne avec qui je suis et je ne pourrais vraiment pas le laisser pour me mettre avec une personne aussi proche de lui. Cela pourrait provoquer une dispute voir une rupture entre eux. Deuxièmement, il faudrait que je sache si les sentiments du frère sont réciproques et Edward n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que je ressentais.

Honnêtement, je ne valais pas mieux qu'Edward. J'avais eu des sentiments dès le début et je n'en avais parlé à personne. Ni à Renée, ni à Edward. Ma mère et moi étions proches, et j'aurais dû me confier à elle. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle aurait cessé de le fréquenter. Mais à l'époque, j'avais peur que ça ne la blesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Si j'avais su ce qu'il en était de leur relation, j'aurais probablement parlé plus tôt.

Nous n'avions rien dit et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Bien qu'à présent je pense qu'il était difficile de parler de ses sentiments pour moi à ma mère. J'avais peur qu'un jour il me fasse la même chose. Je voulais juste lui demander d'être avant tout honnête envers moi.

Je souhaitais prendre mon temps et malgré cette prise de conscience je ne voulais pas courir après lui, pour lui demander d'être mon petit ami. Je voulais en premier temps devenir son amie. C'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire à présent. Peut-être qu'avec le temps nous apprendrions à nous connaitre et que certaines choses pourraient se mettre en place d'elles-mêmes.

Mais voulait-il seulement être mon ami?

**EDWARD**

Après que Bella m'ait laissé seul debout au milieu du couloir avec tous ces gens qui me regardaient, j'avais décidé de partir. J'avais appelé Renée le lendemain pour m'excuser, mais elle m'avait persuadé en me disant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

J'avais été surpris de voir Bella se présenter au travail le lendemain. J'étais convaincu qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je pensai qu'elle voudrait arrêter de travailler pour moi, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle était responsable et mâture pour son âge. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle se présente à mon bureau après son service pour me donner son congé de deux semaines pour donner sa démission, mais là aussi je m'étais trompé, elle n'était pas venue.

En fait, elle n'avait fait aucune tentative pour me revoir. J'étais donc resté à l'écart, la regardant depuis les coulisses. Rien d'affreux ou de semblable à un harceleur. Je trouvais quelques occasions pour sortir de mon bureau et la regardais se rendre dans les cuisines, juste pour pouvoir la voir. Pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle semblait en bonne santé et je n'avais reçu que des éloges concernant son efficacité au travail de la part des autres employés. Ils semblaient tous l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Qui _pourrait_ ne pas l'aimer? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Malgré sa réaction contre moi à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester en colère après elle. Elle avait de bonnes raisons pour m'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait. J'avais gardé mes sentiments pour moi, c'était un secret. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si furieuse après moi. Je ne pensais pas forcément, qu'elle se jetterait dans mes bras en me murmurant des mots d'amour, mais j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été plus ...compréhensive. Elle ne s'était même pas assise pour m'en parler. Je lui aurais tout expliqué. Je lui aurais laissé du temps. Je lui aurais offert n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas moi qu'elle voulait.

Je venais de finir de remplir mes papiers, lorsque la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit. Je levais ma tête pour voir mon frère rentrer sans frapper.

« Hey bro», m'avait-il salué avant de s'asseoir sur le siège en face de mon bureau.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »Demandai-je d'une voix ennuyée.

«Je viens pour toi, pour enlever ce bâton que tu as coincé dans le cul", avait-il plaisanté.

Cela ne m'amusait guère.

« Merde, Edward. » Il secoua la tête. « Rigole. »

«Mais je me marre. Que veux-tu? »

«Ce week-end c'est mon anniversaire. »

Son anniversaire. Fuck. J'avais presque oublié. Il fallait que je me rende au centre commercial demain pour trouver quelque chose. J'espérai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une grande fête.

«J'ai décidé de me la faire vielle école et de vous inviter à faire une partie de bowling »dit-il avec un large sourire.

J'essayais de ne pas rire. « Bowling? Sérieusement? »

« Tu as un problème avec le bowling? »

Je secouai la tête. "Absolument pas. Après la partie, on va où? Chez Chuck-E-Cheese? (sorte de fast food, pizzeria spécialisé dans les fêtes d'anniversaire pour enfants)"

Il avait juste souri, pas le moins du monde affecté par ma réplique. "Dis ce que tu veux, mais cette fête va être géniale."

« Ok! Alors qui invites-tu? »

Il se pencha en arrière et mit ses pieds sur mon bureau. Je levai les sourcils en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Il retira immédiatement ses pieds. «Cette serveuse super sexy. »

Je résistais à l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Comme c'est délicat. »

« Serais-tu attiré par le personnel, petit frère? »

«Tais-toi. Qui as-tu invité? »

« La serveuse, Rosalie » a-t-il poursuivi « Alice et son nouveau petit ami ... le copain de Bella, quel est son nom, déjà? » dit-il en claquant des doigts devant moi.

«Jasper», répondis-je sèchement.

« Exact, Jasper. Oh, et Bella bien-sûr. » Il fit une pause pour évaluer ma réaction. Je n'avais pas bronché. Bien sûr, elle était invitée, après tout ils étaient en bons termes. «Avec elle, nous sommes le nombre parfait. Trois filles. Trois gars. Des choses pourraient arriver. Tu sais ? » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

«Ne compte pas là dessus. » Murmurai-je.

«Alors »dit-il en me frappant sur la jambe. « Dois-je le dire à Bella ou préfères-tu être celui qui l'invite? »

« Fais-le. »

Il arqua d'un sourcil. « Vous ne vous parlez toujours pas, hein? »

Je fis semblant d'être occupé par la pile de papiers devant moi, évitant ainsi son regard. «Emmett, j'aimerais vraiment m'asseoir et discuter avec toi, de tout et de rien, mais vois-tu j'ai du travail à faire. »

« Très bien. » Il se leva et partit.

Après avoir fermé la porte, je me penchais sur ma chaise en soufflant longuement. Il invitait Bella à venir au bowling ce week-end. Il était mon frère, j'étais donc contraint d'y aller et elle le savait. Enfin, fallait-il qu'elle accepte...mais si elle le faisait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas gênée par ma présence à ses côtés. Je ressentais un immense besoin de m'agenouiller pour prier. Pourvu que Bella accepte l'invitation. Si elle venait, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour repartir sur de meilleures bases avec elle. Ces dernières semaines avaient été une véritable torture. Je préférais n'être qu'un ami que rien du tout. Je pouvais gérer cela. L'amitié. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle reste dans ma vie.

Avant que je ne réalise, le week-end était là. Je me préparais pour l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon apparence avant de quitter ma chambre et de frapper à la porte d'Emmett.

« Yo », dît il.

« Tu es prêt? » Demandai-je.

«Bien sûr. Hé, viens ici et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Je soupirai et ouvris la porte. Emmett était assis sur le bord du lit. Il était en train d'examiner deux petites boites.

« Que fais-tu? » Je fis un pas de plus dans sa chambre et écarquillai mes yeux lorsque je vis ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Qu'en penses-tu? » me demanda-t-il «Lueur dans la nuit ou saveur chocolat? »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en détournant la tête mal à l'aise. « Je préfère ne pas choisir. »

«Allons, Ed. » Il brandit les boites devant moi pour que je puisse choisir. « Sois un pote. Choisis une sorte de préservatif pour moi. »

Je baissai la tête en me pinçant l'arrête du nez « Je préfère pas. »

«Je le ferais pour toi. »

«Emmett, tu sais que tu es mon frère et je t'aime,» Je secouai la tête « mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu enroules sur ton membre. »

Il jeta la boîte sur le côté du lit en réfléchissant deux secondes « je crois que je vais prendre lueur dans la nuit. » Il en mit un dans sa poche et me tendit la boite. « T'en veux? »

« Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, mais Merci. »

« Mec, tu dois tirer un coup. »

«Je vais bien. »

« Non. Mec » Il secoua la tête solennellement. « Tu ne l'es vraiment pas. Tu es tendu et irritable. »

Je soupirais en me tournant et sortais de la pièce.

Emmett cria après moi « je vais voir si je peux convaincre Bella d'avoir une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec toi. »

Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite et retournais aussi sec dans la chambre. « si tu oses lui dire de coucher avec moi. Emmett, je jure devant dieu... que je vais... »

«Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu as besoin de tirer ton coup ? » Dit-il en riant.

J'expirai par le nez avant de repartir. « Si tu me cherches, je suis dans la voiture » criai-je par dessus mon épaule.

**BELLA**

« Est ce que j'ai l'air bien? » Demandai-je à Jasper, après être sortie de la salle de bain.

« Tu es magnifique, » répondît-il. « Comme toujours. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Je le repoussai après qu'il ait tenté de me serer contre lui. « Jasper, je suis _vraiment_ nerveuse. »

« A propos d'Edward? »supposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. « Ca va être la première fois qu'on se revoit depuis la dispute à l'hôpital. Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir? Et s'il avait tiré un trait? Et s'il me détestait maintenant? »

« Alors tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus digne de toi, » dît-il avec assurance.

« Jasper, vas tu dépasser ta haine irrationnelle pour lui? C'est un type bien. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr qu'il l'est. C'est un homme honorable qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de craquer pour la fille de sa copine. »

« Tu le savais, pas vrai? » L'accusai-je en plaquant ma main sur ma hanche. « Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais que je lui plaisais. »

« Premièrement, ce n'était pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit. » Il avança vers mon sac et en sortit mes clés de voiture. Deuxièmement, je croyais qu'il avait juste un petit béguin pour toi. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à moitié amoureux de toi. » Il secoua les clés devant mes yeux. « C'est moi qui conduis, allons y. »

Nous arrivâmes dans la ruelle du bowling juste après midi. Je portais les cadeaux que Jasper et moi lui avions achetés. Alice et Rosalie attendaient déjà devant l'entrée. A l' instant où nous franchîmes la porte, Alice se jeta dans ses bras. Rosalie et moi éclatâmes de rire devant ce spectacle.

Quand le rire se dissipa, je fixai Jasper qui tenait Alice contre lui, se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Je détournai le regard tristement et contemplai le sol. Ca aurait pu être Edward et moi en ce moment. Si je ne l'avais pas carréiment rejeté à l'hôpital, on pourrait être ensemble.

Mais est ce que ça aurait été une sage décision? Étions-nous seulement prêts à franchir ce cap?

J'entendis une voix puissante retentir derrière moi et je sus immédiatement à qui elle appartenait. Je savais aussi qui serait avec lui. J'inspirai profondément avant de me retourner lentement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Emmett qui avançait vers moi, les bras grands ouverts. Il me sourît et referma ses immenses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant dans une étreinte d'ours étouffante.

« D'accord, Emmett, » J'entendis la voix que je mourrais d'entendre depuis des semaines. « Tu peux la lâcher avant que tu ne la tues en la broyant. »

Emmett me relâcha et ébouriffa mes cheveux. « J'aurais jamais écrasé ma petite morveuse. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à ce surnom dont il m'avait affublée avant de les tourner vers le canon aux cheveux couleur bronze qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il ne me regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Alice et Jasper même si son regard était absent, et semblait presque triste.

Okay, je pouvais faire ça. Premier jour de copinage avec Edward. Il est temps de repousser Bella la garce. La gentille Bella entre en scène.

« Bonjour, Edward, » dis-je doucement.

Sa tête se tourna vers moi et il parût choqué l'espace d'une seconde. « Bella," »répondît il. « Comment vas tu depuis le temps? »

La pression réapparût immédiatement et j'inspirai profondément. « Bien. Et toi? »

Il baissa les yeux un bref moment. « J'ai connu mieux, » dît il en haussant les épaules.

La culpabilité commença à s'installer. Seigneur, j'étais une telle idiote. « Je suis désolée, » marmonnai-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il hocha la tête. « Oublie ça. Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Ca n'avait plus d'importance? Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était allé de l'avant? Il ne voulait plus de moi? Devais-je me sentir déçue ou soulagée? Je ne ressentais aucune émotion. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été écrasée. Rejetée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il ne m'aurait pas rejetée, je l'avais rejeté. Et maintenant, il disait que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et bien, ça l'était pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre groupe se dirigea jusqu'à notre piste et je m'assis sur une chaise en plastique, près d'Emmett.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais joué au bowling auparavant, »dît-il, incrédule, pendant que nous mettions nos chaussures.

« Tu serais surprise par le nombre de choses que je n'aie jamais faites, » répliquai-je en riant.

Il regarda notre piste. « Prête à te faire botter les fesses? »

Je levai les yeux. « Oh, s'il te plait. Je peux carrément te battre. »

« Ah » Il attrapa sa boule de bowling. « Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça avant. »

« Quel âge avais tu la dernière fois que tu as joué au bowling? » Demandai-je en levant les yeux vers l'écran de score vierge.

« Je crois que j'avais 9 ou 10 ans, » répondît-il.

« Alors t'es plus entrainé, » constatai-je.

« Je gagnerai quand même, » dît-il avec conviction.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin. « On verra. »

Trente minutes plus tard, je soupirai et m'écroulai sur la chaise à côté d'Edward. « Je crains! »

Il rît. « T'es pas si mal. »

Je plissai les sourcils et pointai mon nom du doigt sur le tableau de scores. « Zéro ! Zéro ! Zéro! »

J'avais mis ma boule dans la gouttière à tous les coups! Edward et Emmett n'avaient fait que des strikes et des spares. Même Alice, Jasper et Rosalie faisaient mieux que moi et ils avaient tous envoyé une boule dans la gouttière à un certain moment !

Il rît de nouveau, « D'accord, t'es vraiment nulle. »

Je lui lançai un regard chargé d'une vexation feinte. « Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas des sortes de rails qui empêchent la balle de partir dans la gouttière comme les gens là ? » Je tournai la tête vers la famille qui utilisait la piste à côté de la nôtre.

« Parce que ce sont des enfants, pas nous, » répondît il.

Je soupirai et regardai la petite fille à côté de notre piste, pas plus de six ans, porter sa boule rose fluo à deux mains en s'agenouillant et en poussant la boule en avant. Hmmm. Je devrais peut être essayer comme ça.

Et je le fis.

Edward et les autres éclatèrent de rire en me regardant, mais je ne laissai pas ça ruiner ma détermination. Je poussai en avant mais elle ralentît et s'arrêta au milieu de la piste. Je serrai les lèvres et la fixai du regard. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Quand ce fût de nouveau mon tour, Edward s'approcha de moi et se tint derrière moi. « Là, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose pour que tu ne partes pas d'ici, ridiculisée. »

« D'accord, apprends à renverser les quilles correctement, » dis je, prête à tout pour faire un score plus élevé que zéro.

Il plaça sa main dans le creux de mon dos et je me tendis. « D'abord, travaillons ta position, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Un frisson parcourût ma colonne vertébrale. « Penches légèrement tes genoux.»

Je fis comme il me l'avait dit.

« Bien. »Il me sourît. « Maintenant, penches toi en avant d'une dizaine de centimètres. »

Je me penchai en avant et regardai par dessus mon épaule. « Comme ça? »

Il hocha la tête, toujours en souriant. « Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ta position et la boule. Place la un peu en avant de ta taille. Maintenant, quand tu te balances, relâche la boule quand ton bras est au plus bas du mouvement. »

Je me concentrai, me balançai et lâchai la boule quand Edward me l'avait dit. Je regardai avec étonnement alors que la boule ne roulait pas directement vers la gouttière. Ce n'était pas droit, mais elle n'alla pas dans la gouttière. Je poussai des cris aigus et sautillai quand la boule renversa quelques quilles.

« J'ai réussi ! » Je désignai la piste et regardai vers Edward en continuant de sourire comme une imbécile.

Il se leva et me fît un sourire malicieux. « Beau boulot. »

Je ne me souciai même pas que les gens autour de nous nous regardaient bizarrement. J'avais fait tomber certaines quilles! J'avais la classe!

Je passai le reste de la partie à faire exactement comme Edward m'avait enseigné, mais j'étais toujours la dernière du classement dans la mesure où j'avais une brochette de zéros. Quand la seconde partie se termina, j'avais un sourire fier indélébile sur le visage. J'avais fini quatrième. Rose était troisième, me battant seulement de quelques points. Emmett était premier et Edward était second. Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas si concentrés que ça. Leur moment préféré c'était quand tous les autres jouaient et qu'ils restaient assis à se peloter. Ils voulaient juste passer leurs tours. Ecœurant.

Après la deuxième partie, Edward amena un gâteau et nous chantâmes tous « Joyeux Anniversaire » à Emmett. Même quelques personnes que nous ne connaissions pas se joignirent à notre chant d'anniversaire. Il ouvrît également ses cadeaux et nous remercia tous. Une fois que ce fût fini, Jasper et Alice refusèrent de faire une partie supplémentaire, nous décidâmes donc de partir. Lui et Alice partirent avec sa voiture pour aller faire quelque chose. Rosalie et Emmett avaient aussi prévu de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Avant qu'ils ne partent, j'avançai vers Emmett et le serrai dans mes bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire, vieil home. »

Il me rendît mon étreinte. « Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui. »

Je me penchai en arrière et lui souriais. « Bien sûr. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. En fait, je me suis vraiment bien amusée aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, je sais. » Il éclata de rire, « Je crois que tu as été la personne la plus bruyante de tout l'immeuble. »

Je baissai vivement la tête et rougissais. Je n'étais pas exactement une personne très bruyante d'ordinaire, mais je m'étais tellement amusée que je n'avais pas pu cacher mon excitation.

« Hey, »murmura-t-il. « Sois sympa avec lui. » Il fît un signe de tête en direction d'Edward. « Son cœur est plutôt fragile en ce moment. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je me sentais horrible.

Edward vint se tenir à côté de moi après qu'Edward et Rosalie lui aient dit au revoir.

« Alors, » dît-il avec hésitation, « tu as des projets pour le reste de la journée? »

Je pourrais mentir et dire oui. Je pourrais m'éloigner de lui. Mais n'avions nous pas été éloignés suffisamment longtemps? En plus, j'avais dit que je voulais essayer d'être amie avec lui et Emmett m'avait dit d'être gentille.

Je secouai la tête. « Nan. Je suis libre. »

Le coin de sa lèvre se souleva mais il essaya de le dissimuler.

Une heure plus tard, nous marchions sur la jetée, mangeant nos glaces en cornets. La mienne au chocolat, la sienne à la vanille.

« Personnage Simpson préféré? » Demandai-je.

« Homer, bien sûr, » répondît il.

« Mmm, j'aime bien Bart, » avouai-je.

« Premier film que tu te rappelles avoir vu? » Nous jouions à `nous poser un tas de questions sans intérêt.'

« Hmm. » Je dus réfléchir à ça pendant un instant. « Je crois que c'était soit Hocus Pocus soit Jurassic Park. C'est vrai, j'arrive à peu près à me rappeler avoir vu ces films à leur sortie mais c'est assez flou. En fait, je me souviens de chaque détail quand je les regarde tous les deux. En particulier Jurassic Park. »

« Tu l'as vu au cinéma? » demanda-t-il.

« Drive-in, » rectifia je. « Je me souviens avoir été sur le siège passager de la voiture et avoir adoré le film, enfin jusqu'à ce que le Tyrannosaure Rex fasse sa grande apparition. Ca m'a terrorisée. J'ai même pleuré et supplié qu'on rentre à la maison. »

Il rît et je lui mis un petit coup de coude.

« Je suis sérieuse! Ce film m'a fait faire des cauchemars pendant des mois. A chaque fois que j'entendais le tonnerre, je croyais que c'était un dinosaure qui passait dans le coin. »

« Ils t'ont pas expliqué que les dinosaures avaient disparu? »

Je levai les yeux et lui souris. « Si, mais j'avais toujours un doute sur leur existence parce que j'étais certain qu'ils avaient utilisé de vrais dinosaures pour tourner le film. »

Il rît de nouveau et secoua la tête. « Des dinosaures qui pourraient travailler tranquillement avec des humains? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Hey, j'étais une enfant à l'imagination débordante. »

Il termina sa glace et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. « Toutes ces discussions sur les films me donnent envie d'en voir un. »

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. « Est ce que c'est ta façon de me demander d'aller voir un film avec toi? »

Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. « Tu m'as découvert. »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et il la fixa du regard. Je me rappelai tout à coup ce qu'il avait dit à l'hôpital, que je me mordais la lèvre quand j'étais nerveuse. J'arrêtai de la mordre et détournai le regard. « Bien sûr, j'aimerais bien aller voir un film. »

Nous allâmes voir un film dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Et honnêtement, si quelqu'un m'avait interrogé au sujet du film après, j'aurais été incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit. J'avais accordé plus d'attention à Edward assis à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais pas regarder son visage sans qu'il me surprenne, alors je contemplai essentiellement sa main sur l'accoudoir. Si proche de la mienne. Je voulais l'atteindre et la serrer. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Nous n'étions qu'amis. Rien de plus. Les amis ne se tenaient pas la main dans les salles de cinéma obscures.

Il faisait sombre dehors quand nous quittâmes le cinéma. Edward me raccompagna à la ruelle du bowling pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture et rentrer à la maison. Il marcha avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture et se pencha contre elle.

« Je suis content qu'on ait pu sortir aujourd'hui, » dît-il.

Je regardai mes pieds. « Ouais, c'était bien mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

Il se crispa un peu et je regrettai ce que j'avais dit. Ca s'était juste échappé de ma bouche.

« Je suis désolée, » dis je doucement avant de sortir ma main de la voiture vers lui. « Amis? »

Il regarda ma main attentivement et me fît son sourire en coin avant de l'attraper et de la serrer. « Amis. »

Vous voyez? On pouvait être amis.

* * *

Alors vos impressions? ^^


	15. Chap 15 Ivre

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Bon alors avant que vous ne piquiez à nouveau la poupée vaudoue que vous avez certainement faite sur mon nom de plume, je voulais dire que je suis en plein déménagement et que c'est un peu le Bronx dans ma vie en ce moment donc...pitié...un peu (beaucoup) de tolérance...**

**Ce chapitre a été traduit par Hellosweetie et corrigé par MagicVanille. Mes chéries je vous embrasse fort et vous remercie pour votre patience mes zengirls :-)**

**Un grand merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité, très bonne lecture!**

**Biz des trois plumes!  
**

** Chapitre 11 : Ivre**

**BELLA**

Il y avait exactement trois jours dans l'année que je redoutais absolument. Le premier était la Saint-Patrick parce que j'oubliais toujours de porter du vert et que quelqu'un réussissait toujours à me pincer. Le second était le premier avril, le jour ou j'étais souvent prise pour cible d'une blague cruelle. Mais le dernier et pas le moindre dont j'étais le plus effrayée était le 13 Septembre. Mon anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui, était un de ces jours détestables. Aujourd'hui était le jour où je prenais un an de plus. Maintenant, j'avais officiellement le droit de boire légalement aux États-Unis.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la carte bowling pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Selon Jasper, il y avait trois anniversaires qui devaient être célébrés correctement. Le premier étant le 16ème anniversaire, le jour où une bande d'enfants reçoivent leur première voiture. Le second étant le 18ème anniversaire, car l'on devient officiellement un adulte. Et le troisième le 21ème anniversaire, ce passage obligé ou faire la fête et se saouler jusqu'à l'aube est acceptable, si ce n'est pratiquement nécessaire.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'alcool. Je n'avais jamais eu le désir d'aller prendre un verre. J'avais déjà bu certes, mais je n'avais jamais été ivre. J'avais l'habitude de siroter des boissons fruitées très girly, quand je sortais avec un groupe de personnes qui pouvaient consommer ces bouteilles d'alcool aux couleurs éclatantes et fruitées.

Dans un sens, je savais déjà qu'inévitablement j'allais me réveiller demain matin avec la tête à l'envers dans un lieu inconnu. Jasper n'était pas le genre de personne à minimiser l'un de ses _trois anniversaires primordiaux._

Quand nous étions à l'école secondaire, nous avions parlé d'aller à Vegas pour nos 21 ans. Cela me semblait peu probable maintenant. D'autant plus que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et le sien dans deux semaines.

Lui et moi combinions souvent nos anniversaires, car ils étaient vraiment proches. Les seuls que nous n'avions pas célébrés ensemble avaient été ceux qui avaient précédé notre rencontre et nos 16ème et 18ème anniversaires. Il avait affirmé que les trois anniversaires majeurs étaient trop importants et qu'ils devaient être célébrés séparément afin que nous puissions nous amuser deux fois plus en deux semaines. Ce qui signifiait qu'aujourd'hui serait ma fête, et que dans deux semaines, je sortirai encore pour boire. Youpi.

J'espérais que le fait de devoir consommer de l'alcool bon marché à deux reprises dans le mois suffirait pour qu'il me permette de rester à la maison ce soir. J'avais juste envie de faire la fête chez moi avec quelques amis. Je pouvais le convaincre d'aller dans un bar, dans un club ou là où il voudrait le jour de son anniversaire. Je voulais réellement profiter de mon anniversaire et ne pas m'inquiéter de me réveiller à côté d'un homme ressemblant à Freddy Krueger. Quelle façon horrible de perdre sa vertu.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre à coucher, cela me fit sursauter. Je levais les yeux pour voir Renée passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quand elle me vît la regarder fixement, bien réveillée. Elle me souria et traversa la pièce, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Jasper, qui dormait à côté de moi.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. " Joyeux anniversaire, bébé. " Elle tendit la main et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me sentais presque comme une petite fille.

Je lui souriais en retour. «J'espérais dormir toute la journée et feindre d'avoir encore vingt ans. "

Elle fit la moue lorsque je mentionnais le fait de ne plus avoir vingt ans. " Peut-on croire que tu aies vingt et un ans? " Me demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. " Ces années sont passées aussi vite que l'éclair. "

Je hochai la tête. Effectivement jusqu'a mes dix-huit ans les années s'étaient écoulées lentement. Une journée semblait durer aussi longtemps qu'une semaine. Maintenant, un jour passait aussi vite qu'une heure. Le temps disparaissait beaucoup trop vite.

« Tu te sens vieille? » demanda-t-elle. " Si c'est le cas, il te suffit de penser que tu auras _trente _ans dans neuf ans!"

_Super, maman. Fais-moi sentir encore plus mal pour mon anniversaire. _« _et toi, tu _te sensvieille? » répliquai-je. " après tout, c'est toi qui as une fille qui a 21 ans ".

Elle fit la grimace. «Je souhaiterais trouver la fontaine de jouvence. "

«Peut-être qu'être plus vieille n'est pas si mal." Dis-je pensivement. Je me souvenais de ma conversation avec Edward à ce sujet. Il attendait de vieillir avec intérêt, tandis que moi, je le redoutais. Maintenant et je ne savais pour quelle raison, vieillir ne semblait pas _si _mal.

Ce que je voulais dire par là c'est que certes, je n'avais pas hâte de voir ma jeunesse s'estomper, mais l'image de vieillir avec quelqu'un, ne me semblait pas si désagréable. Avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés pour le restant de votre vie me plaisait. Bien sûr pas quelqu'un comme Jasper, mon ami ... mais quelqu'un plus comme...un amant. Quelqu'un comme...oserai-je le dire... Edward?

Certes, lui et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Nous étions seulement des amis. Juste des amis. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit vagabonder ...

Peut-être qu'un jour dans un avenir proche ou lointain, son statut d'ami pourrait changer en quelque chose d'autre. Seul le temps pourra nous le dire.

En dépit de ses aveux il y a plus d'un mois, ses sentiments avaient peut-être changé ? Je ne savais absolument pas s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour moi. Si tel était le cas, il faisait en sorte de bien le cacher. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était ce que je voulais, ou peut-être avait-il peur d'être rejeté à nouveau.

Dieu. L'avais-je vraiment rejeté ?

_Oui, oui tu l'as fait._

Ugh . Tu es une idiote_, Bella._

_Oui, oui je le suis._

" Ce soir je sors avec Phil, " me dit Renée. " J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, je pense que tu n'as pas envie que je sois dans les parages. "

" Pourquoi dis-tu cela? "

Elle me jeta un regard complice. " Personne ne veut avoir sa maman dans les pattes le soir de son vingt et unième anniversaire. Amuse-toi ce soir, Bella. Tu es jeune. Profites-en. "

Je résistais à l'envie de rouler mes yeux. Depuis quand devions-nous absolument faire la fête pour s'amuser? Il y avait d'autres moyens.

Jasper se mit à gémir à côté de moi, il se réveilla tout doucement. Je roulais sur le coté en me reposant sur mon coude. Je me penchais au-dessus de lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire.

«Bonjour, bel amant » lui dis-je de ma voix la plus sexy. Ce qui en réalité me fit rire. Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir parlé de la sorte même lorsqu'il m'était arrivé de flirter pour de vrai.

Il sourit et je fus soudain tirée au-dessus de lui. «Changerais-tu d'avis, hein? "

Il nous bascula et à présent c'est lui qui était au-dessus de moi, pendant que moi je riais bêtement.

D'un seul coup, quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Renée.

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers ma mère. Je rougissais et Jasper prit l'air embarrassé avant que son visage ne devienne arrogant.

« Eh bien », dit Jasper, "beaucoup de femmes sont là pour la naissance de leurs petits-enfants, mais combien sont-là pour la conception ? Ca vous direz de devenir la première ? " Lui demanda-t-il.

Renée secoua la tête et se mit à rire. " Oh, Jasper, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer davantage si tu étais mon propre fils. "

" S'il était ton fils" dis-je tout en le poussant, « cette scène devrait recevoir une toute autre réaction de ta part. »

Jasper se mit à bondir sur le lit, il se pencha et planta un baiser humide sur ma joue «Joyeux anniversaire ».

Je fis une grimace et m'essuyai sa bave avant de me rapprocher de lui. " Je te remercie."

" Où allons-nous ce soir? "

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et mes yeux plaidaient déjà leur cause, afin qu'il ne réagisse pas de manière excessive à ce que j'allais dire.

« Nous n'allons pas sortir, n'est-ce pas, très bien, qu'allons-nous faire? » M'a-t-il demandé avec une déception évidente dans la voix.

«Eh bien, ton anniversaire est juste dans deux semaines, je pensais que serait notre grande sortie... "

Il fredonna et me regarda. " Y aura-un peu d'alcool ce soir? "

Je hochais la tête. «Bien sûr. "

Il sourît et m'embrassa sur la joue, cette fois je n'étais pas toute mouillée.

Renée se leva et baissa les yeux sur nous. " Les enfants ce soir, vous faites attention, vous m'entendez? Je ne veux pas revenir demain et voir que la maison ne tient plus debout. "

«Demain? » Je levais un sourcil.

Elle sourît malicieusement. " Oui, demain" dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

«Tu as ..._déjà_? »

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'elle fréquentait Phil et ils couchaient déjà ensemble ? Je savais que c'était normal pour un grand nombre de relations entre adultes, mais j'avais pensé qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, vu qu'elle avait _proclamé_, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sexe entre elle et Edward.

Elle me souria et comprit ce qui se passait dans mon esprit. «C'est différent avec Phil. Avec Phil ... il y a cette attirance bestiale qui me donne envie de le dévorer et ... »

Je levai les mains au ciel pour lui dire de s'arrêter. « Ah! Pas plus ! S'il te plaît! »

Elle rît. «Allons, Bella les femmes parlent de sexualité ensemble. "

« Ces femmes ne sont généralement pas mère et fille" dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. " Je parie qu'il y a un bon nombre d'entre elles qui en parlent. "

" Eh bien, si c'est ok pour elles, c'est cool! Mais, moi je ne veux pas d'images comme ça dans ma tête. "

Jasper parla derrière moi. "Moi je veux bien. "

Renée et moi, nous tournâmes vers lui et il souria innocemment.

" Quoi? " demanda-t-il.

« Tu es malade" je ris.

« Tu m'aimes, » répondit-il avec certitude.

"Ouais, je dois avoir un faible pour les pervers. "

" Peu importe, Miss prude, "me taquina-t-il.

" Je ne suis pas prude" lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda. «Tu es prude, Bella. "

« Non » dis-je. " Je suis pudique. Il ya une différence. "

« Avec combien d'hommes as-tu couché? "

" Jasper !" Je grinçais des dents en rougissant.

Il sourît. «Tu vois ? Voilà la preuve ... prude. »

Je roulais des yeux. « Je ne le suis pas » marmonnai-je.

"Fais l'amour avec moi, alors" dit-il.

Mon bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. "Non!"

« Prude. »

Je serrais mes yeux vers lui. «Tu sors avec Alice. »

Il se mit à rire. " Je joue avec toi, Bella. "

Renée nous dit au revoir et fila prendre une douche en rêvant de son rendez-vous avec Phil et… de ses activités nocturnes.

Jasper m'aida à appeler quelques personnes pour les inviter, ok, c'était à la dernière minute, mais sérieux, qui pourrait refuser mon invitation ?

... Il fallait sérieusement que j'arrête de traîner avec Jasper, je commençais à penser comme lui.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient été à l'anniversaire d'Emmett seraient là ce soir ainsi que Jessica, Angela, Lauren et quelques autres amis de l'université.

Je partis faire les courses avec Jasper et Alice pour acheter de l'alcool. J'étais bien décidée à acheter ces bouteilles très girly avec seulement 5 ou 7 % d'alcool, mais ils m'arrêtèrent à chaque fois. Ils avaient décrété que ce soir, on devait se saouler et pas faire un sitting en buvant de l'eau aromatisée aux fruits.

Vers 19 heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais vraiment les appeler des invités. Je ne considérais pas vraiment ça comme une fête. J'avais juste envie de passer une soirée entre amis. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais me prendre une cuite et commencer à me comporter de façon bizarre.

J'avais insisté sur le fait d'acheter autre chose que de l'alcool alors j'avais disposé des plateaux de nourriture: des crackers et du fromage, des petites tranches de jambon, des chips, des bretzels, des cacahuètes, des glaces ainsi qu'un gâteau.

Jasper et Alice m'appelèrent en hochant la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

" Bella ", Jasper cria au- dessus du brouhaha et de la musique sortant de la stéréo. «Ici». il glissa un verre dans mes mains, je le regardais d'un air suspect, comme si le liquide tout à coup allait me sauter à la gorge. «Bois », M'ordonna-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demandai-je.

" Pas de questions" dit-il. « Bois ».

Je tendis la main avec précaution et saisit le verre. Je le levais et le reniflai. Il sentait l'alcool ce qui me fit retrousser le nez. Jasper me lança un regard qui voulait dire. « Tu ferais mieux de boire avant que je te botte le cul, femme ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration et portai le verre à mes lèvres. _Rien ne va plus. Première boisson non-fruitée._ Je vidai le verre dans ma bouche et avalai.

_GAG !_

Je l'avais vite recraché en tiré la langue. Dégueu! Ça avait le goût de Monsieur Propre, ou de ce truc bleu pour laver les vitres. Non pas que j'en avais déjà bu avant mais je pensais sincèrement que cela devait avoir le même goût.

Mon visage devait ressembler à celui d'une hystérique alors que j'étais en train de frotter ma langue. Jasper était plié de rire.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? ". Sa douce voix de velours envoya des tremblements dans tout mon corps.

Je lui montrai mon verre avec ce truc bleu pour laver les vitres. " Jasper a essayé de me tuer. Herk. J'ai toujours le goût dans la bouche. "

Alice bondit en me mettant quelque chose dans les mains. « Hey » dit-elle. " Essaye ça. "

Je la regardais bizarrement, comme si j'allais la balancer à travers la pièce.

«C'est bon » dit-elle, « promis. »

Je gémissais, en portant la bouteille à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée. Je la recrachai aussitôt. Ca brulait! C'était horrible! Presque aussi mauvais que le truc ignoble que Jasper venait de me faire boire.

Jasper continua à rire et Alice me regarda sévèrement. " Comment veux-tu de détendre et te mettre à l'envers si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour avaler quelque chose? "

Edward prit la parole : « Laisse-la tranquille, Alice. "

" Merci, Edward » dis-je.

«Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle ne boit pas comme un homme, » m'a-t-il taquiné. «Nous avons besoin d'un daiquiri fraises ici, » a-t-il crié, comme s'il interpellait un barman invisible.

Mes yeux louchèrent sur la boisson qu'il avait en main, sans un mot, je la lui pris et buvais une gorgée d'une traite. Le contenu glissa au fond de ma gorge cette fois et je reposai la bouteille. Ce n'était pas _si mauvais _que les deux premiers.

Edward me regarda, surpris avant de rire. « Je crois que tu me dois un autre verre, » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui rendis la bouteille. «Il y en a d'autres là-bas. »

Il regarda la bouteille, puis me regarda à nouveau.

" Je n'ai pas la peste, Edward" dis-je. " Tu ne vas pas mourir en posant tes lèvres contre quelque chose que les miennes ont touché "

Il se lécha les lèvres et détourna les yeux loin des miens avant de boire à la bouteille.

«Tu vois. » Je lui souris "Tu es toujours vivant. "

Une heure plus tard, les gars avaient décidé de jouer au poker sur la table de salle à manger. Emmett ne cessait de remplir mon verre de quelque chose de clair au goût citronné. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne commence à avoir chaud. Mes vêtements me semblaient trop serrés et c'était inconfortable. Même si je savais que cela ne se faisait pas, j'avais la folle envie de retirer ma chemise. Aussi, continuais-je à boire en pensant que se sentiment de malaise allait disparaitre.

Alors j'ai bu. Et bu. Et bu encore et toujours plus.

La pièce était de plus en plus floue et tout le monde tournait autour de moi. Je leur ai dit d'arrêter de se balancer parce qu'ils me donnaient la nausée, mais ils ne m'écoutèrent pas. Ils continuèrent ce même mouvement. A tourner. Virevolter. Se secouer. Danser.

Je suis tombée sur quelque chose et me suis excusée, il me fallut attendre quelque secondes afin de réaliser que c'était un tabouret de bar. Cela me fit rire, et puis mon rire devint de plus en plus bruyant. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je me sentais tellement gaie, sans aucune raison.

Quand finalement j'ai arrêté de rire, j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues en me demandant pourquoi je pleurais. Je n'avais pas été blessée et je ne pensais pas l'être. Je haussais les épaules en saisissant la bouteille d'alcool clair avec un bouchon rouge.

Je luttais pendant un bon moment avant d'aspirer directement au goulot de la bouteille, j'en avalais tout le contenu. Quand je rabaissais la bouteille, je me mis de nouveau à rire en la regardant.

Tout en riant, je glissais sur le comptoir pour m'emparer d'une fraise. J'étais là à regarder ma bouteille dans l'une de mes mains et la fraise dans l'autre. Je haussais les épaules en essayant de faire rentrer la fraise par le goulot de la bouteille...Pfffff bien entendu elle ne rentrait pas.

Alors je riais et de nouveau j'eus des larmes sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais? Est-ce que c'était _mes_ larmes? Ou était-ce quelqu'un qui me pulvérisait de l'eau dessus?

Je regardais de mes yeux accusateurs la salle autour de moi. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cuisine.

J'étais concentrée sur ma fraise et cette bouteille, je finis par incliner la bouteille jusqu'à ce que le liquide se déverse directement sur la fraise, j'en avais partout sur les mains, alors, je finis par lécher la fraise. "Mmmmmmm... Trop bon".

Je pris une bouchée avant de la laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas où elle atterrit. Peut-être était-elle directement allée à la poubelle. Peut-être était-elle sur le plancher où bien dans son carton.

Je tenais toujours la bouteille en main, je partis vers le seau de crème glacée. Je retirais le couvercle et versais une bonne partie de la bouteille à l'intérieur. .

«C'est assez » dis-je à la crème glacée. «Pas plus. »

J'ai attrapé une des nombreuses cuillères qui traînaient sur le comptoir et j'ai creusé un sillon dans la glace. Mes yeux se fermèrent en prenant une bouchée. Mmm . L'alcool était comme sauce à salade pour crème glacée. C'était un peu comme du sirop au chocolat... ou quelque chose comme ça!

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Création !

Oh mon dieu ! Je venais d'inventer une nouvelle crème glacée avec sa garniture aux fraises. Grâce à cette idée, j'allais devenir riche.

Je suis allée voir Jessica qui tenait un cracker à moitié mangé avec du fromage dessus. J'ai levé ma bouteille et j'ai versé la moitié du contenu sur son cracker. Bien que la plupart trempait sa main. Je regardais le liquide saturer sa peau. Je l'encourageais à tremper son gâteau dans le liquide. Elle me regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir bluffé avec ma formidable création.

Je lui fis un coucou de la main et trébuchais sur Edward. Il venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise que je voulais. Alors, sans réfléchir je décidais de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui offrant une gorgée de mon invention. L'expression sur le visage d'Edward fut similaire à celle de Jessica lorsque j'avais aromatisé son cracker.

Je continuais à me pencher en arrière quand je sentis quelque chose de solide me maintenir droite. Je jetais un regard par dessus mon épaule en réalisant que c'était la poitrine robuste Edward. Je voulais voir s'il était flexible, alors je le poussais au niveau de l'épaule. Mais il se tint bien en place. Je fronçais les sourcils, en le détaillant jusqu'à ce que mes yeux atteignent ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres étaient très jolies. Je voulais en tracer le contour de mes doigts. Etaient-elles si douces que ce que j'imaginais ? Je me demandais bien ce que ce serait de les toucher. Quand, soudain, je vis des doigts le faire. Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi quelqu'un touchait ses lèvres ? C'est moi qui voulais les toucher. Je voulais retirer cette main quand je réalisais que ces doigts étaient les miens. Je me mis à rire et frappa mon front contre le sien.

"Est-ce que tu m'as déjà embrassée? " Ma voix était pâteuse.

J'entendu rire derrière moi, cela ressemblait au rire d' Emmett , Edward répondit: « Elle est saoule. "

«Chut ». J'ai appuyé la bouteille contre les lèvres d'Edward. " On ne parle pas. "

Quelqu'un enveloppa sa main autour de la bouteille et me la retira des mains. J'essayais de la rattraper, mais elle était déjà loin.

" Hey ". Je pointais du doigt le voleur, bien que je ne puisse pas voir qui c'était. Mes yeux étant rivés à la bouteille. «C'est la mienne. "

" Tu as assez bu, Bella." Je reconnus la voix.

« Jasper », j'étais presque inaudible en disant son nom. Je me retournais vers Edward et parlais à son oreille. " Jasper vient de voler ma sauce. J'en ai besoin pour ma recette."

Je sentis ses bras envelopper ma taille et me décoller du sol. «D'accord, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher. »

" Mmm" Ai-je marmonné. «Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. "

«Pas moi », Dit Edward. "Toi ".

Je glissais mes doigts sur le col de sa chemise. "Moi quoi? "

«Tu vas au lit. » Me répondit-il.

" Nu? "

"Euh , "Edward sembla à court de mots . " As-tu pour habitude de dormir sans vêtements? "

Mes mains traînèrent de son cou à son visage. « Essayes-tu de me séduire ? "

" Tu es tellement saoule" me dit-il alors que nous montions à l'étage supérieur .

La porte s'ouvrit comme par magie et les lumières s'allumèrent. Je voyais mon lit se rapprocher.

« Allons-nous avoir du sexe, maintenant? »

" Euh... Non, pas ce soir. "

Edward devint subitement plus grand. " Comment était-ce possible? "

Son front se plissa. " Quoi? "

« Tu es vraiment très grand, » murmurai-je stupéfaite.

«Probablement parce que je suis debout alors que toi, tu es allongée dans ton lit » Me dit le géant.

«Je suis dans mon lit ? » Je regardais à ma gauche et remarquais que j'étais vraiment dans un lit . Alors, pourquoi Edward me surplombait de si haut? Je me redressais et le tirais par la chemise. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il tomba sur moi.

" Tu es vraiment beau. " Je le regardai dans les yeux en lui souriant.

Ses yeux regardèrent au loin nerveusement, il essaya de se relever, mais je ne le laissais pas faire et le retirai vers moi.

«Ne bouge pas. C'est si agréable. "

Il retint son souffle ayant considéré notre position. « Bella, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu dois me laisser partir afin de pouvoir dormir un peu. »

" Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux du sexe. "

Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Il faut dormir, Bella. »

«Tu ne veux pas de moi ? » Je fis la moue.

" Pas comme ça" dit-il en se détachant de moi.

" Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? " Je me redressai vers lui et le tirais de nouveau à moi.

" Hmm ?"

" Je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ... beaucoup. Vraiment. "

«Je sais » dit-il, « nous sommes amis. »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, pas ami. Petit ami."

Il détourna les yeux. " Bon, je dois partir maintenant. Dors un peu. Je te verrai plus tard. " Il descendit du lit et partit

" Hey! " pleurnichai-je. " Reviens ici. "

" Bonsoir, Bella" dit-il avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

« Edmond, » m'écriai-je lorsqu'il passa la porte.

Je me sentais lourde et fatiguée. J'essayais de me relever mais ne bougeais pas un sourcil.

Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Ténèbres.

" Bella " C'est une voix chantante qui me réveilla.

Je balayais l'air au-dessus de moi. " Mmm" marmonnai-je. " Vas t'en "

« Non » Me dit la voix à nouveau. «Lève toi et brille, petite dame. »

" Jasper, sérieusement" dis-je endormie, la bouche contre mon oreiller. " Fais comme un arbre et casse-toi "

Il claqua des doigts à côté de mon oreille et je grinçais des dents. "Debout ! Debout ! Debout! "

" Ungh ! " Je roulais sur le dos en gémissant. «Non, arrête ça résonne. »

« Ca résonne? » Il se mit à rire.

Je lui jetais mon oreiller à travers la tête. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire. "

Jasper se laissa tomber à côté de moi. « Fais-moi une faveur ? »

« Mmm ? »

«Ne t'enivre plus jamais. "

Je soulevais mon oreiller. «Je n'étais pas ivre. »

" Bella, tu étais bourrée. Je déteste te dire ça , mais tu était complètement ivre. Je ne t'avais jamais vu agir de manière aussi stupide avant ça et c'était effrayant. "

Je roulais des yeux. «Non » objectai-je.

Il hocha la tête. " Demande à n'importe qui ma chérie. "

Je me lamentais. Une petite lumière clignota dans ma tête. Mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Juste quelques bribes. Dieu, j'espérai ne pas m'être humiliée.

« J'ai été vraiment pitoyable? »

« Très pitoyable», admit-il.

Je gémissais. « Ai-je dit quelque chose de stupide ? »

" Tu as du faire quelque chose" dit-il avec un sourire maladroit "ou dire quelque chose à Edward car après qu'il t'ait emmené à l'étage, il est parti comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses."

Je plissai mon front sous la surprise. "Edward m'a emmené dans ma chambre ? "

Il hocha la tête.

Je regardais mon corps en poussant un soupir de soulagement. J'étais toujours vêtue Ouf.

«Eh bien. » Jasper parla fort.

«Arrête ça! Ça fait mal! »

" C'est ce que tu obtiens après une bonne cuite."

« Tu m'as dit de le faire ! »

«Je ne t'ai pas dit te noyer dans la vodka. "

« C'était de la vodka ?

" La bouteille que tu promenais en était".

«Quand est-ce que j'ai trimbalé une bouteille? "

Il se mit à rire.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi tout ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? " le priai-je.

J'ai roulé de son côté et il me regarda en se détendant. «Eh bien, tout d'abord tu as refusé de boire quoique se soit... "

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire Jasper prit soin de moi. Il m'expliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait mes actions. Je grinçais des dents, je gémissais et surtout je priais pour que personne ne s'en souvienne. Je voulais devenir invisible et ne plus jamais montrer mon visage.

Il était évident que j'avais du dire quelque chose d'étrange à Edward ce soir-là, car depuis il agissait bizarrement avec moi. D'abord son corps se raidissait à chaque fois que je marchais près de lui, ensuite il ne répondait que par mono-syllabe quand je lui posais une question.

Puis vinrent les effleurements par inadvertance. J'avais commencé à l'effleurer pour voir comment il réagissait. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de mouvement de recul. Dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je me frottais contre son bras, mais jamais il ne le retira. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur rayonner au travers de tout son corps et l'électricité monta entre nous.

Puis il commença à me toucher et à présent cela venait essentiellement de lui. Il me dominait et se penchait sur moi dès qu'il m'adressait la parole. Une fois, alors que je me trouvais devant le podium, il vint se mettre derrière moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté pour m'emprisonner. Il chuchota à mon oreille quelque chose concernant le travail à effectuer, mais tout ce que mon cerveau fut capable d'analyser était le rapprochement de son corps contre le mien, de sa voix résonnant contre mon oreille et de son souffle caressant mon visage.

Alors il s'éloigna en me laissant toute tremblante derrière le podium.

Nous jouions un petit jeu peu recommandable, taquinant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes. Ce fut en quelque sorte nos préliminaires. C'était comme si on essayait de faire céder l'autre. Voir qui craquerait en premier. Je le poussais, il poussait plus fort. L'un de nous devrait craquer et tout avouer à l'autre. J'avais le sentiment que j'étais sur le point de craquer, je devenais de plus en plus faible auprès de lui .J'avais tellement envie de lui que mon corps m'en faisait mal. J'étais fatiguée de ces contacts doux et innocents. Je voulais plus ... et vite. Je risquais de me consumer sur place si je ne l'avais pas rapidement.

L'anniversaire de Jasper arriva, je pouvais à peine agir comme un être humain normal. Je n'arrivais plus me concentrer en cours. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer à mon travail. Je me consumais jour et nuit en pensant à Edward. Que se soit en rêve ou éveillée, il était toujours dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Pour son anniversaire Jasper nous emmena dans un club, il me rappela de ne pas trop boire. Tant que nous ne serions pas rentrés à la maison, il ne serait pas tranquille, mais maintenant que nous étions en public et il y avait beaucoup trop d'étrangers autour de moi, il ne voulait pas me voir saoule. Il me demanda de rester sobre afin de pouvoir en profiter.

Je me suis assise dans la cabine, en sirotant quelque chose de girly et fruité. Depuis mon anniversaire, personne ne s'était opposé à mon gout pour des boissons sans alcool. J'avais dû vraiment être dans un état pitoyable pour que tout le monde soit d'accord sur le fait que je devais rester loin d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Edward s'assît à côté de moi et ses jambes se frottèrent contre les miennes. Je sentis sa chaleur fondre sur moi par vagues. Je ne pouvais plus continuer !

Je glissais délicatement ma main sur sa cuisse et je le sentis se raidir, il continua à discuter avec les autres, sans me regarder.

Il semblait toujours aussi tendu, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas envie que je le touche. J'étais sur le point de retirer ma main quand il me la prit sous la table. J'étais stupéfaite. Il la serra.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans le club. Les gens disparaissaient dans l'arrière-plan. Seul Edward était là. Seul Edward était réel. Mon estomac flottait, mon cœur avait des ratés. Il me tenait la main sous la table. Il me touchait. Il avait envie de me toucher.

Mais je le voulais plus proche.

Je sortis de la cabine, tirant Edward avec moi. Personne ne dit rien, ou s'ils l'avaient fait, je ne les avais pas entendus. Je l'entraînais au centre du club. Je voulais juste le sentir contre moi.

L'air était chaud, ma peau était lisse et collante à cause de la chaleur. Mes yeux se fermèrent quand je sentis Edward coller son torse contre mon dos. Ses mains glissèrent légèrement sur mes hanches, les touchant à peine. J'avalais difficilement essayant de ressentir la sensation unique de ses doigts consumant mon corps au travers de ma robe. Il semblait dans le même état que moi. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

J'arquais mon dos, ses mains poursuivirent leur exploration. La musique jouait et des corps dansaient autour de nous. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir, c'était les mains d'Edward effleurant mes hanches et mon ventre. Dans une douceur à peine perceptible.

Mon cœur battait au rythme de la musique, mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et je pouvais entendre le souffle d'Edward contre mon oreille. Il était si près. C'était parfait. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine.

Ma tête se balança en arrière, reposant sur son épaule. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il me tira contre lui. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent en libérant un gémissement doux à peine audible. Le sentir si près ... Je ne pouvais l'expliquer. J'imaginais ressentir cela si j'atteignais un jour les portes du paradis. Mon corps était moulé au sien. Nous, nous ajustions parfaitement.

Je glissais mes mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les siennes. Mes doigts couvrirent ses doigts et je sentis sa bouche contre ma tempe, l'air chaud sur ma peau. Ses doigts s'entrouvrirent et je pus faire glisser les miens au travers. Nos doigts étaient à présent entrelacés, nos mains reposaient sur mon ventre. Il baissa sa tête à hauteur de la mienne, frôlant ainsi ma joue.

J'inclinais légèrement ma tête vers lui. Il continua sa descente vers mon visage. Ses lèvres survolèrent ma chair incandescente. Je mis ma tête en arrière en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes gémissements. Ses lèvres atteignirent le bord de ma mâchoire. Je secouais mes hanches, incapable de maîtriser mon corps plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais renoncer à la tentation. Il sentait trop bon.

J'aurais probablement eu moins peur et j'aurais été moins nerveuse si j'avais été sous l'influence de l'alcool. Mais je me sentais détendue, je n'étais pas ivre. Je savais ce que je faisais. J'étais lucide.

Edward posa ses lèvres contre ma mâchoire et me donna un petit baiser.

Je voulais plus. Je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ma tête tourna d'un quart de centimètre, il déposa une myriade de petits baisers jusqu'a ma pommette. En descendant de plus en plus vers le bas de mon visage.

Son souffle sillonna ma face, ce qui provoqua une chair de poule sur ma peau. Je léchais instinctivement mes lèvres, alors qu'il s'approcha de plus en plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Mon estomac se souleva et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mon sang se précipita dans mes oreilles.

Allait-il se passer ce que j'espérais.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, je voulais que cela se produise, j'avais besoin que cela se produise. J'avais besoin de le sentir. Je devais le sentir.

«J'ai attendu trop longtemps" me dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ma tête me tourna. Il serra ses bras un peu plus fermement autour de moi, nos mains restèrent entrelacées. Je sentis le contact de ses lèvres tendres et charnues sur les miennes. Ma respiration se fit haletante. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit un peu plus en prenant ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Il y eut une étincelle. Une secousse, une onde électrique traversa mon corps et un grand feu embrasa mon ventre.

Je laissais mes instincts prendre le relais et mes lèvres rentrèrent en collision avec les siennes, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et lisses. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble et le reste d'alcool sur sa langue lui donna un goût sucré. J'ouvris la bouche et nos lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres étaient douces et soyeuse. Je suçais sa lèvre supérieure avant de me séparer à nouveau et de remuer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser, ce qui me fit gémir dans sa bouche.

Nous refusions de nous séparer et de briser nos liens. Nous respirions l'air par le nez. Nos lèvres continuaient leur danse de séduction. Notre baiser se fit langoureux. Passionné. Romantique. Lent .Doux . Long.

Il porta l'une de nos mains jointes au-dessus de mon cœur. Ses doigts touchèrent ma peau ainsi exposée, juste en dessous de ma clavicule. Son autre main serra la mienne, toujours pressée contre mon ventre. Nos lèvres remuaient. Nous pouvions faire cela toute la nuit. J'avais envie de faire ça, toute la nuit, toute la matinée et le reste de l'après-midi ... jusqu'au soir ... et même la nuit suivant. Pour ne jamais m'arrêter.

La main sur ma poitrine fit une traînée remontant vers ma mâchoire. Il délaça nos doigts et attrapa le côté de mon visage. Je déplacais ma main sur le côté de son cou et le serrai plus près de moi. Ses baisers devinrent plus frénétiques et il se déplaça afin de se retrouver debout en face de moi. Cette position était nettement plus facile et plus confortable.

Je ne me préoccupais pas de ce que nous faisions au milieu d'un club bondé, ni de qui pouvait nous voir. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de savoir si quelqu'un était choqué ou déçu. Je ne me préoccupais pas du fait que nous n'avions pas réglé tous nos problèmes pour le moment. À cet instant la seule chose qui comptait c'était que j'avais envie de lui.

La main qui était sur mon ventre fit à présent pression dans le creux de mes reins. Me serrant fortement contre lui. Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de son corps. Ses genoux étaient pliés afin d'être à ma hauteur. J'enveloppai mes deux bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai avec désespoir. Mes lèvres allaient certainement être gonflées à cause de cette nouvelle attention, mais je n'en avais que faire.

C'était comme si tout ces sentiments secrets que nous avions retenu en nous durant tout ce temps jaillissaient et explosaient, dévastant tout sur leur passage. C'était comme l'eau d'une rivière qui gronde et monte en puissance, retenu par un mur en béton. Le barrage venait juste de céder sous la pression, libérant des tonnes et des tonnes d'eau. Nous inondant, nous entrechoquant, nous étions transportés par cette immense vague.

Nous étions comme deux randonneurs affamés, tombés au fond d'un trou, coincés depuis des jours. Nos lèvres remuaient avidement et personne n'auraient pu nous séparer.

Ce soir, il était à moi et j'étais à lui et tout allait changer.


	16. Chap 16 Faim

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, j'adore le dimanche! Surtout quand il fait bien froid dehors et qu'on est au chaud chez soi ^^**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, je m'en excuse. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre soutien et vos passages par ici.**

**Nous avons travaillé à deux sur ce chapitre et Hellosweetie tient à souligner qu'elle décline toute responsabilité pour ce chapitre... Vous comprendrez en lisant et sachez que si vous avez eu des envies de meurtres, nous aussi...**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

**Faim**

Bella POV

Notre tentative pour attendre d'être hors du club, chez Edward pour se sauter dessus était pathétique. Tout ceci était d'autant plus ridicule que nous ne pouvions faire un mouvement sans être à nouveau collés l'un à l'autre. Après notre session hot de plus d'une heure au milieu de la piste de danse, il offrit de me ramener chez lui et j'étais plus que consentante.

Nous essayâmes de traverser la foule pour revenir vers les autres pour que je puisse dire à Jasper que je partais. Nous avions à peine fait la moitié du chemin qu'Edward me retourna pour s'effondrer sur mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes pas loin de cinq bonnes minutes avant de repartir à nouveau.

Nous fîmes encore quelques pas avant que je ne l'attrape à mon tour par le bras et l'embrasse.

De nouveau nous essayâmes de faire notre chemin vers notre table, mais il me tira dans le vestibule qui conduisait aux toilettes. Poussée contre le mur, Edward vint coller son corps contre le mien. Il saisit le dessous de ma cuisse, crochetant ma jambe sur sa hanche, il me souleva de terre. Je gémis contre sa bouche, suppliante. Ses deux mains prirent mon visage en coupe en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui, je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et nous nous embrassâmes vingt minutes de plus.

Je n'arrivais même plus à marcher droit, à peine fut-il éloigné de moi que nous recommençâmes à avancer vers la table. Mon esprit était assombri par la soif et le désir, l'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore me dévorait.

Nous étions encore à quelques mètres de la table lorsque lui et moi fîmes une pause en même temps. Je ris presque face à notre synchronisation, mais sa bouche m'en empêcha en venant s'écraser sur la mienne. Son bras glissa à l'arrière de mes cuisses et me souleva sans rompre notre baiser. Je grinçais des dents sous la surprise et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il me tint la tête inclinée vers le haut, et nos lèvres entrèrent en collision. J'apprenais à aimer sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était légèrement plus charnue que sa lèvre supérieure et j'aimais la sucer. Il devait aimer ma lèvre inférieure lui aussi car il essaya de me l'aspirer entre ses dents. Je basculais la tête en avant attrapant sa lèvre en premier, il sourit contre ma bouche, sachant pertinemment que nous voulions tous les deux la lèvre inférieure de l'autre. Nous nous savourâmes chacun notre tour.

Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la chance de reparler à nouveau, certainement pas, avec les lèvres d'Edward étaient attachées aux miennes, mais cela me convenait. Les conversations étaient si surfaites de toute façon. Peut-être je pourrais utiliser le langage des signes pour communiquer avec les autres, sans pour autant lâcher la bouche d'Edward. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer de ses lèvres, et apparemment lui non plus.

Nous continuâmes à nous molester jusqu'à ce que j'entende un rire violent derrière nous. Je glapis contre la bouche d'Edward lorsque je sentis des doigts me chatouiller les côtés. Edward se recula en relevant les sourcils. Emmett se tenait derrière lui et sembla amusé par la situation. Edward regarda derrière lui, mais ne sembla pas partager le sentiment d'Emmett.

"Putain, il était temps!" s'écria Emmett par-dessus la musique.

Je rougis d'être prise en flagrant délit en public dans les bras de son frère. Je ramenais ma tête dans le cou d'Edward. Je me mortifiais pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne relève la tête. J'étais vraiment trop contente pour moi et Edward, pour que je ne laisse quoi que se soit me perturber, à part peut- être les vertiges.

Edward serra ses bras autour de moi avec précaution il me laissa redescendre sur sol. Je descendis en glissant contre son corps et je l'entendis siffler. J'arquais un sourcil et je vis ses yeux se baisser entre nous. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide pour découvrir rapidement où était le problème. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais. J'étais responsable de son état actuel.

Edward roula des yeux avant de regarder son frère.

"Pratiquante du bouche à bouche intensif Bella ?" demanda Emmett

Je me penchais contre Edward, j'enterrai ma tête dans son torse et crochetais mon bras. _Oh, la ferme Emmett. Laisse-moi profiter du moment_. Edward drapa son bras autour de mon épaule et parla à son frère. Je ne prêtais pas attention à leur échange. Je déplaçais mon oreille au-dessus de son cœur pour l'écouter battre. J'enveloppais mes deux bras autour sa taille lorsqu'il me serra contre lui.

Edward embrassa le sommet de mon front, ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Mes yeux vacillèrent jusqu'où se trouvait Emmett, mais je vis qu'il n'était plus là. Je relevais la tête vers Edward surprise. Il se pencha pour me parler à l'oreille. "Emmett est allé dire à Jasper que tu avais un autre moyen de transport."

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'aurai voulu dire au-revoir à Jasper, c'était son anniversaire quand même. Mais Edward inclina mon menton vers le haut et me fit tout oublier lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur moi pour me sucer ma lèvre une nouvelle fois. Je l'embrassais en retour avant de récupérer sa lèvre du bas entre mes dents. Il me sourit en essayant d'attraper la mienne. Je riais sottement contre sa bouche en me reculant. Par surprise je me jetais sur lui en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. En reaction il me rapprocha de lui et me suça celle du haut.

Je risquais de m'habituer à ça.

Nous étions à peine sortis du club que je poussais Edward contre le mur du bâtiment. Mes lèvres étaient avides des siennes. À ce compte-là, on ne sera pas parti avant l'aube. Nous nous embrassâmes environ dix minutes avant que je ne me sois obligée de me reculer pour reprendre un peu d'air.

"WOW," dis-je, à bout de souffle.

Edward respirait lourdement en gardant ses yeux fermés. "Un seconde..." dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux, me regardant entre ses longs cils. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais une folle envie de me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Il se dégagea du mur et fit un pas pour se tourner face à moi. Il caressa ma mâchoire alors que je fermais les yeux.

"Nous devrions essayer d'aller jusque dans la voiture," chuchota-t-il.

Je souris en ouvrant les yeux. "Ce sera un miracle si nous allons si loin."

"Garde tes mains dans tes poches et nous pourrons le faire." a-t-il dit pour me taquiner.

"Il ne semble pas que se soit mes mains le problème," dis-je alors que nous étions presque à la voiture.

Nos bras se frôlèrent et une étrange électricité traversa mon corps tout entier. Nos mains étaient dangereusement près l'une de l'autre, nous avions réussi à marcher côte à côté et nos mains se touchaient presque. Je priais pour que cela arrive.

Toutefois je ne lui prenais pas de peur que nous finissions couchés sur la route et que nous terminions écrasés par un camion. Je serais morte heureuse, j'en suis sûre, mais je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. Edward semblait avoir des pensées semblables aux miennes car il n'essaya même pas de me prendre la main.

J'étais stupéfaite de voir sa voiture. Nous avions réussi. Nous ne nous étions pas attaqués en chemin.

À l'instant même ou je m'appuyais contre la voiture, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur mon cou. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure en m'arquant contre lui. Ma main fourragea ses cheveux et j'en saisis une poignée. L'autre s'accrocha en haut de son épaule.

Edward m'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et je pensais que mon statut de vierge ne résisterait pas longtemps si nous continuions comme ça.

C'est alors qu'une image d'Edward embrassant passionnément d'autres femmes vint dans mon esprit. Il l'avait fait avant moi. Il avait eu des petites amies, au moins deux que je connaissais. Il avait mentionné une relation à long terme avant Renée. Il avait fait l'amour.

Avait-il embrassé quelqu'un de la même façon qu'il m'embrassait?

Je déplaçais ma tête en arrière mais Edward continua en déplaçant ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire.

"Edward." dis-je doucement en poussant ses épaules.

"Hmm ?" marmona-t-il contre ma mâchoire.

"L'as-tu fait avec Renée ?"

Son corps se raidit immédiatement et il arrêta de m'embrasser. J'étais probablement idiote de lui demander ça, mais j'étai s curieuse.

Et soudain écœurée.

Et jalouse.

Renée avait-elle ressentie ce que je ressentais à présent? Cette pensée me donna envie de hurler. Elle l'avait eu d'abord.

Edward recula sa tête en arrière et examina mes yeux. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Nos corps étaient toujours imbriqués ensemble et je baissais mes mains de ses épaules.

" C'est juste que... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au fait que tu as embrassé Renée comme ça"

J'essayais de garder la douleur dans ma voix mais je doutais que cela soit réussi.

Il soupira en secouant la tête.

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'avoir une petite conversation."

J'inclinais la tête à mon tour pour lui donner mon accord. La convoitise était éteinte et l'atmosphère venait de se dégriser en l'espace d'un instant.. Edward tendit le bras pour m'ouvrir la portière passager. Je glissais à l'intérieur en me blottissant sur le siège. Edward quant à lui marcha autour de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

Je pensais à Edward et Renée assis là dans cette même voiture, dans la même position que nous. Toutes ses images hantaient mon esprit. Je devins blanche, passant mes bras autour de mon estomac. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil avant de mettre la clé dans le contact.

Nous ne parlâmes pas tout le long du trajet. Nous ne nous touchâmes même pas. La tension était de retour, décuplée. Pendant qu'il nous ramenait chez lui, je gardais mes yeux fixés sur le paysage la tête penchée en arrière contre l'appui-tête.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous roulions dans un quartier chic , je me redressais instintivement dans mon siège. Sa voiture ralentit lorsque nous passâmes devant d'énormes maisons. Je ne savais pas qu'il vivait ici. Non seulement je me sentais gênée du fait qu'il est été avec Renée, mais maintenant je me sentais inférieure. Il était venu chez moi, il avait vu la maison dans laquelle nous vivions. Nous étions de classe moyenne.

J'aurais pu parier que la fille avec laquelle il était avant d'être avec Renée était du même milieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec moi ? J'enveloppais mes bras, les serrant plus fermement autour de moi. Je baissais les yeux, cela n'allait pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'étais rien comparé à lui.

Edward se gara dans une allée et mes yeux se soulevèrent pour détailler la maison. J'étais soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas la maison la plus grande. Mais elle était tout de même énorme comparée à la minuscule cabane qui nous servait de maison à moi et Renée.

Il déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna vers moi. Je ne croisais pas ses yeux mais défis ma ceinture malgré tout. Nous étions tous les deux immobiles et silencieux.

Edward fut le premier à parler. "J'ai été plus passionné avec toi ce soir que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie " a-t-il dit d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. "Je n'ai jamais embrassé Renée ou quelqu'un d'autre avec la même intensité que je l'ai fait avec toi ce soir."

Je le fixais et sondais ses yeux pour y trouver une trace de mensonge. Il n'y avait rien. Il était sincère. J'inclinais la tête pour lui montrer que je le croyais.

L'air était moins suffocant et nous ouvrîmes nos portes en même temps pour sortir de la voiture. Je restais debout pendant qu'Edward fit le tour et vint me prendre par la main. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et agita ses clés dans sa main.

Nous n'avons rien fait contre la porte comme je me l'étais imaginé une multitude de fois dans ma tête, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche au sujet de Renée.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il me fit signe d'entrer en premier. J'avançais en passant devant Edward, il me suivit puis referma la porte derrière nous et alluma la lumière. J'étais sous le choc, limite haletante.

La maison paraissait plus grande de l'intérieur. On pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait que des hommes qui vivaient ici, il n'y avait aucune touche féminine. La pièce ressemblait à une garçonnière type. Sofas en cuir noir, chaises, et une grande télévision à écran plat.

Je lançais un regard à Edward. "Wow, cette pièce est chouette."

Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention."

"Et bien, c'est beaucoup plus joli que chez moi,"murmurai-je.

Il frotta son menton "Je ne sais pas, ta maison est plus intime, confortable, on s'y sent à l'aise."

Je tournais mon corps vers lui. "Très bien, alors on peut parler maintenant ?"

Il inclina la tête. "Nous devrions faire ça dans ma chambre." dit-il en me montrant le grand escalier.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et je le regardais surprise.

Il ria sous cape. "Emmett va bientôt rentré," précisa-t-il. "Je préférerai que notre conversation reste privée et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Cela ne m'ennuie pas que tu profites de la situation" Je rougis en regardant au loin.

"Ouais, je sais," a-t-il chuchoté pour lui même.

Je relevais un sourcil. Il secoua la tête en réponse.

Je pinçais mes lèvres. "Je vais laisser passer... pour l'instant."

Il marcha devant moi en me conduisant vers l'escalier.

"Juste par curiosité," ai-je dit alors que nous montions l'escalier. "Pourquoi ne comptes-tu pas profiter de moi ce soir?"

"Tu as envie d'un mini Edward et Bella dans neuf mois ?"

"Oh, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas…"

"Non," il m'interrompit. "Je suis sûr qu'Emmett à ça dans sa chambre, mais je ne veux pas fouiller dans ses affaires et tomber sur des choses que je préfère ignorer."

"Je pensais que tous les hommes avaient ça dans leurs poches" dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas un type qui veut du sexe avec des femmes d'un soir."

"Tu te préserves pour le mariage ?" demandai-je innocemment en sachant qu'il n'était pas vierge.

Il rit. "Non. Je trouve juste difficile de dormir avec une femme quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre." Nous fîmes une pause tous les deux dans l'escalier. Il regarda au loin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé te le dire."

Il prit un moment, j'en faisais de même prenant le temps d'absorber cette déclaration. " Tu... tu es amoureux de moi ?" J'étais abasourdie. Venait-il de reconnaitre qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

Il me sourit sans humour. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ?"

Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je m'avançais vers lui. Il regarda mes lèvres lorsque je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui. Il mit tant d'émotion dans ce baiser. Ainsi il... m'aimait. Mes bras s'entourèrent autour de son cour et je lui rendis tout l'amour que je ressentais à mon tour.

Nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre notre souffle et je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais sûre de lui avoir fait comprendre ce que je ressentais par son regard parce qu'il s'effondra sur mes lèvres. J'étais si heureuse que je le laissais jouer avec ma lèvre inférieure pendant que moi je grignotais sa lèvre supérieure.

"Bella," a-t-il chuchoté.

"Edward," ai-je dit en retour

"Nous." _bisou_. " avons". _bisou_. "besoin". _bisou_. "de ". _bisou_ "parler".

"Pourquoi ?"

Il soupira et je profitais de l'occasion pour glisser ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Il gémit et m'embrassa en retour avec autant de passion.

Mmmmmm...Edward. Mon Edward.

L'Edward de Renée.

Cela ruina le moment.

J'essayais de garder mes yeux ouvert en repoussant Edward.

"Bien." je passais ma main sur ma bouche. "Parlons."

Edward gémit. "Tu vas me rendre fou. Je voulais te parler et tu m'as embrassé et maintenant que je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu ne te rappelles plus de comment tu t'appelles, c'est toi qui veux me parler."

"Désolée" dis-je timidement.

"Peu importe," a-t-il murmuré. Sa main saisissant la mienne. "Avance. Je veux t'avoir dans mon lit."

"Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir profiter de moi ce soir ?"

"J'ai su te résister une fois. Je suis sûr que je peux le faire à nouveau."

Je m'arrêtais de marcher. "Quoi ?"

"À ton l'anniversaire," a-t-il expliqué. "Tu as failli être très persuasive."

Mon visage pâlit. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai …fait ?"

"Tu étais ivre. Cela n'a pas d'importance."

Il ouvrit la porte et m'emmena dans ce qui me sembla être sa chambre à coucher. Cette fois-ci je manquais une respiration. Elle ressemblait à une chambre pour un magasin de déco.

Il y avait un lit king size avec une literie cossue. Une cheminée et des portes-fenêtres menant à un balcon.

"Cette chambre est magnifique " approuvai-je.

"Je te remercie." Il ferma la porte derrière nous. "Tu es la première femme à y entrer."

"Et j'espère être la dernière" chuchotai-je modestement plus pour moi que pour lui.

"Je te le garantie," répondit-il, il venait d'entendre ce que je venais de dire. Mon visage vira cramoisi "À moins que tu ne te fatigues de moi et que tu me jettes"

Je râlais. " Cela n'arrivera jamais."

Il me sourit. "J'espère que non."

"Alors " commençai-je maladroitement. "Que sommes-nous?"

"Notre étiquette ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'inclinais la tête.

Il haussa une épaule. "Tout ce que tu veux être."

"Que veux-tu que je sois ?" Dis-je à mon tour.

Il prit ma main et me conduisit près du lit. Il me fit asseoir et se pencha pour m'emprisonner de ses bras. Ses paumes à plat sur le lit, je me retrouvais piégée dans ses bras" mienne " A-t-il dit d'une manière séduisante.

J'inclinais la tête lentement. "Je pourrais être à toi"

"Et je suis à toi." Sa voix enrouée envoya un frisson dans mon corps tout entier.

"Seulement à moi," dis-je.

"Seulement à toi".

Ses lèvres vinrent légèrement toucher les miennes. Il était si doux. Si parfait. Nos lèvres s'imbriquèrent l'une dans l'autre.

Je me penchais en arrière, le tirant avec moi. Il se jeta à plat contre moi, alors que mes jambes pendaient en dehors du lit.

"Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir faire un tour dans la chambre d'Emmett ?" demandai-je pendant que sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres.

Brusquement il se dégagea. "Bella, si tu me le demande encore une fois, je jure devant Dieu que je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon sang-froid plus longtemps et que je vais céder. J'essaye de résister à la tentation"

"La Tentation est bonne," marmonai-je en tirant sur ses lèvres avec mes dents.

"Non," répondit-il en bougonnant "La Tentation est …"

Mes lèvres le firent taire.

Il gémit à son tour. "La Tentation est bonne."

J'inclinais la tête en entourant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il retira ses lèvres des miennes et les posa dans mon cou.

"Baise," a-t-il gémi. "Bella. nous…merde. Je …" Il s'écarta de moi et secoua la tête. J'essayais de l'attirer vers moi "Non" a-t-il chuchoté faiblement. "Tu restes tranquille juste là." Il soutint mon regard lentement. "Et moi, je vais me mettre ...là-bas." Il indiqua l'autre côté du lit. "Juste ... ici. Ne te déplace pas à moins que tu veuilles que je perde tout mon contrôle"

Je souris d'un air satisfait en me levant du lit.

"Bella," m'avertit-il. "Je suis sérieux. Je ne vais pas te prendre tout de suite."

je soupirais en m'effondrant sur le lit. "Excellent" ai-je marmonné.

Je savais que mes hormones faisaient rages assombrissant mon jugement et quelque part je savais que nous ne devions pas le faire. Du moins pas encore!

Il marcha de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit. Je tournais la tête vers lui, le regardant languissante. Il soupira et tapota la place à côté de lui. Je souris en me glissant près de lui. Il drapa son bras sur mon épaule et je penchais ma tête contre son torse. Nos jambes s'enchevêtrèrent, je relevais une de mes jambes jusqu'à ce que mon genou entre en collision avec quelque chose de dur. Mes yeux se levèrent vers son visage. Il tressaillit en gardant les yeux fermés.

"Je suis désolée."

Il attrapa l'oreiller au derrière sa tête et le plaça entre ses jambes. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire sottement.

"À cause de toi," a-t-il dit d'une voix tendue. "Je vais être inconfortable pour tout le reste de la nuit."

"Je pourrai dire que je suis désolée à cause de ça." dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire. "Mais je ne le suis pas."

Il roula des yeux.

"Il est juste agréable de voir que je peux t'affecter."

Il se moqua. "Tu m'affectes toujours."

«Pas comme ça." Je regardais vers l'oreiller.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent "Si tu l'as déjà fait."

Mes sourcils se soulevèrent. " Comme maintenant ?"

"Si comme ça!"

«Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant."

"C'est parce que tu n'étais pas dans la chambre quand ...» Il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas le discours que nous étions censés avoir."

«Je ne me souviens même pas de ce dont nous étions censés parler" dis-je honnêtement.

"Renée" me rappela-t-il "Nous! Et où est-ce que nous allons à partir de là ?"

"Est-ce que nous ne savons pas déjà parfaitement où nous allons?"

"Je suppose que si " a-t-il admis.

"Je me sens comme dans un rêve."

"Pourquoi?"

«Parce que." Je levais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, je fis un geste de la main entre nous. «Regarde-nous. Nous sommes dans ta maison, dans ton lit, nous touchant, jamais je n'aurai pensé que ce jour viendrait."

Il leva la main et effleura de son pouce ma lèvre inférieure. Je levais ma main avec précaution. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils étaient graves. Pleins d'amour.

Toutes les traces de luxure dans ses yeux et étaient à présent remplacés par l'amour. Dans un mouvement, il roula au- dessus de moi, en jetant l'oreiller, ses lèvres se collèrent sur les miennes.

Ce baiser était différent des autres. Je pouvais sentir son corps se presser contre moi, mais je n'avais plus envie de déchirer ses vêtements. Nos lèvres se déplaçaient ensemble, Nos langues s'effleuraient doucement, délicatement. Nous nous embrassions lentement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti, voulu et désiré quelqu'un comme ça de toute ma vie.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé ... des minutes ... des heures peut-être. Mais nous avons continué à nous embrasser. Lentement.

Il était mien. Il était vraiment à moi.

Quelque chose bipa et une porte claqua en se fermant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et brusquement je tournais la tête pour regarder vers la porte de la chambre.

"C'est juste Emmett" dit Edward, qui était toujours au-dessus de moi. "Il vient de rentrer à la maison.»

«Oh, répondis-je sans conviction. «Il est temps de parler?"

Il hocha la tête en appuyant son front contre le mien. "Nous devons arrêter de faire ça " dit-il à propos de nos séances de baisers.

«Tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser?"  
Il roula des yeux. "Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai."

«Je sais" avouai-je. "Je me sens encore comme dans un rêve, et quand je vais me réveiller, tu disparaitras."

"Tu ne rêves pas, et je serai ici quand tu te réveilleras demain matin" me promit-il

Je souris en picorant ses lèvres une fois de plus "Alors, l'as-tu déjà fait avec ma mère?"

Il gémit et en se décalant de moi. "Ça dépend."

Je haussais les épaules. «Est-ce que tu l'as fait?"

"Sois plus précise."

Je gémis «eh bien tu sais, tu l'as fait ou pas ? » je recouvrais mes yeux des mes mains.

"Hey". Je sentis les mains d'Edward retirer les miennes. "ce qui c'est passé avant ce soir est de l'histoire ancienne."

Je me raclais la gorge en me redressant. «J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi, maintenant."

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de moi et hocha la tête pour que je continue.

«À l'hôpital, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et ce depuis longtemps, même lorsque tu étais avec Renée ... pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

"Je ne le pouvais pas." Il appuya son dos contre la tête de lit. "Cela n'aurait pas été juste vis-à-vis de Renée. Je ne pouvais pas courir vers toi et t'avouer mes sentiments alors que j'étais avec elle, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça, pas pour qu'après nous nous mettions ensemble."

"Mais tu as gardé tes sentiments cachés," dis-je.

"Oui," accepta-t-il.

"Mais ... je ...» Je secouai la tête. «Je ne comprends pas. Tu dis m'avoir aimé depuis le début et pourtant tu as continué à fréquenter Renée. Pourtant tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas coucher avec une femme si tu étais amoureux d'une autre. Mais tu es sorti avec Renée alors que tu m'aimais. Je ... j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es resté avec elle. "

"Bella". Il se précipita pour se rapprocher de moi. "Je regrette, et aujourd'hui cela n'a plus aucun sens pour moi, mais quand on y pense, si j'avais rompu avec Renée alors que nous étions attirés l'un l'autre ... "il dit cela en faisant un geste de la main entre nous "sans aucun doute, nous n'en serions pas là , car si j'avais laissé Renée pour sa fille… toi ... notre relation n'aurait pas fait long feu ... elle n'aurait jamais approuvé. Nous n'en serions pas arrivés jusque là. Je ne t'aurai pas approchée car je me serai senti mal à l'aise. Et nous aurions continué à aller chacun de notre côté. Ce que je veux dire, même si il m'est difficile de l'admettre, je n'aurais jamais avoué à Renée que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'aurais utilisé une autre excuse pour faire une pause avec elle. Mais je ne me serai jamais déclaré à toi. Cela n'aurait pas fonctionné." Il soupira. «C'est compliqué et difficile à comprendre, mais, en quelque sorte, cela c'est fini de la meilleure façon qui soit."

"Je ne sais pas», marmonnai-je: «J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer à cause de toi."

Son expression changea en passant par le choc, l'horreur et la culpabilité.

«Je suis désolé" chuchota-t-il.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute ... mais en te voyant avec Renée ..." Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes juste en y pensant. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être aussi sensible. J'avais envie de hurler contre moi –même à être comme ça.

"Edward," Je secouais la tête, «tu n'as aucune idée de combien cela a pu me faire mal. J'ai passé des nuits à pleurer. Cela fait tellement mal quand on est amoureuse de quelqu'un ..." ses yeux brillèrent face à mon aveu...

"de quelqu'un qui est déjà avec une autre. D'autant plus quand cette autre personne est votre mère ... ou quelqu'un d'aussi proche. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressentie. Un amour non partagé est difficile à vivre. Surtout que je vous avais constamment sous les yeux, et il m'était insupportable de voir qu'elle avait ce que je recherchais. Honnêtement, j'avais même envisagé de déménager et de quitter la maison pour me prendre un appartement avec Jasper. J'allais finir par éclater à force de vous voir tous les deux, ensemble." Une larme s'échappa sur ma joue et je l'effaçais d'un revers de main.

"Tu te souviens" continuai-je," la nuit que tu es venu à la maison pour dîner après notre entretien? Lorsque je suis sortie de table en courant? "

Il hocha la tête solennellement.

"J'ai failli craquer. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de force pour ne pas tomber en face de toi."

Edward m'interrompit en m'attirant brusquement dans ses bras pour embrasser ma joue.

«Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je vais travailler dur pour être avec toi dans le futur."

"J'ai juste besoin de savoir une chose." Je levais les yeux sur lui

" Tout ce que tu voudras."

"Si tu commençais à avoir de nouveau des sentiments pour Renée." Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Chut, écoutes-moi » dis-je, « si de nouveau tu avais des sentiments pour elle, ou une toute autre personne. J'aurai besoin de le savoir. Tu ne devras pas me le cacher. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas être la prochaine Renée. Ne me cache pas ce genre de choses. Jamais. S'il te plaît? "

Il embrassa ma joue à nouveau. «Je suis certain de ne jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ressens pour toi. ", a-t-il dit en embrassant ma joue, mais si jamais cela se produisait, tu as ma parole que je ne te laisserai pas dans l'ignorance. "

"Merci, murmurai-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions là sur son lit à nous cajoler l'un l'autre.

"Donc, je sais que tu as eu une relation sérieuse avant d'être avec ma mère » dis-je tranquillement, en faisant tournoyer entre mes doigts un mèche de ses cheveux.

Comment poser cette question sans être embarrassée. Devais-je la poser? J'étais sa petite amie après tout, c'est ce que j'étais, non? J'avais le droit de savoir?

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il le front plissé, confus.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "As-tu déjà couché avec ... quelqu'un d'autre? Entre autre avec cette fille ?" Je m'arrêtais de faire tournoyer mon doigt et mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens

Il secoua la tête. «Non, je n'ai rien fait avec elle."

«Oh».

Il eut un petit rire. "Tu as l'air surprise."

«Je le suis » avouai-je" Je veux dire, tu es.. toi. "

Il se mit à rire. «Je ne suis qu'un humain, Bella."

"Tu vaux mieux que beaucoup d'êtres humains."

"Je pense que tu n'es pas impartiale."

«Peut-être bien. Tu n'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre?"

Il soupira.

"Quoi?

"Allons-nous vraiment parler de ça?" dit-il avec un sourcil relevé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?"

«Cela n'est tout simplement pas important."

"Je suis juste curieuse"

"Tu n'as pas à l'être." Il embrassa mon front. «Je suis avec toi et tu es la seule que je veux."

"Je voudrais te parler de ce gars qui m'intéressait en école secondaire."

Il soupira encore.

"Quoi"

«Change de sujet».

Je roulais les yeux en pensant à quelque chose. "Oh!"

"Hmm?"

«Mon anniversaire. Quand j'étais ivre ... qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?"

Il sourit et me regarda. "Tu m'as demandé d'avoir du sexe avec toi."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. «Je n'ai pas fait ça!"

"Si tu l'as fait."

Je plongeais ma tête dans sa poitrine. «Ugh! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt? »

«Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras."

«Mais cela ne te fais rien de m'embarrasser maintenant?"

«A présent, c'est différent." Il frotta ses mains le long de mon bras. "Tu n'as rien dit d'embarrassant, car j'avais très envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi."

«Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Je ne veux pas me précipiter. Je ne veux pas te donner une fausse impression avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir."

"C'est très bien » il avait l'air sincère. "Ce n'est pas du sexe que je veux,... je veux juste être avec toi."

"Mais je veux avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi." Je me devais de lui faire savoir que je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire attendre pendant un siècle. «Je ne veux pas que nous allions directement à cette étape, c'est tout!"

«Je comprends." dit-il.

"Tu en as assez?" Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était deux heures du matin.

Il hocha la tête en gardant son bras serré autour de moi.

«Viens dormons » murmurai-je " je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. "

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se tourner pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

Le lendemain matin, enfin, je devrai dire en début d'après midi, Edward et moi étions assis dans son lit. Mes doigts traçaient les lignes sur la paume de sa main et le silence régnait dans la chambre. Nous étions à l'aise, plus de tension, plus ce sentiment d'insécurité. Mon cœur battait normalement. Tout était merveilleux, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je n'avais pas de souci. J'étais tout simplement heureuse. Un petit sourire se joua sur mes lèvres pendant que je continuais caresser sa main, en explorant chaque ligne, chaque courbe. Il avait son bras posé sur ma cuisse pendant que je restais blottie contre sa poitrine. Il me faisait de petits baisers d'amour le long de ma tempe en me serrant plus proche de lui, mon sourire s'agrandit et je soupirai de bonheur.

Mon pouce et mon index traînèrent jusqu'à ses doigts, glissant sur sa peau lisse. Sa main libre sur mon genoux se déplaça pour saisir mon autre main. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de ma main avant de l'attraper, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent ensembles. Je penchais ma tête en arrière contre le creux de son cou en continuant de jouer avec son autre main. Nous restâmes comme cela un moment, dans un silence acceptable et confortable, touchant son cœur je pouvais le sentir se gonfler, un sourire innocent éclata sur mon visage, c'étaient un des ses moments que je chérissais le plus. C'était un moment de communion, quelque chose que tous les couples avaient déjà faits, j'en était sûre!. Quelque chose de simple et d'agréable. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous abuser l'un l'autre pour nous montrer notre amour. Le plus simple des touchés nous suffisait pour l'instant. Nous pouvions attendre les aspects de la relation plus physique, plus adulte. Il n'était pas utile de se précipiter.

Je plaçais ma main contre la sienne, essayant d'aligner nos doigts, mais les siens étaient beaucoup plus grands que les miens. Je faisais glisser ma main légèrement repliée, mes doigts entre ses doigts. Il croisa ses doigts sur mes doigts et nous restâmes juste assis ensemble comme ça sur son lit. Nos deux mains liées.

Il embrassa le dessus de mon oreille avant de placer sa bouche sur mon oreille et de me murmurer, «Je t'aime."

Un sourire niais apparu sur mon visage, j'inclinais la tête en arrière alors qu'il était sur son épaule pour pouvoir le regarder. «Je t'aime aussi."

Il sourit en embrassant le haut de mon front. Ses bras enroulés autour de moi, les mains toujours verrouillées, il me serra doucement.

«Tu es à moi », dis-je tout bas.

«Tout à toi » répondit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en tordant mon corps pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux tandis que je continuais mon ascension à ciel ouvert, je pouvais contempler son visage et le voir se détendre, lorsqu' il m'embrassa en retour. Il réouvrit les yeux pour me voir le regarder et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

«Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de dévisager quelqu'un comme ça," me taquina-t-il.

Je souris. "Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Il pinça ses lèvres et sembla réfléchir. «Je pense à plusieurs choses que j'aimerai te faire qui pourrait tenir ses jolies yeux fermés. »

«Je te mets au défi d'essayer » je le défiais en démêlant nos mains afin de pouvoir me mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches et il embrassa le bout de mon nez. « Avec plaisir » dit-il d'une voix séduisante.

Sans avertissement, il nous retourna, j'étais à présent collée sur le dos, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, alors que lui se tenait au-dessus de moi.. Mes cheveux étaient déployés sur le lit au-dessus de ma tête, j'attendais qu'Edward me fasse son prochain coup. Ses mains menottèrent mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, à plat sur le matelas. Je léchais mes lèvres en inspectant son visage magnifique qui était à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien. Il se redressa ses jambes calaient derrière lui, ses pieds frappèrent la tête de lit, alors que je gardais mes jambes autour de lui. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à nos paumes et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent ensemble. Il me sourit son sourire en coin avant que sa bouche de s'attaque à mon cou de façon ludique, ce qui me fit rire bruyamment.

Il me chatouilla avec sa barbe naissante et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire. Il était en train de m'étouffer de baisers et je pouvais le sentir sourire contre mon cou, avant de se redresser et de regarder vers le bas.

"Mes yeux sont toujours ouverts" dis-je effrontément.

Une lueur carnassière traversa ses yeux, ce qui me fit avaler de façon audible. L'humour que je ressentais en moi se dissipa pour faire place à un sentiment de luxure. Mon visage se fit sérieux lorsqu'avec précaution il baissa la tête pour attraper ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser et cela me fit gémir. Ses mains se pressèrent contre les miennes et je le serrais en retour en embrassant sa lèvre inférieure. Il m'embrassa à nouveau en me faisant une traîné de baisers sur ma bouche, mon menton, jusque dans le centre de mon cou.

Il embrassa mes paupières qui se fermèrent au contact de sa bouche, mes jambes quant à elles restèrent serrées autour de lui. Je voûtais mon dos et ma poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse. Sa bouche se déplaça le long de ma mâchoire, il continua à m'embrasser et à sucer ma peau. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Ses baisers cessèrent, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour le voir me sourire avec son merveilleux sourire en coin.

"J'ai gagné." Il sourit.

Je roulais les yeux et levais la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa une fois de plus avant de s'écarter de moi. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur pendant qu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule le réveil.

«J'ai faim" dit-il négligemment. " Et toi tu as faim?"

«Oui, répondis-je honnêtement," mais pas de nourriture. "

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le réduis au silence avec mes lèvres. Je le sentis céder et s'affaisser lentement vers moi. Ma tête heurta le matelas et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, avidement. Je souris intérieurement, sachant que je ne me coucherai plus jamais en pleurant et que mon cœur ne sera plus jamais déchiqueté en mille morceaux. Il était guérit, plus vivant et en bonne santé que jamais. Un énorme poids venait d'être retirer ma poitrine, je pouvais enfin respirer.  
La vie n'était pas parfaite, et je savais que nous aurions des hauts et des bas, mais j'étais d'accord avec cela parce que ce n'était déjà plus que je n'aurais jamais espéré.


	17. Chap 17 Complètement

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse vraiment pour ce silence plus que prolongé! Je sais que certaines d'entre vous étaient très attachées à cette histoire et qu'elles attendaient la fin avec impatience.**

**Les chapitres avaient été traduits depuis plusieurs mois par cricri mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les regarder pour correction. Elle a donc trouvé une nouvelle correctrice Sonia qui a permis la publication de ces derniers chapitres!**

**Alors comme j'en suis aux remerciements, je remercie tout d'abord l'auteur qui a accepté la traduction! **

**Je remercie ensuite toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidée à traduire cette histoire, MagicVanille et Cricri et Sonia :-)**

**Et pour finir un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des petits messages au fur et à mesure et auxquels je n'ai pas toujours répondu...**

**J'ai une grosse pensée pleine d'amour pour Cathou **

**Chap 17**

**Complètement**

**BELLA**

La pluie ruisselait en rythme contre les fenêtres, glissant le long du verre froid et lisse. La pluie avait quelque chose d'apaisant et d'inébranlable. Les flammes des chandelles vacillaient et le bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée crépitait. La chambre était allumée d'une faible lueur orangée et des ombres dansaient sur les murs. La scène entière était douce et sensuelle.

Mon dos était appuyé contre le centre du grand lit. Edward était sur le ventre à côté de moi, il embrassait doucement mes lèvres. Les draps en satin couteux glissaient sous mon corps. Edward plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tenant ma tête de chaque côté, il ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir notre baiser, faisant glisser sa langue dans ma bouche accueillante.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec empressement, sans jamais nous lasser de la sensation de la bouche de l'autre. La seule chose que je voulais changer était notre position. Je voulais qu'il se place au-dessus de moi, pas à côté. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, il leva son corps et ses lèvres toujours accrochées aux miennes il glissa entre mes jambes écartées en s'abaissant au-dessus de moi. Il fit attention à ne pas mettre tout son poids. J'aimais cette nouvelle sensation de lui sur moi, pas en vol stationnaire, mais en fait, bien au-dessus de moi. Sa poitrine appuyée contre la mienne, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps traverser le tissu de nos vêtements.

Le tonnerre gronda, la foudre flasha à distance.

Nous nous embrassâmes et nos langues luttèrent l'une contre l'autre, cela me fit gémir faiblement. Après plusieurs minutes, il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa sur le côté de la bouche, en passant au-dessus de ma mâchoire. Ses lèvres me touchèrent pour me faire une myriade de petits baisers. Sa langue s'élança et suça le bord de ma mâchoire. J'écoutai les bruits de la pluie crépitant sur le toit, ma respiration se fit laborieuse, alors qu'Edward continua à m'embrasser et à sucer mon menton directement sous mon oreille. Sa barbe naissante brûlait ma peau, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête, jamais.

Je gémissais alors qu'il me faisait des baisers chauds le long du cou. Son souffle chaud caressant ma peau rendait la pièce floue et mes pensées incohérentes. Je voûtai mon dos en me serrant contre sa poitrine ferme, je le suppliai de faire plus, je voulais qu'il me touche partout. J'avais tellement envie de lui que cela en devenait douloureux.

Il déplaça sa bouche sur mon oreille et m'embrassa légèrement le lobe, et d'une voix rauque il me dit : "Tu es si belle, bébé. "

Une chair de poule éclata sur ma peau et mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma lèvre inférieure. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je me mis à fondre littéralement et mes hanches se collèrent aux siennes, créant ainsi la friction que je désirais.

C'est haletante que je murmurai son nom. Il se pencha sur le côté pour capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes. Il l'aspira et la suça légèrement tandis que mes lèvres se replièrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il dégagea ma lèvre pour déménager sur ma lèvre inférieure tandis que je suçai sa lèvre supérieure. Nos lèvres remuèrent en parfaite synchronisation l'une contre l'autre. Rien dans ce monde ne m'avait fait ressentir plus de plaisir que lui.

Je levai les bras au-dessus des draps, laissant traîner mes doigts le long de ses avant-bras musclés, frôlant et taquinant sa peau avec mes ongles. Sa peau était dure et virile recouverte d'une quantité modérée de poils. Je sentis les vibrations dans ma bouche lorsqu'il gémit. Je continuai à faire mon ascension le long de ses bras, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. J'aimais ses biceps. Ils n'étaient pas énormes, mais ce n'étaient pas des brindilles non plus, légèrement musclés. Forts. Parfaits.

Mes ongles frôlèrent son épaule, en prenant le temps, doucement ... savourant chaque centimètre de sa peau sous mes doigts. Ils glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, se déplaçant à une vitesse d'escargot, le faisant frémir, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire enfoncer ses hanches contre les miennes. Le bout de nos langues s'effleurèrent lorsque mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisseur de ses cheveux soyeux.

"Edward, murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

"Mmm", répondit-il, sans pour autant retirer sa bouche de la mienne.

"Je te veux." Je pouvais à peine parler clairement en raison d'une certaine combinaison, sa bouche sur la mienne, la boule de nerfs logée au fond de mon estomac et mon désir incontrôlable.

«Tu m'as", dit-il sensuellement.

Je secouai la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire par là. «Non, murmurai-je lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Oh, j'oubliais de parler!

Je l'embrassai en retour avec autant de passion qu'il me donna. Les seuls bruits dans la chambre étaient le bruits de nos baisers, de notre respiration, de nos gémissements et la pluie en arrière plan. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Je voulais l'embrasser comme ça pour toujours. Mon corps parfaitement courbé contre le sien Son toucher parfois doux ou innocent allumait un brasier brûlant au fond de moi, faisant courir l'électricité à travers mon corps qui répondait par des soubresauts. Comment diable faisaient les autres couples pour séparer leurs corps? Chaque centimètre de mon corps hurla en signe de protestation lorsqu'il essaya de se décoller de moi, et dire que nous n'étions même pas joints officiellement.

Il suça ma lèvre inférieure quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Nous étions tous deux haletants, il appuya son front contre le mien. Son souffle attisait ma peau. Haleine délicieusement mentholée et fraiche. Je voulais retrouver le contact de ses lèvres sur moi, j'attrapai une poignée de ses cheveux et le poussai de façon à ce que sa bouche soit ramenée vers la mienne. Il acquiesça mon désir non-dit en embrassant mes lèvres avidement. Une main dans ses cheveux, je passai mon autre main sous l'ourlet de sa chemise dans son dos. Mes doigts relevèrent le rebord du tissu, je touchai enfin sa peau nue en grattant ainsi son dos tonique. Il grogna et claqua son bassin contre moi avec force. Il était nécessiteux, désespéré. Qui étais-je pour continuer à le torturer? Ses lèvres continuèrent à danser sur les miennes. Je tirai sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents en la grignotant , la suçant et la léchant. Il répondit en marmonnant _de la bombe_ et en approfondissant le baiser. Je ne savais pas combien de temps l'un comme l'autre nous pouvions tenir sans aucune sorte de libération.

Il appuya durement un baiser sur mes lèvres puis fuit sur mon menton, en embrassant tout au long du chemin ma mâchoire, mon cou. Kissing. Me léchant. Me suçant. Ma bouche forma un «o» alors qu'il poursuivit ses baisers sans relâche en adorant mon corps. J'aplatis la paume de ma main contre son dos en la faisant glisser vers le haut jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses omoplates. Je serrai sa peau en le pressant plus près de moi, comme si c'était possible.

"Edward" dis-je entre deux halètements.

Une fois de plus, il créa une friction entre nos deux moitiés inférieures. Je pouvais à peine prononcer les paroles suivantes sans gémir.

"Fais moi l'amour», demandai-je, à bout de souffle.

Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas mon cou et ses hanches se figèrent. Il releva la tête avec précaution et me regarda dans les yeux. "Es-tu sûre?" demanda-t-il d'une voix épaisse emplie de luxure et je ne manquai pas de voir la lueur pleine d'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

Je hochais la tête lentement . "Je te veux ... à l'intérieur de moi."

Il ferma ses yeux vitreux à demi. Brusquement, il baissa la tête en prenant mes lèvres à nouveau. Mes ongles griffèrent doucement son dos et je serrai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

"S'il te plaît, Edward", dis-je haletante.

Il m'embrassa deux secondes de plus avant de se reculer. Il se retira jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux. Je me redressais en me calant sur mes coudes. Nos yeux se verrouillèrent, les siens me demandaient la permission, qui, à moi, mon corps hurla «OUI»!

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus avant de prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses larges mains, il appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Il se pencha en arrière et ses yeux analysèrent le haut de mon corps. Je tendis mon bras en avant pour l'atteindre avec impatience et tirant sur sa chemise, il s'assit à ma droite sachant très bien ce que je voulais faire il releva les bras vers le haut. Je retirai pouce par pouce sa chemise, me prélassant de l'instant. Savourant ces dernières minutes avant que je ne fasse plus qu'un avec Edward, avant que je me donne entièrement à lui.

Quand sa chemise fut finalement retirée par-dessus sa tête, il l'attrapa et la jeta sur le sol près du lit, ne prêtant même pas attention où elle atterrit. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur sa poitrine lisse et ferme. Il était si incroyablement beau et irrésistible dans cette faible lueur de bougie. Je ne pus me retenir de faire courir mes doigts sur son torse. J'avais besoin de le toucher, de le sentir. Je voulais prendre mon temps et lui montrer combien je pouvais apprécier exactement chaque once de son corps. Je traçai les lignes sur son abdomen imberbe mais musclé. Il baissa ses yeux gourmands sur moi, me regardant fixement. Je ne pouvais que me me sentir à l'aise. Sa peau était si douce, si ferme sous mes doigts. Je fis glisser mes deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine, le rasant de mes paumes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses épaules et me hisse sur mes genoux. Il joignit ses bras forts autour de ma taille et me serra pour m'apporter son soutien. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ses yeux avant de mettre ma tête en avant et d'abaisser ma bouche sur son cou. Il pencha la tête, me donnant un meilleur accès. Je suçais sa peau. Lui faisant le même suçon qu'il m'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ses mains coururent le long de ma taille, sur mon dos, mes omoplates, rejoignant la base de mon cou, dans mes cheveux, ses mains bercèrent l'arrière de ma tête, massant mon cuir chevelu pendant que je continuai à adorer son corps.

Je me sentis tellement bien à cet instant. Parfait. Jamais je n'aurais pu choisir une meilleure nuit pour que cela se produise. Nous étions à quelques minutes pour que je lui donne ce cadeau inestimable. Cadeau pour lequel j'avais économisé pendant vingt et un ans. Spécialement pour lui. Je ne le savais peut-être pas à l'époque, mais à présent je savais que je l'avais attendu, lui. Il était le seul pour moi. Ma moitié. Mon âme sœur. J'aurais pu avoir les yeux révulsés et je me serai moi-même traitée de ringarde en pensant à ça avant de l'avoir rencontré. Mais maintenant je savais que c'était vrai et réel. Nous avions été créé l'un pour l'autre.

Je baissai ma bouche pour picorer son torse de bisous. Une de ses mains glissa derrière mon cou afin d'incliner ma tête vers le haut. M'empêchant ainsi d'embrasser son corps. Il baissa la tête et

m'embrassa les lèvres. Il prit son temps en m'embrassant lentement et doucement. Quand il se retira il brossa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me regarda dans les yeux avec dévotion.

«Je t'aime."

Je me penchai pour embrasser sa bouche ... une fois ... deux fois ... trois fois. «Je t'aime aussi."

Je posai ma bouche sur son épaule pour l'embrasser avant d'encercler mes bras autour de sa taille. Je calai ma tête sur son épaule pour lui embrasser le cou. Il caressa mes cheveux et me tira plus près de lui. Nous écoutâmes la pluie tomber contre les vitres et le tonnerre se rapprocha en tapant de plus en plus fort.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelque mois à peine que je serais ici en ce moment, à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Edward, pressé contre son corps sur le point de consommer notre relation, j'aurai pensé qu'il était fou. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que nous allions en arriver là et que nous en serions heureux. J'étais reconnaissante pour l'imprévisibilité de la vie.

Je me retirai des bras Edward et il en arqua un sourcil en signe de question muette. Je répondis en me penchant en arrière en le tirant vers moi. Nous étions dans la même position que précédemment, mais cette fois, il était torse nu.

«Je veux le faire lentement ", murmurai-je à son oreille.

C'était ma première fois - notre première fois ensemble, et je n'avais aucune intention de me précipiter. Je voulais me souvenir de cet instant pour toujours. Je voulais que chaque détail reste ancré dans ma mémoire. Le sexe était peut-être quelque chose d'amusant à faire pour passer le temps pour certaines personnes, mais pour moi, cela signifiait quelque chose, et je voulais profiter de chaque seconde.

Il tourna la tête embrassait mon front. "Nous irons aussi lentement que tu le voudras," m'a-t-il promis.

Je fermai les yeux en respirant son odeur. "Pourquoi es-tu si parfait?"

Il sourit contre ma peau. "Tu n'es pas impartiale."

Je plaçais une main sur le côté de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais avide de ses baisers et il me montra le même enthousiasme.

Nous relevâmes la tête afin de reprendre de l'air, il se pencha en arrière et releva mon top soyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir mon nombril. Il jeta un regard vers moi et frotta ses mains sur ma peau ainsi exposée. Je mâchai ma lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il rampa sur mon corps jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au-dessus mon ventre dénudé. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il mit ses mains à plat sur mon ventre et qu'il les fit glisser sur ma peau, il releva le débardeur vers le haut. Il s'arrêta lorsque ses mains se retrouvèrent sous mon soutien-gorge, laissant mon débardeur ainsi remonté sur mes seins. Il baissa la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon ventre, me chatouillant presque au passage. Je tremblais et j'eus un petit rire. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et il posa ses lèvres plus fermement sur mon ventre. Il l'embrassa juste au-dessous de mon nombril et mes mains se cramponnèrent à ses cheveux en frottant mes doigts le long de son cuir chevelu.

Il continua à embrasser lentement mon ventre, ce qui fit me dresser les cheveux sur la tête, cela me fit rire et en même temps gémir. Il continua, mais plus faiblement, laissant traîner ses lèvres vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'os de ma hanche. Je fis un bruit bizarre en marmonnant et en gémissant, douce combinaison des deux. Il n'était pas possible pour moi d'être plus éveillée que je ne l'étais déjà, lorsque ses lèvres couvrirent l'os de mon bassin pour m'embrasser lentement j'étais désespérée. Je le saisis par les cheveux.

"Edward, m'écriai-je.

Ses yeux vacillèrent vers le haut et il me lécha la peau au-dessus de l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama. Je tremblai en léchant mes lèvres. Il sourit malicieusement et ferma les yeux avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'élastique de mon pyjama, il le tira lentement vers le bas.

Les yeux à demi fermés, ma tête retomba contre l'oreiller en arc boutant mon dos. Il continua en tirant mon bas en flanelle, son menton frotta contre mes cuisses. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent me faisant respirer par à-coup.

Il tira le tissu vers le bas jusqu'à mes mollets, je levai la tête pour le regarder, ma respiration était forte. Ses yeux se levèrent aussitôt sur moi. Il tira lentement le reste du tissu tout en bas. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes jambes, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens. Il retira complètement mon bas de pyjama et s'en débarrassa quelque part, il tomba près de sa chemise, me laissant ainsi en sous-vêtements.

Il sourit à mon air hébété et rampa jusqu'à mon corps jusqu'à ce que sa tête plane au-dessus de la mienne. Je décollai ma tête de l'oreiller afin de saisir ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et nous nous embrassâmes avec ferveur. Mes jambes nues enroulées autour de ses hanches, je pouvais clairement sentir son érection palpitante à travers son jean.

«Je t'aime», marmonnai-je.

Il tira sa tête en arrière et me fit un sourire en coin. "Presque autant que Je t'aime."

je hochai la tête avec véhémence. "Ouais hein. Je t'aime plus que tu m'aimes."

Il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas possible."

"Pourtant ça l'est" insistai-je.

«L'amour que j'ai pour toi est infini" dit-il dans un murmure.

"Idem".

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de les écraser sur les miennes.

"Edward", gémis-je dans sa bouche. "J'ai besoin de toi maintenant."

Il caressa mes lèvres et déplaça sa bouche contre mon oreille.

"Comme Tu voudras." Ses mains traînèrent jusqu'à mon débardeur roulé sur ma poitrine et je dus m'asseoir pour qu'il puisse le retirer. Il prit son temps, le soulevant au-dessus de ma tête, il le jeta quelque part sur le sol, à côté de mon bas de pyjama et de sa chemise.

Il enveloppa ses mains à l'arrière de mon cou, ma tête ainsi relevée il m'embrassa la bouche avec passion. Consciente de ne porter qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte, alors que lui était encore en jeans. Je fis glisser ma main le long de ses abdos musclés pendant que nous continuâmes à nous embrasser.

Une fois que j'eus atteint sa ceinture, il cessa de m'embrasser et se déplaça légèrement vers l'arrière pour me donner plus d'espace pour le déshabiller. Il me regarda lorsque je touchai sa ceinture de cuir. Il me fallut quelques minutes parce que mes mains n'étaient pas très agiles, mais il ne me taquina pas à ce sujet. Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture et la retirai de son jeans pour la jeter sur le côté. Je savais ce qui viendrait ensuite, et j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. J'avalais difficilement et fortement et il dut sentir mon hésitation car sa main vint enserrer mon poignet et il posa la paume de ma main à plat sur le renflement de son jeans.

"Ne sois pas nerveuse ,"me dit-il. "Je ne veux que toi. Regarde ce que tu fais pour moi. C'est toi et personne d'autre."

Mon estomac flotta, et un million de papillons battirent des ailes à l'intérieur de moi. Je le regardai dans les yeux et mon pouls s'accéléra. Je me sentais étourdie avec une sensation de vertige. Je devais rêver. Comment allai-je faire?

Il souleva ma main sur le bouton du haut de son jeans et dégagea mon poignet. Je suçai ma lèvre inférieure, en essayant de rester concentrée je m'attaquai à son bouton. Une fois qu'il eut été libéré, mon cœur vibra encore plus rapidement . Ma respiration était peu profonde. De mes doigts tremblants je saisis la fermeture éclair et la tirai vers le bas. Le bruit de son jeans décompressé fit écho dans mes oreilles me rappelant que nous étions de plus en plus proches. Une fois que son jeans fut ouvert, mes yeux bougèrent vers les siens et il me fit un signe encourageant.

Je pris une grande inspiration et mes doigts crochetèrent l'intérieur de son jeans pour le faire descendre, me délectant de le laisser dans son boxer noir. Une fois que son jeans atteignit ses genoux, il releva légèrement une jambe à la fois et je pus le faire glisser le long de ses mollets et faire passer ses chevilles. Le jeans tomba du lit, il revint vers moi pour m'envelopper de ses bras et m'allonger sur le lit.

Une fois sur le dos, il atteignit la table de chevet pour en ouvrir le tiroir, il en retira quelque chose. Je tournai la tête et vit qu'il déchirait une petite boîte pour sortir un petit emballage en aluminium. Je savais exactement ce que c'était. Il replaça la boîte à l'intérieur du tiroir et le referma avant de mettre le paquet au-dessus de la table de chevet, de façon à pouvoir le saisir facilement le moment venu.

Une des premières pensées qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait acheté des préservatifs. Il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause, il savait que nous allions finir par en arriver là tôt ou tard, ou peut être les

avait-il volé à Emmett. Mais il les avait rangés dans sa chambre. Il désirait avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi. Je souris involontairement à cette pensée.

Edward concentra toute son attention sur moi en abaissant sa bouche sur la mienne. Notre baiser était à présent on ne peut plus sérieux. Nous savions tous deux ce qui allait arriver. Mon désir était en construction au fond de moi, il faisait rage et devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde . Je ne voulais pas que cela se prolonge. Je voulais céder, maintenant.

"Edward", murmurai-je. Il ne fut pas utile pour moi de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il savait. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes. Je me redressai de façon à ce qu'il puisse atteindre mon soutien gorge pour qu'il puisse le défaire derrière moi. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour réussir à me le retirer, après ça, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur moi. Je sentis mes joues rougir peu à peu.

"Tu as interdiction de porter des vêtements à nouveau," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ris en secouant la tête, mais rapidement dégrisée je sentis sa poitrine contre la mienne. J'avalai durement et mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens. Il me reposa gentiment dans son lit pendant qu'il se déplaça vers le bas de mon corps. Il fit une pause un instant avant d'accrocher ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma culotte puis il la tira vers le bas dans une lenteur désespérante.

Une fois qu'elle fut complètement retirée, il baissa la tête vers la zone à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et m'embrassa. Oh mon Dieu ... Ma tête s'inclina vers l'arrière et mes yeux se fermèrent. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois sa langue toucha ma peau sensible. Je n'avais jamais, jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

J'essayais de récupérer ma respiration. Je posai mes mains à l'aveuglette sur lui afin de le tirer par les épaules et de le ramener vers moi. «Non, Edward. S'il te plaît ... maintenant."

En soutenant mon regard, il me laissa le guider pour qu'il revienne sur mon corps. Je baissai son boxer lorsqu'il souleva ses hanches pour que je puisse le lui retirer, de mes mains maladroites je le fis glisser vers le bas. Je n'osais le regarder, je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il y avait de caché sous son boxer. J'étais beaucoup trop nerveuse. Trop effrayée. Je gardai donc mes yeux posés sur son cou.

Il m'embrassa avant d'étendre la main pour saisir l'emballage, il le déchira et l'ouvrit. Je regardai son visage, lorsqu'il regarda vers le bas entre ses jambes pour dérouler le préservatif. Je n'osai toujours pas baisser les yeux.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens avant qu'il n'abaisse son corps au-dessus du mien, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Mon estomac fit volte-face. Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Il écarta mes jambes un peu plus en me faisant envelopper sa taille. Je sentis la pointe de son sexe effleurer mon entrée, et cela me fit haleter.

Il se tint en avant sur un bras, utilisant l'autre pour se guider à l'endroit où je le désirais tant. «Es-tu prête?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Je mordis durement ma lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête, incapable de parler. Mon cœur battait, je pouvais le sentir frapper contre mes côtes, faisant vibrer mon corps tout entier. Je n'avais jamais été plus reconnaissante de mon statut de vierge qu'à cet instant. Je ne pouvais choisir meilleur homme pour le perdre. Je ne pouvais attendre meilleur moment. Tout était parfait ce soir. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur moyen de me donner à quelqu'un.

Le bras qui le retenait trembla sous l'anticipation. Son torse ferme frôla mes seins. Je fermai les yeux en sentant le bout de son sexe un peu plus près, ses lèvres vinrent butiner les miennes, il posa sa bouche fermée sur mes lèvres. De mes paupières à demi-ouvertes je le regardais dans les yeux. Ils brillaient. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'émotions, très expressifs. C'était lui. Et si je n'avais pas été sûre jusqu'à présent, maintenant j'en étais certaine.

Il se pressa contre mon entrée, je me tendis à son contact. Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Je pouvais le sentir, je pouvais l'entendre. Si la pluie n'était pas tombée aussi fort il aurait pu l'entendre lui aussi.

«Fais-moi savoir si tu veux que je m'arrête" dit-il en s'appuyant un peu plus contre moi pour s'enfoncer légèrement un peu plus loin. L'attente allait me tuer. Je ne pouvais plus parler et mes yeux se fermèrent. Je levais la main pour envelopper son poignet, celui qui se tenait à côté de mon épaule.

Une infime petite partie était à l'intérieur de moi et je me sentais déjà tendue. Il n'avait même pas atteint la barrière.

"Baby, regarde-moi» dit-il.

Mes yeux flottèrent et s'ancrèrent dans ses yeux flamboyants, il me couva d'un regard emplit d'un amour indéfectible et de luxure.

La lueur orange de la chandelle caressait son visage, le faisant apparaître encore plus attrayant, comme si cela était encore possible.

«Je t'aime" me dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, essayant de lui montrer par mon regard que je l'aimais encore plus. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi et ne pouvais parler. Je craignais que mes mots ne ressemblent à un charabia, cela ruinerait cet instant car de toute évidence il éclaterait de rire devant mon incohérence.

Il poussa un peu plus, juste une fraction puis retira sa main logée entre nous. Il la plaça à côté de mon épaule, parallèlement à son autre main posée à côté de moi. Je pouvais le sentir se retenir au dessus de moi. Il me fit savoir par son regard que c'était le moment, celui que nous attendions depuis tout ce temps. Nous y étions. il glissa dans cet endroit où personne n'était jamais rentré avant lui, la seule partie de moi qui était restée intacte depuis ma naissance. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à hocher la tête. J'étais paralysée à cause d'un sentiment de peur, peur qu'il puisse découvrir à quel point je lui serais insuffisante, et peur parce qu'une nouvelle frontière allait être franchie.

Notre relation allait nous offrir un large éventail de nouvelles possibilités. À partir de cet instant nous pourrions progresser lentement ou bien rapidement. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de ses poignets essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il sembla avoir compris parce que dans un mouvement rapide il enfonça ses hanches et cela me fit haleter.

Je ressentis une douleur aiguë, comme s'il me transperçait et nous nous figeâmes. Le tonnerre gronda plus fort. Il resta stable quelques instants afin de laisser le temps à mon corps de s'adapter. Aucun de nous ne se déplaça, il attendit à l'aise et moi j'attendis que la douleur disparaisse.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, ses yeux cherchèrent les miens sans bouger. Une fois que cela ne me fit plus aussi mal, je fis traîner ma main sur son bras et son épaule. Il baissa la tête pour m'embrasser doucement, et lentement, il me proposa une autre poussée, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait rentré. Je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Je caressai l'arrière de son cou

d'une main et utilisai l'autre pour m'accrocher à son épaule.

Il continua en poussant dans un tempo lent. Le plaisir commença à se mélanger à la douleur. Je m'accrochai à lui en embrassant étroitement son cou. Il augmenta le rythme et ma respiration devint saccadée et lourde.

Je levai mes jambes un peu plus haut et il glissa un peu plus profond. J'ouvris la bouche et il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je pouvais dire que sa respiration était plus lourde que la normale. Il alla un peu plus vite et je gémis bruyamment. C'était gênant, mais je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Avec précaution il releva la tête et m'embrassa plusieurs fois en gardant ses lèvres au-dessus des miennes sans ralentir ses coups.

La douleur était toujours là, mais à peine. Je la mis dans un coin de ma tête en m'axant essentiellement sur le plaisir. Mon estomac se serra et je fis encore des bruits gênants. Mes ongles griffèrent son dos et cela le fit gémir.

"Edward ... Edward ... Edward ..." dis-je en soufflant son nom.

Je sentis sa main voyager long de mon corps et s'arrêter juste à l'endroit où nous étions joints. Il frotta cet endroit sensible de ses doigts et mon dos s'arcbouta. Je me sentis perdre le contrôle en me serrant autour de lui. Il s'enfonça deux fois de plus avant de me rejoindre en grognant de plaisir.

Je me sentais tellement détendue que d'un seul coup mon dos alla frapper le matelas. Edward s'abaissa sur moi en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids, je sentis ses muscles se détendre. Il embrassa le centre de mon cou avant de relever sa tête, il m'embrassa à nouveau le menton, puis les lèvres.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens une nouvelle fois. «Tu vas bien? " demanda-t-il.

Je hochai faiblement la tête. «Plus que bien."

Il sourit en m'embrassant à nouveau. "Nous devrions probablement nettoyer."

Je secouai la tête en le retenant serré. «Ne bouge pas."

Il m'embrassa une fois de plus. "Baby, tu saignes."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. "Quoi?"

Il baissa les yeux entre nous.

Oh!

Mon visage se mit à rougir de honte. «Je suis désolée."

Il se mit à rire. "Pourquoi me présentes-tu des excuses?"

«Je viens de ruiner ton lit, non?"

Il rit de nouveau. «Non»

Il se retira de moi. Ce qui faillit me faire protester, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je tressaillis et il sembla préoccupé.

«Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va?" répéta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Oui."

«Bella, dit-il sévèrement. «Ne mens pas. Ça fait mal?"

Je secouai la tête. "Juste un peu."

Il fit une grimace.

"Je pense que c'est normal," dis-je ne essayant de le rassurer. Je me souvins des histoires de Jessica, Lauren et Angela lorsqu'elles m'avaient parlé de leur premier rapport sexuel.

Edward me souleva dans ses bras, il nous fit sortir du lit. Je jetais un regard à l'endroit j'étais allongée, mais plissais le front en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Je ne vis rien jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait amenée à la salle de bain et qu'il ait allumé la lumière, c'est à cet instant que je réalisais que le sang était sur moi. Sur mes jambes. Tout en regardant mes jambes, je vis Edward se tenir devant moi, et pour la première fois, je vis la chose que j'évitais de regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

Je haletai littéralement à haute voix. "Wow, cette chose est énorme. Pas étonnant si j'ai saigné" dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je voulais me cogner la tête sur le lavabo.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête. «Attention. Tu vas faire gonfler mon ego."

Je haussai les épaules. "Je peux vivre avec un arrogant , Edward" dis-je en rigolant.

Il secoua la tête de nouveau, une certaine attraction fixée sur son visage. Il jeta le condom puis insista pour me nettoyer.

Quand il nous ramena vers son lit, nous étions encore déshabillés, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en le regardant dans les yeux. «Edward?"

"Hmm?"

«Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le faire à nouveau?"

Il éclata de rire. «Prête pour remettre ça?"

Je hochais la tête, même si j'avais encore un peu mal. J'avais toujours entendu dire que le sexe était beaucoup mieux après la première fois. J'avais hâte de le découvrir par moi-même.

Edward se leva et plaça son corps au-dessus du mien. "Maintenant?" demanda-t-il.

Je lui donnais un sourire maladroit en hochant la tête.

Il sourit et attrapa de nouveau un autre préservatif dans la table de chevet. Cette fois, je le regardai lorsqu'il le déroula. Il était encore plus grand que ce que j'avais pu voir dans la salle de bains.

Le sexe fut meilleur cette fois-ci. Bien que j'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise en ressentant cet étirement lorsqu'il rentra en moi, j'avais encore un peu mal. Après avoir terminé, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je restais là les yeux ouverts à le regarder dormir.

Nous étions tous deux sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre. Il avait un air si angélique, si jeune pendant qu'il dormait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher pour tracer les grandes lignes de ses lèvres avec mes doigts.

Je continuai d'effleurer son visage, laissant traîner mes doigts sur son menton, sur sa pommette, faisant glisser le bout de mes doigts jusque dans ses cheveux.

Je l'aimais vraiment et je venais de le faire .


	18. Chap 18

**Chapitre 19**

**Accepté**

**EDWARD**

Je me réveillai très tôt avec un sourire indélébile sur le visage. Je regardai vers le bas pour voir ma belle au bois dormant endormie la tête au-dessus de mon cœur, un bras nonchalamment posé sur mon ventre, tandis que son autre bras se trouvait recroquevillé sous elle, ses doigts appuyés sous son menton. Le drap blanc était enroulé autour de nos tailles, exposant ainsi nos moitiés supérieures et ses cheveux étaient dans un sacré désordre. Ils étaient en bataille suite à notre activité nocturne.

Bella se pressa contre mon torse et respira profondément tandis que ses yeux restèrent fermés. Elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Je fis glisser doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle commença à remuer. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent pendant qu'elle serra ses bras autour de moi. Elle se tut un instant, réfléchissant certainement aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit dernière.

Lorsque j'étais parti la chercher la nuit dernière, je m'attendais à ce que la tension monte entre nous, je pensais que nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la deuxième base, mais je ne pensais pas faire un home run. Je savais qu'elle voulait que nous prenions notre temps, et j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec ça. Hier soir, elle m'avait surpris lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si je comptais lui faire l'amour. J'avais dû me retenir de ne pas la prendre sur le champ. Je m'étais souvenu que cela devait être doux et lent, tout ceci était nouveau pour elle comme pour nous. J'avais l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible sur son corps, mais elle s'impatienta et me tira afin que nous puissions aller de l'avant.

Être avec elle ... était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à fantasmer sur la prise de virginité d'une fille. Il fallait être attentif et doux avec une vierge. Il fallait se retenir. J'avais adoré chaque minute de cette période, mais je pouvais imaginer à quel point le sexe serait bon une fois qu'elle en aurait l'habitude.

Bella leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je lui fis un sourire en coin en regardant vers elle et elle me sourit timidement. Le rouge pris possession de ses joues et je savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Je serrai mon bras autour d'elle pour la tirer vers moi de façon à ce que sa tête plane au-dessus de la mienne .

"Bonjour," dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant. Elle était si innocente et juste tout à fait adorable, putain.

"Bonjour," dit-elle.

Le dos de ma main caressa sa joue avant que je ne me penche pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Elle m'embrassa délicatement en retour avant que je n'appuie sur l'arrière de sa tête pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. J'ouvris ma bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans ma bouche alors que je la tirai en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui poser la question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

«Quelle heure il est?" répéta-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Nous étions le lendemain matin et nous venions de consommer notre première relation, je venais de l'accueillir dans mon monde en me perdant dans un baiser et la première chose qu'elle trouva à me dire c'est : «quelle heure est-il?

Elle remarqua mon expression et roula des yeux.

«Je sais ce que tu penses, et j'ai apprécié la nuit dernière, mais je ne suis pas une star du porno, donc ne compte pas sur moi pour commenter verbalement le souvenir de nos membres palpitants."

Je ris. "Nos membres palpitants?"

Elle haussa une épaule «Je devrais probablement me lever. Je dois rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Prendre une douche et faire des courses à l'épicerie. Nous sommes à court de nourriture."

"Ou bien " rétorquai-je "Tu peux rester au lit toute la journée et me rappeler ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière."

"Seulement si tu comptes me laisser mourir de faim" répondit-elle avec ses grands yeux de biche qui firent fondre mon cœur.

"Cette maison est pleine de réserves grâce à l'ogre qui vit au fond du couloir" lui dis-je. "Tu vas survivre. Je le promets."

«Edward" gémit-elle en faisant la moue.

Je soupirai en m'asseyant "Très bien, très bien, tu peux prendre une douche et je vais te passer des vêtements."

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle recule, mais lorsque je levai les yeux vers elle, elle se figea sur place et ses yeux bloquèrent sur ma partie inférieure. Les draps venaient de s'abaisser suffisamment pour exposer le petit Eddie, et elle sembla captivée par lui.

"Bella?" Demandai-je en riant.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens. Ils étaient assombris par la convoitise.

«Edward" dit-elle doucement.

"Hmm?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux timidement. "Condomsatadroitecombienilt'enreste, euh,?"

Je soulevais un sourcil. "Quelle a été la dernière partie?"

Elle soupira et la couleur pourpre colora ses joues pâles. "J'ai dit combien " sa voix se baissa, "il te reste de préservatifs ? "

«Plein», la rassurai-je.

«Cela t'ennuierait si tu en avais un de moins?"

"Il n'y a rien qui pourra m'empêcher d'en avoir d'autres " je me fustigeai mentalement. C'était une réplique pour Emmett, on aurait pu penser qu'il venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Heureusement, je fus accueilli par un silence des plus désireux de Bella. Je fus plus qu'heureux quand elle se pencha en arrière et m'invita à me joindre à elle.

Bella prit une douche rapide et se vêtit d'un de mes t-shirts bleu foncé. Le t-shirt épousait ses formes, bien qu'il soit un peu grand. Elle portait le bas de son pyjama qu'elle avait hier soir quand j'étais passé la prendre chez elle. Nous allâmes à l'épicerie du coin et nous marchâmes dans l'allée du magasin ensemble, main dans la main.

J'attrapai un caddie et le poussai dans l'allée pendant qu'elle prenait des choses. C'était étrangement banal et cela me fit réfléchir à une possibilité d'avenir. Je pouvais facilement m'imaginer dans ce genre

d'activité quotidienne qui pourrait devenir la nôtre, avec peut-être des petits en train de courir, ils attraperaient des choses au hasard sur les étagères et les mettraient dans le chariot pendant que nous ne les regarderions pas.

Bien que ce soit trop tôt pour commencer à réfléchir sur le mariage et les enfants, c'était une belle pensée. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bella. Non, après tout l'enfer que nous avions traversé pour être enfin ensemble. Il nous avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour en arriver là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, et maintenant que je l'avais, je ne risquais pas de la laisser partir.

Notre chemin risquait d'être parsemé d'embuches, et il était possible qu'elle veuille se séparer de moi, mais si nous faisions à mon idée, j'étais sûr que nous finirions mariés.

Après notre petite excursion, nous allâmes jusqu'à la maison de Bella, nous déchargeâmes les sacs de courses.

Après beaucoup de persuasion, elle m'avait permis de régler la note. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dépense 100 dollars pour des denrées alimentaires. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas de prêts étudiant à rembourser, ni un prêt pour sa voiture ou d'autres frais. Nous avions acheté des ingrédients pour préparer un manicotti, l'un des plats préférés de Bella, nous avions prévu d'en faire pour le dîner de ce soir. Depuis que j'avais payé les courses, elle m'avait fait promettre de rester pour toute la journée. J'étais certain que l'élaboration du plat n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent, mais par contre cela risquait de devenir purement physique.

Alors que nous rentrions dans la maison, nous entendîmes des voix lointaines dans la salle à manger. Bella et moi allâmes dans la cuisine pour poser les sacs en plastique sur le comptoir, puis nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle à manger. Il y avait Alice, Jasper et Renée assis à la table. Renée leva les yeux sur nous et immédiatement je sus qu'elle était bien consciente que Bella avait passé la nuit chez moi, de plus Bella portait ma chemise, elle réalisa probablement que nous n'avions pas fait que dormir. Elle nous offrit un petit sourire avant de se lever et de dire qu'elle devait se préparer pour le travail. Bella suivit sa mère à l'étage tandis qu'Alice et Jasper proposèrent de m'aider pour ranger les courses.

Jasper sembla complètement à l'aise avec moi, il n'y avait plus de danger, ni d'avertissement pour que je me tienne éloigné de sa meilleure amie et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Il semblait que nous allions nous entendre et c'était une nouvelle fantastique.

Alors que nous avions terminé, Renée et Bella étaient encore là-haut. J'avais le sentiment que Bella était en train de tout lui raconter au sujet de sa nuit dernière. J'espérais seulement qu'elle oublie les détails. Je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise en sachant qu'elles pourraient parler de mes performances. Nous retournâmes nous asseoir dans la salle à manger. Renée et Bella descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la cuisine ensemble. Une minute plus tard, elles nous rejoignirent dans la salle à manger. Bella tenait une bouteille d'eau froide et Renée avait un sourire sur son visage. Elle devait certainement savoir.

Je me levai pour me mettre aux côtés de Bella, ayant la ferme intention de lui demander exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Renée.

Renée interrompit mon plan quand elle dit, "vous deux faites ça en sécurité." Elle nous donna un clin d'œil avant de reculer pour quitter la salle à manger et la maison.

Alice se tordit sur son siège, le visage chiffonné par la confusion. Elle étudia à la fois Bella puis moi. Puis tout à coup ses yeux s'agrandirent et un large sourire barra son visage. "Vous avez eu du sexe!" lâcha-t-elle.

Bella toussa et s'étrangla avec son eau.

Je me tournai vers elle en lui frottant le dos du plat de ma main. " Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot, ses yeux traînèrent sur Jasper. Jasper la regarda... non! il nous dévisagea d'une manière flagrante. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses mains se serrèrent en forme de poing.

Alice pencha la tête vers lui et releva les sourcils, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Bella.

Sur la défensive, je me plaçai devant Bella, lançant un regard à Jasper dans une sorte d'avertissement non verbal. Communiquant d'un seul regard, il valait mieux pour lui par tous les enfers qu'il ne gâche pas cette journée. J'étais malade de l'avoir ramenée. Il l'avait abandonnée durant plus d'un mois, provoquant en elle cette tristesse. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire à nouveau. J'avais fait amende honorable la dernière fois que j'avais été le voir chez lui.

Il bondit de sa chaise et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Je tins bon en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, il rentra en contact visuel et son langage corporel traduisit le mépris qu'il avait à mon égard.

«Suis-moi" m'ordonna-t-il "Nous allons parler et mettre les choses au point." Il tordit son cou pour regarder Alice. "Excusez-nous, mesdames" dit-il sans jeter un regard à Bella. "Eddie et moi devons discuter de quelque chose d'important."

Je levai les sourcils vers lui. Il fit signe de tête en m'indiquant qu'il voulait sortir de la salle à manger. Je me tournai vers Bella pour lui embrasser la joue avant de sortir de la pièce

Juste avant notre départ, Bella attrapa le bras de Jasper et le gronda. "Tu ferais mieux d'être gentil, ou je te jure que je dirais tout à Alice sur Irina."

Alice le regarda intriguée. "Qui est Irina?"

Bella jeta un regard sur Jasper lorsqu'il soupira. "Ne pense même pas à ça" dit-il à son oreille.

"Donc nous avons un accord?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête une fois. «Je promets de ne pas poignarder ton copain."

Elle leva un sourcil.

Il soupira encore. "Très bien. Je te promets qu'aucun préjudice ne lui sera fait."

"Better". Elle se tourna vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille. "S'il commence à mal agir, parle d'Irina, il se comportera bien."

Je souris face à sa répartie et penchai ma tête en avant pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Jasper me frappa. "Move it," commanda-t-il.

Nous quittâmes la salle à manger pour nous rendre dans le patio. "Si tu comptes me passer sur le grill pour savoir si j'ai couché avec ma copine".

"Stop", il m'interrompit «Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation à propos de tes sentiments pour Bella."

Je me penchai contre la balustrade en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. "Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici."

"Ceci est un petit rappel, et je suis prêt à te mettre mon coup de pied au cul si jamais tu lui fais du mal."

"Impossible." répondis-je.

«Aussi" dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. "Si tu viens à la mettre enceinte." Je roulai des yeux lorsqu'il continua de parler : «Si tu la mets enceinte." répéta-t-il," je m'attends à voir une bague en diamant à son doigt. "

"La société moderne ne se soucie plus des femmes enceintes non mariées," dis-je.

"Moi je m'en soucie." répondit-il. «Si tu la fécondes, tu seras obligé de changer son nom de famille." Il s'arrêta un moment. "Je me suis fait comprendre."

"Je suis sûr qu'Emmett te fera la même proposition."

"Sois le meilleur des hommes et je cesserai de te harceler à propos de Bella."

Je le regardai un moment pensif. "Sommes-nous en train de faire un deal?"

«Bien." dit-il en regardant la rue où des petits enfants faisaient de la bicyclette. "Je sais que tu l'aimes, donc je n'ai pas l'intention de te pourrir la vie à ce sujet."

"Ta réaction à l'intérieur me laisse penser le contraire."

Il haussa les épaules . «Appelle ça une réaction réflexe."

«Et combien de fois dois-je m'attendre à ces réflexes?"

«Probablement pour tout le reste de sa vie" a-t-il admis. «C'est instinctif pour moi de la protéger."

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont tu dois la protéger."

Il se tut un instant. «Je sais."

Nous restâmes à l'extérieur quelques minutes. J'étais sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur quand il se tourna vers moi et dit, «Edward».

Je le regardai. "Ouais?"

"Tu l'es. "

Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais je suppose qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il approuvait. Je hochai la tête une fois avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il me suivit et nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger pour retrouver les filles.

Alice regarda Jasper en souriant. "Titiller ses piercings, vraiment?"

Jasper gronda en regardant Bella. «Tu avais promis."

Bella leva les mains vers le haut. «Je ne lui ai pas dit grand chose sur Irina. Juste le fétichisme qu'elle avait, et auquel tu t'es soumis."

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice voulu montrer à Bella comment elle préparait sa recette de manicotti. Jasper dut nous quitter en nous disant qu'il devait partir avec sa mère voir son mari qui était en probation. Sa mère refusait de le quitter, ils avaient décidé d'arranger les choses, mais avant ça ils avaient décidé de vivre séparément, elle allait lui rendre visite avec Jasper. Jasper l'accompagnait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Son mari avait promis de changer, ils se voyaient de plus en plus, mais ils resteraient comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de ne plus être violent avec elle.

Bella et Alice continuèrent à s'affairer dans la cuisine, saisissant les aliments dans le réfrigérateur et les placards. Elles ramenèrent le tout sur le comptoir. Alice tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire et Bella l'écouta attentivement. Je me tenais derrière d'elle, j'enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille en pliant mes genoux. Je baissai ma tête jusqu'à ce que mon menton se pose sur son épaule. Elle se pencha contre moi tout en continuant d'absorber les instructions d'Alice.

Je pris une bouffée de son parfum, son shampooing attaqua mes narines. Je serrai ma prise sur elle en pressant légèrement mes lèvres contre son cou."Tes cheveux sentent si bon" commentai-je.

«Ça sent comme toi" rigola-t-elle. "C'est ton shampooing."

"C'est pourquoi je l'aime tant." murmurai-je à son oreille. «Tout ce qui est à moi et à toi."

Bella se tourna dans mes bras pour me faire face et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. «As-tu seulement une idée de combien Je t'aime?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. «Pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ne pas me montrer?"

Elle sourit avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Nous étions à fond quand Alice s'éclaircit la gorge. Damn Girl. Je poussai un profond soupir en m'écartant de Bella. J'appuyai mes lèvres sur son front, lorsqu'Alice essaya de regagner l'attention de Bella. Elle enveloppa sa main autour de son poignet et la traîna devant la poêle.

"Hey," l'appelai-je. "Fais attention avec elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me la brises. Je préfère que les pièces de Bella restent intactes. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection."

Alice se tourna vers moi et roula des yeux avant de dire à Bella de mettre le four à préchauffer. Je l'observais quelques minutes, stockant des images de Bella en train de rire, je pouvais voir une solide amitié se développer. Et si c'était ça que me reservait mon avenir, alors j'étais un homme chanceux.


	19. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Aujourd'hui était sensé être un de ces jours sans souci. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la nervosité par rapport à ce qui allait arriver. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient par les fenêtres, créant une lumière éblouissante comme un miroir à mes pieds juste en face de moi. J'essayai d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, mes mains moites étaient crispées et mon cœur résonnait dans ma poitrine. Je bloquai les voix des femmes en arrière plan en essayant de rester concentrée sur mes réflexions. Mes cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon fantaisie chaque anglaise tombaient savamment à sa place grâce au bon soin de ce cher salon que nous venions de quitter il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ma robe épousait mes formes et serrait chaque courbe de mon corps. J'exhalai dans un souffle fragile en fermant les yeux et mes cils caressèrent longtemps ma peau.

"Arrête," l'une des voix derrière moi me réprimanda. "Tu vas gâcher ton maquillage." Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent en battant légèrement, et mes yeux se verrouillèrent sur la femme qui se tenait derrière moi.

"Tu es si belle," dit-elle dans un sourire.

J'essayai de sourire, mais cela sortit plus comme une grimace.

"Oh, détend-toi, Bella!" Alice attrapa mon bras et me fit tourner pour que je me retrouve en face d'elle.

"Je sais que tu es nerveuse au sujet de toute cette foule, et de toutes ces paires d'yeux qui vont être centrées sur toi, mais ignore les. C'est parfaitement normal d'être stressée à l'heure actuelle."

Je commençais par un hochement de tête, mais alors il a tourné dans une secousse. "Mais si je gâche tout? Que faire si je trébuche? Que faire si je ne me souviens pas de mon texte?

«Chut, dit-elle en roucoulant. "N'y pense pas. Tu vas être très bien! Je te le promets."

«Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire Alice."

"Tu le peux", dit-elle sur un ton encourageant. "Si cela peut aider, il suffit de mettre l'accent sur Edward. Dis-toi qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la salle à part lui."

Je pris une profonde inspiration, lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, j'entendis les autres femmes haleter et essayaient de chasser l'envahisseur au loin.

«Sors d'ici!" cria Rosalie «Cela porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage!"

"Ah, mais je ne suis pas encore le marié," c'est une voix bien trop familière qui répondit à Rosalie. "Permets-moi de la voir."

"Non. Tu ne la verras qu'au moment de la cérémonie. Maintenant, file!" Elle poussa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque dans un bruit sonore.

Alice se mit à rire. "On dirait que quelqu'un est pressé. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, tout le monde attend. Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller."

"Bella, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point vomir» commenta Rosalie.

"Désolée, marmonnai-je "Je suis juste un peu nerveuse."

Alice me regarda. «Tu seras parfaite, d'ailleurs, je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est à ton tour."

Je hochais la tête. "C'est juste que tu sais combien je déteste être le centre d'attention, et la moitié de Seattle va être dans cette salle"

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Il n'y a que 200 invités."

Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement. "Cela n'arrange rien, Alice."

"C'est sensé être le plus beau jour de vie d'une femme," dit Alice. «Il ne faut pas le foirer."

La porte s'ouvrit et l'organisateur du mariage passa sa tête à l'intérieur. «Il est temps. Tout le monde est prêt?"

Alice venait de me dire que le plus beau jour de vie d'une femme était quand elle marchait dans l'allée, mais je n'étais pas d'accord.

Je pensai à mon top 4 des jours que j'avais préférés dans toute ma vie, et le quatrième était la nuit ou Edward m'avait proposé de partir quelques jours en Italie, cela faisait quinze mois que nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter. Nnos doigts entrelacés nous avions marché sous un ciel bleu nuit qui éclairait le Colysée romain. C'était notre cinquième jour en Italie et nous devions reprendre l'avion pour rentrer aux États-Unis le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Je pensais que l'Italie était le cadeau qu'il voulait m'offrir. C'était parfait et je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de plus. Surtout pas après quinze mois d'être ensemble. Après notre promenade, nous étions retournés à notre hôtel où j'étais partie prendre une douche rapide.

Après avoir terminé, je m'étais habillée puis séchée les cheveux, quand j'étais sortie de la salle de bains, Edward n'était pas dans la chambre. Je l'avais cherché jusqu'à ce que je remarque la porte du balcon ouverte , les rideaux flottaient dans le vent. J'étais sortie sur le balcon, et j'avais trouvé Edward debout sous la lune, il admirait la ville au-dessous de nous. Je m'étais approchée de lui et j'avais enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et nous étions restés comme ça pendant quelques minutes.

Finalement, il s'était tourné et m'avait dit devoir me poser une question des plus importantes. Il semblait si grave je m'étais de suite inquiétée et je lui avais demandé si tout allait bien. Ensuite, J'avais été choquée comme l'enfer lorsqu'il avait plié un genou à terre en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux verts s'étaient ancrés aux miens, il avait sorti de sa poche une petite boite en velours noir, il l'avait ouverte pour me révéler une bague de fiançailles argent et diamants.

Il m'avait simplement dit ces quatre mots après m'avoir révélé l'anneau. «Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de me faire un long discours pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi parce que je savais déjà tout cela. Nous savions que nous aurions fini par nous marier. Mais j'avais été vraiment surprise qu'il me le propose si tôt . Il n'avait rien montré, aucun signe avant coureur sur l'intention de me poser cette grande question. Il n'y avait jamais fait allusion et il n'avait pas été nerveux et son comportement ne m'avait rien montré sur ses intentions suspectes.

Cet homme était propriétaire d'un restaurant italien, lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de partir en Italie pour quelques jours cela ne m'avait pas surprise, ni sortie de l'ordinaire. Il m'avait avertie que quelque chose de grand se produirait là bas. Mais je ne m'étais pas doutée une seule seconde de ce qu'il pourrait me demander.

Bien sûr j'avais dit oui. Je n'étais pas la plus brillante femme dans ce monde, mais je savais que le rejeter aurait été l'erreur la plus stupide de toute ma vie. C'était mon quatrième jour préféré. Il y avait trois autres événements qui finiraient par arriver un jour, mais maintenant, je devais rejoindre les autres filles.

Alors que je commençai à marcher dans l'allée, je regardai plus le groupe de personnes assises sur les bancs. L'église était joliment décorée et tout était absolument magnifique. Un peu trop à mon goût, mais c'était ce qu'Alice avait souhaité.

Je m'avançai en ignorant les yeux qui me suivaient. Je regardai en avant et mes yeux se fixèrent sur l'homme qui m'attendait à côté du prêtre. Je continuai en progressant lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais sensée me placer et sourit à Jasper, à cet instant l'orgue se mit à jouer et les invités se levèrent.

Je me tournai vers le marié qui regarda sa fiancée faire son chemin sur le tapis blanc qui avait été installé pour cette occasion si spéciale. Elle avait un bras drapé autour de celui de son père et elle avait l'air d'être la plus heureuse, plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Ma nervosité était apparue lorsque j'avais appris que suivant la tradition j'allais devoir prendre la parole en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Je la regardai s'approcher de son futur mari, mon meilleur ami, Jasper Whitlock.

Je repensai à mon mariage, le troisième plus beau jour de toute ma vie. Contrairement à Alice et Jasper, qui avaient invité toutes les personnes avec qui ils avaient été en contact de près ou de loin. Nous nous avions seulement invité nos amis les plus proches et nos familles. Il n'y avait pas d'oncles, ni de cousins au troisième degré dans notre liste d'invités. Seulement les gens qui se souciaient de nous et que nous aimions. C'était les seules personnes que nous voulions pour témoigner de notre d'union en tant que mari et femme.

Nous ne nous étions pas non plus mariés dans une église avec des décorations hautes en couleur, et nous n'avions pas attendu un an et demi après la demande en mariage. Nous avions décidé de nous marier quelques mois après qu'Edward m'ait fait sa demande. Notre mariage avait eu lieu sous une pergola après que le crépuscule soit tombé. Sous un ciel illuminé d'étoiles scintillantes et d'une demi-lune. Bougies et pétales de roses blanches jonchaient le sol à l'intérieur du auvent. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage artificiel. Cela avait été intime et petit et cela avait été parfait pour nous.

Alice avait été ma demoiselle d'honneur, tandis qu'Emmett avait été le témoin. Jasper avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet de promesses brisées lorsqu'Edward avait demandé à Emmett d'être son témoin. Je n'avais pas su de quoi il s'agissait. Tout comme il me l'avait promis le jour où il avait rencontré Edward, Jasper parla dans son discours lors du dîner de mariage de mon béguin pour l'ancien petit ami de ma mère. Le début de son discours m'avait fait bouillir, alors que la fin m'avait laissée en larmes, ruinant avec succès mon maquillage au passage. Pourquoi étais-je aussi chanceuse d'avoir pour moi à la fois Edward et Jasper dans ma vie? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je retournais à l'instant présent en regardant ma meilleure amie échanger ses vœux avec l'ami qui était à présent et ce depuis un bon moment celui de mon mari.

Après que le prêtre ait annoncé que Jasper et Alice étaient mari et femme, tout le monde se leva et une salve d'applaudissements éclata. Jasper plongea ses bras autour d'Alice, elle serpenta ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna le plus doux des baisers qu'il m'ait été donné de voir entre deux personnes.

Mes yeux évoluèrent jusqu'à Edward et je le surpris en train me regarder. Nous étions tous les deux là à sourire lorsque mon deuxième plus beau jour me revint à l'esprit.

Six mois après notre mariage, Edward et moi étions sur le point de faire l'amour, quand j'étais arrivée pour lui placer le préservatif il m'avait arrêté en secouant la tête. "S'il te plaît, Bella," avait-il prié doucement. J'avais dégluti en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu ne veux pas utiliser de protection?"

Il avait secoué la tête.

"Tu veux un bébé?" avais-je demandé.

Il avait hoché la tête. "S'il te plaît?"

Je venais de commencer ma carrière et la plupart de mon attention était portée sur ce sujet, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir commencer une famille. Edward, quant à lui, avait déjà deux restaurants à Seattle et les entreprises se portaient bien. Nous étions financièrement à l'abri du besoin et nous avions encore deux chambres d'amis qui ne demandaient qu'à être utilisées. J'avais réfléchi un instant, me demandant si je devrais être plus concentrée sur mon travail ou bien si je devrais fonder une famille? J'avais vingt-trois ans et mon horloge biologique n'était pas un sujet de préoccupation, j'avais encore le temps pour avoir des enfants, mais Edward en voulait un, rapidement. Il avait attendu six mois, ne faisant aucune pression sur moi à ce sujet. Mais ce jour là, il me l'avait demandé clairement si nous pouvions au moins essayer. J'avais donc hoché la tête en signe d'approbation et le plus large sourire était apparu sur son visage.

Un mois plus tard, j'avais acheté un test de grossesse et il était revenu négatif. Tante Flow m'avait rendu visite peu après, confirmant que je n'étais pas enceinte. Nous avions donc ressayé de nouveau, et un mois plus tard, je n'étais toujours pas enceinte. Nous avons continué d'essayer. Aucun bébé.

Après presque une année entière à essayer de tomber enceinte, je craignais de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfants. J'avais pleuré à l'idée de ne pas avoir mes propres enfants. Edward et moi avions parlé de prendre un rendez-vous avec un médecin afin que nous puissions déterminer s'il y avait un problème et si nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour arranger cela, mais nous avions décidé d'essayer à nouveau. Quand j'avais enfin abandonné l'espoir de concevoir un bébé, j'avais attrapé la grippe. Du moins j'avais supposé que c'était la grippe, car nous étions en plein milieu de l'hiver.

J'avais continué à vomir et mon nez semblait très sensible. Certaines odeurs m'étaient insupportables et me faisait fuir aux toilettes. Un jour, Alice était revenue avec un test de grossesse, mais j'étais incertaine face à son son utilisation. Les symptômes étaient là, mais que faire si elle cela était négatif? Je risquais de ne pas pouvoir m'en remettre cette fois-ci.

À contrecœur, j'avais fait le test et forcé Alice à regarder le résultat avant moi. Lentement, elle avait pris le papier pour voir les instructions. Elle l'avait comparé attentivement le test au papier pour voir si le bâtonnet était négatif ou positif. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et elle avait effectué une sorte de bond.

"Puis-je être la marraine?" avait-elle demandé avec enthousiasme.

"Quoi?" Avais-je demandé stupéfaite.

"Tu es enceinte!" elle avait crié et avait jeté ses bras autour de moi. Dire que j'avais pensé ne jamais entendre ces mots.

Après avoir essayé de tomber enceinte pendant plus d'un an, c'était finalement arrivé. L'annonce était dix fois plus merveilleuse que si j'étais tombée enceinte à la première tentative. Et l'annoncer à Edward avait été tout aussi étonnant que lorsqu'Alice me l'avait annoncé. Il avait été assommé, sans voix avant qu'il ne se mette à rire et m'attire dans ses bras. Nous allions enfin avoir un bébé.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur la petite fille aux cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés et aux grands yeux noisette. Ses cheveux étaient raides, sauf les bouts naturellement frisés. Elle avait les lèvres et le nez droit d'Edward. Lors de la cérémonie, elle resta assise sur les genoux de sa grand-mère au côté de mon beau-père. Renée et Phil s'étaient mariés un an après moi et Edward. Elle avait finalement réussi après une bonne vingtaine d'années à trouver le bon compagnon. Charlie n'était pas là pour le mariage de Jasper. Mais il avait assisté au mien. Lui et moi n'avions jamais été réellement proches, mais je voulais quand même que se soit mon père qui me donne. J'étais restée en contact avec lui par téléphone et c'est lui qui m'avait emmené à l'hôpital le jour où mon bébé était venu au monde.

Tout ceci m'emmena à penser au plus beau jour de ma vie. J'étais à la fête organisée par Alice pour son engagement lorsque les douleurs du travail avaient commencé. Cela m'avait surprise car le bébé n'était attendu que dans deux semaines. Alice et Rosalie m'avaient emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital tout en faisant un million d'appels par minute pour avertir tout le monde que je venais de commencer le travail. Les autres femmes qui assistaient à la fête m'avait félicitée avant de partir. Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre à leur félicitation tellement la douleur m'empêchait de parler, je n'avais qu'une envie, crier et hurler.

Quand j'étais arrivée à l'hôpital, j'avais immédiatement été prise en charge par un médecin qui avait annoncé que j'avais besoin d'une césarienne en urgence parce que le bébé était en stress. J'avais paniqué et commencé à pleurer parce qu'Edward n'était pas encore arrivé.

Peu de temps après, Edward avait fait irruption dans la salle et avait été à mes côtés en un instant. Il avait essayé de me calmer car je devenais complètement hystérique.

Enfin, après beaucoup de larmes et quelques cris, un petit bébé enveloppé dans une couverture rose avait été placé dans mes bras et le monde entier avait changé à cet instant. La vie ne tenait plus à Edward et moi. Mon travail n'était plus au sommet des mes priorités. La jeune fille ici même dans mes bras l'était, tout le reste me semblait totalement insignifiant. Elle venait de prendre le pas sur tout, et quand je l'avais regardée dans les yeux, je n'avais jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte. L'amour que je ressentis pour elle battait l'amour que j'avais pour Jasper et Edward combinés Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs hommes de ma vie, mais je n'avais nul besoin de garder mon cœur intact.

Ainsi, tandis qu'Alice continuait de dire que le plus beau jour de vie d'une femme était le jour de son mariage. Je persistais en disant que le plus beau jour de ma vie avait été le jour ou j'avais donné naissance à ma fille. L'homme que j'avais connu autrefois comme petit ami de ma mère avait fini par devenir mon mari et le père de mon enfant.

Bien que ce soit une histoire intéressante pour un dîner avec un groupe d'amis, c'était une chose que je n'avait pas prévu de révéler à ma fille pendant très longtemps, au risque de la traumatiser en se demandant ce que serait sa vie si elle était la fille de sa grand-mère et moi sa sœur. Cette ligne de pensées n'aboutirait à rien de sain de tout évidence.

Tout le monde se redressa dans l'église et ma fille tendit les bras pour que je la prenne. Edward se tint à côté de moi et lorsque nous regardâmes Jasper et Alice se précipiter dans une limousine et partir en tête vers l'endroit où la réception était supposée être. Edward se pencha et plaça un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de notre fille. Puis il se recula, elle tendit instinctivement ses bras vers lui, ne voulant plus que lui pour la tenir.

"Pa" hurla-t-elle .

Je roulai des yeux. «Très bien, prends la."

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de la prendre de mes bras. «Elle est petite la princesse de papa. N'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle posa son front contre le sien, essayant de lui mettre un coup de boule. Quelque chose qu'Emmett lui avait appris.

«Qui essayais-tu de voir quand tu es entré dans le vestiaire une minute avant que la cérémonie ne commence?" demandai-je à Edward.

«Alice», admet-il. "Jasper t'avait vue avant notre nuit de noces, je pensais que c'était juste."

Je secouai la tête . «N'allez-vous jamais arrêter votre compétition?"

"Au moins nous ne sommes plus ennemis."

"C'est vrai" dis-je.

"Come on". Edward me poussa vers le parking «Nous devons aller à la réception."

Ma plus grande inquiétude actuelle était qu'en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je devrai faire un discours devant tous ces gens. Mais j'avais surmonté tous les obstacles que j'avais croisés jusqu'ici, grands ou petits. Je survivrai certainement à ce discours devant plus de 200 personnes parce que je n'avais jamais échoué jusqu'à maintenant et que je n'allais pas laisser mes craintes me retenir.

* * *

**Encore merci à toutes!**

**lovelove**


	20. chap 16 suite

**Re-Bonjour!**

**Comme l'une d'entre vous nous l'a judicieusement fait remarqué, il manque un chapitre! Ce chapitre est donc à lire à la suite du 16, juste avant le 17.**

**Et effectivement l'histoire est tout à fait fini à présent ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre treize - Jalousie**

**JASPER**

Le fête faisait rage et la vie était fantastique . J'avais la meilleure amie dans le monde entier. J'avais la meilleure amie la plus étonnante qui soit . J'avais tout. Et ce soir nous fêtions ensemble mes vingt et un ans . J'étais sur le toit du monde, fuck, du moins jusqu'à ce que je les vois.

Le sang de mon visage me quitta et une boule vint se loger dans ma gorge. Ma poitrine se serra péniblement et j'avais la sensation d'avoir été trahi et poignardé dans le dos. Une multitude de choses traversa ma tête. Je voulais me joindre à eux et comme un homme des cavernes jeter Bella au-dessus mon épaule et la ramener de force chez elle pour l'enfermer à double tour jusqu'à ses trente ans . J'avais aussi une envie irrésistible de trouver ce bâtard appelé Edward et de lui mettre plusieurs coups de poings dans sa belle gueule et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en bouillie.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais plus bouger. Tout que je pouvais faire c'était regarder ce qui se jouait devant moi et cela me faisait un mal de chien, fuck!. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Pas ma copine. Alors pourquoi diable avais-je l'impression que je venais de me faire piquer ma copine? Pourquoi putain étais-je si bouleversé?

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mon torse, je baissais les yeux pour voir Alice qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude. Je l'effleurai à peine et tournai la tête loin d'elle. J'avais besoin de foutre le camp d'ici. J'allais courir vers la porte, quand Emmett me bloqua, j'enregistrais vaguement l'information comme quoi Bella allait repartir avec Edward.

Putain, c'était l'enfer.

Je poussais Emmett et me dirigeais vers Bella et Edward. Je bouillonnais et ma vision était teintée de rouge. Les poings fermés et je me préparais à me disputer avec ma meilleure amie.

Mais ensuite, je restais là complètement figé sur place.

Elle était là en train de rire. Rayonnante. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et ... à rire. Son visage était illuminé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureuse. Durant toutes ces années, quinze ans pour être exact , je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça ... elle ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Mon cœur s'écrasa au fond de mon estomac. Je les contournais pour me diriger vers le bar et exiger quelque chose de fort. J'étais abattu à cause de ma jalousie. Alors, je me mis à boire et j'ai bu, encore et encore ... jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement engourdi.

Alice continua de prendre quelques photos de moi, mais je m'éloignais d'elle pour continuer à noyer ma peine. Je ne sais plus comment ni à quel moment , elle m'entraîna à l'extérieur du club pour me pousser dans un taxi avant que je ne lui donne l'adresse de la maison de Bella , je lui filais assez d'argent pour le taxi. Bella maison. Ma maison. Notre maison. Bella serait là. Elle me dirait par quel enfer ce qui m'arrive et pourquoi je me sens comme ça. Bella aurait les réponses. Elle avait toujours les réponses.

Au moment où le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison, je trébuchais en titubant vers la porte.. Je crois même être tombé dans les buissons. Ensuite, je suis resté là à essayer de pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle ne bougea pas, même quand je me suis mis à la griffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renée, vêtue seulement d'une nuisette rose, m'ouvrit la porte et me releva pour me conduire à l'intérieur.

«Où est Bella? Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

"Je ne sais pas" dit-elle, en me conduisant vers le canapé. "Elle a dû partir, tu as eu du mal à retrouver ton chemin."

«C'était la pire nuit de toute ma vie. » Dis-je en m'effondrant sur le canapé.

"Quoi ?" elle me demanda-t-elle avec une surprise évidente dans la voix. «Chéri, que s'est -il passé?"

«Où est Bella? Répétai-je. «J'ai besoin de Bella. Donne-moi Bella."

"Elle n'est pas encore rentrée." Renée se mit à genoux devant moi et retira mes chaussures.

Je fixais le plafond. "Il l'a lui."

"Qui?" elle sembla concernée.

« Ce Ed-fucking-Ward" ai-je dit , les dents serrées. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais je pense m'être endormi.

Je me réveillais tard l'après-midi et passais la plupart de mon temps à courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Mon cerveau était en ébullition et quand je n'étais pas là à vomir, je restais avachi sur le canapé à attendre qu'elle rentre.

Les heures passèrent.

Mes yeux étaient boursoufflés. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en regardant le mur de la porte d'entrée, complètement détaché les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je n'avais plus rien, j'étais complètement vidé. Je ne pouvais pas crier, je ne pouvais pas lutter, je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger. J'étais complètement engourdi. Sans vie.

Durant toutes ces années que j'avais passées avec Bella, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment assis pour analyser mes sentiments pour elle. Je n'avais pas réellement compris pourquoi la pensée de la voir avec Edward m'avait énervé quand elle m'avait parlé de lui. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi mon sang s'était mis à bouillir lorsque je l'avais surpris en train de la regarder comme ça au restaurant la première fois où je l'avais vu.

J'avais supposé que c'était mon instinct protecteur vis-à-vis de Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le regarder lui briser le cœur et ensuite la regarder pleurer. Des gars comme lui, des beaux gosses de riches, ne devaient pas courir après ces filles douces et naïves comme ma Bella à moins qu'ils ne veuillent quelque chose de sérieux.

Je pouvais m'expliquer le dégoût que je ressentais pour Edward car j'étais tout simplement inquiet pour ma meilleure amie, mais quand j'étais tombé sur Bella dans le restaurant d'Edward et qu'elle était partie diner avec son rendez-vous Eric, j'avais ressenti la même émotion. Je l'avais regardée et je m'étais retenu de la saisir et de la mettre sur mon dos.

La rencontre en ligne avait été mon idée, mais si je l'avais incitée à faire ça, c'était seulement pour lui faire oublier Edward. Je savais qu'elle ne cherchait pas quelqu'un en définitive. Personne n'avait jamais attiré son attention. Je savais que c'était improbable. Surtout avec un gars dans ce genre de site. Ils semblaient tous bizarres. C'était juste une façon pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'aucun homme ne serait aussi bien que ... moi. Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un qui puisse l'avoir. La plupart des gars n'approuverait pas notre amitié et la forcerait à se séparer de moi. La pensée de la perdre était assez difficile et me gardait éveillé toute la nuit pour prier pour que ces gars ne soient que de passage. Mais lui, allait-il me la voler. Et mes sentiments pour elle était-ce des sentiments amoureux ou pas? Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr. Je n'avais aucun problème avec les autres filles, mais là encore, elles n'avaient jamais pu combler le trou que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je n'avais jamais été complètement comblé avec elles. J'avais constamment l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'étais donc passé de fille en fille, et elles m'avaient toutes quitté déçues. Mais après chaque rupture, je rendais visite à Bella ... et la douleur s'en allait.

Mais maintenant il y avait Alice, et j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour elle. J'étais presque certain de l'aimer, j'appréciais sa compagnie et la douleur s'émoussait quand j'étais près d'elle. Mais, malgré tout , au final, personne ne comblait ce vide comme Bella.

Fuck.

Je baissai la tête en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez. Mes yeux s'étaient refermés et je me sentais m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Comment pourrais-je être avec Alice si j'étais amoureux de Bella? Comment se faisait-il que je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant? Pas avant ce soir que je ne la vois avec lui. L'explication était simple. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec un autre gars avant. Je n'avais jamais eu à témoigner de la voir embrasser un autre homme. Je n'avais jamais vu son regard sur quelqu'un avec autant d' amour et de dévotion, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre dans sa vie.

La manière dont elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui, avait suffit à alimenter ma haine. La raison pour laquelle je pouvais être avec Alice et que je pensais garder secrètement Bella pour moi, Tout simplement parce que je voulais que ces deux filles soient à moi seul. Je ne voulais pas les partager. Même si mon amour avec Bella resterait platonique, je serais toujours là. Elle serait toujours mienne.

Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer être avec elle de manière intime. Je voulais juste la garder près de moi comme une amie, ma meilleure amie, pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse l'éloigner de moi.

**BELLA**

Je passais l'après-midi chez Edward. Nous avions tous deux ri en nous voyant dans le miroir. Je me regardais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir terminé un tournoi de lutte, et mes lèvres étaient rouge vif et super gonflées. J'avais l'impression d'avoir subi une multitudes d'injections au collagène. Et mes cheveux ... Oh, mon Dieu, mes cheveux ... terrible. Un vrai nid d'oiseaux.

Je pris une douche, seule, et quand j'eus fini, il me remit un tas de vêtements à porter. Lorsque nous sortîmes de sa chambre pour descendre l'escalier, Emmett nous accueillit en bas des marches. Il était décidé à jouer au papa et nous sépara pour avoir une conversation privée avec chacun de nous.

Tout d'abord, il envoya Edward dans la cuisine, en me faisant asseoir sur le canapé. Il m'expliqua ce qui se passait quand un homme et une femme s'aimaient. Il exhala exagérément et sembla avoir honte quand il fut obligé d'admettre que les bébés ne poussaient pas à l'intérieur du ventre d'une femme parce qu'elle avait avalé une graine de pastèque, et que les cigognes ne laissaient pas tomber les bébés devant la porte des parents qui attendent patiemment l'arrivée de leur enfant.

Edward interrompit notre conversation d'éducation sexuelle et exigea qu'Emmett cesse de parler. Mais il ne le fit pas et lorsqu'il essaya d'expliquer à Edward la différence entre le corps d'un homme et d'une femme, Edward attrapa un muffin et l'enfourna dans sa bouche pour le faire taire.

J'avais un sourire niais sur le visage, et il n'était pas près de disparaître. Je souris durant tout le chemin et de retour à la maison je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Même les taquineries d'Emmett ne me firent pas redescendre sur terre. J'étais sur un nuage et absolument rien ne pourrait ruiner ma bonne humeur.

Edward alla au restaurant pour vérifier des papiers et Emmett me ramena à la maison. Quand il s'arrêta dans l'allée, je me penchais et plantais un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de sauter de la voiture et de d'agiter ma main pour lui dire "bye."

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

Je sautais sur le trottoir et glissais ma clé dans la serrure. Au moment où je posais ma main pour ouvrir la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et je me retrouvais en face d'un Jasper en colère, sa poitrine se gonflait et il avait l'air absolument livide.

Mon sourire s'évapora. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demandai-je, concernée.

"Où la baise étais-tu?" cria-t-il. Je restais là sans broncher.

Le sourire sur mon visage laissa place à un froncement de sourcils.

Durant toutes ces années, ces quinze ans , je ne l'avais jamais vu, ni entendu parler comme ça . Surtout pas à moi. C'était la plus grosse colère à laquelle j'avais assisté et franchement il m'effrayait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Murmurai-je, avec difficulté ayant du mal à retrouver ma voix. La façon dont il me regardait me fit me sentir coupable sans aucune raison valable. "J'étais avec Edward ..."

Ses poings se serrèrent et durant un bref instant j'ai cru qu'il allait m'en mettre une "Edward ..." Il secoua la tête en se moquant. Il plissa ses yeux en fixant le mur derrière moi. «J'ai passé la nuit et la journée à t'attendre putain!" dit-il en bouillonnant. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens.

"Jasper, c'est quoi ce bordel ..."

«As-tu baisé avec lui?" demanda-t-il.

Je blanchis. "Quoi?"

Il fit un pas vers moi. «As. Tu. Baisé. Avec. Lui?"

Je l'ai regardé avec incrédulité. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être comme ça!"

"Bella!" cria-t-il. «Es-tu encore vierge, oui ou non?"

"Bien sûr que je le suis!" Criai-je en retour. "Quel est le problème avec toi?"

"Tu n'es pas autorisée à le revoir à nouveau," a-t-il ordonné.

«Pardon?" Je levai les sourcils en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu n'es pas mon père?"

«Je suis le seul homme dans ta vie», sa voix se cassa, il était bord des larmes.

«Jasper». Mon visage tomba. "Tu as besoin de te calmer. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé avant."

Il détourna la tête, probablement pour cacher ses yeux humides. "Il ne te mérite pas."

Je fis un pas pour me rapprocher de lui en posant une main sur son avant-bras. «Je l'aime."

Il se moqua et secoua la tête. "Il est ton ami ... maintenant?"

«Oui" répondis-je prudemment.

Il ferma les yeux avant de se tourner pour retourner à l'étage, avec moi sur ses talons. Il rentra dans ma chambre, pour ouvrir la porte du placard avec une force excessive, en sortit une valise, il la jeta sur le lit, il commença à la remplir avec ses vêtements.

"Que fais-tu?" criai-je en jetant mes bras au dessus la tête.

Brusquement, il pivota, ses bras tenaient une pile de vêtements. "Tu as fait ton choix, Bella."

"Quel choix?"

Il jeta les vêtements sur le sol et fit un pas plus près de moi. "Tu veux savoir ... c'est lui ou moi. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux."

"Quoi? " dis-je en poussant un cri perçant. "Jasper, cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça! Je peux avoir un petit ami et un meilleur ami en même temps !"

"Tu ne peux pas ."

"Bien sûr que si." Je me penchais pour attraper la pile de fringues sur le sol afin de les remettre dans l'armoire. "Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer pendant que je range tes vêtements ."

«La seule façon pour moi de rester est que tu rompes avec lui ." Il jeta un regard vers moi par-dessous ses cils.

Je restais là à le regarer, choquée. "Jasper, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive "

"Je vous ai vu!" cria-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

«Au club," répondit-il.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu au club?" Dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je compris.

Oh, il m'avait vu flirter avec Edward au milieu de la piste de danse. Ugh, j'étais tellement stupide. Bien sûr. Il devait probablement penser qu'Edward ne me voulait que pour du sexe et le fait de me voir tomber dans le piège lui était pénible.

«Regarde-moi, Jasper. Je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels avec Edward. En fait, je le voulais, mais c'est lui qui a dit non. Il ne s'agit pas que de relations sexuelles avec lui."

Jasper garda les yeux fermés en secouant la tête. "Tu ne comprends toujours pas."

Je jetais ma tête en arrière, que devrais-je comprendre "Alors dis-moi!"

«Je suis l'homme de ta vie, Bella. Je suis celui qui te protège. Je suis celui que tu es sensé appeler quand tu as un problème. Je ne pourrai rivaliser avec lui s'il devient ton ami, tu vas me mettre de côté et..."

"C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit?" Je dis cela d'une voix douce. "Jasper, non! Tu es mon meilleur ami.

J'aurai toujours besoin de toi ."

"Tu n'as pas dû m'entendre clairement" dit-il sèchement. «C'est lui ou moi. Choisis."

Je secouai la tête. "Ne fais pas ça. Tu t'énerves pour rien! Je serai toujours ta meilleure amie."

"Exactement!" cria-t-il. "N'as-tu jamais pensé que je pourrais vouloir plus que de l'amitié pour toi?"

Mes yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de ma tête. "Quoi? Mais Jasper ... tu sors avec Alice. Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon?"

"Putain, je ne sais même pas!" a-t-il admis. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagi comme un putain de jaloux quand je vous ai vus ensemble?"

«Je ..." J'étais à court de mots.

«Étais-tu jalouse quand tu m'as vu avec Alice?"

"Eh bien ... peut-être. Je veux dire, j'enviais le fait que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un"

«Non, interrompit-il. "N'as-tu jamais eu envie de la frapper pour rester avec moi ?"

J'étais sans voix. Je secouai simplement la tête.

"C'est ce bien ce que je pensais." Il se détourna de moi, prenant les vêtements de mes mains et les jeta en faisant claquer la valise, il passa devant moi pour sortir aussi vite qu'un éclair. "Je repasserai pour récupérer le reste plus tard."

"Jasper! Je le rattrapais pour l'attirer et le serrer contre moi.

"Oublie.. Bella, laisse moi partir ».

Il s'écarta de moi et ramassa sa valise. "N'essaye pas de me contacter pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'espace."

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, pendant qu'il quitta la chambre. Je l'entendis descendre l'escalier et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je tombai sur le sol en me mettant à pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro du portable d'Edward.

"Bonjour?" répondit-il après trois sonneries et je pouvais entendre le bruissement de papier dans le fond.

J'essayais de parler entre deux reniflements.

"Bella? Il sembla préoccupé. «Est-ce que tu vas bien?

"Jasper nous a vu " marmonnai-je.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il vient de prendre ses affaires. Il était énervé et m'a dit de ne pas reprendre contact avec lui ... puis il est parti."

Il eut quelques secondes de silence entre nous.

"Veux-tu que je vienne?"

Je secouai la tête. «Je dois le ramener." Les larmes se répandirent sur mes joues. "Il ne peut pas le prendre comme ça."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

J'ai soupiré. "Je suis rentrée, et Jasper m'a crié dessus et il m'a demandé d'où je venais. Il était tellement en colère et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi, il m'a dit que je devais choisir entre toi et lui, puis il est parti."

Edward soupira au bout du fil. «Je suis désolé, Bella."

«Je devrai aller le rechercher maintenant." Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais appelé Edward en premier. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre sa voix. Mais après l'avoir entendu, je savais qu'il n' y avait aucun moyen que je le quitte . Je ne le pouvais pas. Je les aimais tous les deux. Les deux d'une manière totalement différente.

"Avant de partir" dit Edward. " Donne-moi son adresse?"

Je la lui donnais sans même prendre la peine de lui demander pourquoi il la voulait.

Avant, de raccrocher, il m'a dit m'aimait et je lui dis en retour. Je me levais pour courir jusqu'à la porte, m'a voiture n'était plus dans l'allée, elle avait disparu Shit! Mais non, elle était restée au club.

Je téléphonais aux renseignements pour avoir le numéro d'un taxi. Une fois que je l'ai eu, je composai le numéro et attendis que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Il commençait à pleuvoir à l'extérieur et je me réfugiais à l'intérieur de la maison pour attendre. Quand le taxi s'arrêta, je courus pour plonger dans la voiture.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à chez Jasper et je jetais les billets d'un dollar sans même attendre la monnaie. Je voulais à tout prix récupérer mon meilleur ami.

Je tapais sur la porte jusqu'à ce que la mère de Jasper ouvre, elle avait l'air confuse et inquiète. "Bella? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

«J'ai besoin de parler à Jasper, dis-je.

Elle se tourna pour me laisser rentrer à l'intérieur. "Il est dans sa chambre."

Je hochais la tête en courant vers sa chambre. Je frappais à plusieurs reprises mais il ne vint pas m'ouvrir. "Jasper, s'il te plaît ouvre cette porte. Nous avons besoin de parler."

Pas de réponse.

Je frappai de nouveau. "Jasper?

Rien.

"S'il te plaît!" le priai-je.

Silence.

Je cognai encore plus fort. "Jasper, tu es mon meilleur ami!"

Silence à nouveau.

Je collais mon front contre la porte en sanglotant. «Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu vas jeter quinze ans d'amitié parce que j'ai finalement un petit ami?"

Impossible pour lui de ne pas m'entendre.

Je me laissai glisser contre la porte jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur le sol. "Tu sais combien j'ai été malheureuse. Jasper, maintenant que je suis avec lui, je suis tellement heureuse... mais si tu me quittes maintenant ... Je vais être déprimée et pire qu'avant. "

Il ne me répondit pas et n'ouvrit pas la porte.

Je m'écriai plus fort. «Est-ce que c'est pour me punir? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir tout ce que je désire? Pourquoi dès que j'obtiens quelque chose de bien, une autre chose doit disparaître?"

Toujours rien.

"Tu sais que je ne serai pas heureuse sans toi." continuai-je. "Et si je le quitte parce que tu m'as demandé de le faire, je ne serai pas heureuse et tu sais que je vais t'en vouloir. Mais si je reste avec lui et que tu me laisses... Je ne le supporterai pas. Tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami et nous avons vingt et un ans, on n'est pas sensé réagir comme ça!"

Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'ouvrir.

Je suis resté là pendant des heures. Je pouvais l'entendre marcher derrière la porte, mais il resta là à m'ignorer complètement. Finalement, je décidais de partir. Mes joues étaient striées par les larmes. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse lorsque je fis le chemin de retour à pied. Je n'avais même pas essayé d'appeler un taxi ou quoique se soit.

Les jours passèrent et je l'appelais tous les jours. Trois à quatre fois par jour même. J'étais sûre de passer pour une psycho obsédée. Mais j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il construise un fossé entre nous. Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour moi. Il ne nous aurait pas fallu quinze ans pour nous en rendre compte. Il ne voulait pas être remplacé, c'est tout!

Des semaines passèrent.

Edward et moi étions toujours ensemble. Nous avions eu quelques rendez-vous, mais Jasper me manquait de plus en plus. À l'école, chaque fois que je le voyais, il passait devant moi en marchant droit comme un I. Comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose d'épouvantable. Mais tout ce que j'avais fait était de tomber amoureuse. Pourquoi me haïr pour ça ? Il était toujours avec Alice, autant que je le sache. Enfin je le supposais, je n'en étais pas certaine.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte Halloween fut là . Edward voulait m'emmener à une fête où il y avait des maisons hantées, des labyrinthes, des charrettes à foin, des jeux et toutes sortes de choses. Il m'avait dit qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice serait là, le fait de penser à Alice me fit penser à Jasper. Je pourrais peut-être lui parler en privé et lui demander si elle le voyait toujours. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui parler ces derniers jours. Elle travaillait pendant que j'étais en classe. Nous n'avions jamais les mêmes cours.

Je n'avais pas redormi chez Edward depuis la dernière fois. Nous nous comportions toujours comme des adolescents avec les hormones en ébullition. Parfois, durant ma pause, je me faufilais dans son bureau en cachette. Nous nous regardions toujours quelques secondes afin de nous jeter sur nos lèvres et de nous embrasser à perdre haleine.

Il aimait aussi me taquiner. Pendant que je travaillais, il aimait venir se frotter contre moi et me faire perdre les pédales en me faisant devenir toute chaude puis sans rien dire il s'éloignait, me laissant comme ça! Mais je n'étais pas en reste. Dès qu'une personne importante était sensée venir le voir, je rentrai dans son bureau pour me frotter et monter à califourchon sur ses genoux, dès qu'il était assez chaud et dur, je sortais du bureau en faisant rentrer son visiteur. Ce traitement était je l'avoue, cruel mais pour ma défense, je dirai que c'est lui qui avait commencé.

Nous avions dû nous garer un peu plus haut, le parking était complet. Je repérai immédiatement Rosalie à côté d'Emmett. Ils étaient au milieu de la longue lignée de voitures. Edward et moi allâmes les rejoindre, alors que quelques personnes nous dévisagèrent lorsque nous passâmes devant elles.

Nous restâmes à parler quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice apparaisse devant nous sortant de nulle part. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire salut, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Je jetai un regard à ses côtés et je le vis, là, avec ses boucles blondes.

Je fermais la bouche en détournant les yeux. Il était venu. Il était avec Alice depuis tout ce temps. Mais il était toujours en colère après moi pour être restée avec Edward. Il était là et continua à avancer en m'ignorant.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et en les regardant venir vers nous.

"Salut, Bella," dit Alice d'une voix hachurée.

Je jetai un regard sur elle et fit un signe de tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Je remarquais qu'Alice regarda Jasper avec insistance, sévèrement. Super. Maintenant, elle jouait la carte de la culpabilité pour qu'il me parle.

Je fis un pas en arrière en regardant Edward. «Je reviens tout de suite" lui dis-je. «Je vais juste ..." je m'éloignais rapidement.

Je n'avais pas fait beaucoup de pas lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un me suivre et qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

"Edward, je viens de ..." dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face, mais ce n'est pas Edward que je trouvais en face de moi.

«Jasper» soufflai-je.

«Je suis désolé." dit-il sincère.

Je restais là à me moquer. "Alors maintenant, tu es décidé à me parler? Après tout ce temps, un mois !"

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. «J'avais besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça."

"Eh bien, tu as eu tout le temps pour réfléchir alors!"

Il regarda ses pieds quelques instants.

J'ai soupiré. "Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé?"

Il leva ses yeux qui s'ancrèrent aux miens. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non pas parce que c'était romantique comme situation, mais à cause de l'aspect tourmenté de son visage. "Alors pourquoi m'as-tu évitée, et pas elle ?"

«Je n'ai..." dit-il, comme il plissait le front. «J'ai récemment parlé à Alice, et elle m'a aidé à comprendre quelques petites choses sur nous."

"Je me souviens d'un temps ou quand tu avais besoin d'aide j'étais celle qui t'aidait y voir plus clair."

«J'espère que tu reprendras ton poste à nouveau."

Je savais très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrai garder Jasper loin de ma vie, même s'il méritait d'être jeté sur un trottoir et de souffrir autant que moi, pour un bon mois. Mais je n'avais pas envie de tomber si bas. Deux torts ne font pas un droit. Mais je n'étais pas décidée à laisser les choses revenir à la normale sans conséquences!

"Tu sauras me pardonner si je ne saute pas sur l'occasion ce soir " dis-je. "Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment fait du mal, Jasper."

«Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais si tu avais été en danger ou quelque chose de grave... je serai revenu."

Je roulais des yeux. "Et comment l'aurais-tu su?"

"Edward me l'aurait dit," dit-il simplement.

«Edward?" demandai-je incrédule.

Il hocha la tête.

C'était quoi ce bordel? "Ne me dis pas que tu as parlé à Edward derrière mon dos?"

"Pas exactement" a-t-il marmonné. « Mister perfect a fait irruption dans ma maison peu de temps après notre dispute. Il a exigé que j'arrange le problème. Et chaque fois que tu as été bouleversée, il est revenu à la charge et m'a demandé de présenter mes excuses." Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise. "Il t' aime."

«Je sais. Il est toujours là pour moi ... parce qu'il m'aime." Les yeux de Jasper flashèrent sur moi avec culpabilité.

"Il ne s'est pas éloigné de moi parce que les choses sont devenus compliquées. Il a toujours été là. Même quand j'ai essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous, il est toujours resté. D'une certaine façon, je lui ai fait la même chose que ce que toi tu m'as fait quand il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Il hocha la tête. "Alice m'a patiemment attendu . Elle m'aime aussi."

«Je suppose que nous sommes pareils" dis-je. "Nous avons tous les deux tendance à blesser ceux que nous aimons."

"Je ne veux plus te faire du mal."

Je décidai d'aller droit au but. "Jasper, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'aimes?"

Il soupira. «Je pensais ressentir de l'amour pour toi, mais dernièrement j'ai comparé mes sentiments à ceux que je ressens pour Alice. Et c'est différent. Au début, j'ai pensé que je l'aimais comme une amie et toi beaucoup plus. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour réaliser que c'était l'inverse. Je pense que si j'ai cette sensation de me sentir entier quand je suis avec toi, c'est parce que tu sais qui je suis, vraiment.

Tu sais tout sur moi, et si tu m'aimes encore, alors je sais aussi que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi. J'étais jaloux parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward devienne ton meilleur ami. D'où ma position. Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent entre nous. "

Je secouai la tête. «Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. C'est exactement ce que je pensais."

«Je ne t'aurai pas cru." Il fit un pas de plus vers moi. "Autant, je peux détester ce que je t'ai fait, autant je me dis que j'avais besoin de temps pour analyser et traiter mes pensées et mes sentiments. Tout comme tu l'as fait avec Edward, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner."

Je hochais lentement la tête et il m'entraîna dans ses bras. "Mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer si facilement."

Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête. "Espérons que cela ne fera que renforcer notre amitié. C'était juste un malentendu entre amis. Les erreurs sont faites pour apprendre à apprécier ce que l'on a."

Je m'éloignais de lui. "Retournons vers les autres avant que cela ne se transforme en un épisode des feux de l'amour."

Il rit et me ramena vers notre groupe.

En fait, je me suis beaucoup amusée ce soir-là. Je me suis accrochée à Edward alors que nous marchions dans un couloir sombre dans l'une des maisons hantées. J'ai crié et couru pour me jeter dans ses bras lorsqu'un monstre avec une tronçonneuse m'a poursuivie. Ils se sont bien sûr tous moqués de moi et m'ont affirmé que si le gars s'était acharné à me suivre c'est parce que je lui avais donné la réaction qu'il voulait. J'ai aussi fait un bond de près de cinq pieds en l'air quand quelque chose a surgi devant moi. Qui aurait pensé qu'avoir peur pourrait être aussi amusant.

Après qu'Edward m'ait laissée chez moi, j'enfilais mon bas de pyjama en flanelle avec un débardeur. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit et commençais à lui envoyer des SMS. Il ne nous fallut précisément pas plus de cinq minutes avant que nos textos ne deviennent hot et intimes.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour qu'il me demande s'il pouvait venir me chercher pour me ramener chez lui.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour que je lui réponde oui.

Et il ne me fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour me rendre compte que j'étais prête. Je veux dire, vraiment prête.


End file.
